The Boondocks: Futile Resistance
by TickyPik
Summary: Written in second person perspective, the reader sees through the eyes of a ten year old girl moving to Woodcrest as she meets and grows up with Huey and Riley Freeman in their ridiculous and dangerous adventures.
1. Skateboards and bikes

**A/N: WARNING, THIS STORY INCLUDES VERY GRAPHIC AND SOMETIMES RACIST LANGUAGE MUCH LIKE THE CARTOON ITSELF. IT IS BY NO MEANS CREATED TO INSULT ANYONE OR ANY RACE. PLEASE BE CAUTIONED WHEN READING THIS STORY. Themes are rated G, language rated M and violence rated T.**

You sigh as you place the rest of your belongings in your closet. Picking up the empty boxes, you start for the living room. You stop at your door and take another look at your new room, deciding that you're satisfied with your arrangement, you exit and walk downstairs.

"Just put them by the door, I'll take care of them afterwards."

Your brother, Mikhail, a 26 year old doctor who specialises in heart surgery is typing away on his laptop. His hair is unkempt and his clothes are unchanged from the day before. You know Mikhail must have taken another all-nighter.

You leave the boxes by the doorway and take another glance at your brother. "Do you want me to unpack your things too?"

Mikhail takes off his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose, his eyes tired and heavy with dark circles. He wipes his glasses on the edge of his button shirt and gives you a smile. "That's fine, Mimi. Why don't you take the rest of the day off? Explore the neighbourhood a bit."

You look out the window at your new home. This neighbourhood is certainly pretty enough, but the peace you feel from this place is a bit unnerving. You glance back at your brother, and once again he's furiously typing away on his keyboard. Deciding it best to give your brother some alone time to concentrate of his latest paper, you walk out the door and move to the garage. The sun is still high up, noon just passed. You put on your helmet and gloves and take out your skateboard. You never liked wearing the safety equipment, but Mikhail always insists strongly that you at least wear a helmet. You pat some garage dust off your white tank top and black shorts before you slide out onto the street. You take out your modest mp3 player and put in the ear buds, the sound of your favourite music blocking out the surrounding noises always calms you down. Realizing how vacant the street it, you move your gaze upwards to the trees and watch the sunlight peek through the foliage. You close your eyes momentarily, drinking in the serenity.

_WHAM_

Your face collides with something hard as you're knocked off your skateboard and onto the ground. Your mp3 and ear buds are thrown out and fall a few meters from where you lie. You rub your face from the impact and look up in search of the thing that hit you. You meet a pair of arrogant blue eyes on a chubby face.

"That's some board you got there. I'm taking it."

The boy who punched you seems a little older than you. His blond hair is short and chopped. His eyes are blue and squished looking on his freckled face. Your eyes move down from his face to his large white shirt with baggy beige pants.

He stoops down from his red bike and reaches for your skateboard.

You stand up and place your foot firmly on your skateboard just as the boy's hand grabs onto it. He glares up at you and you return the gesture all too willingly.

"This skateboard doesn't belong to you." You state warningly.

He thrusts his palm into your stomach and knocks you onto the ground again. You land on your backside with 'umph'.

"It does now, bitch." He holds your skateboard firmly in his left hand and gives you a final sneer before riding off.

You watch, silently fuming as the boy speeds off with your belonging. You ball your hands into fists as a few violent ideas run through your mind.

From a distance, you can hear angry cries coming your way and growing louder with every second. You turn around to see a black kid around your age running toward you.

"WAIT UP, YOU PUNK ASS NIGGA!" He pants between words, "GIMME BACK MY BIKE!"

The boy stops beside you and rests his hands on his knees to catch a few breathes.

You study the new kid beside you. He wore a white tank top with baggy blue jeans and his hair is braided into cornrows.

"Dammit, this some bullshit... that punk... jackin' my bike." He takes a few more breathes before he notices you staring at him. He glares back at you. "What'chu lookin' at?"

You ignore his antagonisms. "That bike he was riding. It's yours isn't it?"

He looks at your suspiciously, "Yea? So?"

You narrow your eyes and glower in the direction of your thief. "He stole my skateboard." You glance back at him, having established a mutual connection as victims. "Wanna help me take him out?"

The black boy sees the determined glint in your eyes and smirks. "Heh, you betta not hold me back."

And with that, you both take off after the thief, and after running down a few blocks, you manage to catch up to him. This time, you see the large boy holding a smaller kid up by the collar while examining something in his hand. After a while, he tosses the poor boy aside and stuffs whatever he's holding in his pocket. The shorter boy, now free of his captor, scurries away with a tear stained face. Your target, now satisfied with his new steal, moves to get back onto the bike.

"BITCH MAGNUS!" A loud shout erupts from the boy beside you. "YOU BETTA GIMME BACK WHAT YOU STOLE BEFORE I WHUP YO FATASS!"

The blond boy whips around, surprised. When his eyes land on the both of you, he scoffs. "Pfft. Yea, whatever."

The boy beside you growls out in frustration, and as if timed, you both leap into action. Realizing your companion is going for a frontal attack, you make a series of flips and leap behind your enemy. You wait after your ally lands a few punches to his gut before you jump and kick him in his side.

The large boy stumbles back a few steps before glaring back at you, a look that reminds you of an angry bull.

"Hn. You lil shits."

The black kid beside you grins and swipes his nose with the tip of his thumb. "Bring it on, bitch."

He charges toward you and pummels your companion in the face. You bristle and move back, narrowly avoiding a grab from his large hands. Before you position yourself for another attack, your ally charges once again and tries fruitlessly to push him back. The blond boy simply grabs his smaller opponent by the head and starts throwing numerous punches to his face. You rush forward to intervene. Leaping up, you aim a kick to his head, but before your attack can land, his head quickly whips toward you. You tense up from his glower. His bulky arm flies toward you, and you are pushed back in mid-air. You fall back onto the ground like a broken fly having just been swatted. You barely register that your companion is feeling the brunt of his punches again. Grabbing your stomach in pain, you see the black boy fall unconsciously onto the ground, his face swollen and bloody. The larger boy stares mercilessly down at his lost opponent before giving one last kick.

"Hn. Who's the bitch now."

You glower at him. Taking your hand away from your stomach, you force yourself on your feet.

The large boy turns around and scoffs at you. "Haven't had enough. Ch." He advances toward you.

You plant yourself firmly on the ground, establishing your foot hold. You inhale a deep breath of air and centre yourself. Holding up your left arm in a defensive position, you concentrate on building as much energy as possible in your right arm. You watch as your opponent slowly steps forward and lifts his hand. An inch before his fingers reach you, you launch your palm into his centre with a cry. There is a resounding impact as his flesh ripples from the point of collision. The attack blows him off his feet, knocking the wind out of him. He lands with a heavy thump on the ground and rolls around clutching his stomach. His face is leaking several types of fluid as he tries to gasp for air. You walk over and kick him lightly in the back. He coughs out a mouthful of liquid mixed with splotches of blood before taking in a deep breath of air. You stare down at his pathetic state and furrow your eyebrows.

"I suggest you go to the doctor when you can stand up. I most likely damaged a part of your intestines." You turn and make your way toward your semi-conscious ally. Having woken up during your last attack, he stares at you in awe and part disbelief. The wounded boy tries to hold himself up with the back of his elbows. You reach out to help him. Sitting up, he holds his face in pain and tries to wipe away the blood from his nose.

"You ok?" You examine his wounds.

"Shit, yo. Whut... how d'you do dat?" He lets you pick him up by the arm, and you place it over your shoulder to steady his weight. "It's a martial art move I learned from my senior a few years back." You pause when he winces. "My brother's a doctor, and my house is only a few blocks from here. Think you can make it?"

The boy beside you groans, "Shit yo, I dun need no doctor. Don't hurt one bit." He grimaces as he takes a step.

You glance over to your skateboard and his bike, leaning against the base of a nearby tree. You two move gradually toward your belongings. "I still think you should let my brother take a look at you. You might have a concussion and you wouldn't even know."

The boy quickly pulls out of your support and grabs onto his bike. His motion is ragged. "I told you, I'm fine! Damn!"

You watch as the stubborn boy takes a step forward with his bike. His frame sways and he falls over, the bike landing atop of him. You kneel down and shake him from his shoulder. He's out like a light. You frown and sigh. You pick up the bike and kick out its stand before you reach over to pull his unconscious boy over your back. You fumble around with his limb body before you feel you can safely secure his weight in this piggy back. For a boy his size, he was pretty heavy. You kick your board onto the pavement and grab his bike using your left hand while you supported him with your right. You take one more glance at the bully, who is still lying on the ground, shaking, before stepping onto your skateboard and skate off with the bike in tow. However awkward and strained this action is, you somehow make the six blocks home. You let his bike collapse in your garage and kick your board into a leaning position against the wall. With both hands, you push the boy's body upward to adjust the weight. You walk back out and onto your porch. Having no hands to open the door and being the short ten-year-old you are, you press onto the doorbell with the top of your helmet. You almost forgot that it was on your head the entire time. Your brother answers the door after a few rings and looks at you with his mouth hanging slightly ajar.

XX

Having finished examining the unconscious boy, (who is now sleeping away on the couch opposite of you), your brother starts dressing your light wounds. You watch him sit on one knee as he picks out the tweezers and cotton swab from his first aid kit. You swing your legs nervously off the edge of the couch.

"I thought we were past mindless brawls."

You wince as he lightly taps the alcohol swab across your scrapes. You glare at him. "Not my fault. Some kid randomly came and stole my board. _He_ had his bike stolen by him too." You gesture toward the sleeping boy with a nod. "When we tried to get it back, the thief kid got violent. We were just defending ourselves."

Putting a few band aids over your cuts, he stands up and repacks the kit. "And what happened to the _thief kid_?" Mikhail's lips twitches as he says the two words, "You got your skateboard and bike back, I assume?"

You look away in discontent. "... He was lying on the ground. Might've given him an ulcer."

"Naomi!" Mikhail exclaims, exasperated.

You refuse to look your brother in eye and cross your arms stubbornly. "He deserved it."

Mikhail shakes his head and rubs his temples. "Naomi, you and I both know you're more mature than that. I knew letting you go with that Shaolin Monk was a bad idea."

His ramblings are broken when you hear a groan coming from the boy.

"Ughh... Where am I?" He tries to sit up and then clutches his side in pain. "Dayum!"

"Don't move. I believe you might have a fractured rib." Your brother moves to ease the smaller boy onto a pillow. "Mind telling me your name?"

He stares at your brother through his wince before he notices you sitting across from him.

You shrug. "He's Mikhail, my brother. You fainted when you tried to walk with your bike."

"Whao, whao, whao! Hold up! I didn't faint, OK?" He coughs a bit. "I was just tired, so I decided to sleep fo a while, you feel me?"

You quirk an eyebrow at his ridiculous attempt to cover for his pride. "Uh... sure."

He leans back and crosses his arms. "Damn right yo sure. I dun do no gay ass faintin'." He blinks, suddenly remembering something. "Hey, where's my bike?"

"In the garage, don't worry, it's safe." You pause before continuing. "What's your name?"

He smirks. "Name's Riley, and dun yo foget it!"

'_Riley..._' You can't help but think his name sounds familiar.

"Riley...you wouldn't happen to be related to Robert Freeman would you?" Mikhail interjects.

Riley blinks at him in surprise. "Yea, that's my granddad. ...Oh shit!" He suddenly grabs his head in panic. "What time is it?" He looks around and his eyes grow when he sees the darkness outside the living room window.

"It's a little past 8. You slept for a while." Mikhail glances at his watch.

"Oh no! Granddad gon kill me. I gots to go!" Riley tries to jump off the couch, but is quickly stopped by the pain that racked through his body.

"Relax. I'll go over to your grandfather's right now. We're neighbours after all."

Memory serves you as you watch your brother walk out the door. He had told you a few days ago about your new neighbour having two kids around your age.

"Whut? I didn't know you was my neighbour. Knew new folks was movin in an' all, but thought it was gonna be another rich white folk." Riley examines you in a reproaching way.

You shrug.

"You got my name, whass yours?"

"Naomi."

Before Riley can open his mouth again, your front door burst open with noise.

"I'm terribly sorry for any trouble my grandson's caused. I swear it won't happen again!"

You see a moderately old man and a boy around your age with a large afro and a dark expression walk into view.

Mikhail rubs the back of his head. "No, your grandson wasn't any trouble at all, really."

You stare at the two new strangers as they advance toward you, and you think you hear a gulp behind you.

"There you are, you little punk! How many times do I have to tell you not to cause trouble for me! I'm tired of your shenanigans! Just wait till you get your ass home boy, oh, you betta be ready to accept de ass whuppin' of your life."

You watch stunned as Riley holds his hands up in defense. "Hold up, granddad! Let me explain! I didn't do nuthin! It was Butch Magnus!"

"Butch Magnus? Why do you constantly got beef with that boy?" The angry grandfather regards his grandson crossly.

"Look, it's not me! I dun got beef with him, I ain't no hater. Butch just got beef with everybody! He's a punk ass BITCH- OW!"

His grandfather hit him upside the head. "What did I say about using bad language in front the neighbours?"

Riley starts sniffing. "Dammit, granddad, why dun you just admit it. You just hate me, dun t'you? I wish we never came to Woodcrest! This place sucks- OW!"

"Dammit, Riley. You are gonna get your ass home, you are gonna think about what you did-"

"Now, now, Mr. Freeman, there's really no need for that. Your grandson also has quite a few serious injuries. You might want to be care-"

"Oh hell no! You hear that, boy! Now I gotta take your dumbass to the hospital and pay outta my ass again. Damn, I'm an old man! I just want to enjoy my retirement in peace, why do you boys constantly have to ruin this for me?"

You stare amazingly at the comical scene before you, and before you can catch yourself, you let out a fit of giggles.

Riley and his grandfather quiet down as everyone stares at you, surprised at your reaction.

You control yourself and stifle your laughter to a light chuckle. "Sorry... heh heh. Riley, you're funny."

Riley blinks at you, with a slight blush on his face. "I-I ain't funny, nigga! Don you be laughin at me!"

You let out another chuckle as Riley's grandfather hits him upside his dead. You quiet down and adopt a more serious visage. "Riley was right, Mr. Freeman. Butch was the one at fault. He attacked us out of nowhere and stole our things. We simply confronted him to get our stuff back. He hurt Riley pretty bad and Riley was just trying to help me."

"He/I did?" Mr. Freeman and Riley exclaims together.

"I-I mean, yea! I did. I whupped his ass cuz he was gettin' all up in our grill. An' I was like 'Whut?! Don't you be hurtin' no girls!' an' he was like 'what'chu gon do 'bout it?' so I was like 'kick yo fatass that's whut!' and so I kicked his fatass."

You giggle again as Mr. Freeman looks at Riley suspiciously. You notice the other boy shake his head, frowning.

"OK, I'll let you off this time, but stay away from that Butch kid. Now let's get you to the hospital." The old man sighs and looks at his watch.

"Actually, if you'd like, I can take him to the hospital where I work. We'll run some quick x-rays before I tape it up. It'll be quick." Your brother offers.

Mr. Freeman smiles sheepishly, "That'll be just swell, and um... what will be the charges?"

"Oh no, I can't do that." Mikhail holds his hands up. "I'm not going to take money from my neighbours, much less my little sister's friends."

You narrow your eyes at your brother. '_My friends, huh?_' He was scheming again.

Mr. Freeman grins at the prospect of a free surgery. "Oh yes, that's mighty kind of you, Mr.. uh.. Mr."

"Mikhail Razol Cadena Zyk Montelle. You can just call me Mikhail." Your brother gives a warm smile and offers a handshake, in which Mr. Freeman gladly takes.  
"Mikhail, you're a good man, we need more people like you in the world. Why don't you just call me Robert too? No need for all that Mr. Mr. nonsense."

Mikhail laughs warmly.

The older man suddenly turns and gives his two grandsons a severe gaze. "Did you hear dat? You two better treat our new friends with curtsey, got it?"

The two boys glance at either, and then back at their granddad. "Yes, granddad."

You fight the urge to laugh again.

"Let's not dally much longer. I'll go start the car. Robert, would you mind carrying your grandson over?"

You watch as everyone start to move again. Your brother leaves the room and shortly after, you can hear his car start. Riley gives his grandfather a hard time getting picked up, whining about not wanting to look like a bitch and not needing the doctor.

"If you don't want to go to the hospital, stop getting in so many fights." This is the first time you hear his brother speak. You glance over at him, noticing that his frown never left his face.

You follow behind them as they awkwardly try to move Riley into the van.

"It's just surgery, Riley, you'll be asleep for the most of it. You won't feel a thing. Besides, you'll get a nice cool scar to show off later."

Riley stops his struggling and stares back at you. "Forreals? You betta not lie to me."

You draw out an innocent smile. "I wouldn't lie to you, Riley."

You notice Mikhail quirk an eyebrow at your comment in his rear view mirror. You look away but catch the gaze of Riley's brother instead. He stares at you for a bit before looking away. You wonder if he saw through your little act.

For the rest of the ride, you listen to Riley talk about the different kinds of scars he would like, and if Mikhail is able to stitch him up in a certain way or another, which earns him a slap in the back of his head from his grandfather. You have to admit, with these characters around, you think you might like your new home in Woodcrest.

After finishing the x-rays, Riley is rolled off on a hospital bed by a nurse while your brother walks alongside her giving further instructions before parting off to get ready for the surgery. You and Riley's brother sit patiently outside the surgery room while Mr. Freeman is busy with the receptionist filling out some paperwork.

In the silence, you toy with the idea of taking out your mp3 player.

"Thanks."

You look at the boy beside you, surprised. "What for?"

He shrugs. "For looking after Riley." His frown deepens a little. "I know he didn't win against Butch, he's tried in the past," he slides his gaze toward you, "and yet he was still able to get his bike back."

You resist the urge to smirk, "Maybe Riley learned from his past losses."

He shakes his head. "Butch's out of his league…." He turns his head towards you, his eyes penetrating. "You're the one who really fought him and won. Aren't you?"

You narrow your gaze slightly before giving him a pair of puppy dog eyes. "Why would you think that? I'm just a ten year old girl."

Unfazed, he turns and stares down at his interlaced fingers. "I study a lot of martial arts, and I can tell by the way you move that you aren't just an ordinary ten year old. Even now, your body's guarded."

'_Aren't you observant…._' Your interest is thoroughly peaked. "It takes quite the seasoned martial artist to differentiate the subtle changes in movement, not to the mention a person's guarded and unguarded points." You let go of your mask and offer him a genuine grin. "Ok, I'll admit it, so I'm not that helpless."

He nods in acknowledgement. "What's your name?"

"Naomi." You lean back on your seat, slightly more comfortable now that you don't need to pretend. "What's yours?"

"Huey." He leans back as well. "Where d'you learn to fight?"

You chuckle. "I was taken in by my master Rin-Shu when I was three. He thought I had a lot potential apparently, and so for five years, I lived and followed the ways of a Shaolin Monk." You point at your hair. "I even had to shave my hair an' everything. S'why it's so short."

"Huh." Huey raises an eyebrow at the hair comment.

"So? Where did you train?"

Huey stares out into the hall nonchalantly, "Nowhere. I tried teaching myself."

Your eyes widen slightly. "Self-taught? To reach your level and at this age?" You whistle. "That's quite the discipline and talent you've got there."

Huey just shrugs, not the least bit embarrassed.

You lean forward and swing your legs in excitement. "So? How about it? Wanna test your skills against mine? It'll be fun."

The stern boy looks back at you and contemplates at your exuberant expression before turning away. "Thanks, but no. I don't like to use violence unless it's for self defense."

You're a little unconvinced. "Eh…." You decide if you should provoke him.

Your musings are broken with the opening of the operation room door. You both watch your brother and his assistants walk out with their scrubs. He moves to take off his mask.

"Hey there, kids. Do you know where Robert is?" Mikhail asks in an upbeat mood after bidding his coworkers a goodnight.

"Granddad's still at the reception's desk. How did the surgery go?" Huey asks, a little concerned.

Mikhail smiles, "don't you worry about a thing. Riley will be just fine. He's sleeping right now. You can go see him in the emergency ward. We'll be moving him to a private room soon."

"How long does he need to stay in the hospital?"

You can't help but feel a bit touched by his protectiveness for his brother.

"It varies from patient to patient, but for a boy around his age, he probably only needs to stay a week at least, under monitor. Then you can take him back home, but be sure to supervise him at all times. If he were to pursue any kind of extreme sport, he might offset the braces."

You watch Huey give a tired sigh before facing Mikhail again. "Thank you for everything, Dr. Montelle."

Mikhail laughs heartily. "Just Mikhail's fine. How about I take you to where your brother is right now. I'll go get Robert after." Your brother glances at you. "Want to come too, or would you rather go home and rest?"

You quirk an eyebrow, "I'm fine. Let's go."

After your brother returns with Mr. Freeman, he quickly departs again to fill in for another surgery.

You and Huey are sitting on a couch at Riley's bedside while Mr. Freeman is rambling on again.

"Why do they always need to make things so complicated? Damn, I don't wanna sign no paperwork or give 'em my personal information. What if they bill me for something? This was supposed to be free, wasn't it…?"

You drown out his ramblings. Getting a bit sleepy, you rub your eyes a bit and stifle a yawn.

Huey notices your fatigue. "You don't need to stay here with us, you know." He looks over and calls his grandfather before you can interject. "Granddad, I'll look after Riley. Can you take Naomi back to her house?" He looks over at you again, "You have keys, don't you?"

You look over at Huey, a bit peeved. "I'm fine, Huey, really."

He regards you sternly. "You look tired. I still think you should go home."

Mr. Freeman scratches his head. "Huey's right, Naomi, if you're tired and want to go home, just say so. You've been plenty of help today; you don't have to stay with us if you don't want to."

You shake your head, fighting the sleep. "I'm really fine, Mr. Freeman. I want to stay here…." You look down make a sad face, "but if you don't want me here, I'll understand."

Huey raises an eyebrow while Mr. Freeman quickly lifts his arms in disagreement. "Of course not! How can we, you've been such a wonderful, wonderful little girl! You can stay with us as long as you like!" He smiles at you nervously and gives his grandson a stern glare, "Isn't that right, Huey?"

You look up and give a bright smile. "Really? That's so kind of you Mr. Freeman!"

Huey rolls his eyes.

The rest of the night slowly ticks on. Mr. Freeman fell asleep in a nearby chair and is now snoring away. Huey found a book somewhere and is now reading about the latest in the medicinal world. You remain where you are and try to focus on meditation to keep yourself awake, but it's getting harder as the hours tick by. You can feel yourself slowly nod off, and you know you're losing the fight.

'Ok, maybe I can doze off for just a little while…" You fall into a blissful darkness a second later.

XX

You begin to stir to the rhythmic movement of your pillow. You feel a growing soreness in your neck and back. You groan, trying to get yourself into a comfortable position. Suddenly, your mind makes a halt and you open your eyes. '_Since when do pillows move_?' It takes you a moment to register that you're still in the hospital room where Riley was moved to. You look over and see him still sound asleep, as well as another senior individual. You're surprised you were able to fall asleep listening to that. You're thoughts wander to where Huey might be, and an embarrassing realization hits you when you realize it wasn't a pillow you were sleeping on.

"If you're awake, do you mind moving? My shoulder's sore."

You jump at the proximity of Huey's voice. Scooting away, you give a sheepish grin and place your hand behind your head apologetically. "Sorry. Maybe I was pretty tired."

Huey rubs and rotates his shoulder before returning to his book.

You stare at him surprised. "Were you awake all night?"

"Someone had to be." Huey replies without looking away from his book.

As if on cue, Mr. Freeman gives a loud yawn and an exaggerated stretch before waking up. He looks around drowsily and rubs the back of his neck. Sore and stiff, he walks wobbly to the door and exits while muttering something about the bathroom. You hop off the couch and stretch. You look at a clock on the wall: 7:46. You wonder why your brother hasn't come to get you yet.

You look over to the taciturn boy, bored. "Hey Huey."

"…Yeah?"

"Are there any more kids like you? Kids who can fight, I mean."

"No." He replies curtly.

You frown, a little miffed.

"But if you stay here long enough, you're bound to meet some messed up people who want nothing more than to fight."

You raise your eyebrows, amused. "I thought Woodcrest was one of those nicer neighborhoods."

Huey never looked up from his book. "Most of the time it is, but occasionally, you'll meet them. You'll see what I mean soon enough."

You give a small smile. You hear voices at the door before it opens to reveal Mr. Freeman and a very tired looking Mikhail.

"Hey there, Mimi. Think you're ready to go home?"

"Mimi…?" You hear Huey mumble behind you, and you silently curse your brother for calling you by the nickname he came up for you. You look back at Huey.

"Just go, we can take care of things from here."

You nod and turn to leave, but your brother stops you.

"Ah, before I forget. It seems Naomi will be going to the same school as you and your brother, and she'll be in the same grade as you, Huey."

You look up at your brother suspiciously.

"Ain't that something? Do ya hear that, boy? Lil Naomi'll be going to the same school as ya. I expect you to treat her kindly." Mr. Freeman points at Huey warningly.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure they'll become the best of friends. I just have a favor to ask of you, Huey. Since my little sister is new and all, would you mind showing her around on her first day? So she won't get lost."

You're doing the best you can to muster the worst glare for Mikhail right now. He ignores it.

"Sure, Dr. Montelle."

Mikhail thanks them and tips his head in farewell. You can't wait to lecture your brother.

"Have a great day now, Mikhail, and you too, Naomi. Huey'll see ya bright an early tomorrow morning!" Mr. Freeman gives his final goodbyes before the door closes.

Once out of the hospital, your brother breathes in a breath of fresh air. "Haaaa… What a nice bunch of people, don't you think, Mimi?"

You growl at him as you both walk toward the parking lot. "What was that? You and I both know I can take care of myself perfectly fine. It's elementary school for god sakes, not training in the wilderness, which I've also done and perfected, by the way. What are you scheming at? Also, you know I hate it when you call me by that name in front of others."

Mikhail smiles wearily as he unlocks the car door and you both climb in. "I knew you were going to react this way. I'm just trying to help you make friends, Naomi. You know you often have difficulties doing that. Personally, I think those two will have a wonderful and positive influence on you. Secondly, I love the nickname I gave you, it's cute."

You look away with a huff. "I don't have trouble making friends, and I was doing just fine by myself. And, that name IS cute, which is precisely why I hate it, it doesn't suit me at all."

Mikhail laughs at your comment. "Haha. Well, I happen to think you're the cutest little girl in the world, Mimi."

"You have a very biased view." You say dryly.

Mikhail laughs again.

You heave a sigh and look out the window sleepily. It was an interesting and fun day. As you continue on your way to your new home, you wonder if your first day of school will be just as interesting with Huey and Riley.

XX

**PLEASE RATE AND MESSAGE!**


	2. Poker chips and Ransoms

**A/N: WARNING, THIS STORY INCLUDES VERY GRAPHIC AND SOMETIMES RACIST LANGUAGE MUCH LIKE THE CARTOON ITSELF. IT IS BY NO MEANS CREATED TO INSULT ANYONE OR ANY RACE. PLEASE BE CAUTIONED WHEN READING THIS STORY. Themes are rated G, language rated M and violence rated T.**

You wake up groggily to the sunlight. You peer over to your alarm clock: 7:38 AM. You yawn and get out of bed. After your morning rituals, you step lightly past your brother's bedroom to downstairs. Mikhail has always been a light sleeper, even if he pulls all-nighters. You prepare breakfast and make a quick lunch for yourself and Mikhail. After a while, you hear the footsteps of your brother coming down the stairs.

"Something smells good."

You turn around with a fresh plate of eggs and toast and smile at your brother. "Mornin', Mikhail."

"Morning, Mimi. Thanks again for doing this. I was kinda hoping I'd be the one to prepare the food for today. It's your first day of school after all. Are you nervous?" Mikhail, still in his sleepwear, walks to the counter to pours himself a cup of coffee.

After setting up the kitchen table, you seat yourself and start munching on your toast. "Not really, I think 'excited' would be the more correct term." You reach over to grab the strawberry jam and margarine and slather them your toast, enjoying the creamy taste of the mix.

Mikhail gives an amused smile as he holds his coffee mug to his lips. "My little Mimi, 'excited' for school? Are you feeling quite alright?" He moves to his seat beside you at the table.

You roll your eyes. Glancing at the clock, you stuff down the rest of your breakfast and move to grab your lunch box and backpack.

"Slow down, your class doesn't start till 9 AM; it's only 8 right now. The school bus won't be here for another 20 minutes."

You glance back as your hand turns the doorknob. "Don't need the bus, I wanna skate." You jump through the door and move to the garage as your brother calls behind you.

"Naomi, it's twenty blocks!" He emerges on the porch, still wearing his pajamas.

You put on your helmet and gloves and kick your skateboard into position. "Your point?" You ask with a raised eyebrow.

Mikhail sighs. "Ok, Shaolin training, got it. Just be safe and play nice with the other kids."

You roll out onto the street and give a wave to your brother with a cheeky grin. "You know I will. See you later!"

Mikhail waves back before noticing a few passerbys chuckling at him. He quickly realizes his state of dress and retreats into the house.

You giggle slightly at the scene before your house soon disappears from view. The events of yesterday replay in your head. When Huey and his grandfather returned from the hospital yesterday afternoon, you were surprised to see Riley with them. Apparently, Riley had caused such a fuss at the hospital that they were forced to kick him out on an early discharge. Mr. Freeman was quite upset, and had Riley not been declared 'in need of careful attention', he would have received quite the beating. You giggle at the memory. Huey's tired expression and Mr. Freeman and Riley's constant bickering.

You skate past a few more blocks before a familiar kid with an afro hairstyle appears in your view. You blink, surprised, and catch up to him.

"Huey!"

Upon hearing his name, Huey turns around. A brief look of surprise crosses his features.

"Hey."

You wonder if that frown on his face ever goes away. "What are you doing walking to school so early? There's a bus, isn't there?"

"I have my reasons." Huey looks down at your skateboard. "And what's your reason for not taking the bus?"

You grin, "I don't like staying still in one place, so when I can, I try to move about." You slow down your skating to match Huey's speed. "How's Riley?"

"His same old obnoxious self."

You laugh. "Good to know his injury isn't keeping him down."

Huey gives an irritated sigh. "If only."

You both continue leisurely on your way to school before you hear the sound of a bus closing in. You turn your attention to the yellow school bus as it slows down to match your pace. The door suddenly slides open and reveals a large black man in his bus driver uniform. His appearance is less than tasteful.

"Hey you dere, lil, girl. I suggest you not get mixed up with his type. Lil n**** like himself ain't going nowhere but places like jail… or hell. Why don't 'chu hop onto this school bus an' let nice old Uncle Rukus- no relation- take you ta school."

You stare wide-eyed at the bus driver. '_Did he really just say what I think he did?_' You shake your head out of the stupor and glance over at Huey. "Did you wrong him in some way?" You ask incredulously.

Huey's expression became drastically more irritated upon the bus's arrival. "No. He's just like that to everyone who isn't white, but he hates black people the most."

You glance back at the driver. "But isn't he also-"

"That's right, I hate 'em blacks! Them n****s don't do no day of hard work. Nuthin' but waste of spaces on the land that the great white man has created for dem. Oh lord bless the white man."

You continue to stare, stunned at the words that are coming out of this man's mouth.

"So hurry up, lil girl, and save yourself. Lord knows what horrible things will happen if you continue to mingle with coloured folks."

You look back at Huey. Though with a dark expression, he tries to pay no mind to your verbal exchange with 'Uncle Ruckus'. You look back at the driver with a smile. "That's very kind of you sir."

The black man smiles, "Now see dere, that's the difference between coloured folks and the glorious white chillin, they so much more smarter and polite-"

"But sir." You decide to cut in. "I have to decline."

You notice Huey glance over at you, curious at your response.

"But, why not? You a whi-"

"Actually," You start with a bright grin. "I'm a quarter black."

The bus driver stares back at you speechless, and in a split second, the door closes in your face and the bus drives off in a hurry. You watch amazed at the disappearing bus. After a few moments, you burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! A-are you- haha! Forreal? I believed you when you said there were characters here, but- hahaha! This is just too much!" You hold your sides in laughter.

Huey raises an eyebrow at your behavior. "I'm surprised you found that funny. Most people would think that's offensive." He pauses as your continue your mad giggling. "I didn't know you were a quarter black." His tone sounds skeptical.

You calm down a bit and exhale a breath of air. "Haaah. Yea, I wasn't lying. I'm a quarter Egyptian. I'm also a quarter Norweign, a quarter Chinese, and a quarter Brazilian."

Huey blinks at you. "Wow." His tone of voice renders his words a little expressionless.

You shrug. "A lot of people say that. Mikhail says it's a gift to have so many different parts of the world meshing so harmoniously within me. I just wish I could have met my parents, or at least known what they look like."

Huey studies you in a re-evaluating way, your story shows you in a different light. "Do you mind me asking what happened to them?"

You shake your head. "I have no idea. Mikhail adopted me from an orphanage in China when I was a few days old. The orphanage was pretty run down and didn't hold many records. Mikhail had some DNA testing done on me out of curiosity. Haha. S'how I know." You give Huey a small smile. He looks away.

"Me and Riley never knew our parents either. Granddad said it was a car accident."

You look over to his passive face, feeling an odd connection. "Do you miss them?"

Huey hesitates before answering. "Can't miss something you don't remember."

XXX

You walk behind the secretary as she leads you to your classroom. When you arrived at the school, Huey showed you to the principal's office before going off to his own class. It's already a month into the school year and you wonder if you'll be able to catch up on the school work.

She stops when you reach the fourth door down the hall and tells you to wait for a second before knocking on the door. A man with a blue sweater and a fair complexion steps out.

"Hello Mr. Uberwitz, I've brought you a new student." The secretary gestures toward you with an encouraging smile.

You smile back.

"Why hello, there. You must be Naomi. Why don't you come on in." The teacher steps aside and motions you into the room.

You step into the classroom and cautiously search the area and the faces of your new classmates. Your eyes widen at a pleasant surprise when you see Huey.

After a brief discussion, the secretary leaves and the teacher steps back in and closes the door. He walks back to his desk and gently rests his hands on your shoulders and addresses the class.

"Everyone, today we'll have a new friend joining us." He looks down at you, "Why don't you introduce yourself to everyone?"

You nod and clasp your hands together in a nervous fashion. You tense up your shoulders and bow your head just a bit, playing the role of a shy girl. "Hello everyone, my name is Naomi. I hope I can get along with everyone."

When everyone replies with a 'Hi, Naomi', you notice Huey give an are-you-serious face.

You give a small shy smile.

"Now, since Naomi is new, I'm going to need a volunteer to help show her around school today. Who would like to do that?" Mr Uberwitz asks the class encouragingly.

Your eyes twinkle with laughter as you see Huey slowly raise his hand. His expression looks a little reluctant. Among the ones who volunteered, Huey is the only boy.

Mr. Uberwitz blinks in surprise. "Huey? Really?"

Huey stares back emotionlessly with his raised arm.

You peer up at the teacher. "My brother asked him to as a favour."

"Your brother? Dr. Montelle?" He glances back at Huey. "Alright, if that's what the good doctor ordered, then I guess I'd better follow through with it." He then points to an empty seat by the window in the second row. "Why don't you take a seat over there. That's going to be your desk from now on, OK?"

You nod and walk quickly toward your seat before Mr. Uberwitz reconvenes his lesson.

XX

"Why do you do that?" Huey asks as you walk down the halls. It's recess, and Huey is fulfilling his promise to your brother.

"Do what?" You eyes wander throughout the lobbies, trying to memorize its layout.

"You act differently toward some people –well, pretty much everyone except me and your brother."

"Oh," you shrug. "That's just a little habit I picked up from an old friend. People are just easier to deal with when you show them what they want to see." You give a sly grin. "It also makes them easier to predict."

Huey raises an eyebrow. "I didn't know the Shaolin monks encouraged deceit."

You hold your hands to your face in mock surprise. "Of course not!"

Huey's face remains unchanged.

Your fake shock melts away and your grin makes its way back. "The monks taught me to show respect and generosity to strangers, and that's exactly what I'm doing."

Huey rolls his eyes and decides to drop the subject.

"You don't have to do this, you know." You say as he leads you down another hallway, past the boys' and girls' washrooms.

"I made a promise to your brother and my granddad. And this isn't exactly something difficult."

You smile silently behind him. You're starting to like his character more and more.

XX

During lunchtime, you are introduced to one of Huey's friends: Jazmine. She greets you with a bundle of energy, hoping she'll be close friends with you right away. The girl is certainly sweet enough, emitting the girl-next-door feeling. Soon after, some of the boys from your class mustered enough courage to invite you to play kickball with them. You glance over to their mediocre game and politely refuse, giving them the impression that you're too frail for sports. The rest of the day passes mundanely, which to your surprise, you actually quite enjoyed. The feeling of being ordinary, being surrounded by people, wasn't bad.

When school ended, you said your goodbyes to Jazmine when her father, Tom Dubois, a district prosecutor, came to pick her up. On your way back home with Huey, you decided to visit Riley to see how he was doing. You still marvel at the fact that this Uncle Ruckus simply refuses to drive Huey and Riley to school on a regular bases simply because they were black. The situation was so ridiculous that had it not been for the fact that Uncles Ruckus was black himself, the event wouldn't nearly be as comical.

You run back out of your house after giving your brother a quick heads up as to where you'll be. Having changed into a more comfortable black tank top and some overall shorts, you give a small wave to a patiently waiting Huey.

Seeing you ready, Huey straightens from his lean against a tree and leads you toward his house. His body seems slightly tenser than usual.

"Something wrong?" You wonder what could have happened in the two minutes you were gone.

Huey narrows his eyes slightly as he grabs the doorknob and pushes the door open. "Not sure... I might just be over-thinking things." His tone sounds unconvinced.

You follow him into the house and begin looking around. Due to your harsh Shaolin training, you've developed a habit of familiarizing yourself with your surroundings. You have to admit, the place was really nice, and strangely orderly. You didn't really see the Freeman family as people who were anal about cleanliness in the house.

"Granddad, I'm home." Huey states as he moves to the kitchen. You follow him in and spot Mr. Freeman on the couch watching TV.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Freeman." You greet politely.

The old man gives a double take, not expecting to see you so suddenly. "Oh! Why hello there, cutie pie, how was school?"

You give a sweet smile. "School was great, thanks to Huey. He was really helpful."

"Good, good. I'm glad you enjoyed your first day of school. Now what are you doing back here for? Shouldn't you two be out playing?" Mr. Freeman directs the latter part to Huey with a strained smile.

Huey looks peeved.

You stifle a laugh. "I just wanted to see how Riley was doing, Mr. Freeman."

"Oh, oh yes, of course. Riley's just upstairs in his room, recuperating. Huey, why don't you take her upstairs?"

Huey gives a curt nod and you turn to follow after giving a brief 'thanks'. You stop when Huey abruptly turns back to his grandfather with a more serious face.

"Granddad, did Ed and Rummy come by?"

You look back and forth between Huey and his grandfather, wondering who Ed and Rummy are.

Mr. Freeman looks up and scrunches his eyebrows in thought. "Yes, they did, actually, just a few minutes ago. You kids just missed 'em."

Huey's glare deepens. "What were they doing here?"

The old man's attention is already back on the TV. "Oh you know, to visit Riley. They only talked for a little while and left as fast as they came."

Without another word, Huey walks briskly back into the foyer and up the stairs. You follow behind a bit nervously. "Huey, is everything ok?"

The solemn boy doesn't answer you. He turns a corner and quickly opens the door to a bedroom. As he stands there at the threshold with a straight back, you peer past his figure to see what was going on.

"Wat'chu doin' bustin in like that?! That ain't cool, nigga." Riley is sitting on his bed in his usual attire, apparently caught unawares and quickly stuffs whatever he was working on under his pillow.

Huey, holding onto the doorknob with a tight grip, glares back at Riley. "Whatever you're planning, it's not going to work."

Riley bristles at his brother's words. "Hey, who said I was plannin' anything. Dang, can't a nigga rest in peace. I just got back from surgery too."

"Ed and Rummy were with you just now, and you guys are never up to anything good."

"Man, why you such a hater? Ed and Rummy are ma homies, an' they just came to visit me. Man, you trippin'."

An angry growl erupts from the back of Huey's throat and you decide it's time to intervene.

"Hey, Riley, how's the rib?" You pop in from behind Huey.

Riley's scowl disappears in an instant and is replaced by a look of surprise. "Naomi? What chu doin' here?"

Huey is a bit irritated by your interruption, but moves aside to let you pass nonetheless.

"To visit you, of course. So how're you holding up?" You plop yourself down at the edge of his bed and grin at him, trying to elevate the mood.

"Oh, you know, it hurts like hell an' all, but you know, since I'mma real G, I don let it bother me or nuthin'." He then turns and shoots Huey another glare. "At least somebody here's showing a brother some love."

You grin at Riley's words while Huey continues to glare back.

A ringtone of the latest song from Sergeant Gutter breaks the silence. Riley quickly reaches into his pocket for the cell phone and answers it.

"Yo, Reezy here... Yea... Yea... Yea, I'll be right out." Riley promptly ends the call and shoves it back into his pocket. Leaping off the bed, he moves toward the door, only to be blocked by Huey.

"Move, nigga."

Huey stands his ground. "And where do you think you're going?"

Riley bristles. "I'm just gon take a stroll 'round the block. Quit yo trippin' an' move."

"No. I'm not gonna let you walk outta this house." Huey's body tenses as both boys prepare themselves for attack.

You sit and watch the scene unfold with amusement, wondering if you should step in. Riley is fresh out of surgery after all.

"What the hell is goin' on with you boys? Can't an old man watch his TV in peace?"

Robert had heard the ruckus they were making and decided to find out why.

"Nothin'! I was just gon go hang at Ed's house and Huey be trippin cuz he a hater."

Huey relinquishes his hold and the door and turns to face his grandfather. "Every time Riley hangs out with Ed and Rummy, they go and cause trouble. Last time, they almost kidnapped Oprah! He shouldn't be allowed to leave the house."

"Oh yea, they did try to do that didn't they..." Robert strokes his chin in thought.

"Well, I ain't gon do dat now! I'm hurt, remember! I can't just go runnin' 'round like I used to. We just gon be playin' video games, and I can't play 'em here cuz granddad be watchin' his TV, and I don wanna be in da way. Why can't ya'll just let me be?!"

Robert looks at his elder grandson sternly. "Riley's right, Huey."

Huey looks back at the older man in disbelief.

"He said he's just going to play some video games. I say let 'im, and I need to watch my TV." Robert looks over to Riley, "Be home by dinner."

"But-" Huey struggles to reason with his grandfather.

"No buts. I don't wanna hear it. Riley is going to Ed's house and that's final." Robert turns to leave with a mumble. "Damn kids, always causing such a ruckus and ruinin' my house..."

Riley pumps his fist in the air. "Heh heh. Yeh! yeh!" He regards his older brother with a sneer. " S'right, nigga. Can't touch me."

Huey's glower darkens when Riley passes him, but not before giving him a shoulder check. You watch your frowning friend ball his hands into fists, the veins on his hands popping in anger.

You stay silent as you hear Riley walk down the stairs and out the door while their grandfather goes back to the living room. You decide to let Huey simmer for the moment as you reach out and grab whatever Riley was trying to hide under his pillow. You see a note pad flipped to its middle. On the sheet of paper, the words say:

Plan to Kidnap Ed Wuncler's Poker Friends.

You flip the page:

Step 1: Kidnap Ed Wuncler's Poker Friends

Step 2: Send out ransom video

Step 3: Get Ransom

Step 4: Get Rich and rule the world.

You stare at the page blankly, not sure how your brain should react to the plan that Riley had drawn out. '_He presents his points pretty clearly, I'll give him that_.' You look over to the simmering boy, his expression still dark.

"Huey."

"What." He growls out.

You ignore the tone. "You might wanna see this."

Huey slides his gaze over to you, then to the notepad in your hand. A look of recognition flashes across his features before he snatches it from you and inspects it. Crumbling the pages in his hand, he moves to the window and watches Riley get into a black van. "Damn that kid."

"Hey, mind if I use your computer?" You move toward their desk and hop on the chair.

"Now?" Huey asks, still staring out the window.

"Don't you want to find out who Ed Wuncler's friends are?" You smirk at him. "I was given the impression that you wanted to stop Riley. Maybe I was wrong?"

Huey gives you an odd look before moving to your side.

"How much information can you find on 'em?"

You swivel around and start typing away on the computer. "Just sit back and watch."

Huey stands at your side silently as he watches you soar through hundreds of web pages from all the top business partners of Ed Wuncler's most profitable companies. The screen constantly switches between the colourful array of company homepages to the black screen of codes and scripts. After the lapse of 10 minutes, you lean back with the images of the four main CEOs and federal record holders that were last seen heading to Ed Wuncler's house.

"OK. So we're looking at four of them in total. Terry White: CEO of Boscher's entertainment and future tech; Miriam Travalski: The official holder of government records, Dick Shamsky: Owner of Voistor Industries, and finally, Eric Samson: CEO and chairman of Glower's Hospitals and Clinics."

Huey regards you hesitantly. "I didn't know you could hack."

You shrug. "You should see my brother. He's the real expert. Oh, and don't worry about any tracking, I used Mikhail personal code of algorithm. Their machines won't be able to comprehend it and will probably pass it off as a bug or a cookie. Anyways, from their online messages and journals, they all stated that they would be meeting for poker with Ed Wuncler at his house on September 26 at 6 pm, which was yesterday. It seems their poker games tend to last quite a long time, ranging from a few days to a few weeks." You continue to scroll through their journals. "A lot of money and property of rights end up as betting chips in their games, it seems. I guess they like high stakes." You look back at Huey. "So what's your game plan?"

Huey's eyes are already far away in calculation. He paces around the room with his hand on his chin. "...Ed Wuncler's house. Is that where they're staging the kidnap? ...It's certainly convenient enough...but why them? ... Something's not right..."

You raise an eyebrow, prompting Huey to explain.

"Would Ed and Rummy risk the collapse of so many of his uncle's important financial liaisons just to pull this stunt? Something's off here. Ed's daring, but he wouldn't mess with his uncle. Not like this at least."

"So... let's find out more. Why don't we hear from this Ed and Rummy in person just exactly what they're planning on doing?"

Huey takes his hand off his chin and looks at you contemplatively. "You got a plan?"

"Maybe. You wouldn't happen to have a transmitter would you? Spanning, I dunno, about 100 feet?"

Huey shuffles to his closet and takes out a brief case. He presses in the pass code and the suitcase clicks open. "Maybe not 100 feet, but I can do 50."

You see a number of devices placed carefully within the case, including a semi automatic with a tactical scope mount. You raise an eyebrow. '_Quite the trooper..._'

"The Wuncler mansion is quite big. Do you think you can track their exact location from their cell phone signals?"

You turn back to the computer and enter into the mainframe of the closest cell tower. "Nothing." You say defeated. "Either their cell phones are turned off or they're in a place where signals can't reach."

Huey frowns. "Looks like we'll have to do it the old fashion way."

You continue to type away on the computer. "However, I _can_ get you a blueprint of the estate, as well the location of all the security cameras." You pause as you scan through the floor designs. "And it looks like we have ourselves a way in." You point to the screen, showing Huey the blind spot.

Huey examines your suggestion before glancing at his watch. "The sooner we move the better." He takes over the keyboard and prints out the images. Folding and stuffing them into his pockets, he then moves to his closet again and takes out a katana and nunchakus and places them into his backpack with the transmitter. He slides the backpack onto his shoulder and stares back at you. "It takes 30 minutes by bus, then we gotta go uphill for another 15. The next bus leaves in 10 minutes. You ready?"

You peer pensively back at the computer screen. "Actually, I'll meet you there." You look back at Huey squarely. There's a few more things I'd like to get."

Huey pauses before giving a nod. "I'll meet you at the blind spot in-," Huey looks at his watch again. "An hour from now?"

You turn off the computer and walk toward the door. "Sounds good."

"Oh, and here." Huey tosses something small and black to you.

You catch and realize it's a headset.

"Just in case something happens. The channel's already set and the range is 3 miles."

You nod with a smile and exit his room. As you pass Huey's grandfather, you give a quick 'goodbye' before leaving. You hurry back into your house and give your brother a passing greeting before running into your room.

"What's the rush, Mimi?" Mikhail stares at you curiously as you fumble around in your closet.

'_Found it_.' You grab a pair of dark clothes and stuff them into your backpack. You turn and look back at your brother. "Do you mind if I borrow the mini laptop you customized?"

Mikhail narrows his eyes. "You know what I use that computer for. What are you planning on doing with it?"

You shrug, deciding to let your brother in on the truth. "Riley and his friends are trying to stage a kidnap, and Huey and I are gonna try and stop them."

Mikhail clearly isn't impressed with the way you deadpanned the situation. He gives a defeated sigh. "Promise me you're not doing anything dangerous at least?"

You ponder for a second. "I don't think so. It's more of a tech war than anything else..."

"Alright, you can take it. Just don't be back too late. You have your cell phone with you, right?"

You beam. "At all times."

Mikhail nods and turns to leave, but stops for a second. "Oh, and don't forget to turn it on vibrate. Last thing you need is to have it go off while you're trying to be sneaky..."

You grin and fly past him in a hurry to get Mikhail's super laptop. You grab it from on top of his desk in his study and place it carefully in your backpack. Running back downstairs, you grab a bagel from the fridge and speed outside.

"Be careful! And call me when you're done or if you need anything!" Your brother calls worriedly behind you.

You give a quick wave without looking back, signaling that you heard.

XX

"You got everything?" Huey asks through the branches beside you, his earpiece is already attached.

You're standing, hidden, within the foliage of a large oak just outside of Ed Wuncler's side gates. The fenced walls encompass the estate in a large square, making the house the centrepiece.

"Yep." You fumble around and draw out the laptop. Flipping it open, you use Mikhail's keys and decrypt the security codes of Wuncler's security system. "Ok, I'm in." You smirk as you scroll through the different screens of the security cameras. "This is both good and bad news. They have a security camera in almost every room and hallway, but I found Riley." You move the screen for Huey to view. He looks at the video call number and back at the blueprints and matches with it the security camera.

"They're in the second room in the east wing, third hall."

Huey nods.

You stare at your determined friend. "What is your plan exactly?"

"Get in, grab Riley and get out, even if I gotta knock him unconscious to do it." He slides his firm gaze to you. "I'm gonna need you to guide me. Can you do that?"

Your brow twitches irritably, unhappy that you'll be missing the action. You sigh, "Fine."

"Can you do something about the security cameras?"

"I can blink them out for a few seconds, but if I do it to too many, it'll look suspicious." You scan through the camera screens. "I also can't see where the hostages are being held..."

"I'm not gonna worry about them. Riley's my main target." Huey positions himself for the jump over the wall. "I'm going in."

You slide on your headset and give him a thumbs up. "Remember. After you go in, head for the red door on the south end. It's usually for the servants. There's a security camera, so I'll tell you when to make a run for it. Good luck."

Huey nods. With a burst of energy, he leaps from the branch and flips over the wall. You watch until he's out of view and on the other side. You focus on the sounds over the headset and the scenes on the camera. So far Huey hasn't been caught on any of them.

"Ok, I see the door. I'm about 20 feet away from it." You hear Huey's static voice over the headset.

You enter the crypt key and unlock the door before blinking out the camera.

"And you can go in 4... 3... 2...GO!"

The camera overlooking the servant door blinks out for 5 seconds and you can hear Huey's quickened breathing and the sound of a door clinking open and quickly closing.

"There's no one in the hall. Turn right and go to the end, then turn left and go straight. There's a security camera in the top corner. Want me to blink it out?"

There is a slight pause on the other end... "Nah. I think I got it."

After a few more seconds you see a maid walk out of a door and into the hallway. "There's a maid coming your way! The third door on the right side of the hall should be an empty storage room. Do you see it?"

"Got it."

You watch with a racing heart as the maid continues to walk down the hall. Her movements seem undisturbed as she goes into another room and disappears from view. You breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Is she gone?"

"Yea." You resume scanning the screens. "You're actually not far from where Riley is-"

"Hey, do you know if the vents would lead me to their room?"

You pause, surprised at the sudden interjection. Looking at the floor plans again, you trace a way from where Huey is to Riley's position. "Um, yea, but I'm not sure if you would fit-"

"I'll fit."

You hear a small grunt and a slight clanging noise echoing in something metal. After a few seconds, Huey's breathing evens out.

"You're in?"

"Yea. It'll be easier and quicker like this."

"OK. But how are you going to retrieve Riley after you find him?"

"I'm working on it. Just give me the directions."

"OK." You shrug. "Move back out over the hallway and continue in the same direction." You listen to the shuffling sound of his clothes a few seconds longer before giving him the next steps. "After you reach the end, take another right and turn left on the third opening." You decide to wait for Huey's signal this time.

A brief moment passes.

"Where now?"

"Keep going straight. It's an opening on your left this time. The sixth one."

You hear Huey's continuous crawling and his rhythmic breathing. After awhile you hear another noise from the headset. It sounds like arguing.

"Found 'em."

~With Riley~

Riley sits back on Ed's custom made leather couch with a laptop and watches his two hot blooded friends fight over what to do next.

"Shit. How's I suppose to know a gazillion ain't a real number! Nobody told me! And if it ain't a real number then why people be usin' it all the time?" Riley's redhead friend pulls at his hair in frustration.

"It's a figure of speech, Ed! Everybody knows, s'why nobody needs to tell you, cuz you just suppose to know!" The blond haired man retaliates.

"Well I didn't! And now those idiots be askin' how much money we actually want, and I want a gazillion, but that ain't a real number!"

Riley shakes his head at their idiocy.

"Just think of a number." The blond man suggests.

"I DON'T KNOW! I can't think under pressure!"

"How 'bout a 100 trillion?"

"Is trillion a real number?"

"I'm not sure, I think so..."

Riley rolls his eyes. "Ya'll be quiet. Their companies ain't even worth 100 trillion. We'll ask for 2 billion for each person."

Ed and Rummy look at each other then at their smaller companion. "And where d'you get this intel?"

Riley turns the laptop around and shows them a page from Wikipedia. "I seen Huey use it a coupl'a times. Looked useful."

Rummy looks over at the screen. "Huh. Your brother's a smart kid..."

"Yea, but he's a bitch ass nigga... and a hater." He takes the laptop back. "Alright, that's how much we askin' for." Riley types up the email and sends it out to the deputy executives of each hostages' company along with the secret bank account number they had set up for this operation. Within a few minutes, there's a reply. Riley grabs the screen and examines it closely, not believing what he's reading.

"Dammit! These bitch ass niggas don't believe us. They think we just bluffin'. They say they wants some proof." Riley folds his arms in anger.

"Whut! They think we just some phony bitches who can't do the real thing. They saw the video didn't they? Lemme find them bitches an' pop one in their asses and we'll see who the real phony bitches are!" Taking out his submachine gun, Ed raises it towards the ceiling and shoots randomly, taking out the ceiling lights and causing debris to fall over his two friends.

"Man, calm yo shit down and put that away! Ain't nobody here but us. Shoot, you might've hit Riley or me." Rummy pats off the bits of dry wall and cement off his clothes.

Ed looks down ashamed. "Sorry man, I didn't mean to do dat. Y'know how I get sometimes."

"S'alright man, long as you know." Rummy pats his friend on the shoulder comfortingly.

Riley shakes his head, "Ya'll niggas is gay." He deliberates a bit longer on their course of action. "So? What we gon do now? We can't actually kidnap 'em, not with your uncle there. You said this was gon work."

Rummy throws his hands up in frustration. "I know what I said! This is just a slight change in the plans. No one knows how long their poker games last, and they always cut off all contact with the outside world when they be playin' right? So it's impossible for people to verify if they hadn't been kidnapped." He snaps his fingers in realization. "I know! Them all focus real hard on the game an' shit when they playin' right? All we gots to do is take their wallets and personal effects an' show it to em'. Then they gots to believe us!"

"An' why's that?" Ed challenges.

"Cuz, it's their personal effects!" Rummy gestures with his hands. "You think they just let anybody touch their shit? If we show their company all their security cards an' ID an' shit, they'll think we got it cuz we got them tied up out back. It's fool proof!"

"Dang, Rummy! You's a genius!" Ed gives Rummy a high five.

"OK, ok. So maybe this works. How're we actually gon get their stuff." Riley questions skeptically.

Rummy smirks. "Heh, now you just sit back an' let us take care of that." He motions for Ed to follow him. "We'll be back in 10. Heh."

Riley raises an eyebrow, unconvinced as he watches his two friends leave the room. Sitting back, he picks up a controller and starts a new game of Grand Theft Auto on the Playstation.

_CLANG!_

A sudden large crash from overhead breaks his concentration.

~With Huey~

"Whut! They think we just some phony bitches who can't do the real thing. They saw the video didn't they? Lemme find them bitches an' pop one in their asses and we'll see who the real phony bitches are!"

Huey sits quietly in his position overseeing the scene below, waiting for the opportunity to strike. His eyes widen when he sees Ed raise his submachine gun into the air and start firing. Huey flattens himself against the right side of the vent, narrowly missing some of the bullets as they embed themselves into the metal vent. A drop of perspiration falls from his jaw as he promptly wipes them away; his racing heart beat tries to calm itself. Peering down, Rummy is now comforting Ed.

"Huey! Are you alright?" A frantic whisper comes from his earpiece.

Huey takes in a deep breath before realizing he wasn't breathing.

"Yea. I'm fine." He hears a sigh of relief from his transmitter.

An abrupt stab of pain shoots through him as he tries to move his left leg. Huey grits his teeth, not letting out a sound. He looks down and sees a slight blooming red on his calf area. One of the bullets must have grazed him.

"Huey, I think they're leaving. Now's your chance. Are you going in?"

Huey looks down at Riley, finally alone, and then back at his leg. This won't be easy, but it may be the only chance he's got.

"Yea."

"Alright. I'm going to cut the camera for the room in 5 seconds, after that, either try to bring him back in the vent, or escape through the window and make a straight run for it, and I'll meet you back at the wall. ...GO!"

Taking out his katana, he brings his right leg closer before launching it at the weakened sections of the vent. The broken pieces of metal bursts open and fall through, landing on top of Riley's head.

"OW! What the FUCK?"

Huey jumps down and lands uneasily on his feet. His left leg shoots another jab of pain through him.

Clutching his head, Riley looks up to see his angry brother standing a meter away.

"Huey? What the hell are you-?" Riley trails off when he realizes what his brother must have found out. He leaps from his spot and grabs the controller, brandishing it like a weapon. Holding his other hand up trying to appease his brother, he pleads, "H-hold up, Huey. Let me explain-" Without another word, he launches the controller at his brother and leaps for the exit.

Upon instinct, Huey jumps into the air and kicks the controller away with his right leg. The moment his left leg touches the ground, the convulsion of the wound breaks his strength and he falls to his knee. When he regains his bearings, Riley has already escaped out the door.

"Huey, what are you doing? Riley's moving down the left side of the hall!"

Biting down, he forces himself back up and heads toward the door. He tries to hide the limp as best he could, worried about tipping off his condition to Naomi.

"Where is he now?"

"Keep following the hallways. He's not far away."

The pain in his leg turns into a dull roar from the continuous strain. Turning a left at the end, Huey spots Riley trying to open the different doors in an effort to hide. Each door he tries is fruitlessly locked.

"Oh, dang!" Realizing Huey is gaining fast, Riley lets go of the doorknob and bolts in the other direction, grabbing whatever is near him and throws it in Huey's path.

"Get back here, Riley!" Huey continues his pursuit as he cuts through an oncoming vase.

"Shit, Huey, the guards at 6 o'clock! The constant bugging must've tipped them off."

Huey turns around behind him and sees two security guards coming his way. He faces forward and continues his pursuit. He has no time to worry about the guards.

Further down the hallway, just as Riley stops to enter a set of giant doors, they swing open revealing a surprised Ed and Rummy.

"Hey, Riley, what's goin' on-"

"Let me in, man, it's Huey!" Riley struggles to push past them.

Rummy struggles to hold Riley back. "Hey, you can't go in there! That's-"

"What the fuck is goin' on?" Ed looks down the hallway at a charging Huey with two angry security guards behind him."

"Huey, I can't see into the room up ahead, I think it might be where-"

Naomi's voice is lost to Huey's ears as he skids to halt in front of Riley. Springing into the air, Huey flips and delivers a kick to Riley's cheek, throwing him backwards into the darkness of the room. The sound of body meeting wood is heard when another set of doors is thrown open from the impact of Riley's body.

Light streams out from the inner room. A bright chandelier hangs above a large round cherry wood poker table, seating a total of five individuals and a dealer: Ed Wuncler, himself, and his poker buddies.

"Oh shit..." Rummy breathes out.

Riley holds his head in pain as he tries to sit up.

Ed Wuncler stands up calmly from his seat and walks outside, facing everyone frozen at the doors. His eyes slide from his grandson to Huey, Rummy and the two panting security guards that finally caught up.

"Would someone care to explain why the fuck my poker game is being interrupted?" His calm tone bespeaks a fury that lies just below the surface.

Huey's glare remains fixed on his younger brother.

Riley simply looks away with a huff, unwilling to admit anything.

When no one answers, Mr. Wuncler looks to his grandson who quickly looks away upon eye contact.

"Well? I don't have all day."

XX

~With you~

Something is off as you see Riley exit out into the hallway. Seconds pass as Huey is still not seen on the screen. "Huey, what are you doing? Riley's moving down the left side of the hall!" You call into your headset.

You hear a strained noise on the other end of the transmitter. Is Huey hurt? He said he was fine... You relax when you hear Huey's voice again.

"Where is he now?" He sounds normal, otherwise a bit tired.

"Keeping following the hallways. He's not far away." You blink the security camera in the hallway out the moment Huey exits.

Suddenly, a vibration comes from your pocket, making you freeze. It takes you a moment to register that it's your phone. Irritated, you pick it up and realize it's a text from Mikhail.

Today, 6:52 PM

I suggest you give this a look.

Attached to the message are two links. The first is a youtube video. The second is something you don't recognize. You put the first link into the web search and play the video. Your eyes widen at its contents. Moving to another tab, you go through the emails and message boards of the hostages companies.

Nothing regarding the video. '_Strange..._'

A movement catches your attention in the corner of your eye as you see security guards moving into the section of the area you just blinked out.

"Shit, Huey, the guards at 6 o'clock! The constant bugging must've tipped them off." You warn him.

You reopen the security camera in hall to see what is happening. Huey is advancing toward Riley and his friends who are standing affront two large doors. You scan the security cameras to see what is in there. None of them had the room on display.

"Huey, I can't see into the room up ahead, I think it might be where Ed Wuncler is holding the poker game."

Huey doesn't respond and you realize he's too focused at the scene before him. After Huey kicks Riley through the doors, a brief moment elapses before Ed Wuncler himself walks out into the hall and confronts the chaos in front of him. You can barely hear his words over the headset. You think frantically of a way to get Huey and Riley out of there as everyone in the hall stays motionlessly silent. You move back to the video contents and their messages searching for ideas. Finding nothing, you type in the second address Mikhail gives you and hope to god for a solution. Scanning through the contents of the webpage, your eyes light up as an idea forms in your head.

XX

~With Huey and Riley~

"Well? So no one's gonna explain, huh? Ed? Mr. Gin Rummy?" The intimidating man slides his piercing gaze at the smaller Huey. "And what the hell are you doing here?"

Before Huey can reply, a sudden ringing cuts through the tension. Everyone's attention falls on Ed Wuncler the third.

He takes out his iphone nervously and answers it. "Whut chu want?"

After a brief silence, Ed blinks and looks at his grandfather. "S'for you." He holds up his cell phone for him to take.

Mr. Wuncler grabs the cell phone with hardly an arch of his brow and answers it. "Who is this?"

Everyone watches his expressions as he listened to this strange and abrupt call. Mr. Wuncler turns and looks at his grandson and his friends before sliding his gaze to his poker guests.

"...Really now?"

Curiosity peaks in everyone as to who this person holding Wuncler's attention is.

"Mmhm. Mmhm... I see." Wuncler's eyes take on a calculating light before giving a small grin. "I accept your proposal. ...Goodbye." He ends the call and tosses it back to his grandson.

Everyone tenses up again when Wuncler looks back up.

"You two." He directs the two security guards. "Escort the two Freeman boys and Mr. Gin Rummy out and drive them home if they don't have a ride."

"Yes sir." The two guards obey without question.

"Oh, and treat them with curtsey. They're guests after all." He turns to his grandson. "I'll talk to you after my poker game."

Ed Wuncler Junior looks glumly at his feet.

Huey stares at Wuncler unconvinced. "You're just going to let us go?"

Wuncler gives the smaller child a sneering grin. "Why not? Kids will be kids after all, unless there's a reason why I shouldn't let you go?"

Huey stares back unrelenting, but silent.

The older man snorts and walks back to his fellow businessmen. "I'm terribly sorry for the interruption my grandson and his friends have caused. It won't happen again. Let us continue our friendly game, shall we?"

The servants close the doors to the private room, ending the tense atmosphere. Huey and his brother, along with Rummy are escorted out of the room and eventually to the front doors of the Wuncler Mansion. Rummy and one of the security guards leave in another direction before they reach the main gate. Rummy looked rather disappointed.

Despite the injury, Huey is tense the entire walk out, wondering why Wuncler let them off without even an explanation. His thoughts move back to the cell phone call, but are broken when they reach the gate. Standing outside is a beaming Naomi, waving calmly at him. Beside her stands a slightly tired looking Mikhail, his van parked just behind them.

"What the hell is they doin' here?" Riley glares at Huey accusingly before receiving a blow to the back of his head from his brother.

XX

~With you~

"I'll be driving them home, sir. Thank you for your troubles." Mikhail greets the guard.

After a quick handshake and few more pleasantries, the guard heads back.

"That was quite the day you kids had, ready to go home?"

Huey and Riley look at your brother questioningly before turning to you for answers.

You shrug. "Riley and Huey need to be home by dinner. So let's get going."

As everyone moves to the car, you examine Huey and Riley. "Are you two alright?" Other than a few scruffs here and there, they seem fine...

"Hey, what chu be doin' here, Naomi? And why's your brother here too? Who told you?" Riley whispers, but his words fall on deaf ears when you see the red on Huey's pant leg.

"Huey! You're bleeding!"

Huey eases himself onto the car seat with a slight difficulty while holding you at bay. "It's fine. It's just a cut."

"A cut can get serious if it's not treated properly, Huey." Mikhail says nonchalantly as he adjusts the rear view mirror.

Riley shifts in his seat a little uncomfortably as the car starts and rolls off the driveway and onto the road.

"Huey, lift up your pant leg and let me see the wound. Mikhail, can you pass me the first aid kit?" You reach over to receive the kit from your brother and pull out a cotton swab and some bandages.

"It's fine. I can take care of it later myself." Huey tries to explain.

You grab the stained leg and lift it onto your lap, making Huey cringe.

"Naomi, reall-"

"Be quiet, Huey!" The ferociousness in your tone quiets everyone in the car. You blush slightly from having to raise your voice and quickly roll back the bloodied pant leg. Your eyes widen at the mess of it.

"Whao." Riley breathes out.

You glare at Huey. The bullet had grazed him, but took quite a chunk of skin with it as it passed. The wound is still oozing blood with the edges turning slightly blue.

"You idiot, you should've said something if you were this hurt!" You berate as you pour some alcohol onto the swab. You apply some cleaning solution onto your hands before touching the swab to Huey's wound. Huey jolts the moment the cotton touches the cut. He grits his teeth in pain.

"Now you know to be more careful next time. Running around with a wound like this. Are you crazy?" You mumble angrily as you continue to clean the cut. When you finish, you take a wet napkin and wipe off the dried blood from his leg and wrap it up tightly with the bandages. You roll the pant leg back down and Huey quickly pulls his leg from your lap.

"I hope you learned your lesson this time."

Huey looks away and makes a complicated expression, knowing the glare hasn't left your features.

"...Thanks." Huey mumbles out.

You blink, your eyes softening. Exhaling, you decide to let go of your anger.

The atmosphere visibly lightens.

The ride home is pleasantly silent with everyone exhausted beyond belief. Huey especially, was trying his hardest not to doze off. When you arrive back home, Riley and Huey step out of the car only to meet an absolutely livid granddad.

Robert grabs Riley by the earlobe and drags him into their house.

"Oh you are gonna get one helluva beatin'. It'll hurt so much YOUR grandkids'll be cryin'!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Granddad! I'm still hurt, yo, stop!" Riley fumbles with his grandfather's grip.

"Shut your mouth, boy. I don't care if you were in life support, I'm still gon beat your ass into the ground."

You and Huey watch as Riley is dragged off to meet his punishment. Mikhail had already parked the car and is walking back into the house.

"Don't stay outside too long, kids." He calls back before disappearing behind the door.

Finally alone, Huey looks at you intently. "Mind explaining what happened? And how come granddad looks like he knows everything?"

You chuckle and start your winding explanation.

Apparently when the Ed and Rummy sent the blackmail video to the company executives, they had typed in the wrong address, sending the videos a number of random strangers, who later uploaded them on youtube. The video, catching national and even some international attention exploded with millions of views within the first 30 minutes of its upload. With all the attention, news channels around the globe, including Fox News, CNN and ABCNews caught wind of the video and broadcasted its contents to the nation, which in turn, started a wide upheaval in the economic industry as well as the government. Within the hour, a fundraiser was created with people mainly in the US and some around the world donating money for the safe return of the four hostages. The money amassed was 15.4 billion dollars and counting within the first 3 hours. When you learned of the information from the text that Mikhail gave you, you simply activated the phone that was closest to Wuncler, which just so happened to be his grandson's and offered him a deal. You gave him the rights to the account that held a small portion of the charity money on the condition that he returns Huey and Riley safely and without repercussion. The deal was obviously one-sided and wholly too good to pass up for the businessman, and so naturally, he accepted without complaint.

"I had to get Mikhail to help me with the transferring of rights, though. Legal documentation in regards to monetary amounts of that magnitude tends to have much higher security than most. Mr. Wuncler will probably be taking a small portion of the money for himself after dividing it among his poker friends to cover up for his grandson's mistake." You shrug. "I told him it was up to him to make up a believable story for the mass media and why a portion of the money won't be returned, but it seems like Mr. Wuncler is quite happy with that." You look back at Huey and giggle at his awed expression.

Huey furrows his brows. "So how did granddad find out?"

You give a small laugh. "You'd understand if you saw the blackmail video. They wore masks to hide their faces, but they didn't even bother to change their clothes or alter their voices. Any idiot could see it was Riley, and younger Ed Wuncler still had his necklace with the 'W' on it."

Huey shakes his head, somewhat apologetically. "Thanks... again." He says softly. "Your brother, too."

You laugh, "No problem. Thank you for providing me with such a fun afternoon, though I could've done without the shooting part."

Huey makes a noncommittal noise. He looks back at his house, and you can hear the angry shouts from Robert and Riley's cries. He sighs. "Well, I better get back before granddad kills Riley." He looks back at you and offers you a small smile.

The sky is dark, but you hadn't really noticed it until now. Light from the moon shines down into Huey eyes as he offers you his smile, your heart skips a beat. Ignoring the blush that is creeping onto your face, you grin back at him.

"You sure you're ok walking on your own?" You offer.

Huey shakes his head. "I'll be fine. See you tomorrow." He gives you one last nod before turning to leave.

"Goodnight." With your smile never leaving your face, you walk into your house and shut the door behind you.

_'I hope we never leave this place.'_

xx

**PLEASE RATE AND MESSAGE!**


	3. Protection & Promises-Hateocracy revamp

**A/N: WARNING, THIS STORY INCLUDES VERY GRAPHIC AND SOMETIMES RACIST LANGUAGE MUCH LIKE THE CARTOON ITSELF. IT IS BY NO MEANS CREATED TO INSULT ANYONE OR ANY RACE. PLEASE BE CAUTIONED WHEN READING THIS STORY. Themes are rated G, language rated M and violence rated T.**

A few months have passed since the incident with Riley and his foolhardy plan to fake the kidnap of national icons in the business and political world, and though random and dangerous situations have become ordinary occurrences to you, they are anything but. You've encountered several of Robert's dates, most of whom have been a terror to their lives as well as the entire neighbourhood. You've also learned that Huey and Riley haven't exactly been shining members of society either, with Huey's constant antagonistic plans to expose the darker deeds of government and industrial companies, and Riley doing everything he can to get his name out on the streets and 'living it big'. Their eccentric plots had you involved with various interesting characters from all levels of society, from famous rappers like Gangstalicious to the more uncommon of entrepreneurs like A Pimp Named Slickback.

Your brother, Mikhail, with his oh-so-charming disposition and credentials, became a fast favourite of the neighbourhood despite his scarce presence. Though he and Robert may not have shared many teas over crumpets due to his busy schedule, they have a mutual respect and friendliness for one another. While Robert admired Mikhail's youth and pedigree, Mikhail enjoyed Robert's refreshing outlook on the world. Moreover, having you constantly around, Robert no longer felt the need to be so courteous and seemed to treat you much like his own grandchildren. In the past, you've always felt out of place with most people, but now, you found yourself fitting in surprisingly well with everyone in Woodcrest. As time passed on, you shed the mask you wore so frequently and revealed yourself to the people you felt closest, (though you still swept a few secrets under the rug). Throughout your whole life, you've never felt the happiest than you feel now.

XXX

"Huey Freeman, please report to the front office."

The sudden interruption from the speaker silences the class. You look over two seats from where you sit to Huey, giving him a questioning look.

Huey glances back at you with an equally clueless expression. He promptly leaves his seat and exits the classroom. The teacher continues her lecture.

This is the first time you've ever seen Huey called away from class, you wonder if something happened. As the class drones on, you find yourself focusing less and less on the lesson itself and more on why Huey was called away. When the recess bell rings, you're eager for some fresh air and a chance to clear your head. As you move to the school yard, you hear the commotion outside, something about a fight.

You're about to ignore it when something catches your attention.

"Yea, it's the Freemans again..." One kid whispers to another.

You do a double-take.

"They were fighting against two old people this time."

You quickly make your way toward them.

"Fighting? More like being beat up. Did you see the asswhuppin' they got? If you ask me, Huey and Riley's gotten sof-"

You abruptly grab one of the kids by their collar and yank him closer. "Where are they?"

The boy stares at you in surprise. "Where's who?"

"Huey and Riley, who else?!"

The two boys immediately point toward the school yard.

You let go of his collar, leaving them stunned. Pushing past the other kids, you quickly make your way out of the crowd. Further down the field, you spot two familiar silhouettes. You break into a run. When you arrive, Huey is helping Riley to his feet. Despite some bruises and scrapes, they seem fine.

"Are you guys alright?" You wish you had some first-aid supplies with you. "What happened?"

"I don't know..." Huey rubs the side of his arm, angry at his defeat.

Riley wipes some of the blood off his mouth. "I'll tell you what happened! Them old ass niggas got the jump on us! They knew some kung fu an' shit. Dayum..." He cringes as he grabs his side, his angry recount taking a toll on his injured body.

You watch worriedly as they struggle to move their wounded bodies. Riley drops a bit after another cringe. You offer him a hand and he knocks it away, trying to hide the pain.

"I'm fine. I ain't gon go out like a bitch."

The recess bell rings again, signaling all the children to go back to class.

You scan the school yard with a cautious eye, and though you're still confused as to what really happened, you decide it's better to get them to safety first. "C'mon, let's get you guys home."

XX

You hop into the taxi beside the driver after making sure your two friends were properly seated. "327 Timid Deer Lane, please." You direct the taxi driver.

When you had returned to the main office with a hurt Huey and Riley, you had requested to call their grandfather to pick them up. Strangely enough, Robert's cellphone is dead. You called your brother immediately and relayed to him what had happened. Though Mikhail was caught up in another surgery, he gave the OK for you to accompany the boys home.

After paying the driver, you rush to Huey and Riley's side as they make their way through the door. You fight the urge to help them as you watch them cringe and wince.

"Rest on the couch, I'll go get the first aid kit." You hurry past them to the kitchen and open the drawer on the far right. It wasn't the first time you helped them dress their wounds; actually, you had to bandage them up so frequently you've lost count. Lifting the kit from the drawer, you make your way to their living room. You blink in surprise when you see Robert collapsed on his armchair with a worn look on his face.

"Mr. Freeman? What happened?" You settle the kit on the table and start taking out the necessities. The three Freemans look so pitiful.

"Oh lord, some crazy ol' nigga came up and attacked me outta nowhere! Threw some kinda spiny sharp contraption at me, almost tore my head off." Robert rubs his throat, as if to reassure that it's still attached. "He mentioned somethin' 'bout Stinkmeaner... 'Bout how I helped him die... or some bullshit like that."

"Were you hurt?" You examined Robert, he looked OK...

"Nah. I escaped with barely a scratch on me. ...My back sure hurts though... Must've swam too hard." Robert shifts around in his chair and arches his back, massaging it awkwardly with his arm. "Could you pass me one o' those back pain patches, honey?"

"Of course, Mr. Freeman." You dig around in the kit and take out the patch. "Why don't you sit up a little, Mr. Freeman, I'll help you put it on."

"Oh, thank you, sweetie pie." Mr. Freeman lifts up his shirt in the back and you quickly peel off the plastic before spreading it out.

"Oh, Lord that feels betta," Robert sighs as he leans back into his chair.

You move back to the kit and take the band-aids and bandages. "Huey, if you don't mind, I'm gonna take care of Riley first."

Huey shakes his head. "I'm fine, I didn't take many hits, just worry about Riley-"

"Hey! I ain't no bitch. I'm fine too! You don't gotta worry 'bout m- ow!" Riley falls back onto the couch, clutching his side after his flustered retort.

You sigh, a little worn out from their stubbornness. "Riley, I'll leave you alone after, but let me check first." You reach out your hand, but Riley knocks it away again.

"I told you, you ain't gotta check sh-"

Riley is cut off when you firmly grip his arms over his head and press lightly over his ribcage.

"Ow! Damn, woman!"

'_Well, nothings seems broken, the skin feels a bit tender though._' You let him go when you're certain nothing's broken.

"You happy now? Told you, I'm fine!" Riley glares at you.

Ignoring Riley's attitude, you grab a wet napkin and a sealer from the kit and start covering his cuts.

"Get off me, Naomi. I said I'm fine!" Riley tries to push you off.

"Riley, get over yourself. If you don't stop struggling, I'll pin you to the ground." You narrow your eyes at him threateningly.

Riley grits his teeth, silently weighing the two options. He relaxes with a glum face after deciding the latter of the two would be harder to live down. You quickly smooth the sealer across the cuts on his cheeks and arms before moving to his brother. Though Huey didn't put up as much of a fight, he certainly didn't enjoy it.

"Why lord, why? I can't believe this is happening again! Who are these people and where do they come from?!" Robert gestures to the ceiling.

"You said the man mentioned something about Stinkmeaner, didn't he? Maybe he's out for revenge?" You suggest as you start packing up the kit.

Huey types away on his laptop, searching for any lead he could find on the people who attacked his family. "Hold on, I think I may have something."

Everyone moves in to have a closer look.

Apparently Colonel Stinkmeaner and three compatriots: Rufus, Esmeralda, and George. They met at a retirement home over a decade ago. Together, they formed an alliance called the Hateocracy, however, they were such a violent and psychotic bunch that they were kicked out only days after their admission. Afterward, they roamed across the country and caused havoc and misery to whomever unfortunate enough to cross their paths before disbanding a few years later. Now, having discovered news of their friend's sudden death/murder, the remaining members of the Hateocracy band together once again to enact revenge on the man who killed Colonel Stinkmeaner.

Robert goes into a frenzy.

"Eventually they're gon find out where we live." Huey warns.

Robert put his head into his palms, "Why me?"

Riley hops up onto the couch. "Man, I say we go out and ride on these fools."

Robert stands up in agreement. "You're right! Let's kill them before they kill us! That's a plan that can't go wrong!"

"What if it doesn't end there, granddad? This could go on forever!" Huey tries to reason.

You look left and right at their ongoing tug and war, at a loss of ideas.

Riley jumps off the couch and heads outside, assuring everyone of his resolute plan of action.

You look back to Huey and he's already back to searching on his laptop. Robert, on the other hand, is still resting in his chair, worrying. You look down at your hands, trying to think of a plan of your own.

Not an hour later, Riley comes back sullenly without any good news. "Well, that didn' work."

By now, you fully comprehend how dangerous these people are. Slowly, anger replaces the anxiety that previously clouded your mind.

As Robert tries to comfort Riley at his failed plan, Huey decides to make a phone call. Your surroundings are lost to you as your mind runs furiously in circles, trying to find a way out of this.

"Alright. Bushido Brown's gonna come here tomorrow."

Robert and Riley fall back onto the couch in relief. You, however, are a little less convinced. "Do you think he'll be enough?"

Huey looks back, expressionless. "I hope so."

Making a silent resolution, you stand up. "Huey, let me help too. I'll do anything I can. I may be small, but I can fight too."

Riley sits up, a little excited. "Yeh! You can!" He looks at his grandfather and Huey with bright eyes. "I seen it, man! Naomi gots the skills! She can probably take one of 'em old ass niggas out herself! –Not that I can't myself, s'just- ya know- I wasn't ready an' them old niggas jumped me outta nowhere..." Riley trails off.

You give a small smile, happy at Riley's vote of confidence.

"Naomi, are you sure?" Robert asks worriedly. "I mean these folks are crazy, and I don think your brother will be happy with you risking your life an' all..."

You shake your head, "It's fine, really. Mikhail will understand-"

"Naomi, can I speak to you in private?" Huey motions to the exit with a turn of his head; his eyes take on a heated glint.

You hesitate, a little unsure.

"Now." Huey's tone is a little strained and his expression is utterly dark.

You follow Huey out into the front lawn. You look at him worriedly as he keeps his back turned to you. "What's wrong?"

You hear the movements of both Riley and Robert behind the door, but neither you nor Huey cares.

Huey's shoulders fall as he sighs. "I don't want you involved in this."

Your eyes widen. "What?"

"Go home and stay out of this. Just keep to yourself until this blows over."

You blink, not believing what you're hearing. "Are you expecting me to just pretend that none of this happened and just go on about my day?"

Huey turns to look at you, his gaze hard as steel. "I'm not telling you to pretend, I'm simply telling you to lie low until this is over. We have Bushido Brown protecting us. We don't need you to involve yourself-"

"How can you say that?! You're my friend, Huey! I can't just do nothing! And what if Bushido Brown isn't enough, what then-?"

"That's our business. Just stay away from us for now. Promise me that you won't interfere." Huey refuses to waver.

You throw your hands up in frustration, "NO! I'm not going to promise you something so ridiculous-"

"Then our friendship ends here."

Your ramblings stop short, and you stare wide-eyed at you friend.

He leans in closer. "If you don't promise me that you'll stay out of this, then we're no longer friends." Huey repeats, his tone a little desperate.

You stand there speechless as you struggle to find something to throw back, something to change his mind. You narrow your eyes angrily. "No. I'm not going to promise you that."

Huey closes his eyes and straightens his back. "Goodbye then. It was nice knowing you." Huey turns and walks back toward the house.

Your mind is still processing his words, but when they finally hit, nothing but a wave of rage hits you. You run after him and call out, "HUEY!"

Huey turns ever so slightly before you plant your fist squarely in his jaw, knocking him off his feet. Sitting back up, he winces as he touches his bleeding lip, never lifting his eyes to meet yours.

You stand over him, fuming. "Huey, you idiot!" You turn and run back to your house, afraid that if you stayed longer, you might start crying from the sheer frustration.

~With Huey, Huey P.O.V.~

I stand back up wobbly on my feet. The fatigue from my earlier fight is already taking its toll on me, and now Naomi had to punch me too. That girl had one helluva right hook.

"That was cold, nigga! Why d'you kick her out like that, she was just tryin' to help." Riley whines as he leans on the door.

"She was being a bother." I state coldly.

"Huey, are you sure you shouldn't go apologize to her right now? I understand you not wantin' her to get hurt an' all, but you didn't have to break your friendship over this." Granddad looks at me worriedly as I pass them.

I don't meet their gazes as I continue to walk upstairs. "Doesn't matter. I'll apologize if we make out of this alive."

"Nigga, don't say that, man. You make it sound like we might actually die." Riley moans at the door.

I ignore his whining as I walk into our room and close the door. As I lie on my bed, I start feeling irritated with myself. Maybe I _was_ too harsh. I sigh and try to stop myself from second guessing. I don't want to see Naomi going up against those three. Just the thought makes me sick. When she volunteered to stay and fight on our behalf, I almost threw her out that instant. I turn on my side and rub the bridge of my nose. If I do make it out of this alive, she might never talk to me again. My thoughts pull me back into a wave of regret as I try to distract myself by contemplating my next course of action.

XX

~With You~

Over a week has passed since your argument with Huey. He stayed true to his word when he said your friendship was over. Neither Riley nor Huey have been going to school, but on the rare occasions when you did see him, Huey wouldn't even look you in the eye, much less give you a greeting. His actions, in turn, would further aggravate you, making you childishly furious. Mikhail had long noticed your distress and learned of the situation from Robert when you refused to tell him anything. Unable to find a way to comfort you, Mikhail respectfully left you to yourself to sort out your anger.

Now, as you're skating your way home, you find yourself worn out and tired from your constant anger. You long realized that Huey's words were just his way of showing he cared, but they still hurt. You find yourself descending into spiral of despair. And you thought you two were becoming such good friends. To think, just a few days ago, you were brimming with happiness. The contrast only made you feel darker.

You hear the bustling of noises up ahead and lift your head. Before you realize, you are already meters from your house, but what caught your attention is the scene that took place on the front lawn of the house right next to yours. You watch in horror as two old men and an old woman advance menacingly toward the Freeman family. Robert, Huey and Riley stand helplessly frozen in place as a severed head and a headless corpse lie a few feet before where they stand. In an instant, all anger and regret disintegrates and you find yourself running toward them at top speed.

"Huey! Riley!" You cry out as your legs strain to bring yourself closer them. Skidding to a halt, you posture yourself between the assailants and the Freeman family. Positioning yourself into a defensive stance, you try to guard as many points of entry to the people behind you as you can.

Huey grabs you by the shoulder and tries to pull you back, "Naomi, what are you doing here? I told you to stay out of this!"

You shake him off, "Fuck that! If these old geezers want a fight, I'll give 'em a fight."

"Naomi, no!" Huey keeps a firm grip on your shoulder.

"Heh, if you want to die along with them, that's your business, but don think I'mma spare my hand fer a lil hussy." The attacker closest to you holds his weapon and twirls it menacingly in the air, getting ready to finish you and the Freeman family.

"Bring it on, old man!" You snarl. You shift your footing slightly, getting ready to spring.

"NAOMI-"

You push Huey away and sprint toward your opponent.

The sound of blaring sirens fill your senses.

Both of you stop mid stride when a slew of police cars pull over at the driveway. Policemen pour out of their cars with their guns raised.

"Freeze! Put your hands up!"

You stand immobile as you watch the three attackers rendered powerless in a second. With grim faces, they reluctantly raise their arms in surrender.

"Oh, it's the police! Thank god for the police- I mean, who snitched!? Who called de po-po?" Riley quickly tries to mask his glee.

As the three criminals are being arrested for their murder of Bushido Brown, you stand there numbly, still trying to process the abrupt and anti-climatic end to your fight. You built up so much mental preparation that when your opponent was suddenly taken away, you didn't know where to direct all the pent up adrenaline.

You feel a hand on your shoulder, shaking you out of your stupor.

"Naomi, are you alright? It's over already."

You turn to meet a pair of worried eyes.

"Huey..." You breathe out. '_He's ok..._'

Riley waves his hand in front of your dazed eyes. "Helloo." He puts his hands behind his head. "S'wrong wit her? We won, didn't we?"

You snap out of it. With a teary eyed smile, you grab the brothers by their shoulders and pull them into a bear hug. "Riley, Huey! You're both OK!"

Riley coughs back a breath of air, not prepared for your sudden attack. "Of course we alright! You were right there, weren't you?" He flails and tries to get out of your iron grip.

You close your eyes and revel in their presence a little while longer. "Thank god..." You whisper. Finally letting the two of them go, Riley takes a step back and rubs his neck. You smile apologetically at Riley's peeved face.

"Yo! Don't hug a nigga like dat! It ain't cool!"

You laugh. "Sorry." You shift your gaze to the ground before your eyes peer nervously to Huey.

Huey looks away with a complicated expression. "So..." He slides his gaze cautiously to meet yours. "...we good?"

You pull your lips into a thin line and ball your hand in a fist. "I dunno. I'm still pretty mad. I was planning on taking it out on the geezer, but now that they're going to jail, I've missed my chance."

Riley looks nervously back and forth between you.

"Alright. Hit me, if that'll make you feel better." Huey squares his shoulders, ready to accept your anger.

"If you say so." You narrow your eyes and launch your fist toward him.

Huey squeezes his eyes shut as your fist stops an inch short of his face.

You bring your fist forward and gently tap his forehead before pulling back.

Huey opens his eyes, a little surprised, and raises an eyebrow.

You offer him a small smile. "I'll make do with this for now, and I do believe I punched you once already."

Huey's face softens as relief is etched all over his features. He brings a hand up and rubs the side of his jaw where you had previously hit him. The area was still tender.

"Man, in the end, ya'll was trippin' ova nothing'." Riley shakes his head and walks back into the house.

You chuckle. "Guess so."

At the door, Robert is still hollering orders at the police to clean up the corpse and the blood off his property.

You're relieved to find everything is more or less back to normal.

You notice Huey look around. "What is it?"

Huey shakes his head. "Nothing. Just wondering who called the police? There was no one else around but us."

"To answer that question, I did."

You turn to see a smug looking Mikhail walking your way. "Mikhail! You're home early!"

Mikhail puts his hand on your head and ruffles your hair. "How can I not be when my baby sister is running around confronting psychopaths?"

You grin sheepishly at your brother.

"I hope you don't mind, I talked to your grandfather previously about your predicament." Mikhail continues to explain. "He agreed to have some hidden cameras installed around the outside of your house as a safety measure. A friend of mine in the police force has been monitoring your house for the past few days. The police was on standby the entire time. You guys were never really in any real danger."

Huey's brow twitches slightly. "Why didn't granddad say anything?"

Mikhail shrugs and Huey glares over to his grandfather who simply shrugged back.

"Er... it must've slipped my mind."

Huey holds his hand to his face, shaking his head.

You stare at your brother incredulously. "All this time, you had the situation under control?"

Mikhail nods, he knows he's about to feel the brunt of your anger.

"Why didn't you tell me?! Do you know how worried I was over this?!" You say through gritted teeth.

Mikhail pats your head. "You weren't really in the listening mood, Mimi."

You glare at him speechlessly.

"And sometimes it's interesting to poke fun at my little sister."

You are about to open your mouth and seethe, but your brother holds up his hand to silence you. "How about thinking over the favour I just did for you before you start your lecture?"

Your words are caught in your throat and you close your mouth again when you realize he's right. You cross your arms and tsk, not entirely satisfied.

Mikhail smiles, "I'll take that as a thank you." He stretches his arms and yawns. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep away the rest of the day. Don't stay out too late, Mimi." Mikhail tries you ruffle your hair one more time, but you push it away.

"OK, OK. Go home already." You shoo, slightly embarrassed.

After you watch Mikhail stroll away, you look back at Huey. His expression was indifferent throughout the entire exchange.

"I really am glad you're OK." Your words are filled with sincerity.

Huey nods.

You fumble with the hem of your shirt, a little uneasy. "But if something like this happens again, are you still going to try to keep me out?"

Huey furrows his brow. He opens his mouth to speak, but you cut him off.

"I know you didn't want me to get hurt, Huey, but..." Your gaze becomes tense. "If I were to end up in a similar situation, what would you do?"

Huey is about to say something, but stops when he realizes what you were trying to convey. He looks away with a frown, contemplating his answer. His gaze softens when he looks back. "Alright, I get what you mean. I won't stop you next time."

You beam.

Huey's gaze suddenly turns fierce. "But that doesn't mean I'll let you put yourself into unnecessary danger. What you did just now, do you know how stupid that was? Promise me you won't do anything like that again."

You look away from his eyes, unable to answer him. After all, your brain wasn't all there when you jumped in front of them.

Huey grabs onto your upper arms forcefully, compelling you to look back at him. "I'm not joking around, Naomi. Promise me."

You pull yourself out of his grip, "OK, OK! I promise I won't jump in and put myself in danger without thinking next time."

Huey relaxes.

'_Not that'll make much difference whether or not I think about it._' You smile back at him.

Huey narrows his eyes, recognizing the smile you give when you have something to hide. Putting his hands in his pockets, he regards you with a cool look. "Break your promise and you'll regret it."

You laugh and raise an eyebrow. "Oh really, what are you going to do? Not talk to me again?"

Huey turns and heads back to the house. "No. That obviously didn't work."

You roll your eyes, "Let me guess: saying we're no longer friends."

"No, worse than that."

You stare at the back of his head as he continues to walk away. "Hey, wait up!" You run after him, "What's worse than that?"

Huey shrugs, "You'll know if you break your promise." He callously steps over the severed head and into the house.

You walk in after him. "C'mon Huey, quit joking around."

"I'm not."

"Just tell me."

"No."

"C'mon!"

"I'm tired, Naomi."

"Huey..!"

Your back and forth ramblings are muffled as the door closes behind you.

XX

**PLEASE RATE AND MESSAGE!**


	4. Business and Hypnotists part 1

**A/N: WARNING, THIS STORY INCLUDES VERY GRAPHIC AND SOMETIMES RACIST LANGUAGE MUCH LIKE THE CARTOON ITSELF. IT IS BY NO MEANS CREATED TO INSULT ANYONE OR ANY RACE. PLEASE BE CAUTIONED WHEN READING THIS STORY. Themes are rated G, language rated M and violence rated T.**

Ed Wuncler sets down his glass of scotch on a low table with a clink. The ice in his drink shimmers in the light of the morning sun.

"So, Mr. Takahashi-san, I hope the 12 year old scotch I imported from Ireland pleases you."

Across the table from Ed Wuncler, sits an elderly Japanese man. His long yukata rests in folds as he sits in a kneeled position on a flat cushion. Mr. Takahashi swirls his drink around before taking another sip. "Your scotch is fine, Wuncler-san, but I am not yet sure of the contract."

Ed Wuncler chocks back a bit of his drink, not prepared for the sudden refusal. He calms down and gives his companion a business smile.

"Why this talk of unpleasant work matters so suddenly? Why not just enjoy this fine morning and the wonderful view of your garden?" Wuncler gestures towards the open view to the traditional backyard of the Takahashi mansion.

The old man glances over to his meticulously designed garden and nods. "Yes, it is a fine garden, isn't it?"

There is a slight splash in a nearby pond as a koi fish springs from the water to catch a fly.

"Say, Mr. Takahashi-san. I heard you're a fan of martial arts?"

The elderly Japanese man looks back with gleaming eyes. "Why yes. Particularly the competitions." His gaze takes on a more sadistic glow. "The _real_ competitions."

Wuncler leans back with a pleased smile, happy his informants weren't mistaken. "Did you know that my hometown is hosting its own martial arts competition?"

"Oh really?"

"We just happen to have some of the world's best and most talented little fighters. And of course, all the proceeds of the competition will go to charity. So, what do you say? I'm inviting you to one of the greatest martial art competitions you will ever live to witness."

Mr. Takahashi brings his hand to his chin, examining the invitation. "Are you sure this is something that'll interest me? I heard that in America, you have quite a few laws that protect the safety and wellbeing of competitive athletes. My tastes are much more... daring, if you will."

Wuncler smirks. "I assure you, Mr. Takahashi-san, that it will be everything you've ever dreamed of. With every law, there are always exceptions, after all."

The Japanese man nods with a smile. "Then I will take you up on your offer, Wuncler-san. When will this competition be held?"

"One month from now at Woodcrest convention centre."

Mr. Takahashi reaches over the table to offer Wuncler a handshake. "I'll look forward to my visit to your hometown... and possibly the future of our joint enterprises."

Ed Wuncler promptly accepts the handshake with a smirk. "The pleasure is all mine."

XX

With an aggravated expression, Ed Wuncler throws his half smoked cigar onto the paved driveway of the Takahashi mansion. Getting into the limo, he directs his driver to take him back to the airport.

"Fucking old cunt. Now I have to sponsor a whole competition just for one fucking contract. Whitely!" He calls for his assistant.

The driver's window slides open to reveal a balding middle aged man: Wuncler's assistant. "Yes, Mr. Wuncler, sir?"

"Get me Robert Freeman and Mikhail Montelle on the phone. Tell them, I have a business opportunity for them."

XXX

"Oh, you's gon get it now." Riley smirks as he dribbles the ball in his right hand.

You scrutinize his movements before lunging for the ball.

Riley feints to the right, bouncing the ball behind him and spins to the left. When you turn around Riley is already at the base of the net getting ready to shoot. You watch the ball fly into the air and fall with a 'swoosh' into the net.

Riley jumps and pumps his fists into the air. "Yea, yea! That's how you play da game! Young Reezy: 20, Naomi: nuthin'!"

Your brow twitches slightly. "Ok, ok. New game. I start this time."

As Riley is teaching you basketball, Huey sits under the base of a tree reading his book. He glances up occasionally to watch the game.

Robert strolls into the backyard with a wide grin. "Huey! Get over here! I've got some big news!"

The solemn ten-year-old reluctantly shuts his book and gets up at his grandfather's request. "What is it?"

You and Riley stop the game and look over curiously.

"I just got a call from Ed Wuncler himself! He needs our help!"

"No." Huey deadpans.

Robert glares down at his grandson. "Boy, let your granddaddy finish first. You don't even know what he needs help for."

"The last time he asked for help it was to settle a stupid bet he made with a Chinese businessman. I broke both my arms in that game, granddad. I'm not doing it again."

"Oh, c'mon, Huey! It'll be different this time. This time, it's for charity. Ed Wuncler is hosting a youth martial arts competition at the Woodcrest convention centre, and he wants you to join! We all know you're interested in that Kung Fu stuff. Whaddya say, boy?"

"No." Huey starts to walk away.

"Wait, wait. A youth martial arts competition?" You let go of the ball and hurry towards Mr. Freeman.

Robert snaps his fingers together. "Why yes, sweetie pie. Huey is invited to join, and I heard Ed Wuncler is sending you an invitation as well."

Huey stops in his tracks and looks back, alarmed.

Your eyes brighten. Even now you still want to test your skills against Huey, this is the perfect opportunity. "Really? I got an invitation too?"

Riley walks over to join the conversation. "Ey, how 'bout me?"

Robert leers at Riley with a bored look. "You hush up, you didn't get no invitation. You don't do martial arts, remember?"

Riley growls and folds his arms. "Whatever! I dun wanna be in no martial arts competition, probably full of gay ass niggas anyway."

Robert looks back at your elated expression. "Mr. Wuncler said he'll be contacting your brother to get the permission. Oh and uh..." He looks back up at Huey. "I already signed the permission form to get you to go."

"What?" Huey scowls. "Granddad!"

Robert looks away with a shrug, not acknowledging his grandson's distress. Doing a slight dance, he turns and walks away whilst singing. "Car boat, car booaaat. Car boat, here I cooooomme, yeah!"

You're in your own little world, overjoyed at the prospect of a match against Huey. You clap your hands together and grin at your scowling friend. "Isn't this great, Huey? We finally get to fight each other. Now we can see just how far our training got us!"

"Naomi..." Huey looks back with a dejected face.

You glance over to Riley, beaming. "You'll come and cheer for us won't you? Just like what people do at your basketball games!"

Riley passes an uneasy look before giving a shrug. "I guess I'll go."

You jump up and give Riley a hug; leaving him stumbling as you let him go. "I'm gonna go see Mikhail, right now! I can't wait for our match, Huey!" You run full speed towards your house.

"Naomi, wait!" Huey tries to call after you, but you're too far gone.

XX

"What do you mean you said no?!" You cry out at your brother.

Mikhail rubs his neck uncomfortably, trying to explain his decision. "Look, Mimi, I understand you want to have your sparring match with Huey, but I really don't think this is the way to go. Some of these competitions can get pretty fierce, and I don't want you to get hurt."

Your hands fall exasperatedly to your sides. "What are you talking about, Mikhail? I've had 5 years of Shaolin training; I think I can handle myself. This may be the only chance I can get to challenge Huey in a professional setting. Please, Mikhail, please?! I've never really asked for anything, but this time, I really REALLY want this! Please?"

Your brother regards you wearily.

You continue to push. "I'll know if it becomes too much. And I promise I won't let myself get hurt! If it gets dangerous, I'll forfeit the match! But please give me this opportunity! Just this once, Mikahil. Pleeeaaassee!" You give him your best set of puppy dog eyes.

Mikhail lets out a big sigh. "Alright, you win! But you have to promise me that you'll walk away before you get hurt, even if it means losing your chance to fight against Huey."

You nod vigorously. "I promise, I promise!" You jump up and wrap your arms around your brother's neck. "Thank you so much! You're the best brother ever!"

Mikhail laughs weakly as you let him go. "Just remember your promise, Mimi."

You smile and start for the door. "I will! I'm gonna go tell Huey the good news!"

Running out the door, you let out an excited laugh. You can see it in your head, the thrilling match between you and Huey. The tense stare off before the battle starts; the crowd cheering on all four sides. This is going to be epic!

You burst into the living room of the Freeman residence and tackle the first person you see, which just so happened to be Huey. You laugh delightedly as Huey stumbles back to catch your hug. Letting him go, you grab him by his shoulders. "Great news, Huey! I'm gonna be joining in on the competition."

Robert looks over from his television. "That's great, Naomi! See, Huey, Naomi's happy about the competition, why can't you be more like her?"

Riley sits up from his seat and sniggers at his brother. "S'probably cuz Huey's afraid he might get beat up by a girl. Heh heh."

Huey ignores his brother and regards you sternly. "I don't think this is a good idea, Naomi. You don't know Ed Wuncler like I do. That man only thinks about himself and how he can profit from those around him. You can get seriously hurt if you take this offer."

You shake your head. "Please, Huey. I may not be very strong, but I'm quite confident in my fighting ability-"

"I'm not just talking about the possibility of you getting hurt physically; I'm also talking about the possibility of him hurting you emotionally and mentally. He has a way of getting under your skin and into your head. I'm telling you, this isn't a good idea!"

Robert scoffs with a wave of his hand, dismissing Huey's warning. "Oh don't listen to him, Naomi. I never do, and look how happy I am. He's always spouting that conspiracy nonsense. Just do whatever makes you happy. Besides, all the proceeds of the competition are going to charity! Now that can't be a bad thing!"

Huey sighs and shakes his head.

You calm down and look softly back at your pessimistic friend. It's like convincing Mikhail all over again, a more stubborn and cynical Mikhail. "Look Huey. It won't be that bad, we're both decent fighters, and if it ever gets to be too much to handle, we can always forfeit, right? We're doing this willingly, it's not like we're fighting for anything else other than the pure enjoyment of the sport."

Huey looks to the side, deliberating. "I guess... but still..."

You direct Huey to look back at you before giving him the same look you gave Mikhail. "Come on Huey, please? It'll be fun! Please?"

Huey shifts uncomfortably under your stare. "…ok." His tone is bleak.

"YES!" You and Robert cheer at the same time.

Huey shoots his grandfather an irritated expression.

The elderly man clears his throat before looking back to his TV.

Riley sniggers at Huey again. "Heh, don't think I won't be dere to see you lose, nigga. I'm gon catch the whole thang on tape." He turns and falls back onto the couch. "Then I'm gon upload it on Youtube, so everybody can see that you's a bitch. Heh heh."

Huey shakes his head and walks out of the living room. You pat Huey comfortingly on the back before leaving the house. This is going to be a big competition, so you plan on doing it right. You head right back to your house to start your training regime.

For the next few weeks until the starting date of the competition, you threw yourself into vigorous training. Other than class time, eating and sleeping, you worked relentlessly on your strength, balance, technique and focus. You even trained during recess time.

Huey only shook his head at the level of intensity you exuded for this competition; he simply didn't understand your competitive nature, nor of how much you wanted this. On the night before the tournament, you made sure to get plenty of sleep and had a healthy breakfast the next day.

You run through the large doors into the convention centre. They had completely reconstructed the place to accommodate for the competition. With the audience stands placed in a large oval, the centre looks much more like a miniature stadium than anything else. Large halogen bulbs in the ceiling light up the building and cast a brilliant glow over the many rings in the arena. You count five in total. They must be for the preliminaries. The place is filled with people setting up the final touches for the competition. Fellow competitors around your age gawk at building much like yourself. You look back out the door and see hundreds of people lining up to get their seats.

"Huey, look! Isn't this amazing?!" You gesture towards the stadium with a wave of your hand.

Huey cranes his neck to examine the arena.

"ALL CONTESTANTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE FRONT DESK AT THE WEST END OF THE BUILDING. THERE YOU WILL DRAW YOUR NUMBER PLATE FOR THE ORDER OF THE PRELIMINARY MATCHES."

You look around for the desk as the speaker instructed. You grab Huey by the hand and pull him towards the desk. At the table, a young woman moves a large white box in front of you.

"Please reach in and pick out your number plate."

You stick your arm into the small hole at the top and fumble around inside. Taking a plate out, you look at the number engraved: 26.

The woman inputs the number into her laptop before handing you a uniform: a simple white martial arts garb.

You take a look at Huey's plate before bidding him good luck and leave for the girl's changing room; he has the number 14. As you fold your clothes away into your locker, you notice there aren't many female contestants. You only count five girls in the change room. After you finish changing, you exit the room and look around the stands and catch sight of your brother waving back at you with Riley and his grandfather sitting next to him. What surprises you even more is seeing Jazmine and her family sitting on the stands above, also waving at you. You give a giant wave back before the speaker booms overhead, instructing all the contestants to the benches near the arena. As everyone gets to their seats, a large screen overhead displays all the numbers of the competitors along with their pictures before scrambling them together to display the preliminary match ups. You hear cheers erupt from the audience as Ed Wuncler walks to the centre ring with a microphone.

~Huey's P.O.V.~

I look around the stands and see my family and friends smiling back at me, with the exception of Riley, who is looking a bit sour. Ignoring the speech Ed Wuncler is giving, I look across the arena to see Naomi looking jittery and excited. Her cheeks are red from the anticipation, or maybe it's the lights, it's hard to tell.

She notices me staring and smiles back. I frown and look away. Once Wuncler is finished, I watch him cautiously as he walks back to his VIP seat. He exchanges a few words with an Asian man next to him. The man grins as he scans the different contestants. His eyes cross mine and they take on a special kind of glint. I glare back at him but his gaze simply travels to the next kid. I don't like the look in his eyes; it looks sadistic, like a predator toying with his prey before the kill. I shake my head, maybe I'm over-thinking it, maybe Naomi was right, and I should just enjoy this. I roll my eyes, who the hell am I kidding? My instincts are screaming for me to be careful. Something is wrong here, and I'm going to find out what.

The overhead speaker calls for everyone's attention and broadcasts the first five match numbers. My number gets called on the final set. Naomi is at her seat cheering my name. I stand up and walk towards the designated ring to meet my opponent: a scrawny looking boy with glasses. He pulls out his inhaler and takes one last puff before handing it off to the ref. After we give our respective bows, our ref blows his whistle for us to begin. My opponent immediately gets into an offensive stance. I examine his movements, unimpressed. He's so full of openings; it's hard to tell which he should correct first. He cries out and charges towards me with a raised fist. I sigh; this is going to be a short match.

~With You~

You watch with delight as Huey easily steps out of his opponent's reach and hits him in the back of the neck, knocking him out for the 10 count. When the referee declares Huey the winner for platform 5, the crowd erupts into cheers. Huey is the first to win out of the five match ups. You can hear his family and Jazmine cheer the loudest amidst the crowd, and you sweatdrop at the commotion they're making. Once a ring is clear, the next match up is called. You don't hear your name until the third call. You see Huey give you a reassuring nod before you step onto the ring. You blink in surprise when you see your opponent. It's the kid you fought with Riley when you first moved here. What was his name again?

"That's right! It's me, Butch Magnus Milosevic! I know you still remember me! You gave me a damn ulcer that took two months to heal! I'm gonna make you wish you never came to Woodcrest!" Your vengeful opponent slams his fist into his palm. "I heard you were gonna be in this tournament, so I signed up just so I can pay you back for last time. Get your ass ready, bitch!"

You raise an eyebrow, unsure of how to react. OK, so maybe giving him an ulcer was a bit harsh of a punishment. "Um... I'm sorry?"

Butch sneers. "It's too late to feel regretful now, punk. You're gonna get yours."

The referee instructs the both of you to bow, which Butch performs briskly. When the referee blows his whistle, the large boy wastes no time and charges at you.

You step backwards, avoiding his fist, and continue to do so as he throws one punch after another. He grows impatient of his misses as you lead him closer to the edge of the ring. With a growl, he lunges forward with both arms and tries to grab you. You duck and move out of the way. Butch stumbles and falls off the platform.

The referee blows a whistle, giving Butch a warning. "One more time, and you're out!"

Butch seethes and glares at you.

You shrug, still not sure of how to react to his anger. You did try apologizing, and though you do feel a bit guilty, you're not about to throw away your long awaited match with Huey for it. You decide to finish the fight quickly.

The referee starts you off once you both move back to the centre.

This time, Butch ducks down and aims a kick at your legs, trying to knock you off your feet.

You jump up and flip backwards from his attempt to grab you. Landing squarely on your feet, you leap forward and grab onto one of his arms. With a firm hold, you twist around in mid-air. The moment you land, your back is facing him and his arm is slung over your shoulder. Using the heel of your foot, you kick backwards at the crook of his hip.

Butch gasps and bends over, losing balance of one leg. You plant both feet firmly on the ground and strain your expression. With a cry, you use all your strength and toss your heavy opponent over your back and into the air.

The crowd grows silent as the larger boy flies over your head and smashes shoulder first into the ground. Cheers erupt from the stands.

You pant heavily as you let go of his limp arm.

Your opponent now knocked out from the shock of the fall, the referee raises his hands to signal the end of match and you the winner. You look up to the crowd and spot Mikhail clapping with a proud expression. Jazmine is practically bursting out of her skin with excitement, and Riley is pointing at you and shouting something to the people behind him with a large grin.

As you walk off the ring, you suddenly hear an anguished cry coming from the ring on your right. The crowd silences again and the other fighters become distracted. You stare wide eyed at the source of the scream.

A boy is sprawled out on the floor. His face is leaking all sorts of fluids including a bleeding nose; it looks broken. His opponent has him in a choke hold and as the boy smacks the ground repeatedly and begs for release, his stronger foe simply refuses to listen. You see the victim's face slowly turn from red to blue and soon after, his body goes limp. The referee blows his whistle and declares the winner, but he refuses to desist. The referee and some of the staff members move in to pull the two apart. When the poor boy is finally released, he's rushed off the ring and out of the building on a stretcher.

You look back at the merciless winner and peer into his eyes, curious of his character.

He seethes and slowly raises his gaze to meet yours. Baring his teeth, he shoots you a piercing glare, sending shivers down your spin. That isn't the look of a normal child.

You give Huey an anxious look and he returns a warning nod.

While the commotion starts to die down, you seat yourself back onto the benches and watch the remainder of the battles finish. Unsurprisingly, some of kids forfeit their fight long before their name is called, probably afraid of meeting the same fate as the previous boy. With only the braver and more confident children remaining, there are only eight competitors left in total, including you and Huey.

There is a brief intermission before the semi-finals, and majority of the contestants decide to take the time to meet their family. You and Huey do the same. As Robert congratulates you and Huey for your victories, Jazmine gives you a hug with her best wishes.

"Yo, that was sick what chu did to Butch righ' dere! You beat his ass for the whole town to see. He ain't never gon show his face up again!"

You give an uneasy smile as Riley continues to shower you with praise.

"So what are you going to do about that scary kid if you meet him in the semi-finals?" Jazmine eyes you and Huey worriedly.

Huey doesn't answer. He turns away with a dark look, as if trying to work out a puzzle.

As an effort to lift Jazmine's worries, you give her hand a reassuring squeeze. "It's no problem, Jazmine. We can beat him. And if we can't, we'll just forfeit the match before it gets serious."

That seems to calm Jazmine down quite a bit.

The speaker calls for the contestants to return for the start of the semi-finals. You say your final farewells, and Jazmine gives you quick hug before wishing you both good luck. Mikhail stays behind to shoot you a don't-forget-your-promise-look which you acknowledge with a quick nod. Walking back to the arena you take a seat beside Huey at the benches, waiting for the staff to finish setting up the ring. You notice the several smaller platforms have now been replaced with one large ring.

You look over at Huey. "Is everything ok?"

Huey is hunched over and resting his elbows on his knees. Staying silent, he hides the lower half of his face behind his interlocking fingers. "...He surrendered."

You blink, not comprehending his words. "Who surrendered?"

"The kid who was carried out in a stretcher. He surrendered during his match."

You stare at Huey. "What do you mean-?"

"FOR THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SEMI-FINALS, NUMBER 26: NAOMI RAZOL CADENA ZYK MONTELLE AND NUMBER 5: ALICE WHITBY."

You turn your attention towards the speaker when you realize your name is called. You stand up to walk towards the ring but a hand grabs your wrist.

"Be careful, this isn't a normal competition we're fighting in." Huey warns.

The referee calls you to hurry.

As you walk towards the ring, you give Huey one last glance, trying to decipher his words and what he wanted to tell you. Shaking yourself from the puzzling thoughts, you greet your opponent with a bow. When the referee blows the whistle, you start to walk along the edge of the ring, examining her. She mirrors your actions. Something seems off about this girl. Her eyes are glazed over and there isn't any particular focus. Her movements, however, are another story. You realize your opponent hasn't left many openings for attack. This girl is no beginner.

With a slight shift of her foot, she pushes off towards you at frightening speed. You pull back and narrowly miss her left jab. Out of the corner of your eye, you catch sight of her right fist. Teetering at the platform's edge, you duck down to avoid her fist only to see her oncoming leg. In a split second you roll off to the side and flip back several feet to gain some distance. You take a moment to catch your breath. This is going to be a tough fight. Her each move was executed with meticulous precision; she isn't something you can take lightly. You take a deep breath and exhale, re-centering yourself.

The girl slowly turns towards you and her dazed expression is unchanged. She shifts her footing again and launches at you.

Prepared, you move into a defensive position to catch her attack.

She leaps into the air and thrusts her right fist at you. You knock her arm away with your left and push your palm towards her centre. The girl deflects your attack and lands squarely on her feet. Coming at you again, she aims to kick you with a somersault. You pull back; the tip of her toe barely grazing your chin. Preventing her from regaining balance, you move in for a roundhouse kick before her feet touch the ground.

Blocking your leg with her right arm, she securely her landing. She pulls a grin and grabs onto your ankle with her other arm. Your eyes widen at your mistake and she yanks you out of your footing, throwing you to the ground.

You think you hear Huey shout something, but you're preoccupied. You look up at your opponent, still trapped in her hold. You gawk at her as she raises her elbow in preparation to break your leg. In a panic, your instincts take over. Spinning on your head, you twist your body rapidly in a spiral. The girl loses her grip in the momentum and you spring up using your hands. With a steel gaze, you continue to spin in midair and deliver a kick across her cheek. Unprepared of the sudden flurry of movements, the kick connects. There is a resounding crack and she is blown out of the ring and into the side lines.

The crowd falls silent as you land.

Horrified of your actions, you run towards her, but the referee stops you before you can exit the ring. "What are you doing?! Can't you see she's hurt?!" You shout at the referee.

He refuses to pull back. "The match is still going, you can't leave the ring."

"Fuck the match! Go and check...!" You trail off when you see the girl stagger back into a stand.

Her body is trembling from exhaustion as she lifts her face. You realize her jaw is dislocated; blood trickles from her mouth. Despite the state of her body, her expression remains unchanged.

You stare at her in disbelief. What the hell are her nerves made of? "A-are you ok?" You call out.

The girl remains silent and starts to limp back towards the ring. You and the referee step back as she crawls onto the platform. Barely standing, you watch speechlessly as she moves into an offensive stance.

The referee blows his whistle. "Number 5: Alice Whitby is declaring she can still fight. The match will continue!"

You glare at the man in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?! This girl needs medical attention!"

He stares back at you emotionlessly. "The match will continue." He repeats.

"Unbelievab-" You're cut off when your opponent charges at you. Her speed is severely reduced and her movements are sloppy. You continue to move back, avoiding her attacks with ease.

Her breathing becomes increasingly ragged, but she shows no sign of stopping.

'_This girl is insane._' You look at her incredulously as you continue to dodge. "Forfeit! You're in no condition to fight!"

Ignoring your words, the girl carries on with her attacks.

Your face grimaces in frustration. "There's no point in continuing! Even if you win against me, there's no way you'll make it in the next round!"

Leaping up, she tries to pummel you from above.

You flip out of the way and watch her fist collide with the platform.

When she pulls her arm back out, there is a small but bloody crack in the ground. Your eyes trail to her hand, and you realize it's broken and bleeding.

Swaying, she stands back up and approaches you.

You and everyone in the audience are awed by her perseverance. Shaking your head, you harden your gaze. This girl is going to kill herself if someone doesn't stop her.

As she gradually advances, you take a solid step.

Pressure points are useful in combat but because of the strain they brought on the nervous system, your master had advised you to employ them only as a last resort.

You examine your opponent one more time, finding your resolve. The moment you reach her, you catch her fist, stopping her feeble attack. With two fingers, you strike at the crook of her right shoulder.

Her body collapses and you secure her fall.

Glaring over to the referee, you bark out, "She's unconscious! The match is over! Get her to a hospital!"

The referee blows his whistle. "Not before the count of 10."

Your eyes grow wide with rage, and the crowd echoes your sentiments. Clenching your jaw in anger, you settle the girl down before you step towards the referee with a ready fist.

Staff members quickly jump in to hold you back as the referee continues to count.

You growl in frustration, and when he finishes, the medics hurry into the ring and lift the unconscious girl onto a stretcher before rushing out of the building.

Calming down, you push away the people holding you back. Looking around the stadium, a bitter feeling washes over you. This isn't what you wanted. You stare your hands. You just put a girl in the hospital. This isn't the competition you envisioned. This competition was supposed to be fun; it was supposed to be a place that allowed martial artists to test their skills against each other.

You drag your eyes to Huey with a begrudging expression. You still want to fight Huey, but not like this. You didn't want to actually hurt anyone. Your face scrunches under the weight of your thoughts. This competition is a joke, a sick cruel joke. You turn and slowly make your way to Huey.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this." You look down. "...I'm forfeiting the rest of the competition."

Huey stares into your eyes with a grave expression before nodding. "I'm coming too." He stands up and walks alongside you to the exit.

"Huey..." You brow knits together, recalling your earlier conversation.

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean before? About the boy who was taken out earlier."

There's a glimmer of recollection in his eyes and then they grow dark. "…During their fight, it was pretty one-sided. When the other kid broke his nose, he declared forfeit. It was pretty clear." Huey's frown grows darker. "But the ref didn't call it."

You pause to take the words in. "Why?"

Huey shrugs, "I don' know."

You turn your gaze to the ground, wondering what is wrong with the referees in this competition. You almost walk into a staff member when she steps in to block your way. You glare up at the woman, having had enough of these people.

"If you want to forfeit, you have to go through the proper procedures and documentation. The room is on the other side." She directs you with her hand.

"Why can't we just leave?" You snap out.

The woman looks back at you expressionlessly. "I don't make the rules, honey, I just follow 'em."

Huey pulls you away before you can retort. "C'mon, let's just get this over with."

You shoot the woman one last glare before turning back. The next round has already started, and thankfully it isn't nearly as gruesome as your fight. You and Huey walk around the arena to the other side. When you reach the door, another staff member stops you.

"What now?" You growl out.

"If you're here to sign the withdraw papers, you gotta do it one at a time. Only one of you can pass through these doors until da previous one finishes."

You're about up to the brim in irritation. Glowering at the taller man, you snarl, "What difference does it make if we sign the papers separately or together?!"

"Look, kid. I'm just following rules. Don't make this job harder than it already is."

You grit your teeth, feeling the anger brimming.

Huey rests a hand on your shoulder, his look tells you to calm down. "You go first, then wait for me in the stands with everyone."

You take a deep breath and nod. Huey lets go of your shoulder, and you walk past the man and through the large black doors. Pacing down the hallway, you stop at a door with the sign "Withdrawal Conformation Room". You turn the knob and step in. It's a small white office, but there's no one in it. You wonder if they left for a coffee break. You walk towards the desk to see if you could start filling out the forms.

Suddenly hearing the door close behind you, you flip around with senses alert. Seeing no one, you run towards the door and pull at it.

Locked.

You slam against the wooden frame in frustration before noticing a peculiar odour. The smell becomes acute and pungent in an instant. Before you can decipher what it is, the room spins, and you fall to the ground. Blackness engulfs you before you feel the impact.

~Huey's P.O.V.~

"NAOMI, LOOK OUT!" I shout out when I realize what the girl intends to do. A move like that should've been called out already, but the ref remains motionless. '_What the hell is he doing?_' My eyes skip back to Naomi when she suddenly twists her body into a spiral, knocking her opponent away and freeing herself. A second later, Naomi is in the air, and catching the girl off guard, she inflicts a spin kick to her face. I think I hear a cracking sound as the girl fly off the ring and smash into the sidelines. I look back at Naomi, surprised. Her expression is a picture of regret. As she wrestles with the referee about the safety of her opponent, something distracts me in the corner of my eye. I glance upwards to see the Asian man whisper something in Wuncler's ear while pointing at Naomi. I scowl at him. Something about the way he eyeballs her seems wrong. I notice Wuncler give a nod before whispering something back. Then, he motions for someone standing behind him. The man's face is hidden in the shadows, and I squint to make out his silhouette. His outfit looks out of place. He seems to give a brief nod before leaving through the backdoors. My attention is drawn back to the fight. I realize with slight shock that the girl was able to stand back up and is now making her way back onto the ring. Her face is devoid of pain. I narrow my eyes suspiciously. Something is wrong, and the signs are so obvious, but I just can't tell what.

The rest of the fight should be effortless since the girl is in no shape to contend, but Naomi is still regretting her earlier attack. Did she already forget that this girl tried to break her leg?

Finally, Naomi's face becomes resolute, and she walks straight for her challenger. With a blurry motion, Naomi taps the girl's shoulder, and not a second later the girl falls, her expression serene.

I replay the scene again in my mind, trying to figure out what it was that Naomi did. My eyes widen upon comprehension. No way. Pressure points? Just what kind of Shaolin training did she have? I'm pulled back to reality when I realize Naomi is struggling with three staff members, trying to pull her back from tearing up the ref. When the medical team finally takes the girl away, Naomi is looking desolate. She glares back at the ref one more time before walking off the ring. Naomi's mood is gloomy as she looks at me. She apologizes for bringing me into this competition. It wasn't her fault; granddad gave in my application long before Naomi was even aware of this event. I don't know what to say, so I let her continue.

"I'm forfeiting the rest of the competition." Her eyes are hard.

I'm surprised, to say the least. Usually when people ignore my warnings they keep going till it's too late before they start looking for advice. All I do is nod. "I'm coming too." I get up from the bench and follow her to the exit. Her solemn mood makes me uncomfortable; I'm too used to seeing her smiles and laughter. Luckily, she doesn't let me dwell on the matter for long.

"Huey..."

"Yea?"

"What did you mean before? About the boy who was taken out earlier."

My mind whirls at the sudden reminder. The scene of the silent exchange between Wuncler and his companion flashes in my mind. I wonder if my instincts are trying to tell me there's a connection.

When I finish what I wanted to tell her, she stares at me incredulously, asking why.

I shrug, "I don't know."

Our conversation is broken when a staff member stops us. She points us in the opposite direction for the withdrawal procedures. I can tell Naomi is at the end of her tether, and when the woman denies us from simply leaving the building, I start to pull Naomi away, afraid she might cause a scene.

Unfortunately, the same thing happens when we reach the other exit. Naomi is gritting her teeth, and I put a hand on her shoulder, easing her back. The withdrawal procedures only allow for one person at a time. It seems strange, but I brush it off. I suggest Naomi go first, since it doesn't look like her patience can take much more, not that I'm not far behind her.

Naomi reluctantly goes with my decision and leaves through the door.

The man looks at me with a lazy expression. "You might want to go back to the benches. Cuz, you know, these things can take a while."

I turn to look at the fight, then back at the door. '_Might as well._' I scrutinize the guard. "Can you tell me when it's my turn?"

The man nods. "Yea, sure, whateva, lil man."

I narrow my eyes at him before turning back. I seat myself on the bench closest to the exit and wait. As time ticked by, I frequently glanced back at the door. The staff member, sometimes catching my gaze, would then shake his head. I rest my chin in my hand as I sit hunched over; my fingers drumming restlessly on my knee. I look towards the overhead screen. It's been 40 minutes and the second match is almost over. I glance back at the door. This time he's too engrossed in the fight to notice me. Irritated, I walk towards the door.

The man stops me. "Yo, hold up, lil man. It ain't your turn yet."

I glare at him. "It's been over 40 minutes."

"I'm sorry, man. If she ain't done, then she ain't done..."

A creak from the door draws our attention, and standing at the threshold is none other than Naomi.

I shoot her a questioning look. "What're you doing here, Naomi?"

Something is bugging me.

Naomi doesn't answer and simply steps away from the door. Without even a glance, she passes me. '_What the?_' I seize her wrist. "Naomi, what's goin' on?"

She whirls around and grabs my arm.

I look back at her confused.

Tightens her grip, she twists my arm behind my back.

I grit my teeth in pain. "Ugh! Naomi, what the hell?" I gasp out when I'm suddenly released. Grabbing onto my strained shoulder, I watch her stroll back to the benches. I leave the confused man behind and run after her. Naomi's actions are too abnormal. She's never tried to hurt me before... Ok, not without good reason at least.

I step in front of her as she sits back down. "Naomi, talk to me. What're you thinking?"

Her eyes slide towards me, and I breathe out in surprise when I notice the vapidity in them.

"I changed my mind. I'm continuing the competition. I'm going to win." Her voice is emotionless.

I stare at her. Something about that listless expression seems familiar.

_~I realize with slight shock that the girl was able to stand back up and is now making her way back onto the ring. Her face is devoid of pain...~_

My mind clicks when I realize it's the same expression her previous opponent was wearing. I whirl around, turning back to the doors. I narrow my eyes at them. Something happened to her in that span of 40 minutes.

_ ~...something distracts me in the corner of my eye. I glance upwards to see the Asian man whisper something in Wuncler's ear while pointing at Naomi_...~

My eyes widen at the train of thought. The man that left under Wuncler's orders…. They're the culprits! I turn around and glare up at Wuncler.

He notices my gaze and regards me coolly, a look that I can comprehend: _it's just business_.

I scowl at the bastard. How many times does he intend to mess with my life and the lives of my family and friends until he's satisfied? I shake my head. Now's not the time to complain. I look back at Naomi's dazed expression. I have to snap her out of it.

I hunch over slightly to meet her eye level. Grabbing onto her shoulders, I give her gentle shake. "Naomi, wake up, do you hear me? This isn't you, you gotta snap out of it!"

This time, Naomi doesn't repel me; she simply stares back with a blank look. "I changed my mind. I'm continuing the competition. I'm going to win." She chants the same words like a mantra.

I let go of her with a frustrated expression. There's a tightness in my stomach. I realize by now that she's been hypnotized, and I don't know how to wake her up. Only the hypnotist would know that... I glare towards the door. …And I'm going to hunt him down.

Furious, I walk back to the exit. The man guarding them is on the phone. Perfect, getting past him will be easier.

The man sees me coming and holds up a hand to stop me.

I get ready to spring.

"Yo, it's for you."

'_What?_' I freeze at the sudden change of events. Instead of stopping me, the man holds his cellphone towards me, beckoning me to take it. I narrow my eyes at the phone. '_What was this, some kinda trick?_'

"Take it, man." He jerks his phone towards me.

I grab the phone cautiously. Putting it to my ears, I train my eyes on him for any sudden movements. "Who is this?"

"Hello, Huey Freeman."

I freeze. That dry gruff voice is unmistakable. I spin around and glower up at the white bastard responsible for this farce. "Give me back my friend." I growl out.

Far away in the stands, his appearance remains calm. "All in due time, but first I'm going to need you to go back to fighting, it's almost your turn, you see."

I grit my teeth. "And why should I? What's stopping me from just leaving?"

"Oh, nothing, of course. If you wish to leave, by all means. But I hope you realize your little girlfriend won't be coming with you."

My throat goes dry, that nauseating voice grating on my every nerve. I stare at the door, then back at Naomi. I close my eyes, trying to find the best solution.

"It's your call, Huey Freeman."

_Beep._ He hung up.

I grip onto the phone, glaring at it. Exhaling, I take a moment to calm myself. Making my decision, I toss the phone back to its owner and return to the benches. I keep my head straight, knowing my decision is what he wanted.

"FINAL MATCH OF THE FIRST HALF OF THE SEMI-FINALS, NUMBER 14: HUEY FREEMAN AND NUMBER 21: GARY SOLMAN."

My name is called before I can sit down. I slide my gaze to Naomi one more time before I step on the ring. After we bow, the ref blows his whistle. I'm tired of this competition. I just want to grab Naomi and go home. Deciding to finish this quickly, I draw a deep breath, pulling my body into preparation.

My opponent, Gary, is a few years older than I am and firmly built. His stance is solid and there aren't many points of entry I can use. His eyes take on a slight condescending light.

"Look, I saw you try and forfeit just now, though I don't know what made you change your mind, I'm gonna give you one more chance to withdraw."

"I can't." I reply.

He sneers. "Whatever. Your funeral."

I see the sudden tension in his muscles and we both spring in, charging towards each other with raised fists. The moment he decides to strike, I drop down. Pivoting on my foot, I sweep my leg across the floor and knock off his balance. Springing back up, I plant a fist firmly in his gut.

Doubling over, he coughs out and clutches at his stomach.

Standing beside him, I use the side of my hand and strike the base of his head.

He gasps out before toppling over, unconscious. I stand idly as I wait for the referee to make his call.

The crowd is silent and the ref blinks at me with wide eyes before placing the whistle in his mouth. When the 10 count is over, I walk away and hop down from the platform. The roar of cheering is white noise to my ears as I sit back down on the benches, predicting what the next set of events will be.

There's four competitors left, including Naomi and me. I also noticed the presence of the angry kid that choked out his opponent back in the preliminaries. I'm hoping Naomi wouldn't need to go up against him.

"BEFORE THE START OF THE SECOND HALF OF THE SEMI-FINALS, THERE WILL BE A 15 MINUTE INTERMISSION. THIS COMPETITION IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY WUNCLER ENTERPRISES…."

I snap my head at the announcements, a grain of hope sprouts in me. Drown out the rest of the announcements, I jump off the bench and head towards the visiting area where my family will be. This is the perfect opportunity. If Naomi's brother knew about this, there's must be something he can do.

When I arrive in the visiting area, I can't see Dr. Montelle anywhere.

Granddad waves at me. "Hey Huey, you alright? Where's Naomi? How come she didn't come with you?"

"Where's Naomi's brother?" My tone is urgent.

Everyone looks at each other, and my heart sinks.

"I dunno, he said somethin' about leavin' real quick. Say… it's been a while now, hasn't it." Granddad scratches his head in thought. "Is something wrong?"

I close my eyes in frustration and grit my teeth.

"Huey, say something, you're scaring me." Jazmine looks at me, pleading.

I hesitate, staring at everyone squarely, "Wuncler has Naomi hypnotized so we can't forfeit the competition. I can't snap her out of it, so when you see Dr. Montelle, tell him we need help."

Jazmine gasps. "What? Why would he do such a thing?"

"Huey, be serious, Mr. Wuncler hypnotizing Naomi? Listen to yourself, why would a man of his stature possibly want to hypnotize anyone? Let alone a 10 year old girl." Mr. Dubois rests a hand on Jazmine's shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"ALL COMPETITORS PLEASE RETURN TO THE ARENA. THE SECOND HALF OF THE SEMI-FINALS WILL COMMENCE SHORTLY."

I turn my head back at the announcement. "Look, I know this is hard to believe, but just tell him what I said, OK? I gotta go." I turn around before anyone can say another word.

Running back to the ring, I look to the overhead screen. It displays the final few match ups until the last fight. I stop dead when I see Naomi's picture placed next to _him_.

Shit!

**Please Rate and Message!**


	5. Business and Hypnotists part 2

**A/N: WARNING, THIS STORY INCLUDES VERY GRAPHIC AND SOMETIMES RACIST LANGUAGE MUCH LIKE THE CARTOON ITSELF. IT IS BY NO MEANS CREATED TO INSULT ANYONE OR ANY RACE. PLEASE BE CAUTIONED WHEN READING THIS STORY. Themes are rated G, language rated M and violence rated T.**

Running back to the ring, I look to the overhead screen. It displays the final few match ups until the last fight. I stop dead when I see Naomi's picture placed next to _him_. Shit! Can things go any more wrong? I run over to Naomi, trying fruitlessly to change her mind one last time.

Naomi ignores my pleading and pushes past me. I stand there helplessly as I watch her walk to the platform to meet her opponent. I glance at the kid standing across from her. His eyes are wild with sick anticipation, his lips curled into a smirk. I struggle to examine his stance, for some hint of weakness that Naomi might be able to exploit. His physique is overly built, his arms bulging out of his sleeves. With a blow of the referee's whistle, his shifts into his stance. My hopes sink. His form is a balanced blend of both offense and defense, a lethal mix. I look back to Naomi, her body remains still, but her guard is up. '_What are you doing, Naomi? If you don't prepare yourself, you won't be able to defend against his attacks!_' I wonder with dread if the hypnotism also took away her fighting sense.

Slowly, but surely, Naomi walks across the ring, closing the distance between them. I watch with a heaviness in my stomach as Naomi makes no move to protect herself. I barely notice the thick silence as I see her opponent's smirk grow wider.

In a fluid movement, his hand cuts through the air towards Naomi's face. To my relief, she moves out of the way. I notice a growing red line across her cheek where I thought he missed. His fingers had grazed her, but what's worse, when I comprehend with alarm, is that he had tried to aim for her eyes.

He continues to strike, each time Naomi barely dodges. Even now, she makes no move to fight back. I hear him chuckle darkly. He's enjoying this, an opponent that doesn't fight back. I watch Naomi carefully, for any glimmer of awareness or a plan in her eyes. Her expression is a blank slate.

He moves to aim for her head again, but it's a feint. Naomi doesn't notice and dodges expectantly to the right. Seizing his chance, he grabs her by the hair and brings his knee to her gut. I grimace. When he holds her back up, Naomi's expression is still unchanged. With a sneer, he tosses her in the air like a ragdoll, and I call out. I don't remember what I said. His leg crashes into her side and she flies off to the right. Before colliding with the floor, she skids and tumbles, then falls off the ring all together.

I run around the platform to the other side. '_Please be OK._'

The ref blows the first whistle, calling Naomi out of bounds.

I stop when I see Naomi standing back up, her face and clothes are scuffed up, but her expression shows no sign of injury.

Jumping back onto the ring, the ref blows the whistle to start them off again.

I wonder if Naomi will end up the same way as the other girl, or worse.

My thoughts are broken when her opponent starts his second barrage of attacks. He moves to strike her again in her wounded stomach, but for some reason, his hand stops a few inches short. I'm confused by his actions until I realize there is a hand on his arm, hindering him, Naomi's hand.

He and I look at Naomi's face, shocked at the sudden change. Her eyes betray nothing.

With a quick motion, she twists his arm back. There's an audible snap.

With wide eyes, his face slowly contorts into an expression of agony. He cries out.

Letting the broken arm go, Naomi grabs onto the other.

He turns around in panic and tries to kick her away.

She catches his leg with hers.

With both an arm and a leg trapped in her grasp, he tries to pull away, but Naomi is unmovable.

With a quick jerk, she snaps apart his other arm.

Howling in pain, he trembles and falls to the ground. I watch incredulously as she eyes him passively. Naomi steps on his pant leg, preventing him from crawling away and raises her leg over his.

"NAOMI, STOP! YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!" I call out, but she shows no indication of hearing me. I turn away when she brings her foot down. The sickening crunch of bone echoes throughout the amphitheatre. I can barely stand to watch the blubbering cries of her opponent. He repeatedly screams out forfeit as Naomi stands above him, her gaze callous. The audience is petrified, unable to react. Even the referee is breathless as he slowly brings the whistle to his lips. The shrill note echoes dissonantly into the stands. Naomi is declared the winner.

XX

I sit in the visiting room gloomily with the rest of my family and friends. The doctor is still nowhere to be seen. My fight was cancelled due to the forfeit of my opponent. Not that I blamed him. I doubt anyone would be willing to face Naomi in her current state.

Jazmine is crying in the arms of her mother and Tom is speechless.

"Wow. I didn' know she could fight like that. If I knew, I wouldn't have stopped her from taking on those three ol' crack heads." Granddad mumbles.

"I never knew Naomi was this violent. I'm starting to think her friendship with Jazmine isn't such a good thing." Tom looks at his wife, Sarah, who seems to echo the sentiment.

"No!" I bellow. "That isn't her. I told you! She's been hypnotized, there's no way Naomi would do any of this if she was in her right mind!"

Tom doesn't say anything, but his expression remains doubtful.

I sigh. "I'll figure out a way to snap her out of it." I don't know how I'm going to accomplish this, but I can't just do nothing.

"Are you sure you shouldn't just forfeit? I mean, you saw the way she… er… handled her last opponent. What if she did the same to you?" Granddad looks at me worriedly.

Riley, who has been silent this whole time, nods in agreement. Even he understands the gravity of the situation.

I shake my head. I'm not going to leave Naomi. Not like this. "I'll figure out a way." When I turn to leave, someone grabs my hand. I look back to see a whimpering Jazmine.

"P-please be careful, Huey! I don't want to see you or anyone else get hurt anymore! Please bring her back!"

I gently pull my hand away and turn. "I will," I say without meeting her eyes.

XX

The crowd cheers as the final match commences. The noise is much weaker now that many of the audience members fled due to the level cruelty in the previous match.

I stand across the platform from Naomi, both our gazes unwavering. We circle the ring, staring each other off. I only wish she was in her right mind. I try to persuade her once more.

"Look Naomi, is this really what you want? You've been begging to fight me ever since we first met, and now that it's actually happening, you're not even really here!"

She remains quiet.

There's an impatient holler from the stands, and instantly, we both kick off for the centre of the ring. Naomi doesn't hold back as we trade off blow by blow.

"I didn't know your mind was so weak, Naomi, to be hypnotized so easily." If pleading doesn't work, maybe I can piss her off. I hope that if I can just invoke some sort of spark or response from her, I can pull out the real Naomi.

She drops and pulls her signature sweep kick. I promptly leap backwards. When I land, she's already close enough for a second attack. Her fist flies towards my face and I deflect it. Was she always this strong? I put some distance between us and curse myself for not training more. Would she be happy to know that we're this evenly matched? I'm jostled out of my thoughts when my face suddenly flies towards the ground. My hands jump in front of me to cushion the fall. Flipping back on my feet, I hop several metres away. Rubbing my cheek, I realize she had kicked me when I was distracted. I shake my head. This isn't the time to be worried about what ifs.

She seems to examine me from corner of her eyes, though there is no emotion, the behaviour almost appears curious.

"That's right, Naomi. Are you really just gonna let Wuncler take over your mind like that?" I wonder if my words have any effect at all.

Naomi dashes towards me, primed for a second wave of attack.

I hold my arms in front of me, barring her punches. With each hit, my arms feel weaker. My patience is wearing thin, and I'm beginning to feel desperate. "Naomi. If you can hear me at all..." I grit my teeth as I'm pushed back from her overwhelming force.

With a tremendous blow from her right hook, she brings me to my knees.

I don't think I can hold on much longer. "If you can hear me at all..." I take my arms away from my face and grab onto her collar, "...Say something!"

Naomi becomes still.

I stare into her eyes, seeking the sign that might tell me of her return.

_WHAM _

I let out a painful gasp. Looking down, I see Naomi's fist planted in my stomach.

She pulls back, and I fall. My hand hasn't let go, but she grabs onto my wrist and pulls it off. I stare wearily back at her. Her grip on my hand tightens, and she raises her free hand over my arm.

"Naomi..." I rasp out.

She brings her arm down, and I close my eyes in defeat.

But the pain never comes.

"Huey..."

I look up, and my eyes widen.

Naomi's hand is mere millimetres away from breaking my arm, but something is stopping her. Her face is twisted into a look of anguish. Though nothing physical seems to be holding her back, she trembles as if she's been paralyzed.

"Naomi!" '_Her consciousness is breaking through._'

"Huey... Hurry...!" Her voice is pleading as I try to comprehend her words.

A second later, her expression is empty again.

I snap out of it and snatch back my arm. Twisting my body, I try to push her away with a back kick.

She jumps to escape, flipping back several metres.

I reposition myself. I haven't lost. Naomi's still there, buried under whatever monster Wuncler had created, but regardless, she's still there, fighting. I vow to get her out. I draw in a deep breath and exhale, releasing the hindering tensions in my body. I'm not sure why, but it feels like Naomi was telling me to fight her head on. I decide to trust my instincts. I charge forward, nothing held back. Striking at her at full force, she pulls back while dodging left and right. Catching her inattention, I land an uppercut, knocking her head back. Before she can recover, I leap into the air and deliver a roundhouse kick to her side. She's propelled off the ring and crashes into the benches. I land nimbly, holding back the urge to run to her side. I know she's far stronger than that.

Once the dust clears, Naomi's back on her feet. The audience breaks out into another explosion of cheers as she hops back onto the ring. Flexing out her body, she suddenly changes her battle stance. My brow crinkles in focus as I try to make out her new style. She seems to radiate some sort of energy as both her hands are open, the fingers folded above the palms.

My body instinctively pulls itself in, trying to defend itself.

With light steps, she quickly shuffles toward me. Her palm flies at my chest and I knock it away. Her second palm follows suit, and I repeat myself. I continue to parry off her attacks, allowing me no time to return any attacks of my own. All of her hits are easy to predict, but it's all I can do to keep up with the speed and strength. One wrong move and I can kiss my whole plan goodbye.

"HUEY!"

I barely manage to dodge the next attack. I leap back, gaining some distance. My eyes flicker to the source of the voice. It's Mikhail. I do a double take. MIKHAIL!

"Huey! I know how to wake her up!"

I turn my head. "What? Really?"

His eyes widen in alarm. "LOOK OUT!"

I snap my attention back a second too late. Her palm lands across my chest and I'm blown back by the sheer force. The next thing I know, I'm rolling against the ground down in the benches. I still taste vertigo as a blurry image of Mikhail runs towards me. When my vision finally stops doubling, he's at my side.

"Huey, goodness! Are you alright?"

I stand up wobbly. "Yea..." I grab onto my chest, "I think so." Luckily, my body responded faster than my brain and jumped back moments before her attack connected, reducing much of the damage.

The ref blows his whistle. "Hey! You there! No outside interference."

I look back anxiously at the doctor. "Just tell me how to get her back."

The ref is relentless. "Number 14: Huey Freeman! You have to the count of 5 to get back on the ring or you lose the match! ONE..."

We ignore him as Mikhail begins to explain.

"You need to tap the back of her right hand three times and whisper the words "I release you" to her left ear."

"THREE!"

I move to get back up. "Is that all?"

"Yes. Don't forget! Three times on the right hand and I release you to the left ear!"

"FIVE!"

I hop back onto the ring. "Got it."

The ref blows the whistle, recommencing our fight.

Naomi has re-centered herself, ready to take me on again. This will be the last round. My left hand trembles a bit and grip onto it, trying to steady myself. I'm tired and worn, and I'm not sure how much longer I can last in this fight.

Naomi launches herself forward.

I close my eyes…

~_The Shi-ki technique is powerful, but has significant drawbacks. It enhances the mind and body of the user to their peaks, elevating the user's performance above and beyond the abilities of the average human. However, the duration of this heightened state is very brief, usually only lasting a few minutes, and is advised to be used only as a last resort. Once the enhancement wears off, the body of the user will be critically weakened..._~

"Huey! What are you doing!?" The doctor shouts anxiously behind me.

I remain still as I let the Shi-ki take effect. My awareness expands, and everything seems to slow down. I open my eyes.

Naomi's movements, the air pushing out around her, and the slight tremors of sound and movement around me, it's all so clear. As Naomi glides across the ring towards me in what seems like eons of time, I break free from my standstill to receive her. It's unbelievably easy to catch her attacks, and the strength that previously overwhelmed me now seems like a joke. She attempts to launch another strike at me with her right palm, and I grab it. She tries to pull away, but my strength exceeds hers. She launches her second palm, and I spin behind her. I manage one light tap on the back of her palm before she interrupts me with a back kick. I jump out of the way and approach her from another angle. The same thing takes place and I manage another. Naomi tries to knock me away with her elbow. I immediately catch it and restrain her. The final tap.

An excruciatingly painful lurch erupts from my stomach. I lose hold of her and stagger backwards. My mind is blank with the sharp crescendos of pain. What's happening? My vision blurs with black spots, and I fear I may lose consciousness. A moment later, the pain stops, and I feel like I have my strength back. My eyes search for Naomi and soon realize she plans to attack from behind. I whirl around and block, catching her once again. The third tap is done.

The pain comes back in a tidal wave and I stumble. The whole world suddenly seems to shift in one direction. I try to push myself off the ground. When did I fall? There's a loud ringing in my ears, and I can't seem to keep my balance. Naomi is in my view, standing there a foot away from me. She's frozen in place. Why isn't she doing anything? It didn't matter, as long as I'm able to break her out of that hypnosis. I moved slowly, all my strength seems to be sucked away by some unknown force. Staggering, I grab onto her collar, propelling myself forward. She's as still as a statue, completely immobile as I move closer to her ear. I wonder if that's an effect from the tapping. The seconds seem to drag on forever, and I feel like I might fall and never get up. I strain to get as close as possible. My fists on her clothes are trembling to keep their hold, and my breath is haggard. Barely audible, even to myself, I breathe out, "I release you..." I let go and fall.

~With You~

It feels like waking up from a long dream. The noises around you seem muffled at first, then they slowly grow louder and clearer. You open your eyes. Blinking, you realize you're back in the arena; a sea of people surrounds you in the stands.

"THE WINNER OF THE WOODCREST YOUTH MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT: NUMBER 26: NAOMI RAZOL CADENA ZYK MONTELLE!"

You look around, confused. You won something? Feeling a strange weight at your waist, you look down. "HUEY!" You double over in shock.

With one hang clutching onto your clothes, he's sprawled on the ground. You quickly turn him around. His breathing is ragged and heavy, his eyelids fluttering rapidly. He looks like he's having a seizure.

"S-SOMEBODY HELP! I NEED HELP!" You look around and scream. How did this happen?! What's going on? And why can't you remember anything? You don't even notice when another pair of hands is pulling Huey away.

"Naomi! I need you to let go of him!"

You look back at the familiar voice and come face to face with your brother. When did he get there?

"Naomi! You have to let go!"

Your hands are roughly pushed away when you don't respond. A second later, people flood your view and you watch numbly as Huey is taken away on a stretcher. You stare with blank eyes at the scene around you, frozen in your own universe. You barely notice when someone nudges you.

"C'mon sweetie pie, get up, this ain't no place to be takin' a nap."

Your eyes flicker to the old man holding you up. "Huey..." You breathe out despairingly.

"Oh, he'll be fine. The boy's tough. You can count on that." Robert offers you a wry smile. "Let's go now; your brother would want you to get a checkup too."

You let Robert lead you away from the ring and through the exits. You're relieved to leave this place.

XXX

You sit silently on a white cushion chair in a private room at the hospital. The room is dark despite the effort of a nightlight in the corner. Every now and then, you would lift your head and look upon the unconscious face of your friend, the friend who you nearly broke for trying to save you. You watch the slow rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, waiting for him wake up. You've been sitting here for hours, you don't know how long, but a while ago, Robert came and tried to persuade you to get some rest.

"It isn't healthy for little girls to stay up so late, sweetie pie. Get some sleep. Huey'll be fine."

You couldn't look up to meet Robert's eyes. You kept your gaze down and shook your head, refusing to leave.

Robert sighed and left you to your wallowing.

You continue to wait, letting the minutes slowly tick by. Time seems to lose its meaning, and slowly or quickly, you don't really care to know anymore, the sun breaks through the heavy layer of night and gradually brightens the room. You lift your heavy eyes to Huey's serene face. There are no more dark circles under his eyes and his skin seems more vibrant, more like before.

There's a slight movement from the corner of your eyes. You look up and realize Huey's hand is twitching. You hear a small noise coming from his throat, and you watch him with rapt attention.

Huey shifts a bit in his bed, his brows furrowing in his wake. Slowly, he opens his eyes and takes a small breath. He stares at the ceiling for a brief moment before scanning the rest of the room. Eventually, his attention lands on you.

"...Naomi?"

The words are lodged in your throat, so you simply watch him, your eyes luminescent.

His expression suddenly grows alarmed and he jerks forward, leaning toward you. "Naomi!" The IV cord plugged into his forearm pulls him back. He grimaces at the pain.

"Stop!" His actions dislodged the lump barricading your voice, "You're hurting yourself! Lie back down!" You get up from your chair and gently ease Huey back into bed.

His eyes linger on your face, watching you as if you might be a figment of his imagination.

"You're back..."

You sit back down, knowing the meaning of his words but unable to find the words to respond. You simply nod.

The corners of his mouth pull upwards into a small smile. An expression you can't seem to return. The desolate look on your face refuses to mask itself.

Huey's smile disappears and his eyes grow worried.

"What's wrong?" His hand lifts itself from the covers and lightly grabs onto your wrist. "Are you hurt?" There's a hint of anger in his tone.

You can't take his words. Shaking your head vigorously, you fight back the tears that sting your eyes.

His voice grows softer. "Then what's wrong? You look like you haven't slept in days."

You open your mouth to apologize, but only a choked sob comes out. You shut your eyes and the tears immediately begin to roll out, streaking down your cheeks in warm drops. You instantly try to hide your face behind your hand.

Huey props himself up on one elbow, trying to lean in, alarmed and confused by your crying. With his free hand, he gently grabs onto your hand and draws it away from your face.

"Naomi, tell me what's wrong."

You look away, not wanting to show him your face. "I-I'm sooo s-sorry, Huey." You blubber out.

"For what?" His voice grows stressed.

You snap your head back at his ridiculous question.

"Look at the state you in! You were trying to help me, and I... I almost..." You trace your eyes painfully over the visible wounds on his body.

Huey lets go of your hand and wrist and gives what seems like a relieved sigh. "Naomi, I already told you, it's not your fault." He blinks. "Wait. You remember?"

You nod glumly. "After I was knocked out, I remember hearing words. They're blurry now, but I remember that I was told to win the competition at all cost. Afterwards... it was like a dream. I was there, but I wasn't. I could see everything I was doing, it was hazy and faded, but I could still see, I just couldn't move. I don't know how to describe it, even though I saw what I was doing, I wasn't fully _conscious_ of it, like it didn't feel real. I really thought I was dreaming half the time..." Your eyes fall to his arm. "Then, when I tried to-" you swallowed a lump in your throat, "to break your arm, things suddenly seemed sharp. I tried to wake up, I tried to stop, but my body just didn't move the way I wanted them too..." You grit your teeth. "If only I listened to you, Huey, if only I didn-"

"Stop." Huey covers your mouth before you can finish, muffling your words. "I want you to stop apologizing. I know you feel bad, but you need to understand that it wasn't you. Wuncler manipulated you. He manipulated you and me and all those other kids. There's no way you could've known-"

You pull his hand away. "But you warned me! You warned me, and I didn't listen-"

He silences you with a sharp look. His eyes soften once you quiet down. "It wouldn't have mattered whether you convinced me or not. Granddad already put me into the competition, remember? And even if you didn't go, Wuncler would've just hypnotized some other kid to fight me." His voice softens. "Sides, you broke through, didn't you? You stopped yourself before you could break my arm."

You flinch at the word break.

"If you hadn't broken through, things would've gone a lot worse."

You stare back at him, unable to agree or deny it.

Huey sighs and runs his hand through his hair in an impatient fashion. His eyes look away in search of some way to persuade you. When an idea dawns on him, he looks back. Resting his cheek in his hand, he peers at you from the side.

"You're sorry, right?"

You nod hesitantly.

"Then make it up to me."

You blink, surprised at his choice of words. "…What would you like me to do?"

His eyes take on a sly gleam, his lips drawn into a small smirk.

You can't help but feel your face burn a little.

"How 'bout you do whatever I say for the week."

You blink, taken aback by the request.

"So? What's your answer?"

"...OK..." You respond in small voice.

Huey raises an eyebrow, amused that you accepted his odd request.

"Alright. Then listen to what I'm about to say."

You nod attentively.

"I want you..." he begins with a mischievous smirk, "... to go to sleep."

Your face drops and Huey holds back a laugh.

"You look exhausted, Naomi. Go to bed. I'm surprised your brother didn't drag you out yet."

"He's been busy with surgeries." You regard him imploringly. "Isn't there anything else you want-"

"You said you'd listen."

Your lips pull into a thin line. '_That wasn't fair.'_ "Where would I sleep? The other hospital rooms are for patients, and there's no couch here."

Huey contemplates your words for a while. "Rest your head down on the bed. It's not the most comfortable, but it'll do until your brother comes back."

You look at him, reluctant.

He takes your arms and moves them into a folded position over the side of the bed. "Now rest your head down." He glances up at your unwilling expression. "Are you going back on your word?"

Your shoulders slump in defeat. Grudgingly, you place your head over your arms.

"Now close your eyes and go to sleep."

You gaze up at Huey a second longer before closing your eyes obediently.

Sleep takes you immediately.

XXX

When you open your eyes, you're staring at the familiar of ceiling of the hospital rooms. You blink and squeeze your eyes, awareness slowly creeping back to you. You sit up and look around. Someone had moved you to another empty room. You look outside the window, the sunlight is coming from the west, it's the afternoon, but you're not sure which day. You hop off the bed and exit the room. Looking around the hall, you realize you've only been moved a few doors down from Huey's. You wonder if he's still there.

"Naomi. You're awake."

You turn around at the sound of your brother's voice.

Mikhail looks absolutely exhausted, though his eyes still hold an abundance of clarity. His gaze is filled with concern as he examines you.

"How are you, Mimi?"

You look back at him, blinking, confused at his worried expression. After all, you weren't the one hurt, Huey is.

"I'm fine, Mikhail. Is something wrong?"

Mikhail stares back for a bit, re-evaluating your mood. He relaxes and gives a small smile. "No, everything is fine. Actually, I'm going to check up on Huey right now. You coming?"

You slightly tense up at Huey's name, but nod regardless.

Mikhail offers you a small smile then moves toward Huey's door. You follow behind him as he knocks.

You hear Huey's muffled acknowledgement before Mikhail turns the knob.

"How're you feeling?"

You're hidden behind your brother's legs, blocking your view into the room.

"Pretty good."

Huey's apathetic tone makes you smile. Mikhail walks in, unblocking you. Huey's sitting up against the backrest, a folded newspaper by his hands. Huey gives you a quick glance.

Your cheeks start to burn and you don't understand why. You feel strangely self-conscious. You keep your eyes down and turn to close the door. You notice Robert and Riley aren't around while you seat yourself in a nearby chair.

Mikhail takes the clipboard attached to the end of Huey's bed and flips through it. "There's nothing too important to tell you, since your body is well on its mend. In a few months, you'll be completely back to normal."

You relax at the news.

Huey gives a small nod.

"There's just one thing." Mikhail makes a complicated expression. "When we gave you a full body checkup, we found symptoms similar to gastritis."

You give Huey an odd look.

Huey seems just as baffled as you are, though he hides it better.

Mikhail decides to continue. "We found some irritation on your stomach lining. Though we're not quite sure what could have caused it. Of course we're not diagnosing this as gastritis, since it's most likely just an anomaly. The most common cause is alcohol overdose, and we've ruled that out. The second is stress, and though your body doesn't show the usual signs of malignant stress elsewhere, I want to ask you just to be sure. Have you been experiencing large quantities of stress lately?"

Huey shakes his head, then looks away in thought.

You watch him curiously.

"I'm not sure if it's related, but it's the only thing I can think of." Huey hesitates, debating on the rest of his words.

"Please go on." Mikhail encourages.

"Well, when I was fighting against Naomi," his eyes flicker to you, "I tried using a something called the Shi-ki technique..."

Memory serves you and you recall the sudden change in Huey's power and form near the end of your match.

"I don't know what happened, but something went wrong. The technique does drain your energy, but it shouldn't cause any pain."

Your brain puts two and two together and you leap from your seat. "YOU USED A KI TECHNIQUE IN THAT CONDITION?"

Mikhail and Huey jump at your sudden outburst. They stare at you stunned.

"WHY WOULD YOU USE IT WHEN-" You stop short when see the full picture.

_~"If you can hear me at all..." Huey takes his arms away from his face and grabs onto your collar, "...Say something!"_

_You become still. _

_He stares into your eyes, searching._

WHAM

_Huey lets out a painful gasp. Looking down, he sees your fist planted firmly in his stomach.~ _

You turn away with a grimace. Your voice lowers to a whisper. "I'm sorry. It was my fault. I must've disrupted your Ki centre when I punched you."

There's a flash of understanding in Huey's eyes; he knew what you meant immediately.

"Um... mind explaining it, Mimi? I don't speak kung fu." Mikhail tries to lighten your mood.

You sigh and decide to let go of your regrets, after all, you did already promise Huey. You lift your head. "It's a little difficult to explain, but basically…, Ki is a type of energy that runs through our bodies. The core of that energy is called the Ki centre, which resides in our stomach. Kind of like our heart, the Ki centre regulates the flow of Ki throughout the rest of our body, so when I attacked Huey's stomach, I damaged his Ki centre. I'm not sure exactly of the mechanics of the Shi-ki since I've never learned it, but I'm guessing it requires an abundant amount of Ki flow, and since I damaged the centre, it wasn't able to properly regulate the discharge…" You give Huey a sorry smile. "It would explain the pain." You proceed to look over at Mikhail, "and the irritation as well."

Mikhail nods solemnly, "I see." He draws a small breath. "In any case, I don't see anything stopping you from making a full recovery, and since your injuries are quite mild, you can be discharged at any time. You can also stay a while longer, if you wish."

Huey shakes his head. "No, that's fine. I'll leave as soon as granddad comes back. He just left to get some food."

Mikhail blinks, lifting his mood. He glances at his watch. "It's 1:30 already? Goodness, how time flies." Mikhail smiles. "I'll get your discharge papers ready." His attention flickers to you as he moves to the door. "Almost forgot. Naomi, if you're hungry, there's food prepared for you in the staff room. I'll be off to pick you up in about an hour."

You shake your head. "I'm fine, I'm not hungry." You can almost feel Huey's frown on your back.

Mikhail nods. "If you're sure, but try to get something to eat anyways. See you soon, Mimi." He quickly exits the room and closes the door behind him.

You stare at the door, reluctant to turn around.

"Go eat."

You scowl. '_I knew it._' You turn around with a huff. "I already ate. I'm fine." You lie.

Huey's eyes bore into you, unimpressed. "You're a horrible liar."

"I am not!" Your face flushes. You know you have superb acting skills; it's almost second nature to you.

Huey rests his cheek in one hand, looking at you bored from the side. His eyes hold a slightly amused glint. "Then why is it always so obvious when you have something to hide?"

You scowl deeper. "Maybe it's just cuz you have a better read on me than most people." You grumble.

Huey gives a small laugh. "Either way, I want you to go eat."

You remember your deal with Huey from yesterday and mentally smack yourself for agreeing. You've only just seen him and he's already trying to shoo you away. Your face still flushed, you continue to avoid Huey's gaze. "I don't want to eat. I'm not hungry. Besides, Mikhail said he'll pick me up an hour later. I'll eat then." You know you're being childish; your voice lowers to a mumble. "Can't I just stay here?"

There's a slight pause before Huey sighs, but he doesn't contend you further. Feeling a little better, you seat yourself again in the chair near his bed.

"What were you reading?" Your eyes linger on the newspaper by his hand.

He moves to pick it up. "Ah, right." He unfolds the newspaper and turns to a certain page. There's a slight quirk in his brow and you get a feeling that he pleased with something. He holds the paper towards you, pointing to the headlines.

WUNCLER ENTERPRISES LOSES BILLIONS.

You look up at Huey quizzically. He encourages you to read on.

'_Wuncler enterprise faces astronomical losses due to poor choices in investment. Ed Wuncler, owner of Wuncler Enterprises claims fraud as much of his company's profit was invested into optional stocks with seemingly ridiculous bets minutes before their expiration. The total amount of assets lost number to 10.4 billion dollars, costing Wuncler almost half his fortune. Wuncler's lawyers continue to push for fraud, claiming the ludicrous spending on the choice of stocks are due to malfunctions in the system, or more specifically, hacking…._'

Your eyes widen. You glance at Huey, then at the door where Mikhail left. "You don't think…"

Huey shrugs. "Who knows?" He takes the paper from you and continues to read. "_Though the allegations seem to hold some truth, investigators are unable to find any sort of error or evidence of illegal break in of company servers._" He puts down the paper and looks at you with a sort of vengeful satisfaction. "It's the least of what he deserves."

You look down at the paper, feeling strangely detached.

Huey muses at your lack of response. "Aren't you happy, even a little? Wuncler's getting his just desserts."

You look at him with a complicated expression. You probably should feel happy, seemingly getting some sort of payback, but the feeling simply isn't there, you're preoccupied with something of deeper value. Your gaze softens. "I'm just glad you're OK."

Huey's brow knits together. "You're unbelievable. When I try to stop you from getting hurt, you punch me in the face, but when Wuncler takes over your body against your will, then scars you emotionally, you don't even feel a little bit of anger?"

You giggle at his rant.

"And how is that funny?" He snaps.

You shake your head. "You're right. It does sound ridiculous, and I probably should be angry, furious even." Your eyes cast down. "…But after the past 24 hours…, constantly hating myself and worrying myself sick that I might've hurt you too much, all I feel right now is relief." You close your eyes. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you alright."

Huey's eyes widen at the sincerity in your words. He looks down, a little muddled.

You smile and rest your arms folded at the side of his bed before lying your head down. "I almost forgot."

Huey's attention flickers back to you.

You smile grows tender, "Thanks for saving me."

Huey stares at you. A moment later, he replies with a nod.

XXX

The next few days at school are a bit hectic. The Youth Tournament was apparently broadcasted nationwide, evoking a tidal wave of protests from the general public, criticizing the level of cruelty in the fights. It had also come to light that many of the youth contestants were forced to participate against their will. Unnamed internal resources revealed that many of the children were hypnotized during their battles, and though the claim sounded questionable at first, the sheer number of victims provoked a more detailed investigation. When the hypnotist was found, he was quickly apprehended, charged with multiple accounts of child abuse. The public turned an angry head towards Ed Wuncler for staging the violent competition and employing the aforementioned hypnotist. In an effort to calm the public, Wuncler held a press conference, stating his innocence against his employee, claiming that he had no idea the man was capable of hypnotism, and that the entire scandal happened without his knowledge. Though many still held their suspicions of Wuncler, the anger of the mass majority was temporarily quelled. All charges fell on the hypnotist alone, and the pending trial will start a month from now. Reports say the criminal will mostly likely be facing 30 years in prison with no chance of parole.

At school, despite the awareness of the hypnotist, many people still scurried away from you with disturbed looks. You, however, were so preoccupied with Huey's wellbeing that you hardly noticed. Throughout the entire incident, Jazmine and Riley remained faithfully by your side, rebutting anyone who questioned your character. You're touched by their loyalty and made a silent vow to return the favour one day.

Huey was in an endless bad mood. Irritated by your lack of response from Wuncler's schemes, angry at way people were treating you, and furious at Wuncler's blatant lie. You were also a bit miffed with Huey. You thought your deal would somehow allow you to redeem yourself. You were somewhat expecting Huey to take advantage of the situation, thinking he might take the opportunity to push your buttons, but in the end, the only orders he gave were to either take better care of yourself or to stop feeling guilty. You felt stupid for building up so much expectation, but ultimately, Huey's goal did work out. All the negative emotions eventually washed away, leaving you feeling grateful for having such wonderful friends.

After a few weeks, things returned, more or less, to normal. Everyone accepted the idea that you were just a victim, and the out of character cruelty was nothing more than the puppetry brought out by the hypnotist. You were pretty much oblivious to the changes in demeanor. You did your best to give a public apology for your unscrupulous actions as well as making sure to visit each of the contestants you fought. All of family members were surprisingly complacent.

You never did get around to asking Mikhail about the possible hacking of Wuncler Enterprises; you feel he probably doesn't want to say it out in the open. However, you were still curious as to how Mikhail found the way to break your hypnosis. As honestly as he could, Mikhail retold his side of the story.

During the preliminaries, he had noticed some of the kids acting differently a while before you became the next victim. The moment you exited the arena, he got worried and tried to find you. After all, if you were simply trying to forfeit, you should be easy to locate, but when he couldn't, he wandered through the halls of the building looking for you. When a staff member stopped him from entering one of the more suspicious hallways, he knocked him out and took his uniform then hid his body. It wasn't until an hour later that he found the hypnotist, a man by the name of Erwin Grey, who was employed by Wuncler in an effort to increase the _excitement_ of the competition by hypnotizing the contestants who had potential. Mikhail didn't tell you how he coaxed the information out of this Erwin Grey, but when you saw the ruthless glint in his eyes, you had little doubt of what methods he used. When Mikhail finished his story, he looked at you apologetically, ashamed that he wasn't able to protect you. You, in turn, gave him a tight hug, unable to express the gratitude you feel to have such a loving brother. Nevertheless, you're a little worried about his tenacity.

"I hope you don't show this side of you on a first date. All the girls will run for the hills. Then you'll be a bachelor for the rest of your life."

Mikhail laughs at your nonchalant reply. "My love life is the last thing you need to worry about."

You giggle. "And what about my love life? If all the dates I bring home find out what a scary big brother I have, I'll never get find a boyfriend!" You gasp in mock shock.

Mikhail pulls his lips into a thin line and ruffles your hair. "Naomi, you're 10. You're not going to make me worry about that for another 20 or 30 years."

You raise an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me? Don't most people start dating at the age of 14 now? What are you going to do when I actually bring home a boy before the _20_ or _30_ years?" You drawl at the mention of those ridiculous numbers.

Mikhail smiles. "I'll kill him."

You sweatdrop at his blatant honesty. You feel sorry for your unknown future boyfriend.

**PLEASE RATE AND MESSAGE!**


	6. Games and Horror Movies

**A/N: WARNING, THIS STORY INCLUDES VERY GRAPHIC AND SOMETIMES RACIST LANGUAGE MUCH LIKE THE CARTOON ITSELF. IT IS BY NO MEANS CREATED TO INSULT ANYONE OR ANY RACE. PLEASE BE CAUTIONED WHEN READING THIS STORY. Themes are rated G, language rated M and violence rated T.**

"AAAARRRRGGGHHH!"

A resounding cry echoes throughout the Freeman residence.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'VE HAD IT!" Robert's face is almost a shade of purple as he screams out in frustration. He had just returned from a brief stroll in the park only to witness the catastrophe waiting for him back home.

Judging from the state of the mess, Huey and Riley seemed to have gotten into another fight over something trivial. There are various stains and marking running along the walls and floors. Furniture and other household items are scattered all over the place with multiple pellet markings etched into the wood and drywall.

Huey and Riley stand glumly in front of their grandfather, guilty of their crime.

"Every single time I leave you two alone in the house, it becomes a mother-fuckin' disaster! Now I tell you whut! I'm sick of it! I'm an old man; my old body can't take all this stress. Are you two purposely tryin' to kill me? Huh?"

"We real sorry, granddad-" Riley begins.

"Well sorry doesn't cut it! If you really want to make it up to me, stop tryin' ta destroy my house!" He drops another glare at his grandsons. "Now move outta my way." Robert pushes past between them and heads towards the living room. "And clean up this damn mess! I'm tired of beatin' your asses." He stops dead when he reaches the threshold. Across from him is his beloved television with a remote embedded halfway into the screen.

"AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

XXX

"I'm tellin' you, they're killin' me!"

"Now Robert, calm down. This reaction isn't helping your blood pressure."

Mikhail pours a hot cup of jasmine tea and places it on the small table by the couch where Robert sits. It's Thursday morning and you and the Freeman brothers are at school. Taking the rare opportunity, Robert came to visit your brother on his day off.

"Thank you." The old man takes a sip of his tea, relishing the aroma. Putting the cup back down, he sighs and shakes his head. "How am I supposed to relax when those kids constantly ruin everything? I need a vacation." Robert looks up in excitement. "I know, how 'bout you an' me get out of town next weekend? Hit the road! Get away from all our daily problems!"

Mikhail laughs. "That does sound nice, but I have to decline. My schedule's packed for the rest of the month."

Robert slumps over. "I always thought doctors who specialize are always rich and full of free time, you know, like the ones who drive 'round in those shiny new Cadillac's."

Mikhail laughs again. "Well, that's certainly true for some of us. I suppose it all comes down to how we decide to do our work. In any case, why not go with Tom? I heard he's been itching to go on a trip with a few friends."

Robert makes a face. "I ain't gon go on a trip with him. You kiddin' me? He'll just ruin everything."

The young doctor gives a meek smile. He suddenly feels sorry for the poor attorney.

Robert heaves another sigh. "Then there's the problem of this weekend." He looks out the window bleakly.

"And what's wrong with this weekend?"

"I got lucky at the grocery store an' met a fine honey! Woo! She was hot! We plannin' on goin' on a trip to Vegas this Friday!"

"Congratulations, Robert." Mikhail smiles at his friend's excitement. "So you're worried about leaving the kids."

"Shoot, I dun care 'bout dem. I'm worried 'bout the house! The minute I leave, they start run 'round like rascals. If I leave for the whole weekend, I might not have a home to come back to!"

Mikhail pats his friend on the shoulder, thinking of how lucky he is to have never encountered that problem with you.

"Even when I try to get dem a babysitter, no one ever works! By the time I get back, they've either run away or be cryin' in a corner." Robert shakes his head. "I even called one o' those special role models for troubled youths. Broke his will like a twig."

Mikhail remains silent, unable to respond to the severity of Robert's problem. He never knew Huey and Riley were such a hand full.

"I need someone strong, not just physically, but also mentally. Someone who can break into their minds and take control. Probably he'll need to know kung fu…" Robert stops mid rant. Then, almost like a light bulb turning on over his head, he abruptly stands up.

Mikhail stares up at his friend in surprise.

Robert looks over to him with wide eyes. "What about Naomi?"

Mikhail blinks. "Yes? What about Naomi?"

"No, no. What about having Naomi babysit dem?"

Mikhail coughs. "Naomi? But she's the same age as them."

Robert nods impatiently. "Yes, yes, I know, but, you've never had trouble with her right?"

Mikhail ponders for a bit. "Well, no, Naomi has always been quite mature for her age."

"Yes, yes, and you've left her alone in the house sometimes, right? Was there ever a problem?"

"Well, no. Naomi knows how to cook and clean up after herself…." Mikhail holds his hand to his chin. "Speaking of which, I've just realized, but she's been doing all the housework lately."

Robert jumps up in joy. "Exactly! Your little Naomi is perfect for the job. She even knows those handy-useful CPR techniques."

Your brother smiles smugly, "It is a useful thing to know in case of emergencies."

Robert nods in agreement. "And! The kids are friends, so they'll have fun together. And if anything happens, Naomi can beat their asses no problem!"

Mikhail laughs at the latter comment. "Actually, now that you've mentioned it, I have to be out of town this weekend too. I've been called away for a special surgery. Hmm. It'll be good for Naomi to have some company while I'm gone."

"Well, it's settled then! Naomi'll stay at our place for the weekend. You won't hafta worry 'bout her gettin' lonely, and I won't hafta worry about them destroyin' my house!"

Your brother chuckles at the all too eager Mr. Freeman and reaches out for a handshake. "You drive a hard bargain, my friend."

Robert chuckles and accepts the handshake. "Woo wee! Vegas, here I come!"

XX

"You're leavin' us for the weekend?"

Sitting beside Riley on his grandfather's bed, Huey watches as Robert fumbles around his bedroom, packing his suitcase.

"Yep." Robert replies while adjusting his collar in the mirror.

"After what happened yesterday, you're just gonna leave us by ourselves again?" Huey raises a skeptical eyebrow.

"Oh no, nuh-uh." Robert wags his finger. "I found you boys a babysitter."

"Oh c'mon, granddad, you know that ain't never gon work. The moment that nigga walks in here, we gon waste 'im." Riley crosses his arms smugly, proud of his miscreant ability.

"I'm more surprised you actually us found a babysitter. I thought we were black listed." Huey recalls the time when Riley tormented their babysitter so bad, she had them listed on Don't-sit-them dot com. After that, no babysitter in the world was willing to take the job.

"You are still black listed." Robert continues his humming. "But this ain't no ordinary babysitter."

Riley scoffs. "Psh, lemme guess. You called Uncle Ruckus again? Man, we toasted that nigga the last time he came."

"Nope. Not Ruckus." Robert is enjoying the suspense he's building. Zipping up his suitcase, he adjusts his tie one more time before moving to the door. "Now get yo asses downstairs. Your babysitter is almost here."

Riley and Huey gets up and walks for the door, glancing at their grandfather warily as he chuckles darkly to himself.

A ringing from the doorbell alerts the three Freemans.

"Oh, good. Your babysitter's here already!"

Huey and Riley exchange glances before following their eager grandfather to the doorway. Riley smirks, excited at the prospect of tormenting the new babysitter. He took his grandfather's confidence as a challenge.

Robert quickly grabs the doorknob and swings the door open wide. "C'mon in sweetie pie, you're right on time!"

Instantly, both boys drop their jaws.

XX

~With You~

You stand in front of the Freeman residence with your small backpack full of necessary belongings. Mikhail had left moments ago for the requested surgery after bidding you farewell. You press the doorbell to alert them of your arrival. It's 7 pm and you're not a second later.

The door opens to reveal a beaming Mr. Freeman.

"C'mon in sweetie pie, you're right on time!"

You smile at him. "Good evening, Mr. Freeman." You look towards Huey and Riley and almost burst out laughing. The shock on their faces is absurdly comical. You walk into the hall before Robert closes the door behind you. "Hey, Huey. Hey, Riley."

Riley throws his hands up in disbelief. "You gotta be kiddin' me! Naomi's our babysitter?"

Huey peers over to his granddad, wondering if the old man finally lost his mind. "Granddad, I know you've been desperate, but c'mon. Naomi's the same age as us."

Robert chuckles. "Well, tough tit tat. Naomi is your babysitter, an' there's nuthin' you can do to change it." Ignoring the exaggerated groans from Riley, he turns his attention to you. "Now you've got my number if anything happens, and don't hesitate to beat their asses if they misbehave." He takes out a rolled up belt from his pocket and hands it to you. "I know you know kung fu, but a belt can still help."

You stare at the belt expressionlessly.

"There's some money in the kitchen in the top cupboard on the left in case you want to buy something." He turns back to his grandkids with a snide grin. "Well, that's all I've got to say. Have fun, kids!"

"Have fun, Mr. Freeman!" You give a small wave.

Robert waves back and leaves through the door, ignoring the protests from his grandsons. When the door closes, the two boys fall into silence.

You stare at their backs, shaking with mirth. You jump a bit when Riley suddenly turns around with an angry look.

"Look, nigga. Just cuz you my friend don't mean I'm gon go easy on you. You've got no clue how many babysitters I've destroyed. So if you dun wanna get hurt, keep off my way!"

You smile brightly back at him. "Of course, Riley. Wouldn't dream of it."

Huey shoots you a peeved look, knowing full well of the true meaning behind your mask.

Riley smirks. "Yeah, yeah. That's mo' like it." Enjoying his seemingly new found freedom, he turns and heads into the living room.

You decide to follow after Riley, Huey does the same. Walking in, you see Riley is already taking out his PlayStation. Glancing uncomfortably back at the belt in your hand, you place it on a cabinet in the corner of the room.

"I can't believe you actually agreed to this. Since when did you guys have this planned?"

You look over at Huey's irritated features and smile. "Mikhail told me last night, actually. I wanted it keep it a secret to surprise you. Looks like it worked." You laugh.

Huey shakes his head. He looks away thoughtfully before giving a shrug, suggesting that he didn't really care. He glances over to you again and notices your backpack.

"What's that for? You brought your homework?"

"Hm?" You look at the direction of his gaze. "Oh, nope. I finished all my homework. I just brought my toothbrush and towels and a change of clothes."

Huey freezes, his face suddenly rigid. "You're staying here? Overnight?"

Riley snaps his head towards you at his brother's words, dropping his controller.

You look at their shocked faces with a confused smile. "Well, yea, of course. I can't just leave for the night, that'd be a violation of my babysitting responsibilities."

Huey stares at you with a mixture of disbelief and exasperation.

Frankly you didn't know what the big deal is.

"What?! We can't sleep in the same house with a girl! That's messed up!"

Riley's words strike a chord. You raise an eyebrow and cross your arms. "And why's that?"

"Cuz you's a girl!" He retorts like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, I'm a girl, Riley. So what? You're acting like I have some sort of infectious disease." Your tone takes on a sarcastic octave. "Unless, you still think girls have cooties, just like all those other **little** kids."

Riley grits his teeth, unable to respond.

You smile and relax a little. "Besides, I'm going to be sleeping in the guest room, well out of your way."

Riley huffs. "Ain't that a bitch. How come you gets to have a room all to yoself?"

You hold your face in mock surprise. "Why I'd be happy to share your room with you if you'd like."

Riley and Huey both tense up.

You can't take it and break out into a peel of laughter.

Riley blushes from your teasing. "Ey! That ain't funny!"

"Hahaha…your reactions- haha… are too funny!" You hold your stomach in laughter.

Riley looks away with a huff. "Man, forget you." He turns back to his video game, attempting to ignore you.

Huey sighs and picks up his half-finished book off the coffee table and continues reading on the couch. You decide to take your things upstairs to the guest room. Luckily, the room had their own bathroom so you didn't need to worry about sharing one with Huey or Riley. After setting your things, you move back downstairs and decide to join Riley in playing video games. The rest of the evening pretty much went on uneventfully until you decide to call it a night.

You yawn and rub your eyes. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed, don't stay up too late, guys."

"Whateva, nigga." Riley mumbles as he continues pressing madly on his controller.

You get up and kiss Riley on the cheek before moving to Huey and doing the same. Both boys freeze up like they've been petrified.

Riley is the first to recover. "W-whut the hell was dat?" He grabs onto his cheek like you've bitten him.

You look back and forth between their bewildered expressions. "What do you mean? It's a goodnight kiss. Mikhail kisses me goodnight all the time. Doesn't your grandfather kiss you guys goodnight?"

Riley makes a disgusted face. "Of course not! Dat's gay!" He rubs his cheek angrily as if trying to wipe away a stain. His cheeks hold a rosy tint.

You giggle. "Sorry, didn't know you guys were so against it." You look over to Huey apologetically, but he averts his gaze. His expression is difficult to discern. "Anyways, goodnight Huey and Riley."

Riley makes a grunting noise and Huey simply nods, keeping his eyes on his book.

You move back upstairs and get ready for bed before hopping under the soft covers for sleep.

XX

When you wake up, it's 7 in the morning. You sit up in your bed with a yawn and stretch. After taking a shower and brushing your teeth, you creep silently past the other bedrooms out of habit and move downstairs to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, you look around for what you can prepare for breakfast. You suddenly realize you don't know what Huey and Riley prefer for breakfast since you normally see them eating cereal. Shrugging the notion away, you decide to take a little bit of everything and whip up whatever you can.

It's about 9 am when you hear your two friends approach the kitchen. You've finished most of the dishes and have already set the table. You turn around from the frying pan and smile at their bewildered faces.

"Mornin' Huey, Riley."

They continue to gape.

Riley rubs his eyes, gawking at the different assortment of breakfast choices arranged on the table. "Did you make all dis?"

You scoop up the final piece of hash brown from the sauce pan and slide it onto the plate. "Yep." You step down from the chair you used to stand on for the stove and move the plate to the table. "Your breakfast's ready. There are hash browns, sausages, vege-sausages, pancakes, toast, waffles, eggs sunny-side-up, bacon, omelette and some fruit salad. And if you still want some cereal, there's that too."

Riley and Huey continue to stare at the food.

"If there's something else you want, I can try to make that too…" You wonder if your dishes don't suit their taste, but your worries are soon proved needless when the two boys hop onto their seats and start scarfing down their meals- well, one more so than the other. You beam at their reactions before taking a seat between them and start on your toast.

Once breakfast is finished, Riley collapses on the couch from overeating while Huey offers to help you with the dishes. Once everything is cleaned up, Huey also moves to the couch to finish his book. You decide to start your daily routine and sit by the window to start your meditation. A few moments pass by and you barely register Riley leaving the house saying something about taking a stroll. You're almost at the peak of your meditative state when a sudden shriek from outside shocks you awake. You glance around in alarm. When your eyes land on Huey's equally surprised gaze, his look of shock quickly melts into anticipated irritation when he realizes the cause of scream.

"Riley." Huey growls under his breath.

Distraught, you jump from your seat and run outside, Huey a few steps behind you. You stop a number meters away from the scene: a woman covered in yellow paint as she stands by the base of a tree, screaming furiously at Riley, who's rolling on the ground in laughter.

"What's going on?" You ask urgently.

The woman turns around and glares at you. "What's going on? I'll tell you what's going on! This little brat threw paint all over me. This is cashmere! Do you have any idea how difficult it will be to get this paint out?! I should have him arrested!"

You walk over to Riley, standing over his lounging figure. You're about to ask him his side of the story when you catch sight of the twenty dollar bill beside him. Your eyes move to the wire that hangs slightly over the bill and trace it up to a branch where it holds a tilted container. You close your mouth, realizing what must have happened. You frown at him. "Riley, this isn't nice. You need to apologize."

Riley continues his chortles as he slowly sits up. "Heh, heh. I didn't throw nuthin' at her. S'her fault for bein' a greedy hoe."

The woman grows red with anger and screeches out a laundry list of protests.

Peeved at Riley's uncaring attitude, you grab him by the head and force him down into a bow with you. "We're terribly sorry for the trouble we caused, ma'am."

"W-what the hell are y-"

You cover Riley's mouth. "We promise it won't happen again!"

The paint covered woman continues her infuriated tirade until she eventually has her fill. You continue to keep your heads bowed until she leaves with an angry last word. When she's out of earshot, you let go of the struggling Riley.

"What the hell, woman?! I thought you said you were gon keep off my way!"

Your hands are placed at your waist as you begin to chide him. "Riley, what were you thinking?! Attacking a random passerby like that. That was very rude!"

Riley growls at you. "Dammit! Keep off my business! You ain't de boss of me!" Without another word, he stalks back into the house angrily.

You shake your head wearily before moving to clean up rest of Riley's prank.

"After all this time bein' his friend, you're still willingly to put yourself in a position where you'd have to babysit him." Huey's tone is a little satirical which you didn't quite care for at the moment.

Pulling the container off the branch with the wire, you catch it and look over to Huey defiantly. "After being his friend all this time, I've noticed how smart and resourceful he is." You start to move back to the house. "If only there's a way to convince him to direct all that energy toward something worthwhile…." You ignore Huey as he shakes his head.

When you walk back into the house, Riley is on his PlayStation once again, muttering angrily to himself. For the moment, he's deciding to ignore your existence all together. You decide to let him be and distract yourself by other means. After a few routine exercises, you vacuum and dust the house. By 11 am you settle on preparing lunch. In midst of prepping the ingredients, you hear the door ring.

"I'll get it!" You call out before hoping off your chair and running to the door.

"Hallo dere, little n**** girl. Is Robert around?"

You blink. "Hello, Uncle Rukus. Mr. Freeman's gone for the weekend. Can I help you with something?"

"Oh, he just asked me to take care the front lawn for 'im, but if he ain't here-"

"Oh right!" You mentally smack yourself for forgetting. "Yea, Mr. Freeman told me you'd be coming. I'll open the garage right away. He already has your payment prepared for you."

The large man shrugs, not particularly keen on his task, though his indifferent response to working for the Freeman family has become customary.

You press the button near the door to open the garage where the lawnmower and other supplies are kept. When Uncle Ruckus stalks off to start the job, you move back to the kitchen and continue the lunch preparation.

A few moments later, loud cries erupt from the front yard.

You hunch over in exasperation. '_What now…?_' You drop what you're doing and run towards the commotion, Huey is a few steps ahead of you. Stopping a meter outside the door, you see Uncle Ruckus sprinting across the partly mowed lawn covering his rear end and howling in pain. You see brief flashes of small projectiles rebounding off his back. You glance in the direction of the oncoming pellets and see Riley hunched over by a shrub brandishing an airsoft gun, chuckling to himself while firing.

"RILEY!" You hiss out, cutting his concentration.

Riley momentarily lowers his gun; a look of anxiety flies across his features.

An irritated growl erupts from the back of Huey's throat as he springs forward.

Riley instantly switches targets and aims his gun at Huey.

Huey skids and dodges to the left. Rolling on the ground, he picks up a pebble and chucks it at his brother. The rock hits Riley's hand.

"OW! FUCK!" He drops his gun, clutching his hand in pain. Seeing Huey getting back up, Riley abandons his weapon and darts in the opposite direction.

It isn't long before Huey outruns him and knocks him onto the ground.

You fail at catching up to Uncle Ruckus before the man rushed onto his truck and drove away. You stand hunched over with your hands on your knees, catching your breath from chasing after him. Wearily, you walk back to the Freeman brothers. When you reach them, Riley is sitting sullenly on the ground looking like a defeated prisoner while Huey holds him steadily by the shoulder, looking down at him with a heated glare.

"Riley! Why do you keep doing these things?!"

Riley glares up at you. "Cuz it was funny. Ain't like the nigga didn't have it comin'."

"The man was mowing your lawn!" You cry out with raised arms.

"Man, I knew you bein' our babysitter was a bad idea. What part of you ain't de boss of me don't you understand- OW!"

Huey smacks Riley in the back of the head.

You close your eyes and rub the bridge of your nose in frustration. "Well, since Uncle Ruckus is gone, we'll need someone else to finish cutting the grass. And since you were the one who chased him away, you're responsible for finishing the job."

"What?! Dis some bullshit! I'd like to see you try an' make me!"

You don't reply and slowly open your eyes, your gaze taking on fearsome gleam.

XX

Taking off your apron, you fold it and put it away back into the drawer. You move to call Huey and Riley in for lunch. Walking to the front door, you lean on the door jam and contently watch the indignant boy push the lawnmower back and forth across the grass. Riley is almost finished. You chuckle at the sight; a bitter expression is painted across his features while he grumbles angrily under his breath.

"Riley, once you're done, come inside for lunch! If you don't hurry, the food'll get cold."

Riley shows no sign of hearing you.

You smile and walk back into the house. Sitting at the table, you and Huey wait silently for Riley. When Riley finally trudges in, he stands at the kitchen doorway with his eyes cast down, his expression still angry.

You beam at him. "You did a great job, Riley! For lunch, we're having grilled salmon, mashed potatoes with gravy, chicken hash and some Greek salad."

Riley continues to avert his gaze, his expression conveying his inner battle between his pride and hunger. His stomach emits a loud rumble and you do your best not to laugh.

"If you're hungry, you might as well eat. You're not gonna gain autonomy by starving yourself." Huey states has he flips a page in his book, never looking up.

Riley scowls, but doesn't contest his brother. Grudgingly, he drags his feet to the table and sits down. His eyes grow hungrily before the array of dishes before him.

XX

~Riley's P.O.V.~

As I'm layin' on the couch, I'm searchin' of a way ta break outta this imprisonment. I'm full from lunch, but exhausted. Dang, I never knew our front lawn was so dang huge. Damn that woman for makin' me cut the grass. She the babysitter, ain't dat supposed ta be her job to take care of de house? Ain't this a bitch. She promised she gon keep outta my way, and now I can't even shoot a nigga in my own house. That bitch a liar! I need ta start rethinkin' this friendship. Man, if she was a real friend, she'd let me do what I want.

_~"Well, since Uncle Ruckus is gone, we'll need someone else to finish cutting the grass. And since you were the one who chased him away, you're responsible for finishing the job."_

'That bitch crazy! Dere's no way I'm gon do that shit.'_"What?! Dis some bullshit! I'd like to see you try an' make me!"_

_Naomi doesn't reply and slowly opens her eyes. The way she stares at me makes me uncomfortable…_

_XX_

_"WAUGH!" I screa- I mean shout out as I'm hangin' tied up and upside down from the backyard tree branch. I thought it was weird when she just turned around an' walked back to her house. I thought I won, but that bitch be schemin'. She came back outside a few minutes later with some rope. I knew shit was goin' down right dere an' tried to make a run for it, but then she came and tackled me. Shit, this bitch was fast! I didn' hardly take a few steps! After she tied me up, Naomi dragged me all de way around the house to de backyard. An' Huey, traitor bitch number 2, didn' do nuthin' an' just watched as I was sufferin' all dis abuse. I was hollerin' all sorts of stuff to tell her ta get off me, but that bitch didn't listen to a single word I said! Ch. An' people said I dun listen. _

_I watched as she threw the rest of de rope over a branch then pulled. I was yanked into de air and swingin' back and forth. Then that bitch, Naomi, just left! Just like dat! Like I was some piece of meat hangin' out ta dry. I'm Young Reezy, dammit! Nobody treats me, a real nigga, like dat! She was gon pay! _

_After a while, dhough, the blood starts rushin' to my head and I dun feel so good…_

_"Alright, I'm sorry! Just get me of outta dis thing. I'll cut the damn grass…!~_

I grit my teeth. Naomi was a dangerous bitch, and as much as I hate to admit it, dere was no way I was gon win using ulterior tactics. If I wanna win 'gainst her, I was gon hafta hit up the straight and narrow, which means, I was gon hafta fight fair. I sit up from my couch and look over the backrest to see Naomi puttin' the leftovers away. I glare at her back. She was gon pay. I smirk as an idea hits me.

~Your P.O.V.~

"Phew." You exhale as you put the last of the dishes away. You look over to the couch where Riley usually sat; the backrest blocks your view. Huey is in his usual spot reading the newspaper. You feel a little guilty for tying Riley up and hanging him on that branch, but you couldn't see any other way of getting him to listen. Master Rin-Shu had done that to you once when you were younger and brattier, and it worked wonders. It was a normal punishment for disciples who broke the rules. You still remember the fellow monks laughing as you swung in semicircles left and right while you were hung. Shaking yourself of that memory, you wonder if you should go talk to Riley.

"Um, Naomi?"

You turn around at Riley's voice, surprised. "Yes?"

Riley shifts uncomfortably as he stands by the door, his face a picture of remorse. "Um…, I just wanted to say, dat, well, you were right to treat me like dat. I mean, the way I was actin', I totally deserved it. I didn' know who I was messin' with."

You resist the urge to raise an eyebrow.

"So, basically, I just wan' ta say, sorry, and ya know," he shrugs. "Thanks, for givin' me that discipline."

You stare at him and glance up to meet Huey's equally surprised gaze. "Um, there's really no need for that. It's fine as long as you understand."

"Aight. So we cool den?" Riley grins up at you.

You smile back. "Of course, Riley."

You notice Huey raise an eyebrow at the unusual scene.

Riley's grin broadens. "So you know, why don't we hang. I was gettin' kinda bored. What d'ya say?"

You hop off the chair and push it back to the table. "Sure, what did you have in mind?"

Riley's eyes narrow devilishly. "Ever heard of a game named cops an' robbers?"

From the corner of your vision, you notice Huey's eyes grow wide with alarm. You look to side in thought. "I think I saw some kids at our school play it once."

Riley smirks. "Cool. So you know how it goes. An' how 'bout we make dis game a lil more interesting."

You tilt your head to the side. Huey is screaming at you to reject Riley from his expression. You ignore him. "How so?"

Riley shrugs and looks to left. "I 'unno. How 'bout loser has to do what the winner says."

Your eyes light up. "That sounds like a great idea! How about we turn this into a contest then! We play one game each time, and the winner can order the loser to do one thing, then after the loser finishes the order, we play again to determine the next winner."

Riley eyes take on a maniacal glint. "Dat sounds perfect."

"Mmm!" You nod in agreement.

"Naomi, I don't think this game's a good idea." Huey gets up from his seat, no longer able to sit back.

Riley glares over to his brother.

You wave his worry away with a flick of your wrist. "Oh, please, Huey. We're just playing a game. What can possibly happen? You're welcome to join us if you'd like."

Huey sighs with a frown. "I'm tellin' you this isn't a good idea."

Riley scoffs. "Don't be such a hater, Huey. We just havin' some fun." Riley smirks over to you. "Ain't that right, Naomi?"

You smile. "Yep."

"Cool." He grins and takes out a black mask and an EBB gun from his back pocket. "I get to be de robber."

XX

"Aghk!" Riley chokes back a gasp as he's thrown onto the ground.

You pin him faced down with your weight, holding his right arm at his back. You hold the EBB gun to the back of his head.

"You're under arrest Mr. Robber, for the assault of a middle aged woman, the local handyman and the attempted robbery of an officer's, my, belongings. Do you accept the charges?"

Riley grunts and struggles under you. "Dammit! Fuck yo charges!"

You hold back a giggle as Riley continues to struggle. "Incompliance with the law will only make your punishment more severe, now do you or do you not accept the charges?"

"Fuck! This ain't funny, Naomi. Get off me!"

"Be ready to accept your punishment then!" You toss away the gun and start your attack.

"Shit! No!" Riley cries out, but his refusal is quickly drowned out by an onslaught of laughter as he twists left and right from your incessant tickling. "Hahaha- Stop!- Hahaha- I can't- haha- take it- hehaha."

"Do you surrender, Riley Freeman?" You demand playfully down at him as you continue tickling him.

"Haha-f-fuck- haha- you!"

You tickle him harder and you know he's almost at his limit.

He gasps for air between laughs. "Ow! Haha! OK! OK! Hehaha! I surrender! You got me!"

You stop and get off of him, grinning with a smug look on your face. As he sits up, gasping for air, you move to take off the mask he pulled over his head. His expression is glum again.

"I'll get you next game!" He growls out.

You smile. "Sure, sure. But first, I hope you still remember the rule you made."

Riley slumps over, apprehensive, "Whut do you want?"

You bite your lip giddily from his defeated tone. "Don't worry, it's simple. I want you to do the laundry."

Riley's face drops. "Nigga say what?"

You chortle. "You heard right. I said, do the laundry."

He groans. "The laundry? Are you serious?"

You stand up and chuckle. "You said it yourself, the loser has to do what the winner says. And I'm the winner, so just do it. Then we'll play a new game after, any game you want." You offer a hand encouragingly.

Riley accepts and you pull him up, his expression sulky. "Dammit." He mutters darkly under his breath and turns to walk down the stairs. "Fine. I'll do the stupid laundry. But you gon get yours after."

You lean over the railing happily and watch Riley trudge downstairs and disappear through the door to the basement. You wave at Huey, who was watching the whole scene unfold by the foyer.

Huey had tried to interject when Riley pulled out his gun and aimed it at you, but you were quicker. You had dodged out of the way and kicked the gun out of his hand. Catching it with your left hand, you aimed the gun back at Riley. Tensing up, he bolts for the dining room and you took off after him. You guessed you were supposed to be the cop. You chased him all the way upstairs and into the guest room where he tried to hold your things hostage. Unfortunately for the _robber, _you didn't bring anything of value and was quickly able to corner him. In a last effort, he took the lamp by the bedside table and chucked it at you. You caught it before it could hit the floor and Riley took the opportunity and ran back out into the hall. You settled the lamp on the floor and flew off after him. You caught Riley just as he was about to move to his bedroom, tackling him to the ground and pinning his arms back.

Huey looks up at you with a complicated and somewhat awed expression. His worries were needless after all.

You and Huey move back into the living room, deciding to play some video games. You laugh as you see Riley occasionally pass by the doorway, holding a large bin full of clothes.

"Just tell me when you're done the laundry, and we'll play the next game." You call out to his passing figure. You hear him mutter angrily in the hall.

"You knew what he was planning all along." Huey says as he presses away on the controller.

You smile. "After all this time being his friend…?" You throw his words back at him.

Huey shrugs, never looking your way.

You narrow your eyes as you move your character behind a tractor, away from the Huey's line of fire. "Riley has never apologized so readily before, so it was a bit obvious."

Huey's character runs toward yours and chucks a grenade in your area. You try to run but the explosion still nicks you. Your screen grows red.

"What are you gonna do for the next game. You can't beat him at everything."

You scowl as you try to navigate your character into a safe area of the map, but Huey quickly tracks you down and melee's you. Your character falls and your side of the screen fuzzes out, signaling your death. You tsk and start a new round. The screen is loading a new map. You shrug. "I'm sure it'll be fine. I'll give the game my best shot and try to wear him out. And there's a reason why I made him agree to only one command per game."

"And if his command was somethin' out of your league?"

You smile as you catch sight of Huey with your SR25. You press the X button and shoot.

Huey blinks in surprise at the sudden defeat.

You laugh. "Yes! Headshot!" You calm down and start the third round. "I'll find a loophole somehow."

You and Huey both start running after deployment.

"If you say so."

XX

"Haha! Yea, yea! 20-14. I win, nigga!"

"Hahh?" You pant out and fall bleakly onto the pavement.

You and Riley had just finished a game of basketball, and though you gave it your best shot, you weren't able to win against him.

Huey looks at you through the living room window, unsurprised. He eyes are full of I-told-you-sos.

You scowl and turn away. "OK, what do you want me to do?"

Riley grins gleefully, still revelling in his victory. "Dats right, nigga! I'm the winner! An' you, the loser, gots to do what I say. Heheh."

You sigh and get up off the floor, patting the dust off. You might as well humour him. "And what does the Oh mighty winner want the loser to do?"

Riley grabs his chin and looks to the side, contemplating. It seems he hadn't thought that far.

You hold back a smile.

With a smug smirk, he peers back at you. "I want you to go in the kitchen," he jerks his thumb in the direction of the house, "and make me a sandwich."

You raise an eyebrow. '_That's all?_' "Uh, sure."

Riley snickers. "An' it betta be a good one!"

You start for the house. "If you're sure. But it might ruin your appetite for dinner."

"Nigga, did you hear what I said? I told you to make me sandwich! Dere's no backtalkin' in the agreement."

You sigh. "Ok. Ok." You thought Riley would come up something more radical, but you suppose he probably wanted to humiliate you first. However, spending most of your life away from most cultural norms, you don't feel very offended by the sexist degradation he's trying to impose. You go through the different sandwich recipes in your head before settling on one that Riley would enjoy the most. You wonder if you might have to buy some more ingredients for dinner.

XX

You chuckle as you set the controller down. You look over to Riley with a smile. "It's my win, Riley."

Gritting his teeth, Riley stares at the TV screen in disbelief. "Dammit!" He throws his controller down and pulls at his hair. "It's dis fucked up controller's fault! My X wasn't workin'!"

You make a face. "Riley, we switched controllers three times, and there was never a problem when I was using it."

Riley growls. "Man, fuck dis game!"

You look away with a shrug. "Either way, it's my win. So for my order, I want you to finish your homework."

Out of the corner of your eye, you see Huey give small silent laugh.

"WHAT?! My homework?!"

You nod. "All of it, Riley."

Riley bristles, acting like you've asked him to commit a mortal sin. "I dun wanna do no homework!"

You cross your arms. "Are you going back on our deal?" You pause as you watch his internal struggle. "Don't you want to keep playing? I mean, you never know, you could win the next game. We can even play basketball again, if you want. All you have to do is finish your homework, which you have to do sooner or later anyways."

Riley groans. "Man, dat shit takes forever!"

You giggle. "Don't worry, Huey and I'll help."

Huey looks up from his newspaper, his expression reluctant.

Sliding his eyes left and right in thought, Riley weighs your reasoning against his. Heaving a big sigh, he gets up and moves upstairs.

You stare after him, and a little while later, he comes back down with his backpack slung over his shoulder. You have to say, you're a little surprised at how complacent he's being.

Riley drops his bag onto the coffee table and pours out all his books. He looks up at you and Huey staring at him. "Whut?! You were da one makin' me do dis. What's the look for?"

You instantly replace your expression with a smile. "Just wanted you to know that you can ask me any time you're stuck on something."

Riley makes a face before sitting down at the floor and taking out his first workbook.

You turn back and start putting the PlayStation away. Once finished, you quickly run upstairs and take out a novel that Mikhail had recently recommended for you and bring it back down. You sit on the floor near Riley and turn to the page you bookmarked. You smile contently and enjoy the serene silence while you all did your own thing.

A few moments later, you notice Riley looking up at you.

"Hmm?" You smile at him.

Riley looks down at his work with a complicated expression. "I dun get dis part."

You sit up and lean over to see his assignment, Huey does the same.

Huey points to a specific part of his page before you can say anything. "It's trial and error. You have to work right to left." He then grabs the textbook and flips back a few pages. "There, this is an example explaining how you find the number through the process of elimination.

You sit back and watch as Huey directs Riley along, explaining all the steps with uncanny patience and clarity. You can't help but smile. Despite their constant fighting, their relationship is alright.

XX

You narrow your eyes as you bounce the ball cautiously against the pavement. In front of you, Riley positions himself readily to snatch it the moment you let your guard down. Perspiration drips down your temple. The score is close: 18-19. You have one more chance to win.

"C'mon, Naomi. Your move." Riley smirks at you. Though his tone appears smug, there's an anxious edge in his eyes.

Exhaling, you abandon all hesitation and leap forward with the ball. The minute you close in, you turn your hand backwards and push the ball behind you, a move you learned from Riley. Riley falls for your feint and his hands grab nothing. You catch the ball with your left hand and prepare to move forward. This is it, you're going to win. The moment you lean forward for the leap, the ball bounces into your hand in an awkward position. Shit! You fumble and lose proper handling, faltering in your leap. Riley takes the chance and quickly blocks your way; a second later he swipes the ball away from your blundering hands and into his own. Already near the base of the basket, he jumps back from you and leaps into the air. You jump with him, trying to smack it off course, but the ball is already out of your reach. The difference seems like a mere hair's width. The ball rolls over the rim and spins on the edge in circles before finally teetering into the basket.

You slump over in defeat. Damn! You were so close!

"Yea! Hah, hah!" Riley pumps his fists into the air. "Yes! Yes! Dat's what I'm talkin' about! Don't mess with Young Reezeh!"

You bend over, gasping your knees to catch your breath. You scowl; how many games have you played against Riley already. You'd think you would've won at least once by now.

Riley looks over to you and smirks. "S'my turn to give de orders this time."

You nod without saying anything.

"Heh, heh. You gon regret challenging me." There's an evil glint in his eye.

You gulp, not liking where this is going.

XX

Rummaging in his backpack, Riley takes out what looks like a DVD case. You turn back to the cabinet and put the last of the dried dishes away. After stepping down from the chair and putting it back, you join Riley and Huey in the living room. You pick up the DVD case and examine the cover as Riley moves to put the disc into the DVD player.

**_The Mansion_**_: You can try to run, but you can never escape…_

You raise an eyebrow and turn to the back to read the synopsis.

The movie talks about a group of young friends driving out to the middle of nowhere to escape the pressures of city life for the weekend. They get lost in the woods and come across a creepy looking mansion and decide to spend the night. The moment the sky grows dark, horrible things start to happen as each member of their groups dies horrible mutilated deaths.

You look up at Riley warily as he turns on the TV.

He leaps back onto the seat near you and puts the TV into DVD mode.

"Um, Riley. This movie's rated R."

Riley raises an eyebrow. "So? Dat's how you know it's good."

"It's not a critique rating, Riley! It's a cautionary warning. Rated R is for mature audiences only."

Riley waves you off. "Yo, chill out, Naomi. Rated R movies are de best ones. Sides, we are mature."

You give him a look before glancing back down at the case hesitantly.

Riley sniggers. "Heh, don't tell me you scared already. The movie hasn't even started yet."

You aren't so sure. The last time you watched a horror movie was when you were in Brazil. A slightly older friend of yours brought you to the backseats of a movie theatre. A horror movie happened to be playing at the time, and you think you might have been scared, but you couldn't quite understand the language, and so many of the scenes seemed incomprehensible to you. You can't remember what the movie was about at all anymore. "I dunno. I not sure Mr. Freeman would be happy if we watched this movie."

"Ch." Riley scoffs. "Quit bein' such a killjoy already. Granddad lets me see movies like dis all the time. You ain't gotta worry 'bout dat."

You look over to Huey.

Huey shrugs. "He does watch a lotta gangster movies, and granddad never said anything about it."

You heave a sigh. "Ok. If you say so. Start the movie." You set the case back down and sit back onto the couch, getting yourself comfortable. You grab a nearby pillow and hug it, a bit excited.

Riley peers over to you from the corner of his eyes, a sly smile drawn onto his features. He presses the play button on the remote.

The movie starts off on a happy note and the scenery is inviting. You watch as each character is introduced and you feel uneasy for their impending demise. As the movie rolls on, you clutch onto your pillow tighter and tighter.

The group starts their road trip, full of joy and excitation. Getting off the highway, they stop at a nature park and take a turn down a fork in the road. After an hour of continuous driving, they get lost and can't navigate from their map. With all signals cut off from their cellphones, they try to drive back down the road, but strangely enough, they never seem the reach the same fork. After a while of endless driving, they finally come across a house. The ambience of obviously dark, but most group members seem unfazed. One of the more sensible friends cautions the others to drive away from this place, but the others shrug him off and decide to explore the mansion. The sensible one can do nothing but follow his fellow friends inside.

You shrink back into the couch as you watch the group walk in through the doorway. There is no background music and tension is killing you. The camera seems to view them from a hidden angle, as if someone is watching them in the shadows. The group members split up and search the mansion in different areas.

You inwardly scream at them to stick together.

Going off in twos and ones, some of them go up to the attic and the others go down to the basement. The sensible guy decides to find a phone. As the group in the attic fumbles around with some of the creepy knickknacks, a scream is heard reverberating throughout the house. The couple quickly sets a broken looking china doll down and runs back downstairs. Everyone meets at the centre hall to find out what was going on. When the sensible character didn't show up, everyone goes on a search party. The group split up once again to cover more ground, and as one of them finds their friend's watch left broken in the corner of a room. He moves to pick it up, realizing there is smudged blood marks. Feeling a sudden chill, he turns around to look behind him. His eyes widen and before he can scream, a dark shadow flies across the screen and the scene cuts out. His partner hears a thump behind her and turns in the direction of the noise. She realizes she's suddenly alone in the room.

As you movie continues, you feel more and more queasy. The tension is killing you, and you watch with dread as each character is slowly killed off. Your breath is caught in your throat when the main characters find the first body. You shut your eyes after that. Peering over to Riley, he seems just as disturbed as you are, but his eyes refuse to move away from the screen. You glance over to Huey and are surprised to find him as expressionless as normal. Occasionally, there'd be a twitch in his eyebrow, signaling his reaction to a certain scene. Regardless of how subtle the reactions are, you find his face suddenly enthralling. Maybe you're just too afraid to watch the horror movie. You have to admit, watching Huey calms you down, you wonder if it's because of his naturally calming presence, or maybe his fearlessness is rubbing off on you. You tear your eyes away from him and look back at the movie.

The film is reaching its climax as there are only two people left, their bodies injured and bloody from their horrifying trials. The two, having discovered the dark secret of the mansion, barely manages to escape outside and back to their almost ruined car. They crash through the forest in an effort to run away. Getting farther and farther away from the house, the night grows lighter and the sun is rising.

Your eyes are glued to the screen, a bubble of hope surface for their possible survival. The couple reaches a thrashing river and they pull to a stop. The bridge for the river is submerged and they fear they might have to chance a swim. Across the river, a group of forest rangers call out to them with a megaphone. Apparently, they received a stress call from them the afternoon before. The sensible member of their group had managed a call with a phone from the mansion. The couple weeps tears of joy as the rangers cross the waters with a sturdy steamboat. They climb on board and graciously thank their saviours, happy their nightmare is over. After they are covered in warm blankets, they fall into a peaceful and recuperative sleep, dreaming of returning to the safety of their homes. However, when they open their eyes, they realize with horror that they were moving back in the direction of the mansion. They scream at the rangers to turn around. Apparently, during their sleep, the boat met some kind of unknown damage and was unable to move against the current, pulling back to the other side. Rolling a carrier jeep off the boat, they loaded everyone inside and head to find some shelter for the night. The movie ends with the young protagonist comprehending in terror that the mansion had allowed the stress call only so it could get a hold of more victims, and that they were never going to escape from this place alive.

You sit frozen at your seat, still unable to breathe.

Huey is the first to move and both you and Riley jump at his motion. Huey grabs the remote and turns off the TV. He glances at the clock. "It's almost 11. We should get to bed."

You force yourself to take a breath and pull your fingers away from the death clutch you had on the pillow. You look over to Riley. He looks a little pale. "Are you OK, Riley?"

He jolts a little at the sound of his name and glances at you. "Whut?"

You stare him worriedly. His voice was quiet and raspy. "Are you alright? You don't look so good."

Riley blinks and shakes his head. "W-whut chu talkin' about? I'm fine!" He makes a nervous grin. "Boy that movie was somethin'. I wasn't scared dhough."

You sweat-drop and glance down at his trembling hands. Putting your hand over your mouth, you let out a yawn. That emotional roller-coaster tired you out more than you realized. "Bedtime sounds good." You're about to approach them for another kiss but catch yourself when you remember their previous reactions. You stretch after you get off the couch. "C'mon Riley, let's get to bed. We'll continue our contest tomorrow."

Riley is silent as he gets off the couch and follows you to the hall.

There's a sudden howling from the wind outside.

You and Riley tense up from the noise and chills run down your spines.

Huey raises an eyebrow as he moves ahead upstairs. "What's the matter?"

You laugh nervously and Riley scowls.

After bidding the two brothers goodnight, you walk back into the guest room. Closing the door, another howl from the wind strikes fear into your bones. Scenes from the movie replay in your head and the image of the broken china doll's head turning on its own haunt your mind. You squeak and dive under the covers of the bed. You tremble under the covers, your hands gripping at the sides of the blanket, straining for it to cover you. You hear a tapping on your window and shift your head towards it. It's just a branch scratching against the glass from the wind. You burrow deeper into your cocoon of blankets as the noise continues. You've never felt so afraid in your life, and that china doll keeps flashing in your mind's eye. Never have you hated the creation of an inanimate object like you do now.

_Thump_

You jump at the noise above you. Unable to take it anymore, you leap out of the bed with the blanket still wrapped around you and run out the door. Scrambling down the hallway, you stand outside Huey and Riley's bedroom door. You sniffle and knock softly but urgently.

You hear Riley's muffled swearing as a slight shuffling approaches the door.

The door opens and reveals a tired looking Huey. He blinks at your ridiculous appearance. "Naomi? What are you doing?"

You hear Riley give an exaggerated sigh.

"Naomi? What the hell, nigga. Almost scar- I mean startled me…"

You give another sniffle, nearly in tears. "Can I sleep in your room tonight?"

Huey's eyes widen. If he wasn't awake before, he is now. "What are you saying?"

"Please Huey. That movie scared me more than I thought. And now every noise I hear makes me think something's going to get me! Please let me stay in your room tonight! I'll sleep on the floor if I have to!" You plead desperately. There is no way you're going back to the guest bedroom by yourself.

Huey sighs and glances back at Riley. Riley shrugs, not particularly happy, but isn't entirely against it. Looking back, Huey scratches the back of his head. "Alright. Just one night-"

"Thank you!" You bawl out.

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on, I'll go find you another bed." He glances back at Riley. "Riley, help me bring the spare bed from the closet."

Riley groans and you shake your head. "There's no need for that. I'll just sleep on the floor, I've done it before."

Huey shakes his head and moves out of the room. "Don't worry about it. There's no way I'm gonna let you sleep on the floor while we sleep in beds. C'mon Riley!"

You stand there awkwardly under your blanket and feel grateful but guilty at the show of Huey's concern.

Riley drags himself off the bed and trudges after Huey. "Man, she said she was ok with de floor. Why you gotta complicate things so much?"

"Shut up, Riley. If you hadn't made her watch that movie, neither of you would be so scared right now."

Riley bristles. "Who said I was scared, nigga?" His ranting continues as they enter into their grandfather's room. You follow behind them, not wanting to be left alone. You watch as they fumble around in the closet before pulling out a large folded bed and carry it back. They slide the blue mattress between theirs before getting back to their own beds. Huey goes out one more time and comes back with a pillow from the guest bedroom and passes it to you after closing the door.

You accept it graciously and lie down. You watch as Huey slides under his blanket, his back turned to you. "Thanks so much, Huey, Riley." You whisper out. Feeling safe and warm, the previous fear fueled energy drains out, and you can hardly keep conscious as Huey gives a slight nod, acknowledging your gratitude. The sounds of their gentle breathing lull you into a peaceful and deep sleep.

You wake up to the soft chirpings of birds from the outside. You blink, the soft rays of the morning sun peeking through the windows and reaching onto your blanket. The events from the previous night relay in your mind and you feel silly for the fear that gripped you. You think back to the scenes of the movie and you wonder why they scared you so much. Analysing the story from a fresh perspective, you start to notice many of the plot holes as well as the poor acting. You shrug yourself of the thought and play off the cause for your fear as of something felt in the moment.

You glance up at the sleeping face of Huey. His expression is clear of frowns, and you marvel at how serene he looks. You give a small giggle, wishing you had a camera with you. Instead, you make do with trying your best to burn this image of him into your mind. Your eyes grow tender as you watch his sleeping figure. Turned sideways, his shoulder rises and falls with his breathing. You really owe it to Huey this time. You remember how desperate you felt and how readily he handled the situation. There's something about his presence that just felt so reassuring. You think you might have to get him a present.

You sit up from the bed and stretch, careful not to make any noise to wake them. You glance over to Riley's sleeping figure and had to stifle a laugh from his bizarre sleeping posture. As you step past him, you grab onto his blanket and gently move it back over to cover him. You tiptoe out of the room and back to the guest washroom to start your morning routine. When finished, you silently move downstairs to the kitchen and begin making breakfast, reusing some of the leftovers from the previous day. You realize you woke later than usual since it's already 9 am when you start, but you suspect Riley and Huey were probably more tired than you were. They did have to lug an entire bed from one room to another. You do your best to make their breakfast extra special.

When the boys finally wake up, it's past 10. You had to prepare a light lunch for them afterwards. The remainder of the day continued on uneventfully, but enjoyable. You and Riley carry on with the contest and the back and forth struggle kept you occupied and entertained. Riley focused on beating you and refrained from causing further trouble. Huey mostly kept to himself with his readings, but he would occasionally join your basketball matches and gaming.

When Robert returned home, he stood at the threshold, amazed that the house was in a cleaner condition that he left it in. During the final rounds of your contests, you used your victories to make Riley help you around the house.

You were surprised at Robert's early return. Apparently, during his trip, the girl he was with quickly ditched him when she found a younger and richer man. However, his anger was quickly forgotten when he met his ex: Ebony Brown. She was working on a charity concert in the area, and they met while she was out on her coffee break. They had dinner together after that and talked about their relationship. It seems she's willing to give it another go, taking things slowly this time. To say the least, Robert was in an optimistic mood.

"Damn. I'm gon be askin' for your services every time I go out now!" Robert fumbles in his shirt pocket and takes out a wad of cash and places it in your hands. "Here, take it. You deserve it!"

You stare wide eyed at the large bundle of twenties. "Mr. Freeman, I can't accept this!"

"Of course, you can. You did a marvelous job wit' the boys! I'd give you more if I some more cash wit' me." He pats his pockets again.

You shake your hands. "No, no! Please, Mr. Freeman. I had a lot of fun with Huey and Riley. That's compensation enough." You smile and offer him back the money.

Robert sniggers and pats your head. "Keep the money, cutie pie. I'll be askin' for your help helluva lot more now." He hums and walks away, ignoring your hovering hand full of bills. "And is that pot roast I smell?" He wanders off into the kitchen.

Mikhail returned shortly after and you sprung into his arms when he came to get you.

"How was your weekend, Mimi?"

You beam up at him. "It was great! Really fun."

He laughs and ruffles your hair. "Good, good."

The brothers and their grandfather stand at the door, bidding you goodbye until school tomorrow.

"Next time, you won't be so lucky, nigga. I gon win all of it." Riley regards you with crossed arms.

You smile. "Sure, Riley. Let's do this again when we get the chance." You look over to Huey, "Thanks again."

Huey raises an eyebrow, oblivious to the reason for thanks. "See you tomorrow, Naomi."

You nod and a sly idea crosses your mind. You lean in and kiss them both on the cheek one more time.

Both boys tense up again, and you skip away laughing.

Mikhail is speechless and Robert stares after you with a moderately surprised look on his face.

"Dammit, woman! How many times do I gotta tell you not to do dat!?"

You laugh heartily and turn around to stick out your tongue.

**PLEASE RATE AND MESSAGE!**


	7. First Love and Heartbreak

**A/N: WARNING, THIS STORY INCLUDES VERY GRAPHIC AND SOMETIMES RACIST LANGUAGE MUCH LIKE THE CARTOON ITSELF. IT IS BY NO MEANS CREATED TO INSULT ANYONE OR ANY RACE. PLEASE BE CAUTIONED WHEN READING THIS STORY. Themes are rated G, language rated M and violence rated T.**

"Raise your hand up a little bit more… there you go. And tilt your chin a little further to the right- my right. Good, good."

You focus your gaze on the camera and position your limbs accordingly as the photographer continuously clicks away. When he finishes, the director orders the lighting crew to adjust their angles.

"OK, we're going to try something new now, Healey, take those lights and put them on over there! …No a little bit higher. Almost- Too high!"

You drop your arms back down, moving into a more comfortable position as the director, Ceri Jackson, rolls out orders for the next set.

You grab a seat in a nearby chair and take a breather as the crew continues to prepare. Your manager, a sharp and sensible woman in her mid-twenties, comes over with a glass of your favourite iced tea. You accept it graciously. "Thanks, April."

Your manager grins at you. "Good work. They're only going to take a few more shots for the summer collection before you're free to go."

You exhale and touch the glass to your cheek, feeling the coolness against your heated skin. There's a soft sheen of perspiration across your forehead and you move to wipe it away.

April quickly hands you a towel. "Those bulbs can get pretty hot; make sure you keep yourself hydrated."

You nod as you take another gulp.

The makeup artist is called to do some touch ups while the hairdresser changes the design of your hair. You change into a new set of clothes before Ceri calls you up for the shoot. When you step into the set, the set coordinator adjusts the positioning of props to compliment you. The director instructs you on the next few sets of poses before he has the photographer on standby.

"Yea, get that right there. I want that glow but try not incorporate too much of the glare." He turns to the large fan. "Someone lock it there, and turn down the speed. That hair just now was perfect!" The man quickly turns back and further instructs the photographer.

Another 30 minutes or so passes before Ceri calls it a day.

"Great job, people! Take 20!" He walks towards you with a lopsided grin and smacks you on the back. "Another job well done, Naomi."

You smile wearily, rubbing the spot he smacked. The man used so much force that you can feel your skin turning red. "Thanks again, Ceri."

His grin widens. "Heheh, at the rate you're going, you're gonna hit national in just a few more months. I heard you've been getting offers from all sorts of magazines." He crosses his arms and puts a hand to his chin, rubbing against his light beard. "You're gonna be a hot commodity real soon."

April smiles proudly as she slides her notebook into her carrier bag. "Not only is she getting magazine offers, she been getting CM offers too. We're just not sure if we can fit everything into her schedule."

Ceri whistles. "Well, hot damn. When you reach the top of the celebrity world, I hope you'll still remember this old man!"

You laugh modestly. "I'm still really green. Plus it's only been one year; I think you guys are exaggerating. And how can I possible forget you, Ceri? You were the one who helped me debut. Not to mention that you're already one of the country's leading directors!"

Ceri throws back his head in a loud laugh. "Glad to know you're aware of that! Haha!"

"Now, Mr. Jackson. If you won't hold Naomi any longer, I believe she has places she needs to get to." April gives him a polite smile as she begins to usher you away.

The middle aged man pouts at the way she addressed him. "Will you quite calling me that already? It's Ceri. There's no need to be distant."

April continues to smile and leads you away. "Have a nice day, Director Jackson."

You sweat-drop and wave back at him. You wonder if April secretly enjoys teasing him. You hurry to the change room and switch back to your normal clothes. Taking off as much make-up as you possibly can, you put on your sunglasses and push your hair into a cap before hurrying out the door, catching an unsuspecting April by surprise. "See you later, April! Thanks again."

April tenses up at your rapid movements. "I can still drive you if you want!" She calls after you.

"That's OK. I already have a ride!" You call behind you as you continue running down the hall. Dodging left and right around the many staff members, you thank each and every one as you pass them. Finally reaching the back entrance, you break out into the parking out and see the familiar black corolla. Walking to the driver's window, you peer into the tinted glass. Smiling at the sight of your friend reading a book at the wheel, you tap the glass to alert him of your arrival.

He looks up, and you give a slight wave.

Walking around to the other side, you open the passenger door and slide in. "Thanks for picking me up. I hope you didn't wait too long."

Huey turns the key in the ignition. "Not really. How was work?"

You stretch your arms, feeling more relaxed in his presence. "Pretty good. It was fun."

Huey pulls out of the parking lot and onto the road.

You give a small smile at the brooding frown that hangs on his face. Even though he didn't say much, it was pretty obvious that he wasn't happy with you taking on this modelling gig. You give a small smile and turn on the radio. Leaning back on the seat rest, you let your mind drift away, past memories resurfacing.

Over the last 6 years, you have encountered numerous exciting and frightful adventures with the Freeman family. You remember back when Huey first turned 14. His continuous refusal to shave off his afro was taking a toll on him. You laughed at the small inconveniences his hair would occasionally bring him. In the end, he settled on tying his hair back, remaining resolute in keeping the afro.

When he turned 16, before you or anyone else could even wish him a happy birthday, he left first thing in the morning to take his driver's test. You knew he had been waiting for it for a long, long time. He had even saved up enough money from his part time job and bought a car. It had been sitting in the garage for a whole month before he could actually legally drive it. You watched when he dissembled some of the parts and restructured them until it was finally finished to his liking. You couldn't really blame the urgent need he felt for his own vehicle, after all the plans he had to abort simply because he was unable to get a ride.

Though you had long wanted to buy him a car, you decided against it in the end. Huey probably wouldn't be very happy with such an extravagant gift. Hence, you opted on buying him a car stereo, the best of its kind. It came with a GPS as well as mini TV screen, not that he used it very often.

As you both grew, you've notice subtle changes in the way Huey would treat you. On rare instances, he would suddenly give you the cold shoulder, and on others, while it was obvious he had things on his mind, he simply wouldn't tell you. Though you brush these occasions off due to the scarcity of their occurrence, you do sometimes wish things would go back to the way were.

When you reached the age of 14, people started to notice you more. Everyone constantly drew attention to your appearance and complimented you on your looks. A little bit uncomfortable and unaccustomed to all the attention you were getting, you simply nodded and thanked them. You, however, didn't see much change in yourself when you looked in the mirror, except that you were taller and your hair was longer. In a few months, there was an odd increase in the number of boys who wanted to be your friend. You noticed that was the beginning of Huey's dark mood swings. Though you've tried to keep your engagements with your fellow classmates to a minimum, this didn't deter their interest in you.

At the age of 15, you started getting business cards from local to private model agencies. While this disinterested you at first, the frequency of their offers steadily grew as you drew closer to 16. One day, during an evening in November, a middle aged man wearing a ridiculous checkered fanny cap persuaded you into having coffee with him. This man, director of Bridge magazine is the director you currently work with. He explained to you about your rare and exotic looks and how much he wanted to work with that. Though you were quite unsure of his proposal, he did his best to persuade you. He explained his passion in finding beauty in humans of all ages and body types and his desire to portray them to the world through his vision. His explanation quickly turned into a rant and you laughed at how much of a tangent he went off on. In the end, he offered you his business card and asked you to think his proposal over, and when you were ready, he wanted you to go to his company building in downtown. He repeated over and over again about how he was a professional and by no means was this a shady operation. You laughed at his sense of urgency and were moved by his passion and sincerity. That night, you went home and did some research on the modelling world. You didn't realize how many people tried endlessly to get into the industry and how little of them actually succeeded in staying there. During your first time meeting with Ceri, he had told you that if you were to accept his offer, you would be stepping into a whole new world. He presented it as an exciting adventure and that you'll be meeting many different people from all walks of life. Eventually, his words rubbed off on you and you consulted your brother.

Mikhail was quite hesitant on the offer. He thought long and hard about the proposition and did his fair share of research. When he finally gave his consent, he accompanied you to see the director. When you presented his business card to the front desk, you were immediately delivered upstairs to his office. The man was overjoyed to see you. Mikhail quickly discussed the terms of the offer with the director, pulling up conditions and restrictions he was adamant on. He even had a legal document drawn out for the director to sign. After going through the whole of the document, Ceri was quite strained on the level of constraint Mikhail had imposed. However, Ceri was not about to let you get away, so he signed the document and presented your contract. A week later, after Mikhail was completely satisfied with the contract's adjustments to the last period, you finally signed it and were immediately pulled into work. Your schedule became increasingly hectic and with school, you had less and less time to spend leisurely. A few months into your job, you finally got a decent manager, April Lewinsky, and your schedule cleared up immensely.

Riley, Robert and pretty much everyone else thought your modelling job was just about the best thing since sliced bread. The only person who was against it was Huey, though he didn't put up much of a fight.

There was a big hype at school when people first noticed you in magazines, and when you appeared in your first commercial, you just about became a celebrity at school and your neighbourhood. The experience didn't please you as much as you'd thought. You constantly had to put up a happy face for them, straining your mask hours on end without break. Ironically enough, the only times you really felt relaxed was when you were alone with Huey.

A month after your commercial debut, an incident befell you when you were getting off work. An avid fan of yours attacked you when you were exiting the building. The man had been waiting outside in the parking lot for quite some time to meet you, and though he didn't mean to harm you at first, his excitation got the better of him. While you weren't at all hurt due to your defensive abilities, Mikhail and the company board were quite distraught by the event. And so, every time you had work, you were driven to and back from the workplace. Though you felt it tedious, everyone, especially Mikhail and Huey, was adamant on it.

...

You feel yourself being shaken. Reality pools back and your mind breaks from the haze. Opening your eyes, you let out a small sigh. "…Huey?" You see Huey looking down at you; the sun glares from behind his back, stinging your eyes.

"Wake up. We're back." Huey lets go of your shoulder and moves back, revealing the familiar scenery.

You rub your eyes a bit and stare at him before getting out of the car. '_He's in a much better mood…._' You wonder what the cause might be. Pushing the door shut, you look around dazedly; you must've been more tired than you thought. You follow Huey as he walks toward his door and unlocks it.

"You know, if you're this tired all the time, maybe you shouldn't accept so many jobs."

You shake your head even though Huey's back is turned to you. "Mm-mmh. I haven't accepted that many recently. I just finished a shoot today, and I only have two more." You walk in after him. You see a slight tensing in his shoulders; he's irritated again. "They'll be over in a week or two." You try to explain.

Huey doesn't respond as he leads you to the kitchen. Lifting your backpack from a chair, he hands it to you. You've made a habit of giving Huey your backpack when you have work since you're always at his house. Recently, however, you've been made to spend time with him for a different reason.

Though you've typically been a good student, balancing your school work and your job has taken a toll on the former. You've never been one for the quantitative fields, and now that you no longer have the extra time to work on it, you've lagged behind. That's right. You're failing math. The sole life support of your current academia has been Huey's tutoring. Mikhail tries his best to put in as much time and help as he can, but his career simply cripples his efforts. Feeling guilty for constantly making Mikhail take time away from his rest, you've convinced him to leave the job to Huey, much to his dismay. So now, you're at Huey's house almost every day, asking him for his help.

"That's wrong."

You set the pencil down and sigh. With a grimace, you look up at Huey, reluctant to know where the mistake is.

He points down to the middle of your page. "X isn't 4, and you used the wrong formula here."

You scrunch up your face. It's only the second question, and it's been over 30 minutes. You are never going to finish this. Your face falls toward the table, your head making a clinking sound as it meets impact. "I hate math, why is this so complicated? Why are there so many equations and formulas?" You grumble into the table.

Huey sits back into his seat and though you can't see his expression, you know he's frowning at you. You also know the words that's about to come out of his mouth.

"If you haven't spent all that time modelling, math wouldn't be so difficult."

You glare into the table as if it's him. Why is everything always because of modelling? Just what is Huey's issue with modelling? It's as if he's purposely trying to paint the job as a bringer of misfortune. Modelling has required a lot of hard work and focus, and it's an earnest way of making a living. You aren't hurting anyone. It's just a job, and it's fun and exciting. Why isn't he happy for you like everyone else? Even Mikhail has shown his approval at some level, but you know his reasons for feeling wary. What are Huey's reasons? Why _does_ Huey have such an issue with modelling? You just realized you've never gotten your answer. You slide your head upwards, resting your chin on the table as you stare at him.

Huey stares back at you indifferently, his cheek resting against his hand.

"Why do you hate modelling so much?"

Huey blinks in surprise, not expecting the question. He looks away, averting his gaze. "I don't hate modelling, but I don't care for it either."

You narrow your eyes skeptically. "Liar. You obviously have a problem with it. Never once have you been happy with me taking this job." Your mood is foul from your frustrations with your schoolwork and you're taking it out on him.

Huey looks back at you, his gaze a little vexed. "And why should I be happy?"

It's your turn to look away. "Everyone else is happy for me…" You mumble under your breath.

"Just because everyone else does somethin' doesn't mean I have to follow along."

You scowl. "You're avoiding the question."

"And you're avoiding your homework."

'_Dammit._' You frown. "I hate math."

Huey's gaze softens; he sighs. "Here, I'll do one question for you, but that's it."

"Ok!" You immediately sit up with a smile, your former dark mood forgotten.

Huey's lips press into a thin line, unimpressed but unsurprised by your sudden change in attitude. He looks back down to the page and directs your gaze with his pencil.

"First you find the coordinates for this intersection…"

XXX

You breathe in deeply as you slide along the side walk in roller-skates. Feeling the warm spring air fly through your hair, you feel at bliss with the world. You had decided to go to school alone this morning; you wanted Huey to sleep in a bit. After Huey finished helping with your schoolwork, he had to go to work.

Huey always had a natural talent when working with machinery, so he took up a part time job as a mechanic at a local car repair shop. Due to his skill and careful precision, he quickly became a pillar of support for their business. Being constantly called upon, he would also frequently work late into the evening. The job is strenuous, but rewarding. You hope what little extra time Huey would save from not walking to school would help him a bit.

"Hey Mimi!"

You turn to your left at the familiar bell like voice. "Jazmine! Good morning!"

A black sedan pulls to a slower pace as Jazmine waves at you from the passenger window. She turns to her father and tells him to stop. Her straightened hair is pulled into a high pony tail today; it shifts a bit in the breeze. "I'll walk from here. Thanks, daddy."

"You sure, sweetheart?"

"Yea, there's only one more block anyways." She kisses her dad on the cheek before getting out of the car.

"Good morning, Mr. Dubois." You greet warmly.

Tom smiles back. "Good morning, Naomi! I hope you girls have a good day at school. Bye now!"

You and Jazmine wave as he drives away.

"Where's Huey and Riley? I thought you guys usually walk together."

You shrug as you slow down your rollerblading. "I decided to go to school alone today. Mr. Freeman told me Huey had to work pretty late last night."

Jazmine nods in understanding. "How was the shoot by the way? When do I get to see you in the new issue?" Her evergreen eyes twinkle with excitement.

You laugh. "It was good, but you won't see it for another two weeks. It's for their summer collection."

Jazmine narrows her eyes slyly. "Are there gonna be riské shots?"

You raise an eyebrow. "You know Bridge isn't that kind of magazine."

Jazmine pouts. "It'll still be funny to see the school's reaction if you did."

You shudder at the thought.

Jazmine giggles. "Huey would probably blow a blood vessel."

You laugh and shake your head. "Just what is his problem with modelling anyways? I tried asking yesterday, but he just avoided the question."

Jazmine looks at you with what seems to be an 'are-you-serious-face'.

"What?" You ask her quizzically. You feel like you're missing something.

Jazmine's about to open her mouth when a quick honking suddenly interrupts her.

You both turn towards the noise.

A red Lexus sports car pulls up alongside you, the passenger window rolling down. "Hey there, Naomi, Jazmine. How're you two?"

A young teen with an angular face and copper hair grins at the two of you, his grey eyes twinkling.

"Hey, Kyle. What's up?"

You glance over to Jazmine's casual reply, unable to replicate her calm.

Kyle Anson, a relatively new student to the school, became quite the popular figure in no time at all. With his charming demeanor and handsome looks, he's made a member and leader of multiple groups and clubs. Needless to say, Kyle is an attractive guy.

When you don't respond, his lucid eyes look over to you with interest. You feel your cheeks getting hot.

"Good morning, Naomi." He repeats his greeting.

Your grip tightens around you skating gloves, feeling oddly conscious of the stupid helmet you're wearing. You give a small nod. "Morning."

Jazmine looks to you, amused.

Kyle chuckles, showing his pearl white teeth. "There's an event by the Woodcrest's Youth and Life foundation today afterschool. It'll be cool if you two came and showed your support. We're trying to get as much attention as possible for the media."

Jazmine is visibly impressed, having always been an avid supporter for anything charitable. "Wow. That's so nice of you! I'll be there."

He looks over to you, an inviting glimmer in his eye. "How about you? I know you're busy with your job and all, but having a celebrity there will give us a lot more leverage."

You look away nervously, trying to hide your timid expression with your bangs. "…I'll try."

"That'll be great. See you at school." With another smile, he drives off.

When his car disappears, you exhale, finally able to relax.

Jazmine smirks and leers at you. "Girl, you got it baaad."

You glare at her with crimson cheeks. "What?"

Jazmine gives a small snort. "You like him! It's written all over your face!"

You tense up. "Are you serious?" You grab on your cheeks, feeling the warmth radiating from them. You groan.

Jazmine giggles, clearly enjoying your adolescent torment. "Wow, Kyle Anson. He's not bad, I guess. There's a lot of girls at school after him, but I still think Hiro's way cooler."

Hiro Otomo has been the object of Jazmine's desire ever since he first moved to town. The young Japanese American was a calm and silent character who was pretty much a musical genius. However, against much of his parent's wishes, he decided DJing would be his passion. The day Jazmine first heard him spin, she's only had eyes for him ever since.

You look down, a little disappointed. Of course there'd be a lot of girls after Kyle. He's amazing after all.

Jazmine notices your distress and pats your shoulder. "Cheer up! Those girl's got nothing on you! I mean, you're a model for god sakes! And by the way he looks at you, well, let's just say you've got more than a fighting chance."

Her words seem to invigorate you. "You really think so? He looks at me differently?"

Jazmine's expression is a cross between smugness and amusement. It's her first time seeing this side of you, and she is clearly entertained. "Yep." Her eyes turn pensive. "But take it slow, OK? Get to know him a bit more before you get close." Her advice seems to hold a deeper meaning, but she doesn't elaborate.

You nod compliantly. Realizing you've reached the school grounds, you and Jazmine hurry when you hear the bell.

XX

"C'mon, Naomi, please? It's purely academic."

You lean back against the lockers, uncomfortable with his request. The boy standing in front of you is the vice president of the art club, and he's been trying to get you to model for their club for a while now. "Look, Jeffery. I really don't think that's my area of expertise. I can't stay still in one position for a long period of time."

Jeffery rubs the back of his head. "We'll just do quick 15-30 second poses. It'll be a good skill practice. For the longer ones, we can take photos."

Your face drops, shooting him an 'are-you-kidding-me-look'.

He gives you a sheepish grin. "Most people in our club are girls. I'm not trying to be creepy-"

"There you are, Jeff!"

You and the irritating art student look up. Your heart skips a beat when you notice Kyle walking towards you.

Jeffery looks back, momentarily distracted. "Heya, Kyle. What's up?"

Kyle gives you a small smile before turning to the other boy. "Ms. Peterson was looking for you just now. Something about an application to Rochester."

Jeffery smacks the side of his head. "Shit. Right! I totally forgot about that!" He quickly turns to leave. "Uh, I'll see you later, Naomi!" He calls back and disappears around a corner before you can object.

You sigh before turning to Kyle. "Thanks." You say weakly, not looking forward to seeing Jeffery again.

Kyle laughs, making you smile. "It was just good timing." He looks away deliberating, rubbing the back of his neck. "So… I was wondering if you decided whether you could come or not."

"Oh right." You look to the right, remembering the recent freeing of your schedule due to the completion of one shoot. You go through the programming of each job one more time before confirming your answer. Looking back, you give him a nod. "Yeah, I'll be there."

He grins. "Cool. The event starts at 6 pm at the Woodcrest community park, and it's a 2 hour event." He pauses, seemingly mulling over something. He looks you in the eyes, his gaze piercing. "Do you think you'll have time afterwards?"

You wonder where he's going with this, feeling a little hopeful. "Yes, I'll be free for the rest of the day."

Kyle gives a small chuckle; his grey eyes seem to gleam. "I was wondering if I could take you someplace."

You tilt your head to side. "Where-"

"Hey Kyle! You're gonna be late!" One of his friends calls over from the other end of the hall.

"Yeah! I'll be right there!" He looks back and steps away. "It's a secret. Do you trust me?"

You hold back a smirk. "We'll see."

He grins. "Oh and the event is semi-formal. I already told Jazmine earlier. See you, Naomi." He turns and jogs to his friend's side. You watch as Kyle receives a large smack on his back, laughing and joking with his friends.

You smile to yourself. This is a good day.

XX

"You're in a good mood."

"Hmm?" You look down to your left at Huey.

He's lounging on his back under the sun, his arms folded behind his head. "What happened? You've been grinning nonstop to yourself."

You blink, realizing your smile never left you. Your cheeks redden. Looking up towards the blue sky from your sitting position, you wonder with anticipation of what this evening will bring you.

It's lunchtime, and you and Huey are in your usual spot on the school rooftop. You two have a habit of coming here whenever the weather's nice enough. This place also brings some peace and quiet from the constant bustle of the student body.

You give a small chuckle at the memory. "Kyle invited me to a charity event for tonight."

Huey doesn't respond for a long time. Before you decide to glance at him, he opens his mouth. "What's the event for?"

"Woodcrest's Youth and Life foundation."

Huey makes a face.

You smile at him. "You should come. Kyle said they'll need as much support as possible."

Huey closes his eyes, seemingly tired from the sun. "No thanks."

Your smile drops a little, miffed by the negativism. "Why not?"

"Charities nowadays have a tendency to be about the ego inflation and the career advancement of whoever starts it, and not the actual charity, especially when the organizer is a corporate felon by the name of Wuncler."

Your lips pull into a thin line, unimpressed by his cynicism. "It still helps, Huey. Even if it's just a little."

His eyes remain closed. "By who's standard?"

You sigh, giving up this silly tug of war. You're never going to cure him of his pessimism, and you're not about to let his sourness get the better of your current euphoria. "It's up to you, Huey. But I'm definitely going. Jazmine's going too."

Huey suddenly gets up, standing with his back facing you. Moments pass and he doesn't move. You wonder what is going through his mind. He interrupts you before you can ask. "C'mon. Class is starting."

"Ah, yeah." You pick up your lunchboxes and drop them into your bag.

XX

You examine yourself in the mirror, wondering if the clothes you chose are appropriate enough for the charity event. You turn from side to side, looking at the white dress shirt and dark dress pants. The attire is certainly formal enough.

"You look cute Mimi. Going for an interview?"

You stick out your tongue at your brother.

Mikhail leans at the doorframe to your room while holding a cup of tea. He looks more refreshed than usual.

"You know you shouldn't be drinking caffeinated stuff in the afternoon."

Mikhail's eyelid droops a little. "It's herbal tea, Mimi. Give it a rest. I sometimes wonder who's the guardian and who's the kid."

You giggle at his response.

"So where are you going?"

"Jazmine and I are gonna go to the local charity event for Woodcrest's Youth and Life. Wanna come?"

"Nah. I'll be there in spirit. But are you sure you should be going out in public?"

You shake your head. "It'll be fine! I'm still a newbie. They probably won't even remember my name."

Mikhail's face is expressionless. "Uh-huh. Well, my number's set on your speed dial anyways." He turns to leave. "Oh, and try not to come home too late. It's a school night after all. Call me if anything happens or if you need a ride home or something…" He trails off.

"I'll be fine, Mikhail!" You grab a small handbag nearby and skip out of your room, brushing past your brother. "See ya! Dinner's on the counter!"

"Be careful!"

You close the door before he can say anything else. You dart across the street to Jazmine's house and knock on her door.

She comes out in a small pink dress with a light coloured cardigan. Her hair is tied stylishly below her left ear.

"You look great!"

Jazmine grins at your compliment. Her expression falls a little when she eyes your attire. "How come you're not wearing a dress?"

You shrug. "I wanted to look a bit more professional."

She crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow. "But aren't you going on a date with Kyle?"

Your eyes double their size. Grabbing her by the shoulder, you pull her close. "How did you know that?!" You scream at her in a whisper.

She pulls your hand away and straightens. "I might've overheard you when I was heading over to Bio."

You look at her condemningly.

"What? Like you were gonna tell me this yourself?"

You sigh and let the subject go. Why even bother arguing with Jazmine on the privacy of your love life? She _clearly_ holds rights over them.

"Girls, are you ready?"

Jazmine turns and calls behind her, "Yeah, dad. We can go now!"

Tom strolls out in a light blue shirt and greets you before moving to the car. During the ride there, Tom compliments the two of you for participating in such positive events, commenting on how youth should become more active in society. Jazmine looks at you apologetically as her father continues his rant. You simply smile back. When you finally arrive at the park, you and Jazmine wave Tom goodbye as he drives off.

Turning around, you examine the park entrance. The sky is tinting purple and the entrance trail into the park is lit up with strings of lights. Many people in formal dresses and suits are filing through the entrance.

Jazmine claps her hands excitedly. "C'mon Mimi!" She grabs onto your wrist and pulls you along. You're surprised she's able to run so well in those heels. When you reach the area for the main event, you spot Kyle immediately in the crowd. He's busy directing the set up crew while greeting many of the guests. Kyle quickly catches sight of you and waves.

You smile.

Jazmine gives a small snigger before whispering in your ear. "I'll be over at the stage if you need me."

You snap your head at her as she parts, leaving you with a snide grin on her face. You look back when you realize Kyle is pushing through the throngs of people toward you.

"Hey! You came!"

You laugh nervously. "I said I would, didn't I?"

He smiles, a little out of breath. "Yea, but I couldn't be sure. I'm glad."

You can feel yourself melt a little.

He looks around. "Where's Jazmine? I could've sworn I just saw her standing right next to you."

You give another nervous laugh. "She's probably around." '_Spying and laughing at me._'

"Oh." He rubs the back of his neck again.

You wonder if it's his habit whenever he's nervous.

"So how do you like everything? The set up, I mean."

You look around. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. You nod with approval. "It's very well done, Mr. Setup coordinator. You should be proud of yourself."

Kyle gives a deep throated chuckle. "I'm glad you approve." He stares at you a bit, making you feel self-conscious. "You look really nice."

The sides of your lips pull up involuntarily. "Same to you."

He smiles. The moment feels dreamlike.

"Oy, Kyle! Don't run away in the middle of work! The announcements are almost starting!"

The copper haired boy gives a small groan. "Ah, sorry about that. Kinda escaped work for a bit. I'll be busy with the whole show, but I'll come find you afterwards. Promise me you won't leave without telling me."

A small burst of delight bubbles within you. "Yeah, sure. See you later."

"Kyle! Hurry the hell up!"

He grins, the string lights from the trees dance off his eyes. "See you, and enjoy the evening." He turns and runs back to his colleagues.

During the rest of the event, you have your fair share of greetings you have to make with many of the guests, leaving little time for you to talk with Kyle or Jazmine. To your bigger dismay, you even have to endure the unrelenting presence of Jeffery, who is still adamant on you becoming their model. You're thankfully saved when one of the setup crew members suddenly orders him to help with something. You suspect it's Kyle's doing.

You are quite impressed at the level of professional in this event. It contains an announcement of their goal, the growing number of their proceedings, as well as a little performance by a local band that isn't bad at all. Kyle is among the centre of the event, constantly directing and helping out on the sidelines or in the back. He's quite the hard worker; it reminds you a bit of Huey.

You stay behind by the park fountain after saying your goodbyes to Jazmine. Though she's still acting quite playful, she reminds you to take things slow again, her tone a little cautionary. You wonder what she is keeping from you, intentionally or not. You're glad the lights are still on, it's dark quite now, and the wind makes you wish you brought a jacket. You look up and are a little sad to see how little stars there are, you wonder if it's becoming cloudy. There's no moon either.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

You look back down to see Kyle smiling at you. "Not at all. You're all done?"

He nods, "Yea. You still willing to come with me?"

You nod. "Where are we going?"

He chuckles. "Still a secret. I wanna show it to you."

You hear sniggering from the side and see two of Kyle friends laughing.

Kyle glares over at them while you're a little confused. "Ignore them. They're just being idiots." He steps to the side and blocks them from your view. "So? Coming?" His words are softly pleading, and the way he speaks makes you can't help but feel compelled to go along.

You nod again.

His smile grows, and he turns toward the park entrance. "My car's parked this way."

You let him lead you to the parking lot. He unlocks the passenger door and holds it open for you. You promptly slide in before he closes the door and moves to his side. "Are you going to give me a hint at least as to where you'll be taking me?"

"Not a chance." He replies with a smirk.

Pulling out onto the street, he heads in the direction of the highway. You sit silently beside him, unsure of what to say.

"Um, I wanted to ask you…"

You look at him eagerly, happy he broke the silence. "Yes?"

He keeps his eyes on the road. "Why did you decide to become a model?"

"Oh." You sit back and set your eyes forward, not sure of how to answer him. "Hmm… No one's really asked that…. It just sorta happened I guess. I was more curious than anything else."

He glances at you with a look of slight surprise. "Just curious? I haven't heard of anyone getting into the modelling industry with just their curiosity. Isn't it a tough field to get into?"

"Ah… yea." You scratch the side of your cheek. "Um. It wasn't really my intention at first. Ceri- the director of Bridge magazine, approached me and asked if I wanted to work with him. That was basically how I got in."

He gives a small nod. "I see."

You watch as Kyle changes lanes, now moving east.

"I'm guessing you enjoy it, since you're still doing it."

You nod and grin. "Yea, it turned out more fun than I thought." You catch his eyes looking at you through the rear-view mirror. You look down at your lap with a blush.

"Which part of modelling do you like best?"

Your eyes flicker to him, surprised by his question. You've never been asked that either. You look away, deliberating. "I think it's the moment when I'm facing the camera."

"Oh?"

You nod to yourself. "When I'm in front of the camera, the director gives me a character I have to portray, and I lose myself-" You give a slight laugh, "well, I'm still there, of course, just more like an audience almost, like a separate entity. I can feel new emotions and live in the moment as someone different. That feeling… is… amazing." Your cheeks burn, feeling self-conscious of your little rant. "Haha. I wonder if any of that made any sense." When you peer over to Kyle, you find him smiling.

He leans his chin over to his left hand and strokes his jawline. "You are just the cutest little thing."

You stare at him wide eyed. Did he just call you cute?

Kyle notices your expression and laughs out. "Sorry. It's just that you always seem to surprise me. I was expecting you to say something like fame or money. It's a more generic response anyways."

You smile wearily. "Fame isn't really all that's cut out to be. Even though it's nice to have people look at you with smiles, things can end up pretty demanding."

"That's true." His gaze becomes a little hard. "They start asking you for things and it never ends."

You chuckle. "Yeah."

During the remainder of the ride, your conversation turns lighter, dabbling on random subjects from school and your day to day lives. You notice you are moving closer to the bay. He exits the highway and moves in the direction of the waters. "You're taking me to a beach?"

Kyle gives you a crooked smile. "Close." He turns around a corner on a main road and through an entrance with a sign that said 'Herald Harbor'. He pulls the car to a stop at the base of a tree in a small gravel parkway.

You watch curiously as he pulls the keys from the ignition and opens the car door. "Where are we going?"

He walks to your side and opens the door for you to get out. "We're almost there, I promise." He offers you a hand and you take it gladly, letting him pull you out. He doesn't let go as he leads you through the dirt trails until you reach a clearing. You realize it's a fenced off cliff side overlooking the harbor. The waves from the water gently brush along the edges of the land. The feeling is completely peaceful.

"I first passed by this place when my family and I moved to Woodcrest. Ever since then, I was always curious of this place until I finally found the guts to come here. After that, I would drive here whenever I could find the time." He looks out into the bay longingly.

You follow the direction of his gaze. "It's really nice here."

He chuckles. "Though it'll be a lot nicer if you can see the moon and stars. I wish I chose a better day."

You shake your head. "It's fine."

He turns and stares at you, his eyes glittering in the dark. You see some kind of unspoken emotion behind them. Before he could say something, you feel a drop of water hit the tip of your nose. Looking up, you feel another drop on your cheek, then another.

"Ah, crap." He looks up as well, blinking when a few more drops fall on his face.

You look at the ground as the rain starts start to pour.

Kyle rests his hand on your back and ushers you in the direction from which you came. "I think we better go."

You nod in agreement and quickly move back down the trail. The rain grows significantly heavier and you feel as though you're being pelted by it. By the time you reach the car, you are thoroughly soaked.

Kyle quickly unlocks your side of the door before going back to his.

You slam the door shut and wipe the heavy rain drops from your face. You wish you had a towel or a jacket with you; you're starting to feel chilly. Looking down, you realize with horror how translucent your shirt is. You squeak embarrassingly, trying your best to cover yourself.

Noticing your noise, Kyle glances over at you.

You keep your head down, avoiding his gaze. "Um… do you think you have a jacket or something here?" When he doesn't reply, you slowly peer over to him. You jolt back when you realize how close he is to you. "Kyle what-"

"You like me don't you?" His face is so close you can feel his breath against your cheek. His grey eyes have never felt so intense. There is a smoldering emotion in them, a look you can't discern.

You blink, Huey's face suddenly flashes through your mind and you don't know why. You try to move back as he continues to push closer. "Um, I don't know what you mean…"

"I've seen the way you look at me. I can tell. You're in love with me." He snakes one hand behind your neck, pulling you closer.

You push against his chest. You are not prepared for this. "Kyle, I don't think-" You squeak again when he moves another inch closer. His lips almost brush against yours when you suddenly turn away and pull your hands up, covering his lips. "I'm sorry, Kyle, but I don't think I'm ready!" You cry out, squeezing your eyes shut.

You hear him chuckle, but he doesn't move back. "Don't be ridiculous." He pulls your hand away. "Just relax."

Every muscle in your body locks when you feel his lips against your neck. Your mind is in a frenzy, but your body is screaming in rejection. You don't understand. You like Kyle, so why is situation so uncomfortable?

You're shocked out of your thoughts when you feel his hand sneak under your shirt. Before your mind can react, your body jumps into motion. Twisting out of his hold, your hands push him back, your legs pulling inward and setting themselves into a more stable position.

Kyle suddenly doubles over.

It takes you a moment to register that your knee had hit him in the groin when your body tried to defend itself.

He grunts in pain, clutching onto the car seat.

"Kyle! I'm so sorry!" You reach out to him, but he swats you away.

"Fuck! You _stupid_ bitch! Agh!"

You're frozen in place as his words echo in your ears. You wonder if you're hallucinating.

He looks up from his doubled over position with a scathing glare.

A cold chill shoots through you. "…Kyle?" Is this really the same person you were with a second ago?

"Get the _fuck_ out!" His words are ice.

You blink, wondering if this person is a mirage. Where is the kind and gentle boy you were just with?

"Kyle, please, I'm so-"

"I said get the FUCK OUT!" He reaches over you and pushes the door out. Grabbing you roughly by the shoulder, he thrusts you off your seat.

You fall on the wet gravel, landing on your side. You stare wide eyed back at the person glaring down at you with disdain. He grabs your bag and tosses it at your feet, the contents scattering across the ground. You watch numbly as he slams the door shut and drives off without another glance.

You sit motionless in the same spot, staring out into the darkness. You remain there in what seems like an endless amount of time. The rain continues to pour over you.

A familiar ringing from your phone snaps you from your daze. Your eyes pass over the vibrating phone that lies a few feet away. A picture of your brother flashes on the screen, the image is blurred under the many droplets of rain. You stare at the phone as it continues to ring. When the final ring finishes, a second passes when it rings again, but it's a message this time.

Today 10:39 PM

Where are you?

Reality crashes down and your feel the tears in your eyes. How could you be so stupid? So foolish?! The tears pour down your cheeks in hot streams, mixing with the rain. You clutch onto your face. You hate crying, but the frustration and humiliation you feel only makes it worse. You can't see your brother right now. Not like this. It's mortifying enough to be sitting in the rain. If you had to explain to Mikhail what happened, you don't think you can take it.

Moments pass and you remain under the rain. A corner of your conscious tells you to move, and you slowly start to gather your things, dragging them back into your bag. The last thing you pick up is your phone. You stare blankly at it…

…

"Hello?"

You snap out of it. You didn't realize you had just dialed Huey's number. His voice washes over your conscience like a warm tide. Remembering him, feeling his presence, the effects of Huey's existence seem to ripple through you very soul. Fresh tears spill from your eyes.

"…Naomi?" He calls out when you don't respond, a new sense of urgency in his tone.

"…Huey…" You whisper out. It takes everything you have just to say his name.

Huey's voice grows fierce. "Where are you?"

-

Happy Valentine's Day! ...lol  
**PLEASE RATE AND MESSAGE!**


	8. Torment and Comfort

**A/N: WARNING, THIS STORY INCLUDES VERY GRAPHIC AND SOMETIMES RACIST LANGUAGE MUCH LIKE THE CARTOON ITSELF. IT IS BY NO MEANS CREATED TO INSULT ANYONE OR ANY RACE. PLEASE BE CAUTIONED WHEN READING THIS STORY. Themes are rated G, language rated M and violence rated T.**

******PLEASE REVIEW!**

~Huey's P.O.V.~

I feel irritated as I drive down the highway in the direction of my house. Naomi is fast asleep in the passenger seat beside me. The irritating radio song grates on my nerves and I turn the damn thing off. I exhale through my nose. My mood has gotten worse as of late, and I see little chance of things getting better.

Naomi moans a bit in her sleep, distracting me. Her head slides slightly to the left. I notice the strap on her tank top slipping off her shoulder, revealing a little of her bra. I instantly look away, even more irritated. I wish this idiot would be more aware of herself. Keeping my eyes on the road, my gently grab onto the strap and slide it back into place. I sigh again and rub the bridge of my nose. I wish things stayed the same, but change is inevitable. Have I not been taught that before? Though I never would've thought I'd apply that philosophy to her.

~"_You can't fight the future… don't waste your life trying._"~

I first started noticing changes when I was 13, but maybe even before that. Naomi was growing, to say the least. I couldn't look at her in the same way I used to, and I hated that. The way her hair fell to her shoulders, leaving a soft sweet scent, or the gentle slenderness in her fingers whenever she grabbed onto my hands. They've become so much smaller than mine. But what trouble me most are her eyes, the way they light up whenever she looks at me. I can feel myself losing... I shake my head. To add to the growing irritation, I wasn't the only one who noticed these changes, _her_ changes. I had to sit and endure the way men would stare at her, not even bothering to look her in the eye. They were constantly eyeing her body like it was something to eat, and as the years passed, the number of nuisances around her grew. She was like a beacon, drawing men in like starving wolves. And then she had to go get that stupid modelling job, and I damn the old man who convinced her.

Looking back, I know none of this is her fault, but that didn't stop my foul mood from escaping. Occasionally, I'd lose control and take it out on her, but she always seems to shrug it off and come back to me. She noticed my changing attitude, and the way I've been reacting has put a strain on our friendship. She, however, still talks to me in the same way and looks at me in the same way, with that same light in her eye.

Naomi turns again in her sleep and her scent drifts towards me, filling my senses, distracting me once more. I growl in frustration. It's practically torture, to constantly be aware of her every movement. Her legs shift slightly, her chest stuttering in breath to the changing position. My fingers tap the wheel impatiently. I force my mind on other things. I still have to work this evening. Good. That'll keep me busy from thinking about her.

I finally exit the highway and my agitation is back. Naomi is only going to become more famous. She isn't just modelling anymore, she's already doing commercials. And she's still changing. Every day her skin looks softer, her cheeks seem rosier… at this rate, I feel like I'm going to lose her…

"Tsk." I grit my teeth.

"…Huey…"

My eyes flicker to her when I hear her whisper my name. Is she awake? I do a double take. Naomi is still asleep. I stare at her. Is she dreaming about me?

Something alerts me in the corner of my eye and I veer the car to the right, braking fast. The car stumbles to a halt, a breath away from scratching against a metal post. I look back to Naomi. Luckily the sudden movements didn't seem to faze her. She turns a bit in her sleep. My face falls into my hand with a sigh. Does she have any idea how much she torturing me?

When we finally reach home, Naomi is still sleep. Getting out of the car, I walk around to the other side and open her side of the door. Leaning inside, I shake her from the shoulder.

She moans again; her reactions are almost cat like. Adjusting her eyes to the light, she stares at me dazedly. "…Huey..?"

I resist the urge to smile. "Wake up. We're back." I step back up and watch as she groggily gets up from her seat. She rubs her eyes sleepily as she closes the car door.

I walk towards the house with my keys. This is becoming a habit. After coming back from work, Naomi would constantly fall asleep in the car. "You know, if you're this tired all the time, maybe you shouldn't accept so many jobs."

"Mm-mmh. I haven't accepted that many recently. I just finished a shoot today, and I only have two more."

I knit my eyebrows. Just what about modelling is so enticing to her?

"They'll be over in a week or two." Her voice is a little pleading, she must've noticed my irritation.

Walking into the kitchen, I pull her backpack off the chair and hand it to her. I reach for my book off one of the cabinets while she pulls out her workbooks. This might be one of the few times during my day where I feel most at peace. I glance up occasionally from my book to see her progress. It's been over 20 minutes and she's barely over the first question. Though the process work is a little messy with a surplus of unnecessary steps, her final answer is correct. I watch with amusement at her confused expression as she mauls over the second question. I hold back a laugh when she scribbles down the wrong formula for the third time and ends up going in a circle. She glares down at her work. It's funny how Naomi never seemed to get a hold of math. She was fine during the earlier years, but the moment patterning and algebra was introduced, her marks for the subject plummeted.

"That's wrong." I finally say.

She glances up at me, her flustered face is a sight to behold. She sets down her pencil and stares back at her page.

I point to her mistake. "X isn't 4, and you used the wrong formula here."

She groans before falling face first onto her workbook.

I smirk at her reaction.

"I hate math, why is this so complicated? Why are there so many equations and formulas?" She grumbles into the table.

I breathe out through my nose. Her motivation is so weak whenever it comes to math. Math isn't too difficult for her, Naomi simply doesn't see it in the way most people do. All she needed is more time and the proper instructions. I rest my cheek in the palm of my hand, looking back to my novel. "If you haven't spent all that time modelling, math wouldn't be so difficult."

She stays silent for a moment, her expression sulky. After a while she slowly lifts her head. I notice her staring at me in the corner of my eye before I turn my attention back to her.

"Why do you hate modelling so much?"

I stare at her. I wasn't expecting that. Why do I hate modelling? I don't. I just dislike the fact that _she's_ modelling. "I don't hate modelling, but I don't care for it either." It wasn't a lie.

She doesn't seem convinced. "Liar. You obviously have a problem with it. Never once have you been happy with me taking this job."

Her words hold more truth than I care for, but they're more out of spite than anything else, and I'm not in the mood to explain myself. "And why should I be happy?"

She looks away and grumbles under her breath. "Everyone else is happy for me…."

_Everyone else_ has a habit of not thinkin' of future consequences. "Just because everyone else does somethin' doesn't mean I have to follow along."

"You're avoiding the question."

"And you're avoiding your homework."

She scowls and looks away. "I hate math."

My gaze softens. All that just because of algebra. "Here, I'll do one question for you, but that's it."

"OK!" Her mood immediately changes for the better.

I roll my eyes. Picking up her pencil, I begin where she left off. "First you find the coordinates for this intersection…"

XX

I wake up groggily to a text from my phone. Keeping my eyes shut, I reach over the bedside stand and grab my cell. Pulling it back, I open one eye and examine the message. Naomi's picture is displayed on the screen with her message rolling across under the panel.

[Today: 7:56 AM]

[Sorry, Huey, I'll be going to school first! Thanks again for your help! =D]

[P.S. I made you and Riley some lunch!]

I close my eyes and sigh. Naomi probably thought I was too tired. Stretching, I rise from my bed and start my daily routine. Sleeping has gotten easier since the day I finally convinced granddad to give me my own room. He wanted to keep the guest bedroom for his dates so we settled on me getting the study since it was never used. Riley was ecstatic having able to keep our old bedroom to himself. I pull a simple t-shirt over my head and slip on a quick button up. Grabbing the car keys and my backpack off the bedside, I move downstairs. Unsurprisingly, Riley is still sleeping.

"Hurry up, or I'm gonna leave without you!" I call up the stairs.

A few mild crashes can be heard from his room before Riley emerges at the top of the stairs. "Man, quit yo bitchin', I'm ready, aight!"

I roll my eyes. 6 years and this kid hasn't changed a bit.

Granddad catches us as we're leaving out the door and gives his habitual don't-get-in-trouble speech before disappearing into the living room.

"Man, granddad needs to get off our backs. What's he think we are? Some lil kids? Psh." Riley grumbles as he takes his seat beside me in the car.

I put the keys in the ignition and pull off the road, ignoring his whining. A few minutes down the road, Riley's stomach growls.

"Dang. I'm hungry. I didn't eat nuthin' cuz of you." Riley grabs onto his stomach glumly.

Since 3 years ago when granddad decided we were old enough to prepare breakfast by ourselves, we've been skipping the meal. It's not so much a hassle, it's simply because I'd rather sleep than eat in the morning. My body's become quite used to it. Riley, on the other hand, still has trouble adjusting.

I keep my eyes on the road. "If you woke up a few minutes earlier, you could've eaten."

"Whateva, nigga." He closes his eyes and sighs. "Man, I hope Naomi brought us lunch today. I could really use one o' her steak sandwiches righ' now." His stomach rumbles again in agreement.

I exhale through my nose. My patience with Riley isn't quite so strong in the mornings.

XX

Naomi is already there in our usual spot when I get on the school roof. She greets me with a smile, her eyes sparkling. I wonder what's got her so excited.

She hands me the lunch she made me, and I start on it immediately. I hadn't eaten anything all day and running on empty is starting to take its toll on me. Plus, her cooking has always been amazing.

I finish the meal quickly and set the lunch box aside, deciding to lie on my back for a while. The entire time Naomi has been grinning to herself, her cheeks more pink than usual. My curiosity gets the better of me.

"You're in a good mood."

"Hmm?" She glances at me, distracted.

"What happened? You've been grinning nonstop to yourself."

She blushes, and I wonder why. Looking back up at the sky, she seems to debate on her response. She giggles. "Kyle invited me to a charity event for tonight."

My mood plummets. I grit my teeth. I vaguely recall someone named Kyle, but I feel nothing but resentment at the sound of this name. _Kyle._ The way she said it… and that expression, you'd think she was talking about her lov-. I close my eyes, feeling a bit sick. I force my mind on something else.

"What's the event for?" I don't particularly care.

"Woodcrest's Youth and Life foundation."

The charity run by Wuncler Enterprises? You gotta be kidding me.

Naomi smiles at me. "You should come. Kyle said they'll need as much support as possible."

I squeeze my eyes shut, forcing myself to be calm. "No thanks."

"Why not?"

Her idiocy can really be a pain sometimes. I give a reason. It may not be _the_ reason, but it'll work as an excuse for now. "Charities nowadays have a tendency to be about the ego inflation and the career advancement of whoever starts it, and not the actual charity, especially when it's run by a corporate felon by the name of Wuncler."

Her smile drops a bit, spouting nonsense on how it would still help.

"By who's standard?" My mood is foul, and it's starting to show.

She sighs. "It's up to you, Huey. But I'm definitely going. Jazmine's going too."

So Jazmine'll be with her. At least she won't be meeting him alone. I relax a little, but not by much. I stand up from my lounging position, startling her. I knew this is going to happen eventually. Naomi's falling for someone. A guy by the name of Kyle. What was I expecting? To keep her by my side forever? I frown. And as much I want to snap this guy's neck, what's the point if it'll only make her hate me? I stare into the horizon.

"C'mon. Class is starting."

XX

I rub the back of my neck, trying to get the crick out. I had just come back from work, and I'm covered in sweat and car grease. I need a shower. Tossing my work gloves and utility belt on my desk, I hurry to the bathroom for a nice warm shower. Naomi's probably still at the charity event.

Getting out, I wipe the remaining water from my body and pull on some pants. I keep the towel over my head, trying to dry my hair. Heading back to my room, I notice I received a new message from Jazmine.

[Today 9:48 PM]

[Do you know if Naomi's back yet?]

I stare at the text, a dark feeling in my stomach. Why is she asking me? Isn't Naomi with her? I text her back immediately. Two seconds later, she replies.

[Today 9:50 PM]

[Um… I thought Naomi told you. She's with Kyle right now. =D The event's over and I'm already home. I was just wondering…]

I pull the towel off my head, gripping onto it. Naomi's with Kyle? Right now? Alone?

The phone vibrates with another text from Jazmine.

[Today 9:51 PM]

[SORRY! SORRY! She's not in trouble or anything! I didn't text or call her yet, so don't worry. =D I just asked cuz I thought she'd be at your house since she's always there.]

I stare at the screen. She telling me not to worry? My phone suddenly vibrates, Jazmine's calling this time. I press the accept button and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Oh Huey, you're there! Did you see my text just now?" Her voice sounds a bit frantic.

"I did-"

"Then why didn't you answer!? Jeez I thought you were going to hunt Kyle down or something!"

'_Not a bad idea._' "And why would you think that?" I sit down on the end of my bed.

"Well, I dunno. You usually have a short fuse when it comes to Naomi. Seriously! Sorry, Huey. I thought you knew!"

My irritation is growing. I want to hang up.

"Um, Huey?"

"What?" I unintentionally snap out.

"I know this isn't the easiest thing for you to do, but calm down, OK? Right now Naomi really likes this guy, but she'll probably cool off eventually."

What is she insinuating?

"What I mean is this is probably just a phase she's going through. She'll come back to you soon enough. So please don't go chasing after Kyle with your sword or nun chucks or whatever."

And how is she so confident about that. Naomi's alone with a guy right now. What if he attacks her? I look over to my closet. My safe case still has the automatic, and the magazine's full….

"Huey! Listen to me! Naomi can take care of herself! If you burst in there right now, she'll hate you!"

I hold the phone away from ear at the sheer volume of her scream. Though I know Naomi can take care of herself, that doesn't make her invincible. Sighing, I rub my temple. If I do go right now, I might end up seeing something I don't wanna see. I scowl, sick from the notion. "I'm not gonna do anything, Jazmine. Chill."

'_Unless he does something first._'

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow, Huey. Night!"

I hang up and fall back onto my bed, my forearm over my eyes.

_~…She'll come back to you…~_

But how long will she stay? I look over to my bookshelf. I need a distraction.

I'm halfway lost in my novel when my phone vibrates again. Picking it up before tearing my gaze from the last sentence, I glance at the caller. My eyes widen when I realize it's Naomi. I accept the call immediately.

"Hello?" I strain my ears to hear her voice.

Seconds pass and she doesn't say anything. Something's wrong. I know she's there. I can also hear distant sounds of rain. I look out the window, it's pouring outside.

"…Naomi?" Jazmine said Naomi's with Kyle right now, so why is she calling? Was I right? Did he try something? My left hand clenches into a fist.

"…Huey…"

The weight of the world seems to shift. I haven't heard Naomi sound that broken since the tournament when we were 10. "Where are you?" If she's hurt in any way I swear…

"…I- I'm sorry, Huey-"

"Where. Are. You." I press. I need to know she's safe. I need to see her.

"…I'm at the harbour. The sign said Herald Harbor..."

I jump to my feet and grab the jacket that had my keys in it. "Don't go anywhere. I'll be right there."

"OK…"

I reluctantly hang up and slide my arms through the sleeves. I sprint downstairs as I grab onto the car keys in the pocket.

"Ey! Where you goin'?" Riley stumbles back as I push past him at the stairs.

"Out! Tell granddad I'll call later." I close the door before he can say anything else. The rain pelts me as I tear the car door open and jump in. Jamming the key into the ignition, I floor the engine and rush onto the road. Irritatingly, I have to input the directions into the GPS navigator for directions. It's the first time I've used it, and I'm suddenly glad Naomi got this for me as a gift, if it means it'll bring me to her faster. The machine is surprisingly easy to use. The screen quickly displays the routes I need to take and after finding my way, I rev up the speed meter. Luckily, the route I'm taking doesn't have many cars. I'm passing the speed limit by 60, but I could really care less right now. I zip off the highway and exit onto the smaller roads. I grip the wheel impatiently as I'm forced to lower the speed. Through the rain, I see the arched sign with the words 'Herald Habor' and I race into it. Crashing up on a speed bump, I slide across the gravel parkway. My eyes catch sight of a familiar silhouette at the base of a tree. I instantly brake, swerving the car to a stop. Not even bothering with the keys, I push the door open and leap outside.

"Naomi!" I run to her.

Naomi slowly stands up, her body is soaked from the rain. Her clothes are clinging to her body and the white shirt is revealing more than it should. "…Huey…" She looks like she's about to cry.

I tear my jacket off and wrap it around her. I grab her by the arms and examine her. I don't see any bodily injuries… my eyes stops at a mark on her neck. I stare at it, boring a hole into it….

Anger- no, pure _rage_ burns through me. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to **_kill_** Kyle. I'm going to rip him limb from limb-

"Huey..."

Naomi suddenly falls towards me, her arms sliding around my back.

I stand frozen.

She presses her body further against me, tightening her hold.

I lock every muscle in my body.

"…Thank you… so much for coming…" She whispers into my chest.

There's… an odd feeling coursing through me, but I snap myself out of it. Grabbing onto her arms, I pull her back to the car. Setting her in the passenger seat, I hurriedly close the door and run back to the other side. Shutting my side of the door, I keep my eyes trained on her. Naomi's breathing heavily, the tips of her nose and cheeks are flushed from the cold. She clutches onto the sides of my jacket. I look around for anything else I could cover her with. Dammit! I wish I hadn't tossed out the jacket that Riley forgot today. I press my hands against her cheek, checking her temperature. Her skin is cool to the touch. Irritated, I wipe back the bangs that drape over her face.

"Are you ok?" I keep my hands on her cheeks, hoping the heat from my palms will warm her, even just a little.

She stares into my eyes; the emotion is so raw it's killing me. She looks down and nods. "I am now."

I relax a bit and pull my hands away. The feel of her skin is still there. I grab onto the steering wheel. "C'mon. Let's get you home-"

"No!"

I whip my head back at her, surprised at the sudden outburst.

She looks down shamefully. "I'm sorry, but please… I can't see my brother right now. Not like this… I don't want to explain to Mikhail…not now…"

I frown. She's cold and she needs to change into some dryer clothes. I can't take her back to my house either…. The last thing she needs is to have Riley and granddad cause a scene. I exhale deeply. It's times like this when I wish I had my own apartment. I reach over Naomi and pull the seatbelt around her, buckling her in.

Her eyes are pleading.

"I'm not taking you home. But you need a change of clothes."

She relaxes and nods.

I click my seatbelt in and turn the car back towards the direction of the road. Driving a lot slower now, I head in the direction of a hotel I passed on my way here. Pulling into a park slot, I quickly bring Naomi out of the car and through the doors. I pull the hood over her head to hide her face. I doubt she wants anyone to see her in this state, and the last thing we need is to have someone recognize her and cause a fuss.

"Just the one room." I whip out my credit card and hold it out for the clerk to take.

"Will that be a single or a double?" The clerk stares at me blandly before eyeing Naomi.

I pull Naomi closer behind my back, blocking his view. "Doesn't matter, whichever's faster."

Flustered from my tone, he stutters. "O-of course, sir." Quickly swiping my card, he hands me the key and gives me the directions. I walk away before he finishes, pulling Naomi in tow. Getting into the elevator, I lift the hood back to take another look at Naomi. "How you holdin' up?"

Naomi shakes her head. "I'm fine, Huey, really." Her eyes remain cast down, but colour is returning to her face. I try to keep my eyes away from that outrageous mark on her neck.

When the elevator door opens, I'm relieved to see no one in the hall. I hurry Naomi to our door and jam the key into the slot. Pushing the door open, I pull Naomi in and shut the door. Looking around, I realize we are given a single. I point towards the bathroom. "Go and take a hot shower. I'll be right back with some clothes."

Naomi looks back and forth between me and the bathroom, her expression is a little reluctant.

"Go." My tone becomes more commanding.

Her shoulders tense up a bit, the smallest shadow of a pout on her face as she walks toward the bathroom. After she closes the door, I turn away with a sigh. At least she's starting to return to her old self.

I lock the door and hurry back downstairs and out the door, shoulder-checking a few angry passerbys.

Driving to a nearby department store, I quickly grab a simple outfit for her, stumbling a bit when choosing the undergarments. I approximate the size. I take a box of cold medicine just in case. Rushing to the register, I tap my fingers impatiently as the old white woman slowly passes the tags over the scanner.

"That'll be 34.99 please."

I throw two twenties onto the counter and grab the bag, hurrying out the door. Driving back to the hotel, I quickly pace back to our room. Only 20 minutes have passed and Naomi's still in the shower. I knock on her door.

The water turns off and there's a brief silence before she speaks. "…Huey?"

"I got you some clothes, I'm gonna hook it on the other side of the doorknob, ok?"

Naomi pauses. "Thanks. The door's not locked."

'_She should lock it. What if someone broke in?_' I keep my gaze in the other direction as I open the door and place the bag handle over the knob. The steam and heat roll out. I quickly close the door again. I breathe in; I didn't realize I was holding my breath. Walking over to the bed, I collapse onto it, rubbing my eyes. I frown as I think back to seeing her in the rain. I want to know what happened, push her against a wall and question her until every grain of my curiosity has been satisfied, but at the same time, I don't want to ask, afraid of realizing my fears. I glance toward the phone. It'll probably be better if Naomi had something warm to eat. I call the front desk and ask for their best meal to be brought up as soon as possible. Hanging the phone back up, I notice a barely familiar ringtone. I look towards the direction of the sound. It's coming from the bag Naomi set in the corner. I pick it off the cabinet and take out the phone. It's Mikhail. I hesitantly accept.

His anxious voice booms over the speaker. "Naomi? Where the hell have you been?! It's past midnight!"

I hold the phone back to my ear when he finishes. "It's Huey speaking. Naomi's fine."

"Huey? Why are you answering her phone? Where is she right now?"

I'm not looking forward to the reaction Mikhail's about to have. "She's fine. We're at the Hilton hotel by highway 93."

There's a stuttering wheezing on the other side of the phone. "Y-you're at a hotel? With Naomi?" His voice gets high at the end.

My brow crinkles from the stress. "Calm down, Mr. Montelle. It's not like that. Look, Naomi called me to pick her up." I rub the back of my neck, unsure of how much I should tell him. "Naomi's doesn't really wanna come home right now-"

"Why?! Let me talk to her!" He cuts me off frantically.

"Not right now, she's in the shower-"

"THE SHOWER?!" He chokes out.

_'Shit. Why the hell is this so complicated?' _"I told you, it's not like that. Naomi got soaked from the rain, so she's taking a shower!" I wait until he calms down a bit before I continue. I run my hand through my hair; it's still a bit wet. "I don't know how much I should tell you, since I don't know much myself, but I think it'll be better if you hear it from her mouth. She fine right now. I'll take her back in the morning. I've already told you where we are. Our room is 907. If you really need to come, I won't stop you, but I still think you should just wait for her to come back in morning."

There is a silent pause on the line.

"All right, I'll wait. Thank you, Huey."

I relax my shoulders.

"But!" His voice takes on an icy edge.

I tense up again.

"If you try anything, I swear to god I will hunt you down like a dog."

I stare irritated at the wall in front of me. "I won't." I growl out.

"Good. Take care of her, Huey. I'll see you tomorrow."

_Beep._

I narrow my eyes at the phone. Naomi had one helluva annoying overprotective brother.

When Naomi gets out of the shower, the food had already arrived. She stares at her clothes awkwardly as she walks out; they're a size too large for her.

"I got you some food." I bring the tray over and set it on the bedside table. I seat myself in the armchair next to the bed.

She frowns. "I'm not hungry."

'_Not that again._' "You were in the rain for god knows how long. Get some warm food in you."

Her lips pull downward but she doesn't push any further. Walking towards the meal, she sits down at the side of the bed and picks up the bowl of soup. I stare at her as she eats. My eyes trail to her neck. There's a bandage on it now. I close my eyes and look away. I don't want to think about that right now.

There's clinking from her bowl.

"Huey…"

I open my eyes again.

Naomi had finished her soup. She holds it gently in her lap as her other hand is wrapped around the base of her neck, covering the bandage. Her gaze is desolate as she looks down.

"Thank you for coming. I know I've caused a lot of trouble for you, but thank you for always bearing with me."

I remain silent.

Her gaze hardens. "Kyle…"

I hold back a growl as she says his name.

"…Isn't the person I thought he is…. I was mistaken." Her lips press together, debating what her next set of words will be. I watch her carefully.

She shifts a bit, her fingers curling nervously around the bowl. "But, if you can, please stay away from him."

I grit my teeth. '_You gotta be fucking kidding me._'

She sees my anger, tensing up with her retort. "Please Huey-"

"How can you still think of protecting him after what he did!?" I bellow out. Forget self-control. Fuck it.

"I'm not protecting him! And nothing happened!" Naomi shouts back.

'_Nothing happened?!_' I move forward and grab her wrist roughly and yank it off her neck, revealing the bandage. "If nothing happened, then what the hell is that?!"

She bristles but looks away.

I clench my jaw. I thought so.

She tries to twist away from my grip but I only tighten my hold.

"That was all. I didn't let him do anything else."

I don't let go of her. The image of Kyle touching her… kissing her… sucking on her neck… I can't scratch it out.

"Huey please." She grabs onto my wrist with her free hand. Her touch is so gentle I almost can't feel it. Surprisingly, my hand loosens around hers. "I'm not protecting Kyle! I just don't want to see you get in trouble!" Her eyes are sincere.

I frown and let go of her wrist, but she keeps a firm hold on my hand.

"Who said I'll get in trouble for it. There won't be any evidence."

She gives a small giggle. "I know how capable you are, Huey Freeman, but that doesn't mean I'll let you turn yourself into a criminal."

She thinks I'm joking.

Setting her bowl aside, she stands up. I didn't realize how close she was. She looks me dead in the eye; I should probably look away soon.

"Please, Huey? Promise me you won't hurt him. Please?" Her eyes brim with emotion.

Look away now. Look away!

She leans in closer. "Please, Huey?"

I can't tear my eyes away from hers. "Fine." _Fuck._

She relaxes with a smile. "Thank you, Huey."

I glower at her. Her tactics should be illegal. My eyes widen when she suddenly leans against me. I stiffen at the contact. At first I thought she's attacking me with her usual random hugs, but then I realize she's not moving. "…Naomi?" I grab onto her, supporting her stand.

Her head falls back and her eyes are half closed. Her face is really red.

I bring my hand to her forehead. _Shit!_ She's burning. I pick her up and rest her on the bed, covering her with the blankets. I search the room for the cold medicine before realizing I had left it in the bag with her clothes. Rushing back to her side, I tear open the package and read the recommended dosage. I take out two capsules before lifting Naomi up by the shoulder. "Naomi. Wake up. Eat this first."

She breathes heavily, nodding back and forth from the fever.

I bring the pills to her lips and she takes them half consciously. I then grab the cup of orange juice from her meal and set it to her mouth. "Drink it down. Just one sip." I encourage her.

She makes a small noise and opens her lips barely enough to accept the drink. Taking in just hardly enough, she swallows the pills back.

I lay her head back down and set the glass in its original position. I quickly move to the bathroom to get a cold wet towel. I squeeze the remaining water from it before walking back to her side. I brush back her bangs and place it lightly across her forehead. I fall back onto the armchair and watch her sleep. Her breathing is laboured. This isn't good. Damn that Kyle. Damn her! I going to have to take her back home the moment the fever falls.

For the next few hours I remain awake, changing the cold towel the moment it loses its cool. I feel her cheeks, though the heat doesn't seem to have changed, her face is more serene than before, her breathing is steadier too. I think another hour passes until the fever finally goes. I grab her things before I take off her blanket and wrap her up in my jacket. Lifting her from the bed, I pull her across my back, trying my best not to disturb her sleep. I hurry out of the room and down the elevator before checking us out.

The sky is starting to lighten, and the rain has finally stopped. Strapping her securely in the car seat, I feel her cheeks one more time. Her temperature seems more or less normal. I move around to my side before starting the car. I drive quickly down the highway and back to Naomi's house. Sliding onto her driveway, I get out and pick her sleeping figure up and out of the car. Walking onto her porch, I awkwardly ring the doorbell while holding onto her.

Mikhail is at the door in no time flat, his expression restless.

"She's sleeping. Her fever just passed."

He steps back and keeps the door wide open for me to get in. "Set her on the couch."

I do as he says and walk into their living room. It's been a while since the last time I was here. I gently lay Naomi down before I notice Mikhail coming back with a hand full of tools.

Mikhail takes out a small thermometer and slides it into her mouth. He pulls it back out a few moments later and reads the temperature. "Did you give her anything?"

I jump a bit at the sudden noise. "Yea. Some cold medicine."

He nods. Taking out his stethoscope, he unzips the jacket to check her lungs and heart rate. Moving back, he sighs. "She's gonna have one helluva cold tomorrow." Looking back at me, he gives me a weary smile. "Thanks for taking care of her, Huey. You're a good kid."

I look down at Naomi's face. "What's her temperature?"

"She's just a tad above normal. She'll be fine."

I nod.

"It's 4 am, Huey. You should go home. You still got school tomorrow."

I blink, my eyelids are heavy, but I don't want to leave her. I breathe out slowly and look towards the exit. "Her things are still in my car-"

"I'll get them right now." He hurriedly moves toward the door and I'm forced to follow. I glance back at Naomi one more time.

Handing her clothes and bag to Mikhail, I get back into the car and drive it in a U turn into my driveway. Mikhail thanks me one more time before leaving. I cut the engine and lock the door before entering my house. I take out my keys and unlock the front door. Dragging myself up the stairs, I wander into my room and close the door behind me. I fall onto my bed and sleep hits me in an instant.

XXX

"Man, where de hell chu go last night?"

I slide into the car as Riley whines from the other side. "I said I was going out, didn't I?"

Riley tsks. "You also said you was gon call. Ain't this a bitch. When I come home late, I get a whuppin', but when you come home late, all you get is a talkin' to. Some ol' bullshit."

I have a slight headache from the lack of sleep, and I am in no mood to deal with any of Riley's crap right now. As I pull the car from the driveway, I glance toward Naomi's window. She must still be asleep. There's no way she'll be coming to school today. I drive off in the direction of our school, sleep deprived and angry. When I reach the parking lot, I pull the car into the nearest empty space I could find. Getting out, something catches my attention. I turn to my right.

A guy with light brown hair in a collar shirt and jeans sits at the hood of his red sports car. He laughs out with his friend at his side.

I narrow my eyes.

"Yo, what chu lookin' at?" Riley looks in the direction of my gaze.

I turn towards them. "Go to class, Riley. There's somethin' I need to take care of."

"What chu talkin' 'bout?"

I ignore my brother and continue forward. Kyle and his friend look up, their expressions suddenly wary. I keep my eyes trained on Kyle. I stop a few feet away from them.

Kyle raises an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Kyle Anson?" I'm surprised at how calm I am.

He glances toward his friend and back. "Yeah."

I turn my head towards a more remote section of the school. "I need a word with you."

He quirks an eyebrow again. "Uh, sure?"

I watch him as he slides off his car and waves his friend off before I lead him away. When we reach the area behind the storage building, I turn back towards him.

"So what did you want? I never caught your name by the way." He glances around the area. I can tell he's beginning to get nervous.

"My name's Huey Freeman."

Understanding dawns in his eyes and he tenses up. Shifting his footing a little, he unconsciously takes a step back. "Ah, I remember now. You're Naomi's friend, right?" His tone is a little sardonic.

I keep my fists clenched, reigning myself back as much as I can. "I want you to apologize to Naomi for what you did."

He blinks at me, surprised. I guess he didn't expect anyone to find out so soon. He gives an uneasy laugh. "Look, what happened with her last night was just a misunderstanding." He gestures with his hands. "You're a guy right? You know what can happen when we get in the mood."

I seethe, my glare deepens.

He holds his hands up. "Calm down, calm down. If it's an apology you want, yeah, no problem. I'm sorry, all right? Won't happen again."

"Not to me! Apologize to Naomi." I don't understand what she saw in this jackass.

"Ok. OK. I get it, calm down. I'll apologize the moment I see her."

Though I'm unsatisfied, there's nothing more I can do. I breathe out through my nose, looking away.

"So is that it? Or can I go?"

I despise that snide look on his face. Without another glance, I walk away.

XX

Class drones on and I'm doing everything I can to keep myself from blinking. When lunch finally arrives, I yawn out as I gather my books. I decide to head towards the roof for a brief nap, maybe I'll skip the rest of my classes. My grades are more than sufficient. I turn a corner into one of the more isolated halls of the school.

"…wanted me to apologize. Ch."

I halt. The familiar voice seizes my attention; it's coming from the classroom to the right.

Laughter erupts from the inside. "Haha! Bad luck, dude. Not only did you not get to nail her, now you also gotta apologize. Heh! You lost man. Pay up!"

"Shit. You sure know how to cheer a bro up."

"Hehe. Did you get to feel her up at least? How was she?"

"Heh. She was somethin'. Crazy rockin' body. Too bad the bitch didn't put out. Really would've liked to see her scream."

I clench my teeth.

"Aww, dude, you're sick."

"Tsk. It was your idea."

My nails dug into my skin, drawing blood.

"But c'mon. Naomi Montelle? I didn't think you'd actually go for it!"

"What're you talkin' about? Naomi's just another girl, waiting to be fucke-"

_WHAM!_

I smash open the door.

"What the fuck?"

"Oh SHIT!"

Kyle and his friend try to run, but I grab a nearby chair and throw it across the room, knocking his friend down and tripping Kyle with him. Stepping towards them, I kick them apart before I yank Kyle up by the collar of his shirt.

I'm going to kill him. I'm going to _**kill him**_…

...

"Huey! What are you doing?!"

"Ey! Huey! This ain't cool, man! You're killin' 'em!"

I try to land another punch, but something holds me back. "LET ME GO!" I shout out and try to move forward. Something tries to pull my hand away from my target. I refuse to let go.

"Huey! Stop this!" I barely register Jazmine's voice.

"Dammit, Huey! Snap out of it! You gon get us all in trouble!" Riley's voice is right next to my ear.

I realize Jazmine and Riley are trying to hold me back. "LET GO OF ME, RILEY! I'M NOT FINISHED YET!"

I feel a hard slap across my cheek. Momentarily stunned, I look back at my attacker: Jazmine.

"Snap out of it, Huey! What's Naomi gonna say when she finds out about this?!"

I freeze.

~_…Promise me you won't hurt him…._~

I grimace. Riley's hold loosens. I look back down at the bloody face of Kyle Anson. He and his friend are both unconscious. My fist is caked with their blood.


	9. Insight and Decision

**A/N: WARNING, THIS STORY INCLUDES VERY GRAPHIC AND SOMETIMES RACIST LANGUAGE MUCH LIKE THE CARTOON ITSELF. IT IS BY NO MEANS CREATED TO INSULT ANYONE OR ANY RACE. PLEASE BE CAUTIONED WHEN READING THIS STORY. Themes are rated G, language rated M and violence rated T.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

You groan as consciousness start to seep back to you. Opening your eyes, you see the familiar ceiling of your room. You're back in your bed. Sitting up, you glance around. '_How did I get here? Where did I…?_' The events of the previous night replay in your mind. You grab your head, feeling a headache coming. Rubbing your eyes, you try to recall the last thing you remember.

Huey had come to get you, then he took you to a hotel and you had a shower… He made you eat after… then you made him promise not to hurt Kyle. Then… what happened? You furrow your brow, straining your memory. The rest seems hazy. Feeling your forehead, you remember feeling something cool there. It felt nice. You also seem to recall the sensation of being carried…, but more than that, what seems to be the strongest of your memory, is a lingering feeling of security. You close your eyes, trying to relive the moment, trying to recall more.

~…_He presses his hands against your cheeks, checking your temperature. Irritated, he wipes back the bangs that hung over your face. "Are you ok?"…_~

You bring your hand to your cheek. His hands were so warm…

"Naomi! Thank goodness you're alright!"

You squeak out at the sudden burst from your door. You snatch your hand away, embarrassment burning across your face.

April skids across the room to your side, grabbing on your face with both her hands. "How do you feel? Are you sick? You need to take better care of your body! You need to be more professional than this!"

You stare wide eyed as April continues to twist you around, checking every inch of your body. "S-sorry, April, but I think I'm fine…" A sudden tickling aggravates your nose and you sneeze out. The momentum shocks your brain, creating a banging throb in your head. You groan out.

"She has a cold. She's going to need to stay at home for a while." Mikhail emerges at the door with a tray of food and a glass of water.

'_Oh!_' You realize you still had a shoot to do in two days.

"How did this happen?" Your manager looks at you worriedly.

You shrink down, unsure of how to answer. You glance over to Mikhail.

He doesn't look your way as he places the tray at your bedside.

You shrink down even further; your brother is angry, very angry.

"Here. Take this and drink it down." Mikhail holds a spoon full of… some kind of substance towards you. You take the spoon into your mouth reluctantly, shuddering as you swallow. You quickly take the glass of water Mikhail held in his hand and drink the whole of it down, trying to wash away the taste. You hand the glass back to him.

"So?" April presses on, her arms crossed at her front.

You scratch the side of your face, feeling uneasy with Mikhail nearby. "Um… well-"

"Hold on." April holds a hand up, momentarily distracted. She leans down to closer inspect something at your neck. She holds your chin up with her hand. You freeze when you realize what she must be looking at. You look over to Mikhail, his eyes are about to bulge out of his head. You quickly clasp your hand over the mark. The bandage had been mostly peeled off and now hangs uselessly from the base of your neck.

"Is that what I think it is?" April stares at you wide eyed.

You think you might need to remind Mikhail to breathe. "Um… it's a little hard to explain…" You look over to Mikhail frantically. He looks like he's about to blow a blood vessel. "Nothing happened! I swear!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Your brother roars out. "Even after he promised!"

You're confused at your brother's words. "What are you talking about? What promise?"

Mikhail glares over to you. "That Huey Freeman promised he wouldn't do anything to you. I knew I shouldn't have trust-"

"HUEY DIDN'T DO THIS!" You scream out.

Mikhail freezes mid-pace. "T-then who?" His voice falters.

You look down shamefully, not wanting to remind yourself of that humiliating experience. "Someone else. I stopped him before anything else could happen. I misjudged him. I thought he was someone I could trust…" You look back up. "Huey didn't do anything! I was the one who called him. If it wasn't for Huey, I'd probably still be out there."

Mikhail's gaze hardens again. "What's his name?"

You look away. "Not telling." It's bad enough to keep Huey from getting in trouble, you're not about to have Mikhail go after Kyle with a chainsaw too.

Mikhail's eye twitches. "Naomi. This isn't the time to be acting childish. Just tell me his name."

You glare over to him; you're not acting childish! "No. I'll deal with this myself!"

Mikhail opens his mouth then closes it again, unable to speak from the pent up frustration.

April sighs. "Well, I guess I'll have to call off the shoots for Friday and Sunday-"

"No!" You protest. "I can still work. I'll be fine in two days, I swear!" Your head swims a bit.

April looks back skeptically. "Are you sure?"

You nod. "I'll make it."

"You will stay home until you're better!" Your brother growls through gritted teeth.

April looks over to Mikhail, unsurprised.

You glare over to your brother. "I'll be fine. I promise."

He glares back. "You are going to stay home, Naomi! Don't make me repeat myself!"

You deepen your glare to match his. "I'll be fine. I'm going to finish the shoot."

The mood between you and your brother is so tense the air is almost electric.

April claps her hands together, gaining both your attention. "Ok, listen up." She points towards you. "Naomi, as long as you're underage, we will adhere to the regulations drawn out by your brother in the contract. Which means: in the event that you are unwell, you will stay under his watch until you are better."

You groan.

"Thank you, Ms. Lewinsky-"

She holds up a hand to stop him. "However, if in two days, she's healthy enough to continue the shoot, she will. I will come over to check on her personally. For now, I'll give them a call to tell them to prepare a backup." April gives you wry glance. "I'll see you later, Naomi. Feel better."

You nod and offer her a smile as she leaves.

Mikhail gives you another stern look before he sends her off, telling you with his eyes that this wasn't over. You stick your tongue out at him.

XX

During your two days of rest, Mikhail tried incessantly to pry Kyle's name from your mouth, however, you remained stubbornly silent. After the first day, however, Mikhail suddenly stopped questioning you. You wonder with suspicion if he was changing his tactic. Because of your little escapade last night, Mikhail grounded you. It's the first time you've ever been grounded and the idea hasn't really sunk in yet.

For the most of the first day, you remained in bed and slept hours on end, only waking up when Mikhail made you eat. You never seem to have an appetite when you're sick. The second day, however, you were feeling much better, regaining most of your usual energy. You used your returning health mainly on meditation, trying to clear your head of your miserable experience. However, you have to admit, Huey being there at your weakest moment made everything better.

Sick of meditation, you hop off the bed and start working on stretches. You're interrupted when you hear a knocking at your door.

"Yea?"

"It's me, Jazmine. Can I come in?"

'_Jazmine?_' "Yeah, of course!"

As the door opens, revealing a worried looking Jazmine, you get up from your stretches and turn towards her. You walk towards the bed and pat the spot beside you. "Is everything OK?"

"Um…" Jazmine closes the door behind her and looks around nervously before taking her seat.

You raise an eyebrow at her actions.

She clasps her hands together as she stares at you teary eyed. "I'm so soo sorry, Naomi!"

You lean back a bit from the weight of her emotion. "For what?"

"I should've told you about Kyle, but I didn't think, I mean, I didn't believe…" Her eyes shift left and right, trying to search for the right words.

You grasp her shoulder. "What are you talking about, Jazmine?"

She takes a deep breath before re-sorting her thoughts. "I've been hearing rumours about Kyle for a while now, but I never believed or even remotely thought they were true until…" She breaks off, looking apologetic.

You urge her to continue.

"Anyways, apparently Kyle has a habit of dating a girl until he gets to sleep with her. After that, he would dump them. I'm so sorry, Naomi, I should've to-"

You hold up a hand to stop her. "It's not your fault, Jazmine. I didn't let him do anything." You look back down, a little taken aback. "I'm just surprised Kyle is that kind of person…" You hold a hand to your face. "I can't believe I fell for someone like that."

Jazmine bites her lip. "There's no way you could've know. I mean, he had all of us fooled. And now because of him, Huey has a month's suspension-"

You jerk your head as the last few words leave her mouth. "HUEY HAS WHAT?"

She jumps at the volume of your voice. Realization lights her eyes and she looks at you sheepishly. "Oh yeah, you don't know yet. Umm…" She looks away nervously.

You grab onto her arms and direct her to look back at you. "What. Happened?"

She sweatdrops nervously at your intensity. "OK, calm down first. Most of it is just my speculation. It happened two days ago. There was a big uproar during lunch when people heard that there was a fight on the third floor. When I heard Kyle and Huey's names, I knew something was up. Riley was already there when I reached the room." Jazmine's face turns a little green. "Huey… was really angry. If took forever for me and Riley to pull him off of Kyle. I even had to slap him…"

Your grip on her arms loosens and slides off. "And Kyle…?" You almost don't want to know.

"He and his friend were taken to the hospital. I heard your brother's gonna look after them."

Alarm strikes through you at the meaning of those words. "HE'S GONNA WHAT?"

Jazmine jumps again at your voice. "What's wrong?"

You leap off the bed and run to door, only to realize Mikhail's not home. '_Shit! He's at the hospital right now!_' You pivot one eighty and run to the closet, fumbling around for your phone. '_Dammit, where is it?!_' You can't find your bag.

"What's wrong? What're you looking for?" Her eyes follow your frantic movements, anxious and curious.

You turn back towards her. "Jazmine, I need to borrow your phone!"

"Uh… sure?" She reaches into her bag and takes out her cell before handing it to you.

You dial Mikhail's number from memory and place it to your ear, praying to god it's not too late. "C'mon, c'mon. Pick up, pick up!"

"…Hello?"

"Mikhail!" '_Oh thank lord!_'

"Mimi?"

"Yea, Mikhail, it's me." You run your hand through your hair, grabbing onto them. "Y-you didn't do anything to them did you?"

There's a brief pause on the line, and you think your heart might burst from the suspense. "What are you talking about, Mimi?"

"Kyle and his friend, tell me you didn't do anything to them!" You say through gritted teeth.

You hear a sigh from the other end. "Now you're willing to tell me his name?"

"Mikhail!" You shout out.

"Calm now, Naomi. I'm not as impatient or reckless as you think. All I did was treat their wounds." He gives a small snort. "And Huey did more than enough damage."

You fall back onto the bed in relief. Maybe you were just overreacting. "How are they now?"

"They'll survive. They'll be back to normal in a year or so." Mikhail's words are uncharacteristically callous for a doctor.

You grimace. Just how bad did Huey hurt them? "OK. I understand."

"Really Mimi, you should have more faith in your brother. Rest up. I have to go." He hangs up after that.

You stare at the phone, worn out and pass it back to Jazmine.

"So everything's OK?" She asks as she takes the phone back.

You nod wearily. "Yeah. I was just scared he might do something bad to them." You look to the side suspiciously. "How did he find out about Kyle anyways?"

"Oh, that? I told him."

You shoot her a disbelieving look.

She shrugs. "What? He's bound to find out eventually. Originally, Huey was gonna get expelled." She motions for you to calm down so she can continue. "Mr. Freeman was really angry. You should've seen him. But when Huey wouldn't explain what had happened, things just got worse. My dad tried to reason with him, and I think that was when your brother came into the picture. I don't think Huey told Mikhail anything either, so he came and asked me." She taps her chin as she recalls the rest of the story. "And so I told him everything I knew. Mikhail went to the principal and had a long discussion after that. I have a broad idea of what they must have talked about, but in any case, Huey's expulsion was revoked. So now he just has a month's suspension. He has Mikhail to thank for that." She smiles brightly at you as she finishes her story.

You look down at your lap, trying to drink everything in. Falling on your back, you heave a sigh. You were afraid this was going to happen, and even after making Huey promise you. Glaring into the ceiling, you make a mental note to have a talk with him.

XX

You hold down your hat as you walk briskly to the taxi. Getting into the car, you take off your sunglasses and look towards the driver. "The Auto Repair shop down at 54th street, please."

The middle aged man nods and quickly turns the car down the road.

It's Friday morning and it's a little windy despite the warm sun. You're feeling next to a hundred percent and April gave you the OK for working today when she visited you last night. Mikhail was surprisingly agreeable with the whole arrangement; in fact, he's been in a strangely good mood the entire week. You look in the car's side mirror and inspect the newly placed bandage on your neck. Satisfied that it hasn't fallen off, you glance at the time. You still have a few hours until April picks you up, which means, you still have a few hours to lecture Huey. When the car pulls up to the repair shop, you promptly pay the driver and get out. Glancing around the area, you realize it's been a while since the last time you came. You look around, noticing that new shops have opened nearby. Feeling oddly foreign to the area, you look back up at the store sign for reassurance. 'TG Auto Repairs'. '_Yep. It's the right place._'

Taking off your sunglasses, you walk towards the open entrance of their service area. A teenager in a white shirt and torn jeans glances up from the open hood of a car and stops what he's doing. You freeze in your tracks as he eyeballs at you. Judging by his attire, he must be a worker here. You blink as he continues to stare at you, a look of startling recognition in his eyes. You glance around and behind you, wondering if he might be staring at someone else. You don't recognize this boy.

"Oh my god!" He quickly runs over to you, and you brace yourself. Stopping a few feet in front of you, he takes off his work gloves and stares at you with anticipation. "A-are you Naomi Montelle?"

You stare at him hesitantly. "Uh… yes? Do I know you?"

He chuckles breathlessly. "No, but I know you! Shit! I can't believe it's really you, I mean. Wow! This is… this is… wow!"

You smile nervously as he gushes on.

"Sorry. This must seem really weird to you, but I'm a big fan! Of all the models, you're clearly the hottest- I mean- the prettiest!"

You continue your awkward smile. "Um… Thanks?

He offers his hand for you to shake. "The name's Marcius or Mark, whatever you prefer."

You smile a little wider and accept his handshake. His palm is a bit sweaty.

Mark rubs the back of his neck, unwilling to let go of your hand. "I was just wondering if maybe I could get your autograph or somethin'. That would just be…well… awesome!"

You gently pull your hand back and nod. "Uh, sure…" You trail off when you notice a familiar silhouette emerge from the store. He walks over to you, an irritated look on his face. With a firm grip, he pulls Mark back by the collar of his shirt, catching the boy off guard.

"Ack. Huey! What the hell?!" He wobbles to regain his balance when Huey releases him. Mark rubs his throat where the shirt had dug in.

Huey glares back. "You're still on the clock, Mark. Get back to work."

Mark brushes him off. "Man! Cut me some slack, will you? Look at who's here! It's Naomi Montelle! She's a model! Like a real model! Remember the magazines I showed you. It's her, in the flesh! Can you believe it?"

Huey hasn't glanced at you once; his expression only grows more aggravated. "I don't care. Go back to work."

Mark's face grows sour. "Hey, c'mon! How do you know she's not a customer?" He turns back to you with a smile. "So how can I help ya? Can I get you a drink? Some water maybe?"

Huey grabs his colleague by the head before turning him around and pushing him back in the direction of the store. "Go!"

Mark stumbles then turns around. "Hey! That's not fair, man! I saw her first!"

Before Huey can retort, you decide to cut in. "Um… actually, I'm here to see Huey." You regard Mark apologetically.

Mark glances between you and Huey with a confused look on his face. "You know each other?"

Huey simply looks away, albeit a little smug. You smile meekly. "We're childhood friends."

The boy's jaw drops open. He looks over to Huey with a betrayed expression on his face. "All this time?! What the hell, Huey! Why didn't you tell me?! I thought we were friends!"

Ignoring him, Huey looks back in the direction of the shop. "Sam, I'm taking my break now!" A heavy grunt sounds from the inside, slightly muffled by the screeching of metal saws and other mechanic noises. Looking back to you, Huey gestures for you to follow him. You wave awkwardly at the crestfallen boy standing by the shop entrance before turning around. You glance over to your friend. It's been a while since you last saw Huey in his work clothes. Instead of the usual t-shirt, he's wearing a wife beater. The white fabric is marred with grease as well as other dark markings. There's a light sheen of perspiration glistening off his shoulder as he walks. You trail your eyes up the muscular contours of his arm, lingering when they reach the solid toned mass of his back.

"So you're feeling better now."

You snap out of the trance when you hear his voice. Looking away, you halt your thoughts. What the hell were you doing? It takes you a moment to realize you haven't responded. "Y-yeah." Your voice falters a bit.

Huey raises an eyebrow, puzzled by your odd behaviour.

You quickly crank up your acting and give him the best smile you can muster.

Huey stares at you a bit longer then turns away.

You breathe out when you think Huey's successfully fooled. Your mind reels to another halt. Mentally smacking yourself, you remember you're supposed to be lecturing Huey, not smiling at him! You're about to open your mouth when you suddenly walk into him. Stumbling back, you hold onto your nose, having squished it when you bumped into him. "Why did you stop all of a sudden?"

Huey turns and gestures to the store on his right. "We're here."

"Eh?" You lift your head to look at the store sign. 'Café Leos'. Beside the title, there is lion shaped insignia, glistening gold under the sun. You notice Huey opening the door and you move to follow him. Huey leads you up a narrow flight of stairs, the steps creak as you step on them. The walkway is also quite narrow, leaving no railings for you to hold on to, you make due with placing your hands along the dark walls. Turning a corner at the landing, Huey steps out of the way to reveal a quaint little dining room. Walking in, you realize there's a giant partition between the dining area and the bar. This café is very small, holding only five tables, each is barely larger than a bar stool.

Without any hesitation, Huey walks straight for the seat by the grand window. The wall facing the street is completely replaced by glass, flooding the room with natural light. You tentatively take a seat at the same table, wondering where the staff might be. Huey leans back in his chair, resting his arm on the table while his right leg slings over his left knee. The table is so small that Huey's hand is almost touching you. "So? What did you come here for?"

"Huh?" You're momentarily distracted, still glancing around the room.

Huey sighs, though his eyes hold an amused tint. "Why did you come see me, Naomi?"

'_Ah!_' You got distracted again! Furrowing your brows, you're a little peeved at the constant diversions. "Hue-"

"Huey! Good to see you, boy!" A loud voice booms from your left.

Turning your head, you see a moderately tall man walk towards you. His hair is mostly white with a touch of grey and his eyes twinkle with joviality. His light blue shirt is tucked in under his large belly and disappears behind some dark pants.

"Hey, George." Huey returns warmly.

You glance back and forth at their exchange.

The man by the name of George smiles. "You're early today, lad. And you've brought a friend!" He glances over to you and moves in to grasp your hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, please call me George!"

You smile flustered as he shakes your hand vigorously. "Nice to you meet you, George. My name's Naomi."

George seems to lean in for a better look. He then turns to Huey and gives him a big smack on the shoulder. "Good man, Huey! That's a might pretty girlfriend you got here!"

Blood surges to your face and your cheeks deepen ten shades of red. "I-I-I think you have the wrong idea, George!" You stammer out, flailing your arms.

"Hmm?" He glances at you, confused.

"W-w-what I mean is-"

"We're not like that. We're just friends." Huey finishes for you, his voice sounding utterly disinterested.

You lower your arms, taken aback. You look over to Huey, but he's staring out the window. A bitter feeling stirs in your gut.

"Oh! Are you? I see, terribly sorry about that!" He chuckles a bit, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "So what would you like today?"

Huey looks back at George with a calm face. "I'll have the usual."

"Ok." George turns to you with a smile. "And what would you like, Naomi?"

"Eh?" You have no idea what is on the menu, nor did you want to eat anything.

"She'll take the minestrone soup." Huey answers for you again.

You shoot him a look. You're not hungry. Why does he constantly have to make you eat when you don't feel like it?

"Perfect! One soup and one glass of orange juice with a bagel coming up." When George disappears behind the partition, you glare over to Huey. Remembering your original goal, you build up the anger you held onto for the past two days.

Huey looks back at you expectantly.

"You broke your promise."

He doesn't respond.

"You were supposed to stay away from him." You state again.

His look darkens. "…I know."

Irritation hits you. "Is that all you have to say?"

Your solemn friend casts his eyes down, not meeting your gaze.

"Huey…, you've never broken your promise to me before." The edges of your brows dip. "What happened?"

Huey takes a deep breathe, his eyes seething. You see the visible tension in his jawline as he grits his teeth.

"Huey..?" You wonder what's going through his mind right now.

Huey shuts his eyes angrily. "…I don't want to tell you."

You're about to protest when George abruptly walks in with your orders. The dark mood is momentarily suspended as the jovial man sets the dishes on the table.

You put on a calm face and thank him.

"Here you go. I hope you enjoy this." He gives you a friendly wink before turning to leave.

You wait until George is out of earshot before continuing your conversation. "Jazmine told me you were almost expelled."

Huey's brow twitches, showing a hint of irritation.

You close your eyes, your previous anger evaporating. "…I knew this was going to happen…" You run an aggravated hand through your hair. "This is why I wanted to you to stay away from Kyle in first place…" Huey's eyes flash at the sound of Kyle's name.

You exhale, the angry crease in your brow softening. "Huey, I know you haven't been in the best of moods lately, and I know it's mostly my fault, but you can't keep blowing up at every little thing."

Huey's jaw tightens, his lips pressed into an aggravated line. "…Every _little_ thing?" Raising his head, his eyes flicker to you with a surprising level of intensity. A sardonic edge seeps into his voice. "_Little_ things I can tolerate…." His hardened gaze gleams. "The way men look at you…. The things they notice about you… The way they talk about you, think about you…." His voice strains as he continues the list. "How I constantly have to watch people with ulterior motives flock around you and get close to you. And you never even once think to question their intentions! And as if that wasn't enough, you had to go get that modelling job!" He inhales through his teeth, pausing. "All of that, I can endure… and I did endure." The lines in his forehead creases, his anger deepening. "…then _he_ came along." Huey's hand clenches. "And you, like a happy little _idiot_, went along with him like a child tempted by sweets."

You purse your lips at his words.

"But even then I endured." Huey pauses to take another breath, forcing himself to calm. "But after that night… I couldn't do it anymore." His eyes take on a whole new emotion. Your heart skips a beat. "Do you have any idea how you sounded when you called me that night?"

His words strike a chord. You think back to that moment, remembering how desperate you felt; you never even considered what Huey was feeling. You can't respond.

Huey's eyes glance down at his fist. "Then seeing you in the rain..." He closes his eyes, the creases in his forehead refuses to leave. "I wanted to kill him…. I still want to kill him."

"Huey-"

He opens his eyes; his piercing gaze shuts you up. "How many times have I told you to be more careful?! Do you know how irreversible things could have been?!"

You shrink down from the fury in his voice, avoiding his gaze. "I-I didn't let him do anything… I can protect myself…" You give a feeble retort.

Huey growls. "And what if he decided to take you somewhere obscure, what if he wasn't alone?!" Huey grabs onto your wrist, forcing you to look at him. "You need to be more aware of people, Naomi! Just because you're stronger than the average person doesn't make you invincible!"

You gape at Huey, amazed by his overwhelming honesty. You rarely see this side of him. Biting your lip, you're unable to counter. '_Dammit! I'm supposed to be the one lecturing him! How did this happen?_' You blink when something clicks in your head. "…I-is this why you didn't want me to take on modelling? Because of people like Kyle?"

A shift of emotion on his face answers your question. He lets go of your wrist and pulls back.

"Huey… Most guys aren't like that-"

"You're too naïve!" Huey snaps before you can finish.

You shut your lips, pressured under the weight of his stare.

Huey looks away, easing the onslaught of his anger. He pulls his hand back and rests his cheek in his palm. He peers outside the window, his gaze far away. "…I seriously thought…." He trails off, closing his eyes. "I don't ever want to see you like that again…."

You sit there, strangely touched by his confession. Something… melts inside you. You feel its warmth spread throughout your body, enveloping you in its glow. You always knew Huey cared about you, and you've always reciprocated that, but never have you truly marveled at the depth of his emotion, and how utterly and completely wonderful he appears to you now. You feel like you're seeing him for the first time. "…Huey…"

Huey stares back at you, his eyes seem to hold a look of surprise…

…

A loud ringtone from your cellphone attacks your senses, jerking you from your daze.

Your vision focuses. Staring back at Huey, your hands are placed softly at both sides of his face, pulling him close. If either of you were breathing you would both feel it on your skin. The alarm of your actions grows increasingly severe until you finally jerk away.

Huey is frozen in place.

You tear your eyes away and grab onto your phone. How did that happen?! You didn't even notice your hands moving. And what were you planning on doing, moving so close….

You stare at the screen. It's a missed call from April. Glancing at the time, your eyes widen in shock. It's 4:35 PM! You were supposed to meet April 5 minutes ago.

"Sorry, Huey. I'm late for work! I have to go." Glancing down at the minestrone soup, you grab the bowl and down the entire soup in a few quick gulps. Setting the dish back down, you leap from your seat towards the exit. "Thanks for the meal! Tell George it was delicious! I'll see you later, Huey!"

Stunned, your solemn friend remains immobile.

You escape behind the corner and hurry downstairs, unwilling to wait for his reaction. You pick up the phone when April calls again, running out onto the street. "Sorry! I'm coming right now!" You hang up after April gives her acknowledgment. You glance back at the café, trailing your eyes to the large window on the second floor. A familiar silhouette sits at a table, still frozen in the same position. You turn away, feeling the reality of your strange actions. '_What was that? What did I…?_' Reaching April's car, you give a quick apology and hop in. As April breaks down your schedule to you, you slowly tune her out. You replay the memory of moments ago and recall that stirring emotion. Before you knew it, you were… holding him, pulling him…. What was it that you wanted to do? How are you going to explain yourself to Huey? Anxiety tugs at your stomach.

XX

"Cut!" Director Maggie Lee passes a frustrated hand through her hair. "Naomi, I can't feel the emotion at all. There's no love in your eyes. The acting is too flat."

You pull back from your pose, distressed. "I'm sorry! I'll get it on the next one!"

Maggie massages the bridge of her nose. "This isn't working…" She glances around and calls out, "Alright, Everybody take 20!"

Hushed sighs and groans are expelled around you, and you shrink under the weight of everyone's discontent. You hang your head, vexed at your inability to act out this seemingly straightforward scene. It's a CM for the Marbella Diamond Company. All you had to was deliver a feeling a romance, but for some reason, no matter how hard you try, you simply can't convey the emotion of love to the director. You've had countless NGs that it's no wonder all the staff members are tired.

You walk over to the director with a bowed head. "I'm so sorry, Director. I promise I'll get it in the next take."

The older woman shakes her head. "It's fine. This kind of thing happens a lot for newbies. Just take a break for now and try to practice the emotion in front of a mirror." She disregards your pleading expression and gives you a quick pat on the shoulder before directing her attention elsewhere.

Feeling increasingly worse, you drag yourself back to the dressing room and collapse into a chair, hiding your face in your hands. You've never had this much trouble portraying a role before and you don't understand what you're doing wrong. You groan miserably into your hands.

A knocking at the door breaks your wallowing.

"Naomi…? Mind if I come in?" A familiar muffled voice comes from the other side of the door.

'_Bradley?_' You peer at the door through your fingers, wondering why your co-actor would visit you. You pull yourself off the seat and step towards the door. Turning the knob, you greet your colleague with a weak smile. "Yeah, come on in."

The young actor rubs the back of his neck as he takes an awkward step into your dressing room.

You close the door. "What's up?" You give him an inquiring look.

Bradley scratches the back his head, ruffling his bronze hair. "Umm… this might be a bit condescending of me, but I was hoping I could help you out…."

Your eyes light up with a glimmer of hope. "Yes?"

The young man rubs the side of his arm, "Um, you seem to be having trouble with love scenes right?" He blushes at the word.

You nod vigorously. "Yeah, but I don't know what I'm doing wrong! I've been studying romantic movies and I thought I had their expressions down, but no matter how hard I try I just can't seem to get it right!" You clench your hands, feeling the limits of your calm.

Bradley places a hand on your shoulder, trying to ease your distress. "Take a deep breath, Naomi. It happens to all of us."

You do as he says and inhale.

Finding you in better condition, Bradley continues. "Romance scenes are actually one of the most difficult to accomplish because words and actions are often not enough. Though it is mainly in the face and expressions, what's most important are the eyes." He takes a seat and gestures for you to do the same. "Eyes are one part of our body that we can't mask no matter what, which is also why they're an actor's best weapon. For love scenes, you have to actually feel it for it to show through in your acting."

His words slowly sink in. "But how do I do that?"

Bradley looks down with a blush. "Um… I can tell you my method…"

You lean forward with rapt attention. "Yes please!"

Bradley's blush deepens as he moves for his back pocket. Taking out his phone, he shows you an image of him with another friend. "This… is Leon. He's my boyfriend."

Upon hearing his words, you take a closer look at the photo. You smile at the docile face he's making.

"For any scenes where I have to play the role of a guy in love, I would imagine my counterpart being Leon. After that, the emotions would naturally flow through." He closes the image and slides the phone back into his pocket. When he brings his eyes back to meet yours, his expression is now serious. "Imagination is an actor's best friend, the more vivid the imagination, the stronger and more real your emotions will be."

You consider his advice. "I see."

He leans back with a smile. "Great. So let's try it out."

You give a confused smile. "Try it out?"

He nods encouragingly. "Yeah. Pretend I'm the person you like and then react to me."

You draw a blank.

"What's wrong?"

Your throat makes an uneasy noise as your eyes slide towards the wall. "It's just… I don't … really have someone… I like in that way."

"Really?" His eyes grow in surprise. "There's no one you're in love with?"

You shrink back from the question, feeling embarrassed. "Well… I thought I was in love with someone, but that ended horribly, and now I don't even know if I really liked him all that much to begin with. But other than that… I can't think of anyone else…"

The young man holds his chin in thought. "That would be a problem… if you have nothing to draw reference from."

You heave a sigh. "Why is this so difficult?" You look down at the floor with an angry grumble. "I wish someone could just explain what love is so I can copy it. How do you even know when it's love anyways? Is there a handbook on this kind of thing?" When you look back at Bradley, there's a strange look on his face. "What is it?"

Bradley breathes out a smile. "Sorry, I'm just surprised that you've never experienced love before."

You purse your lips. "Why would that be a surprise?" You look back down when you reconsider. "I guess it is kinda strange for a girl my age."

"Um, it's not quite your age so much as your looks…" He gives a lopsided smile and scratches his cheek. When he sees your confusion, he elaborates. "I was expecting someone with your looks to have had a lot of guys chasing after you."

You look to the side, trying to think of any instances that resembles his description.

"Anyways, that doesn't matter right now. Hmm…." He looks to the ceiling, pondering. "How to explain love…"

You stare at him expectantly.

"Well… when you're in love, usually there'll be little things the other person does that'll make you happy. Like hearing their voice, seeing them from afar or meeting their eyes… Simple things like that."

You make an aggravated expression. "Everyone I care about makes me feel like that…"

Bradley lets out a weak chuckle. Placing his chin back in his hand, he contemplates further. His eyes brighten when something comes to mind. He turns to you with a cautious eye. "Have you ever, at one point or another, because of a person's actions, thought they were so beautiful or handsome to the point where you become hypnotized?"

~ _…Huey looks away, easing the onslaught of his anger. He pulls his hand back and rests his cheek in his palm. He peers outside the window, his gaze far away. "…I seriously thought…." He trails off, closing his eyes. "I don't ever want to see you like that again…."_~

You stare at the ground, perplexed at the sudden memory and what it might mean. "If… I have… what does that mean…?"

Bradley grins and grabs your shoulders. "That's it! That's the start of love!"

You stare back at his elated expression.

"When you see his face or hear his voice, you'll feel a sense of joy and security, and there'll be a warm feeling deep inside your heart. No matter how bad the day or worn you are, just by seeing them or hearing them will make you happy!"

Your eyes widen.

~…_Huey's voice washes over your conscious like a warm tide. You didn't realize you had just dialed his number. Remembering him, feeling his presence, the effects of Huey's existence seem to ripple through your very soul..._~

~_…Huey tears his jacket off and wraps it around you…_~

~_…Getting into the elevator, he lifts the hood back to take another look at you. "How you holdin' up?"…_~

~_…Huey brings his hand to your forehead. Picking you up, he rests you on the bed…_~

Something… breaks inside you and you do all you can to push it away, to hold it back together, but you were losing. Everything is spilling out…

~…_Huey presses his hands against your cheeks, checking your temperature. Irritated, he wipes back the bangs that hung over your face…_~

~_…"But after that night… I couldn't do it anymore." His eyes take on a whole new emotion. Your heart skips a beat. "Do you have any idea how you sounded when you called me that night?"…~_

Oh god… How did this happen? The memories flood your conscious, completely overwhelming it.

"…Naomi…?"

You feel your calm breaking, cracking under the pressure of this revelation.

"Naomi, are you ok?"

How had you not noticed? All this time… it was so clear...

"Hey, Naomi!" Bradley shakes you from the shoulders, and you snap out of it. Taking a deep breath, you try to calm yourself. Bradley looks at you with concern. "Are you alright? You're looking a little pale."

_~…"We're not like that. We're just friends." Huey finishes for you, his voice sounding utterly disinterested…~_

Your heart stutters at the memory. A sharp pain pierces you. You look down with a frown. He doesn't feel the same way. Huey only sees you as a friend; your feelings will probably just be a burden to him…. Your brow knits in remorse. "Yeah, I'm fine." You try and give a confident smile.

Bradley buys it. "Well, it's about time we get back to work. Isn't this great? Now we have something to work with! When we get back on the set, just pretend I'm him, I'm sure things will go smoothly then."

You give a quick nod and move for the door. "Thanks so much, Bradley."

He returns with a shy grin. "What're friends for?" He steps out of the dressing room when you hold the door open. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Yeah, I'll be right out." You close the door after Bradley walks away. You move back in front of the mirror to re-adjust the make-up. Staring back at your reflection, your thoughts take a melancholic turn. You realize now why you were turning a blind eye to all those moments. It was a defensive mechanism, to keep your conscious in the dark so you wouldn't need to feel this way. You shake your head from the heavy thought. This is stupid. Huey's your friend and you both care and respect either other, and that's all you need right now. Besides, you had more pressing issues to deal, namely getting the scene right. Slapping the sides of your cheeks to wake yourself into focus, you form your resolve. You'll keep this feeling a secret, that way your relationship with Huey won't change. You won't have to risk losing him. Finalizing your silent resolution, you step out of the dressing room and head back to the set.

XX

"Alright, that's a wrap!"

You lose the tension in your muscles and exhale.

Bradley gives you a light smack on the back. "Great job, Naomi! I knew you could do it!"

You return his compliment with a grin. "It was all thanks to you."

Bradley shakes his head. "All I did was give a few pointers. I've never seen anyone catch on so fast, it was like you were a whole new actor!"

You chuckle sheepishly, revelling in his approval. Your mirth is interrupted when the director approaches you. When she breaks out into a smile, you relax.

"Good work, Naomi. I had my doubts in the beginning; I was even starting to regret choosing you, but you really pulled through in the end. The results are even better than I expected!" She gives you a wink and you laugh weakly, shuddering at how close you were to being fired. "You're gonna get a lot more famous from now on, so brace yourself." She pats you on the shoulder before walking away.

Relieved at the completion of your job, you smile contently to yourself for increasing your acting ability. Giving a quick farewell to Bradley and the staff members, you move back to the dressing room. April meets you at the door and gives you a quick rundown of tomorrow's shooting schedule.

"Now I have a meeting with the boss so I won't be able to drive you home today, but I've contacted your brother, so he's going to pick you up."

You respond with a nod and April waves at you farewell before shuffling away. You step into your dressing room and wipe off the makeup. Changing into your regular clothes, you grab the rest of your belongings and step out in the direction of the exit. Walking into the parking lot, you realize it's already dark. You stop dead when you see the black corolla parked in its usual spot. Alarms blare inside your head, and you quickly scuffle back into the building, leaning against the door when it closes. You grab onto your chest; your heart running a mile a minute. This is too sudden; you aren't ready yet! You only just discovered your true feelings; you can't face him right now! You grab onto the sides of your face. Dammit! You don't want to go back out; you don't want to let him see you like this!

After a few more minutes, you calm down. This is ridiculous. You can't keep hiding forever, and since when are you such a coward? Huey is your friend, and you've already decided that you would keep your feelings a secret so things wouldn't change. If you started avoiding him then the entire premise of your resolve would be meaningless. You huff out, readying yourself. You're an actress after all! All you have to do is pretend like nothing happened. Act like normal! It should be easy. You take another breath before you step back outside, swallowing as you approach the corolla. The overhead light is turned on inside, casting shadows across Huey's face. His attention is directed downwards as he's reading a folded newspaper. You tiptoe to the passenger side and brace yourself when you tap on the glass. Keeping his eyes on the page, he leans over and unlocks the door. Once you climb in, Huey tears his gaze away from the article. You give the best smile you can muster.

"You're brother got caught in an emergency surgery, so he called me."

You give a small nod.

"How was work?" He asks relatively disinterested as he starts up the car.

You direct your gaze forward, too aware of how conscious you are of him. "It was good. How was your day?"

Annoyance flashes across his face. "It was fine."

Which reminds you. "Oh yeah! Your friend, uh… Mark… was it? Was he ok?"

"You don't have to worry about him." Huey growls out.

You furrow your brows. "Ok… If you're sure." You don't quite understand why he's angry all of a sudden.

There's a shift in his expression, like an internal struggle within his mind. His throat makes a strained noise. "That's… not what I meant…."

You look over, confused.

Huey has a surrendered look on his face. "Mark's fine... just annoying."

You look back to your lap, your hands fidgeting with the hem of your shirt. You feel your face grow warm. You try your best not smile like a fool. '_Calm down, you idiot! Act normal already!_' You stop your nervous fidgeting and look up at the road. "So… what are you going to do for the rest of the month?"

Huey inclines his head when he realizes what you mean. He gives a one-armed shrug. "Dunno. Probably just work."

"Oh." You reply simply. You sneak a glance at him from the corners of your vision. The focus in his eyes, the slope of his jaw and the sharpness in his features… goodness, was he always so good looking? You might as well have been blind. Huey's eyes flicker to you and you jerk your gaze away, regretting your actions as you do. This is nowhere near acting normal.

"You ok?"

You keep your eyes down. "Mm. Yeah. Why do you ask?" You think your pitch is bit high.

Huey pauses. "You're… not as energetic as usual. Did something happen?"

The corners of your mouth twitch downwards. "Not really…" Knowing that Huey can usually see through your lies, you decide to change the topic. "If you're going to be working all the time, will you still be able to help me with the schoolwork?"

Your stoic friend gives a slight nod, successfully deterred. "Probably. I'll have more free time now."

You let out a laugh. "I hope you don't waste away too much free time, or else I'll be the one who's going to end up tutoring you by the end of the month."

Huey lets out a snort. "Won't matter much whether I waste 'em or not. I never really pay attention in class anyways." He drops you a smirk. "My grades haven't suffered yet."

You look away with a scowl. Even with all that smugness, he's still so unbelievably attractive. "Show off." You mutter under your breath.

Huey chuckles.

XXX

~Huey's P.O.V~

Checking the tachometer one more time, I twist the idle screw with a flick of my wrist. When the numbers stabilize, I pull the wrench out and lean back. "Aight. You can cut it now."

Sam holds up a hand, signalling he heard me.

When the engine stutters to a stop, I lean in to remove the tachometer.

"Ey! Huey! You gotta see this!"

I jolt at the sudden call, nearly bumping my head against the car hood. Turning back, I glare at my annoying colleague as he slides over the tailgate of another car to get to me. "What?" I growl out.

My tone doesn't faze him. "You're not gonna believe this!" Mark fumbles with his phone. "I was just watchin' the new music video from Gangstalicious on Youtube, but then this ad came on!"

I turn back to the engine, ready to drown out his rambling.

"It's Naomi Montelle! For a wedding ring commercial!"

I stop dead. '_What?_' I snap my head back.

He notices my expression. "Think that's crazy now! Wait till you see it!" He taps his iPhone a few times before holding it towards my face. I snatch it from his hands, teeming with curiosity.

"Hey! Careful, man!"

I ignore him as the video starts.

_A familiar girl taps nonchalantly on the steering wheel as she's stuck in traffic. The girl sighs; her eyes shift towards to her hands and her expression softens. The scene cuts to her left hand, a modest but intricate diamond ring sits on her ring finger. The scene shifts again. She is now at work, seemingly just gotten a scolding from her boss for being late. As she walks through the halls with a hand full of papers, a passerby rushes past her, knocking the large stack of files out of her hold and across the tiled floor. Aggravated, she bends down and starts gathering the papers, she looks back at her ring again. As the commercial progresses, a series of misfortune befalls her, each time she looks to her ring for comfort. Finally, the girl is seen getting out of her car, the day is finished and she is walking back home towards her house. As she fumbles around in her bag, she realizes she can't find her keys, but before the distress can set, the light in the house turns on and the door opens in, revealing a tall, light-skinned man. He gives her a warm smile. _

_"Welcome home, honey."_

I start feeling sick.

_As the camera zooms in, her face is a picture of relief. Joy, warmth and longing, she looks like she's about to cry. _

_As the man pulls her into an embrace, he rests his head against hers, their gazes locked together._

There's a burning bitterness in my stomach.

_Naomi closes her eyes, relishing the moment. A slight blush creeps across her face. _

_"I'm home."_

_The scene fades out. _

_"Marbella Diamonds. Keeping hearts connected…."_

"Deep, huh." Mark moves to take back his phone. He grapples with my grip. "Dude, let go."

I didn't realize I was clutching onto the phone so hard my knuckles were paling. I mechanically release my hold.

Mark replays the video when he reclaims his phone, much to my dismay. "Man, whoever he is, lucky sonovabitch, wish I was him."

I turn away, staring blankly at the engine. I should get back to work. What was I doing again…?

"Hey," Mark nudges me. "You think they're together?"

I try to block him out. Dammit. There's an annoying ringing in my ears.

"They are, aren't they? Damn! I knew it! You see the way they look at each other? No way that's just acting. Ain't this a bitch! It's always the famous tall white boy who gets the girl. Fuck this shit-"

"Marcius Morales! If you're slacking off again, so help me God…" A deep voice enters from the far side.

"Oh shit! It's Sam. Later, Huey!" He bolts after giving a quick pat on my back, I barely notice it.

The bitterness sits like bile, heavy on my tongue. I can't burn out her expression. The look in her eyes as she gazed at him. I need to stop. Stop thinking about her. **_Stop_** thinking about her!

I feel a hand on my shoulder. Jerking around, I come face to face with a surprised looking Sam.

His expression turns grim. "You ok, kid?"

I look away, easing the tension in my shoulders as I feel the weight of his hand. "Yeah, I'm fine."

His eyes scrutinize me. "You sure? Maybe you should take the rest of the day off."

_No. I can't. I need to work. Or else I won't be able to keep myself from thinking about…_ "I'm fine, Sam. Really." I pat his hand lightly before easing it off, trying my best not to seem offensive.

"Maybe just for today-"

I shake my head. "Please, Sam. I feel better when I'm working." I refuse to meet his eyes. I sometimes feel like he can see right through me. I know he can feel my distress.

Sam studies me a bit longer before relinquishing a nod. "Alright. But take care of yourself."

I look up gratefully and incline my head. After he leaves, I stare at the wrench clutched in my right hand. Pushing all other thoughts out of my head, I turn back to the open engine.

…

"Huey. It's closing time, kid."

My wrench stops mid-turn on the nut. Grabbing the bottom side of the car, I slide out from below. I see Sam standing over me with a tried expression. I glance outside, the sky is dark.

"It's past 11, kid. You need to go home. Get some rest."

I sit up, reluctantly letting go of my tools. I take off my glove and rub my eyes. They're tired but alert at the same time. "…Alright."

Sam nods and moves for the exit. When I finally have my things, he shuts off the power. I help him pull down the overhang paneling. Turning around, I stare out onto the streets. I feel a bit numb. Sam's hand is on my shoulder again, but I don't face him.

"Go home, kid. It's past your curfew."

I nod absentmindedly. His hand leaves my shoulder, and I hear his footsteps moving away. Heaving a sigh, I turn in the direction of my car. The sound of tires rolling on pavement enters my ears. The headlights shine behind my back, casting my shadow onto a building wall. A car screeches to a stop somewhere behind me. I hardly notice. There's an opening of a car door and a quick slam. Hurried footsteps approach me from behind.

"Huey!"

I twist around; the familiar voice yanks me awake. Before I can speak, she crashes into me with a tight embrace, knocking out my breath.

~With You~

You drum your fingers against your knee, staring off at the disappearing roads in the night. You wish the taxi driver would hurry up.

An hour ago, you got off work, receiving a call from Riley asking about Huey's whereabouts. When you tried calling his cellphone, it cut you straight to voice mail.

Anxiety bubbles in your stomach. Huey's never turned off his phone before. Has something happened? Does this have something to do with Kyle? Your imagination runs away with you, feeding you all kinds of horrible possibilities of Huey's seeming disappearance. You've called everyone else and no one seems to have seen him. The only place left is the auto shop.

When the driver finally turns into a familiar road, you reach into your bag and pull out a few twenties. Not bothering to count, you shove the bills into the driver's hand when the car stops. You push open the door and leap out. Slamming the door shut behind you, you catch sight of his unmistakable figure. Your restlessness peaks and you sprint towards him head on.

"Huey!"

The tall boy turns around, a startled expression on his face. You collide with him, barely allowing him the time to catch you. Locking your arms around his back, you tighten your hold. Almost immediately, the power of Huey's presence takes its effect. _He's ok…_ Your heart calms down. You relish the moment a bit longer, leaning your head against his chest. Huey has not moved. Slowly realizing how unprecedented your actions are, you start to pull away. Keeping your hold on his clothes, you glare up. "What the hell, Huey! Do you know how worried everyone was?! Why did you turn off your phone?"

Huey stares back at you, a dazed look on his face.

Your eyes narrow. With both hands, you smack him lightly on both cheeks, keeping a firm hold. "Huey! Wake up!"

Huey blinks, awareness seeping back to him. Grabbing onto your hands, he pulls them away from his face. He doesn't let go. "I didn't turn it off. Battery died."

You scowl, still very conscious of his hold on your hands. "You could've called if you were taking a late shift! Jeez! I thought something happened!"

Huey gazes down at you, his eyes are so gentle, almost caressing. "Sorry. Forgot."

You tighten your lips, feeling doubtful. You turn when you realize you and Huey are not alone. Catching sight of Huey's boss looking back, you tense up. Pulling your hands out of Huey's hold, you take a step back and bow your head. You think you see a knowing smirk on his lips. Huey notices your change in demeanour and looks over to the cause.

"Night, kids." Sam calls out as he gets into his car, the smirk still drawn across his face.

Huey gives a curt nod. "See you tomorrow, Sam." You dip your head, your cheeks burning up. You wonder if Huey's boss can see through you.

"C'mon. Let's go home." Huey slides his hand into his pocket as he walks toward his corolla. You quickly shuffle along. Once you get into his car, Sam's truck disappears behind a corner. You relax. Huey pulls his seatbelt across his shoulder and locks it, looking pensive. Just as you're beginning to feel uncomfortable under the silence, Huey speaks.

"I saw your commercial."

You jerk your head so hard you feel a muscle spasm. You start to panic. To tell the truth, you didn't want Huey to see it. You knew it was going to happen eventually, you just didn't expect it to happen so soon. The CM only came out a few days ago. You observe his face, trying to get a read on his reaction.

Huey pulls the car onto the road; his gaze is calm and focused. "You were good."

Your shoulders fall, feeling unexpectedly let down by the simple response. You look back to the road. "Thanks…" You fumble with your fingers. "I actually had a lot of trouble with the scenes. If it wasn't for Bradley, it probably wouldn't have turned out the way it did."

Huey's grip tightens on the steering wheel, the leather groans in protest. "I'm guessing he's the guy in the commercial."

You nod. "He was a lot of help-"

Huey interrupts you with a sigh. "Naomi…. Look, I'm not going to stop you from falling in love. But…"

You lose your voice.

"…Can you at least be a little more careful this time?" The edges of Huey's brow crease further. "It's only been a few days."

You know what 'a few days' means, but what is he going on about stopping you from falling…. Unless… he knows? Your pulse spikes.

"How much do you even know about Bradley? He can turn out to be another Kyle-"

You almost fall face forward. Of all the idiotic assumptions! "Don't be ridiculous, Huey!" Your voice is shriller that you wanted.

Huey quiets down, braking the car at a red light, but his eyes show that he's unconvinced.

"Bradley's just a friend!"

His lips tighten, forming an almost pout like expression. If the situation isn't completely ridiculous, you might enjoy this rare occurrence. When you see that Huey is still sceptical, you throw your hands up dramatically.

"Oh, for the love of…." You lean in and glare at your stubborn friend. "Huey! It was acting!"

The pout doesn't leave his face. If anything, his expression is grimmer.

You clench your fists. "I. Am. Not. In. Love. With. Bradley! He's just a friend! The one I…! I…"

Huey's gaze flickers to you, your stuttering catching his attention.

"I…" You stare at him like a deer caught in the headlights. What are you going to say? Hadn't you decided to keep things a secret? The words are at the tip of your tongue and you feel like they might spill out at any second.

"I…"

Huey continues to stare at you. The traffic light is already green, but you're the only ones on the road. Your ears ring from the adrenaline.

"I…"

_RING! _

You and Huey jump at the noise. When your heart starts beating again you realize it's your cellphone. Huey turns back to the road and steps on the gas pedal. You fumble around in your bag and grab onto your obnoxious phone. It's a call from April. You press the answer button and hold it to your ear.

"Hello?"

"WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!"

You yank the speaker away, your eardrums throbbing from the volume. "Sorry, April! I forgot to tell you. I'm with Huey right now on our way home."

"Goodness, woman! Do you have any idea how worried you had me? I was gone for a just a minute and when I come back, everyone had said you already left. No one knew where you were going! What if something had happened?"

You cringe and sit through April's lecture until she's had her fill. You apologize a dozen times until her anger is quelled. After making peace, you end the call with a sigh. You glare over to Huey. He turns away, trying to act oblivious.

"Dammit, Huey! It's your fault I got yelled at!"

There's an amused twinkle in his eyes. "Alright, I'm sorry." A brief pause passes and the severity returns to his face. "What did you want to say before?"

It's your turn to look away.

_No. _

You can't tell him. Not yet. Your mind whirls, reaching for an excuse. You frown when the words begin to form. "…I couldn't do it."

Huey glances at you through the rear view mirror.

You stare down at your hands. Perhaps it'd be better to just tell the truth. "No matter how many times I tried, I just couldn't communicate the feeling of love to the director. She said my acting was too flat."

Huey seems to want to interject, but realizes you aren't finished with your story.

"I felt miserable. I never had so much trouble portraying a role before, and I had no idea what I was doing wrong." You sigh. "Thankfully, Bradley was there- let me finish." You snap out when you see his scowl. "Bradley explained why it was so hard to portray. He made me realize that the reason my acting was too flat was because I needed to actually feel the emotion to portray it. The reason he was able to act it out was because he was pretending I was his boyfriend, Leon."

Huey's face blanks as your words sink in. "His _boyfriend_?"

"Yes, Huey. Bradley's boyfriend." You deadpan.

Relaxing, there's an annoyed but defeated look on Huey's face.

"But I didn't have one."

Huey glances at you again. His look tells you to elaborate.

Your expression darkens. "I didn't have someone who I was in love with. I didn't know what love is…"

At this point, Huey is silent. His face is wiped of all emotion. He stares forward, watching the roads intently.

"In the end, Bradley did his best to explain what the emotion was like, and pulling it with the commercial's plot, I decided to use an instance in my life that I thought was most similar to the feelings of the my role."

Huey continues to look forward; his silent confusion encourages you to continue.

You give a small smile. "It was the time when we were 10. After Wuncler's tournament, in the hospital. The moment you woke up."

Huey's eyes light up, recalling the event. Comprehension dawns on his face.

You look down, blushing. Everything you said is true; you simply left out a few details. However this explanation is pretty much akin to a love confession. You hope Huey would just let that pass.

After a moment of quiet, Huey switches his right hand to the wheel and leans his cheek to his left. He exhales through his nose. "I didn't think you still remember that."

You snort. "Are you kidding me? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Huey lets out a chuckle, and you smile. As the previous tension dissolves, you examine Huey in the corner of your eye. It's easier now to act normal, you don't understand why it was so difficult before, perhaps you finally accepted the idea that you aren't going to let Huey know. Either way, it's a relief to let feel calm again. You let loose a grin.

Huey raises an eyebrow. "What?"

You giggle. "Just thinking how much of a worrywart you are."

Huey snorts, but seems amused nonetheless. "Only because you never think."

You shrug and smile, coming to peace with yourself. "I promise you, Huey. The next time I fall in love, it will be with someone who truly cares about me."

Huey's eyes linger on you, his expression pensive. Turning his gaze back on the road, he dips his head in slow nod.

You've reached a conclusion, and it seems Huey has made a decision of his own. Whatever happens, you're not about to let anything get in the way of your friendship. Not even you. Your relationship with Huey is much too precious.

Closing your eyes, you enjoy the much missed feeling of peace as Huey drives you home.


	10. Mission and Flowers

**A/N: WARNING, THIS STORY INCLUDES VERY GRAPHIC AND SOMETIMES RACIST LANGUAGE MUCH LIKE THE CARTOON ITSELF. IT IS BY NO MEANS CREATED TO INSULT ANYONE OR ANY RACE. PLEASE BE CAUTIONED WHEN READING THIS STORY. Themes are rated G, language rated M and violence rated T.**

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SO LATE! PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

"I'm sorry, Jack. There's nothing I can do."

The red haired man grits his teeth, desperation clouding his eyes. "Please, Banes! If we don't do anything, Lavinia will die!"

The older man simply shakes his head. "I've tried. But the government has far too many ties with Danilo Ribeiro to involve themselves in their feud. I'm terribly sorry, Jack."

Jack clenches his fist, his nails digging into the skin. "You don't need to involve the whole unit! I'll infiltrate their hideout alone! I'll bring Lavinia back by myself! I just need the proper in-"

The superior shakes his head again. "I can't do that either, Jack. We both know you're one of the best and a top agent in our company, but ever since that incident with Wuncler, the head has been putting pressure on us. They've told me to excommunicate you, Jack. I did what I can to drag this out, and I was able to reduce it to an early retirement with honours…"

Jack turns and slams his fists onto the desk. Stacks of paper tumble over the edge and scatter across the office floor. "I can't… accept this…! I can't lose her too…!"

The director sighs again, gently placing his hand on the agent's trembling back. "An agent's life is hard. You know this; we all know this. You were prepared when you signed on. It's a dangerous job that not only affects you, but potentially your loved ones as well. But there's nothing we can do. Sometimes you just have to move on. I'm sorry, Jack, but I still hope you find happiness one day." He stares sadly at the poor man's back.

The agent is so taken by helplessness and grief that his once bold frame now seems oddly fragile. Jack remains hunched over, pressing into the desk with shaking arms. A chocked sob escapes his lips.

The director tightens his lips, unable to watch such a broken man. He folds his arms and looks to the wall. "As the director of CTA, I've come to witness many things over the years. Always tried to recruit the best and brightest. However, sometimes these people elude us, choosing to live and fight for things that don't always agree with us. There are many ways to attain something you want, Jack. And there are always people who are capable of helping you. You just need to know where to look, even if the person was once an enemy."

The agent straightens and slowly turns around, a look of confusion on his face.

The director bends down and picks up a file from the floor; its contents are thick with documents. "Quite the brilliant mind this boy has, even if he causes Homeland trouble to no end." He hands the folder for Jack to take. Puzzled, the agent receives the folder and opens to the first page. Memory serves as he stares at the young boy's profile.

"He should be almost 18 by now. It'd be interesting to see how he's progressed."

Jack looks up to his senior, stunned at the suggestion.

The older man nods with thin smile. "Goodnight, Jack Flowers. I bid you good luck wherever you might end up."

Jack watches in awe as his director steps out of the office and disappears behind the elevator doors. Looking back down to the file, he takes out the first page and clutches it in his hand. _He _might be his only hope now. "Thank you, Banes…"

~With Huey~

Turning his head slightly to the side, Huey stops mid step. Something is off; he's been getting an odd feeling for a while now. Glancing around, Huey surveys his surroundings. Everything seems to be normal: students chitchatting as they start for home, the sounds of car tires as they race down the streets…. Narrowing his eyes, Huey takes another step forward and continues down the sidewalk. He keeps his stance natural but his guard up. Turning another corner, he walks into a deserted courtyard in a more remote part of downtown. Huey steps toward the wall before turning around. He eyes the steel bar by the beaten up trash can in the corner. Looking up and around, he grabs his backpack by the strap and slides it off his shoulder. He tosses the bag to the ground and draws his body into a defensive stance.

"Whoever you are, you can quit hiding." Huey strains his senses for any change in the environment. His instincts tip him off. Ducking down, he spins to his side, rolling off his shoulder. Something clangs to his left. He snatches the steel rod and skids a few meters away. Looking back, he notices bullet markings across the walls. He grits his teeth. "Show yourself, dammit!"

A familiar clacking of an automatic catches his ears. Jerking his head skyward, his eyes widen. Four steel rods plummet towards him, each with an unnaturally sharp edge. Huey plants his legs firmly on the ground and spins the metal bar at its centre. Rotating his body, he weaves through the rain of metal spears, knocking each out of his way. Before the scattered bars clang to the ground, Huey dashes towards a corner of the building. He notices the direction of both the bullets and metal rods are the same. Setting his feet securely on the cement, he leaps step by step up the vertical wall and springs over the ledge to the roof. He catches the sight of a silhouetted figure and charges forward. Seeing the shine off the gun barrel, Huey dives to the side. He ducks behind a large cement structure and notices a few boxes piled up beside him. He hears his attacker advancing. Tipping his weapon, he swats the box up and launches it over his head. Using the box as a distraction, he springs over the structure and his eyes lock on his target. Before his assailant can comprehend his mistake, Huey knocks his gun away and crashes the man into the pavement, holding him down with the steel rod at his neck. Successfully securing his victory, Huey's eyes refocus, widening when he realizes who the attacker is.

"The hell? _You?_"

The man gives a grim nod, his red tousled hair glisten in the evening sun. "Hello again, Huey."

Jack Flowers, a legendary agent from the Central Terrorist Agency or better known as CTA.

Huey narrows his eyes, pushing the bar further into the man's throat. "What the hell do you want from me? I already told you I'm retired!"

Jack chocks a bit, the steel bar is preventing him from taking sufficient breath. "I'm here… ugh…to ask for your help."

Huey scoffs. "Interesting way of asking."

Jack swallows a bit, feeling the soreness in his throat. "I apologize, but I needed to make sure you were still up to… standards."

Glaring down at the old enemy and ally, he eases the bar off his throat and pulls back. Huey straightens on his feet but keeps a good hold on his weapon. "Did I pass?" His tone drips with sarcasm.

The older man rubs his throat and slowly gets up. He coughs out before giving a small chuckle. "Quite." He looks Huey squarely in his eyes. "I'm glad to see the years haven't worn you down."

Huey scrutinizes him, unimpressed. "I can't say the same for you."

Jack gives a weak laugh; his eyes flicker to the ground. When they look up again, his face is contorted into an expression of desperation.

Huey's eyes widen, getting a better look at this man. His hold on the steel pipe loosens.

Jack's green eyes tremble with suppressed emotion. "Please. Listen to my story."

~With You~

You stretch your arms and tip your head side to side to work out the cricks.

The uproar regarding the sudden transfer of Kyle Anson has died down after the first few weeks. Most of the rumours regarding the reason for the withdrawal centred on Huey and their fight. You, however, suspect the withdrawal to be a product of Mikhail's meddling. In any case, you're hardly remorseful over this turn of events, so you never bothered to ask.

Today, you were unable to go home with the Freeman brothers due to your early retreat for a shoot. April has just dropped you off in front of your new favourite café. Ok, technically, it's Huey's favourite café, but ever since he had introduced you, you've fallen in love with it. Pulling at the narrow door, you step into the familiar stairway and head upwards. Nearing the landing, you catch two voices, one familiar, one foreign. '_Huey?_' You glance at your phone. It is 5:23 PM, Huey should be at home right now. Curiosity getting the better of you, you tiptoe into the room and hide yourself behind the partition. A childish excitement bubbles within you. You've never spied on Huey before. You hold back a giggle.

"Her name is Lavinia Santos, she's my fiancée. Unfortunately, her father is Adriano Santos, one of the four leading crime lords in Brazil. He and a man by the name of Daneilo Ribeiro, another crime lord has been at war for the dominion of Sao Paolo for the past 6 years. Recently, there's been a truce, but secret battles still erupt occasionally between underdogs..."

"… She's kidnapped, isn't she?"

"… By Daneilo, but that _bastard_ won't own up to it. Without concrete proof, her father won't do anything because he's afraid of restarting the war."

There's a strained pause, and you realize this isn't a typical conversation.

"And now, you need help rescuing her."

There's another pause before you hear Huey sigh.

"I don't know if I can help. These are real gangsters, Jack. In a city I've never been in, nor am I really familiar with the language."

A strangled noise sounds. "…Please, Huey. There's no one else I can rely on. I've been decommissioned by the state. I'm cut off. You're the only person outside the CTA I know who has both the skills and means to tackle this. I know it's selfish of me, but I have nowhere else to turn…. I can't lose her…. Please."

You clutch onto the strap of your bag. The sincerity and the pure desperation behind his words strike a chord in you. You want to help this man.

Huey sighs again. "Even if I agree to this, we'll be going in completely blind. This is a warzone. We'll be killed before we can even track her location. Do you have any information on this Daneilo, his whereabouts or movements? A means of transportation? Weapons? Inside connections? …A map of the city?"

Another silent pause. You guess the man isn't able to answer. Your pity grows. Frowning, you decide it's time to intervene. "If it's a map, I have one."

Huey and his companion snap their attention towards you.

"As well as transportation, inside connections, weapons and very possibly exclusive information on Daneilo Ribeiro, himself." You step away from the partition and walk towards their table. You grab another chair and pull it between them before taking a seat.

Huey shoots you a look. "When did you get here?"

You grin at him. "Just a few seconds ago. Sorry, I eavesdropped."

Huey frowns.

You direct your attention to the other man. His face is worn with worry and fatigue; the days have aged him. Your gaze softens. "Nice to meet you. My name is Naomi, I'm Huey's friend." You extend your hand towards him.

His eyes flicker to Huey before switching back to you. Forcing a small smile, he accepts your handshake. "Jack Flowers. It's my pleasure."

You nod.

"You said you could help?"

You nod again. Huey moves to protest, but you cut him off. "It's actually not me exactly who will do most of the helping. It's a friend of mine from Brazil. She knows everything that goes around in the city-."

Huey grabs onto your wrist, directing your attention back to him. "Slow down, Naomi. This isn't a game. How do you even know if your _friend_ is willing to help with something this big?"

You pat his hand lightly, slightly patronizing. "Relax Huey, she's my friend." You grin, recalling her personality. "Trust me. This is exactly her kind of thing."

There's a peeved look on his face.

You clap your hands together. "Great, so it's settled then. We'll fly to Brazil in two weeks-"

"Two weeks?!" Huey coughs out.

You glance at him. "Yep. School's almost over. Then it'll be the summer holidays."

Huey scowls. "Don't you have work?"

You send Huey a look. '_Oh now he wants me to work._' "I just finished my last shoot today. I haven't accepted anymore offers. I think I remember someone telling me not to accept so many." You end with a rather snide remark.

Huey isn't impressed with your comment. "What are you gonna tell your brother?"

You shrug. "The truth. I was actually planning on visiting her this summer anyways. It's been awhile since my last visit."

Huey's face falls into his palm, frustrated with your nonchalant attitude.

"Naomi."

You look back to the older man.

"If you and your friend are willing to help, I'll be forever grateful."

Your eyes soften at his words. "Don't thank us just yet. We've still got a long way before we start this operation. Hopefully with these two weeks we'll be able to come up with a more decent plan."

Startling you, Huey suddenly stands up from his seat and pulls you along by the wrist. "Excuse us, we'll just take a second," he says back to the surprised man. Placing you behind the partition, Huey lets your wrist go. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "No."

You rub your wrist, raising an eyebrow. "No what?"

"No, you're not going."

The edge of your brow twitches. "And why not?"

Huey scowls. "It's far too dangerous, and you're treating it like a vacation! Just refer us to this _friend_, and we'll take it from there."

You shake your head. "She won't help you unless I'm there. It takes a lot to earn her trust." You glare at his frustrated expression. Your eyes soften again when you think about his intentions. "I want to help, Huey. And I _can_ help. This man seems really desperate, and we're his last hope. You can't deny him of that."

Huey frowns. "I'm not about to let you put yourself in danger again."

Your eyes widen. Your temperature start to rise and you immediately force the blush back. Reaching out, you take Huey's hand into your own and give it a reassuring squeeze. "I'll do my best to stay out of trouble, I promise! I told you, it'll be my friend who'll do most of the helping. I'll probably just get in her way if I tried."

Huey relaxes a little.

"I promise it'll just be a vacation for me." You smile, crossing your fingers behind your back.

His lips pull into a thin line, unconvinced by your words.

You clap your hands together in an effort to distract him. "Well, so that's it." You walk away from the partition and move towards the exit. "You guys better start packing soon! I'm gonna book the flights the minute I get home."

"Naomi-"

You step out into the landing before Huey can stop you. Giving a quick wave, you hurry down the stairs. "See you soon, guys!" Giddy with excitement, you fly out the door and onto the streets. Hailing a taxi, you jump in and direct the driver to take you home. You can't wait to see your old friend again, plus you'll be visiting with Huey. It'll be your first time traveling with him. You grin at the thought. What's even better, you're going to see some action again. It's been so long since the last time you've experienced excitement, and you know that as long as it's with _her_, it's going to be one helluva adventure.

XX

"Brazil?!" Mikhail exclaims.

You give him a sheepish grin. "Uh, yeah. I already bought the tickets."

Your brother rubs the bridge of his nose. "I wish you gave me a little more notice, Naomi!"

You shift uncomfortably. "Well, I did tell you before that I was going to visit her this summer…"

Mikhail shoots you a look. "Told me how? In passing?" He sits down on the couch behind him. "Brazil is a dangerous place for a girl like you to travel by yourself-"

"I'm not going alone."

Mikhail raises a brow.

You smile. "Huey's coming with me." You see the worry lines on Mikhail's face retreat just a bit.

"So it'll just be the three of you? Two teenagers and a girl who's barely an adult." Mikhail shakes his head. "That still doesn't sound very convincing."

You sit yourself down beside him. "Oh, come on, Mikhail. It's just a vacation. We've lived there before, remember? Nothing's happened to us then. And even if I run into any trouble, she'll get me out of it right away."

Mikhail keeps his brooding face. "I just don't understand why this is so sudden." He eyes you suspiciously. "You're not hiding anything from me, are you?"

You give him your best grin. "If anything, you're always welcome to come with us. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you too!" Your brother instantly shuts his mouth. You giggle.

Mikhail sighs and gets up. "Alright. You can go-"

"Yes!" You jump up and give him a hug.

"Not so fast!" Mikhail eyes you with a stern look. "You have to promise me that you'll call me at least once every day, and reply to all my messages."

You nod with a grin. "Of course!"

Mikhail folds his arms and narrows his eyes. "And since you asked, I think I might just make a visit." He pauses to measure your reaction.

You show no change in your expression. "That's great! It's about time you took a vacation."

Relaxing, Mikhail gives a wry smile. "Heh. A vacation does sound nice." He shakes his head of the thought. "In any case. Be careful when you go. Don't talk to strangers if she's not there. Don't leave with strangers either. And don't get into a stranger's car-"

"Mikhail." You deadpan. "Stop worrying. We'll be fine."

He makes an unconvinced noise.

A knocking at the door catches your attention. You look to the front entrance. Glancing back at Mikhail, he only shrugs. Neither of you are expecting any company. When you open the door to receive your unexpected guest, you're surprised to see Huey standing at the threshold. His mood seems restless.

"We need to talk."

You press your lips into a thin line, knowing what must be bothering him. You step back for him to enter but he lingers by the doorway. As you hear Mikhail shuffle towards you, Huey's eyes flicker past you.

"Hello Huey. Naomi was just telling me about your trip to Brazil in the summer." Mikhail's tone is amicable enough.

There's a slight twitch in Huey's brow before he glances to you and back. "And you're ok with it?"

You tense up. There is no way you're going to let Huey ruin this for you.

"Well, it's unconventional, but I _trust_ that Naomi won't get herself in too much trouble when she's there."

You sweatdrop as you hear him stress the word trust. He is definitely on to you.

Huey narrows his eyes at you. "You didn't t-"

"Ah! Right! I just remembered you were supposed to help me prep for exams!" You turn around and give Mikhail a convincing grin as you start to push Huey out. "I'll see you later, Mikhail!" You quickly close the door before your brother can protest. Dragging Huey quickly out of earshot, you glare at him when you're on his front lawn. Huey is unfazed from your glower and returns with an equally heated look.

~Mikhail's P.O.V~

I move to the window and watch as my baby sister drags the neighbouring boy onto his property, well away from my earshot. I squint my eyes to catch the movements of their lips.

The boy shoots my sister a look. "Tell him the truth, huh?"

"Ok fine. I told him a half truth." I watch Naomi fold her arms. "Still counts."

I sigh. My teenage sister has been hiding more and more things from me as of late, and they're always connected to that Freeman boy in one respect or another. It's irritating. She believes she fooled me regarding her little vacation to Brazil. Though I do know how competent her friend is, there is little doubt they'll be up to no good.

The boy snorts. "Really. In that case, if I were to go up to your brother right now and tell him the reason we're going to Brazil is so we can confront the regional crime lord to save a kidnapped hostage, your brother would be perfectly fine with it."

I close my eyes. Dammit. Of all things. Really. The girl has always been a magnet for danger even before she was born. And to make matters more difficult, she has an appetite for it as well. My foolish baby sister seems to think it as an exciting adventure. I shake my head wearily. When I open my eyes again, Naomi is gritting her teeth.

"Don't you dare! There's no way Mikhail would let me go if he found out."

I give a wry smile. Unfortunately, it's not that simple.

The boy's eyelids droop. "Exactly my point. It's too dangerous."

She glares at him. "But we can't just do nothing! This woman is the love of his life! There's no way we can just stand by and watch."

I narrow my eyes. So there's a third party involved here.

The boy looks down with a frown. He doesn't respond. Naomi's expression suddenly softens. I recognize the strategy she's about to implement. This persuasion won't take much longer.

Her voice begins in a soft pleading tone. "He needs our help, Huey. Mine as well as yours."

The Freeman boy keeps his eyes cast, his expression solid.

Naomi takes his hand into hers. I feel a mixture of irritation and pity for the boy.

"What if we were in his position, Huey? What if the love of your life was taken from you? What would you do?" He looks back up. I instantly recognize the emotion behind his eyes. They are burning with conviction. I have little doubt as to what he is imagining at her words. The emotion fades when he seems to realize the point she's trying to convey. Naomi lowers her head and peers into his eyes. "Please Huey."

I give a sardonic chuckle. There's no force in the world that can help him against _that_. I fold my arms and lean onto the glass, watching the helpless boy bend to her will. He starts to shift uncomfortably. Before he can look away, Naomi moves her hand to his face. "Please, Huey…."

And he's a goner.

The Freeman boy sighs and looks away. "You're not playing fair."

She beams and throws her arms around him. Judging from his softened expression, she must be saying something, but her head is hidden behind his. After their little reconciliation, they both move back to his house. Final exams are coming and Naomi will definitely need all the tutoring she can get. I move back to the couch and collapse on it, slinging my arms over the backrest. So their trip to Brazil is actually a rescue mission… involving crime lords. I sigh again. She never makes things easy. I pull my arms back and fumble around in my back pocket for my pager. Taking off the cover, I input the password to activate the caller inside. I speed dial the third number down. After the second beep, the connection is made. I hold the device to my mouth.

"Gin. I'm gonna need a change in my schedule. She's going to Sao Paolo in two weeks. Find a replacement for me at the hospital by then. Also, give me a list of all the crime lords in the vicinity, ranking them according to their resources and territory."

"Do you want me to monitor her flight?" The static voice asks.

I knit my brows in thought. "Yeah, that would be best. Do a background check on the other passengers. Cancel the tickets of anyone who seems suspicious."

"Will do."

"Thanks, Gin." I disconnect the call and reassemble the device back into my pager. Yawning, I decide to move upstairs for a nap. I still have a night shift tonight.

XXX

~With You~

Your lips pull into a devilish grin as you see Huey's back turned to you. He's on the phone right now, probably with Sam. You slowly creep your way towards him and raise your hands in preparation. You inhale as you launch your hands at his shoulders. Before you meet contact, Huey side steps out of the way and your arms swing uselessly back to your side. You scowl and ready for another attack. Huey turns and rests his free hand atop your head and keeps you at bay. You glare at him as you try to pry off his hand. He stares back down at you lazily.

"Yeah, thanks. That would be good. Sorry again 'bout the short notice. …Yeah, I will. …Bye, Sam."

_Click._

You finally manage to get his hand off. You fold your arms crossly. "How did you know? I didn't make a sound!"

Huey shrugs. "You're just predictable."

You narrow your eyes, dissatisfied. Huey knows you much too well. Deciding to drop the subject, you and Huey start to move towards the kitchen. "I'm guessing you were settling your work schedule for the trip?" You pull out a chair at the kitchen table and sit down.

Huey does the same. "Yeah, I told him to give me two weeks, but things may change, so he's gotta have a backup prepared."

You beam. "Great, I knew Sam was understanding. Now there's nothing preventing us from going." Huey doesn't answer as he rests his chin in his hand. You choose to ignore his incompliant attitude and begin to pull out your books. You stare at your geography textbook. Which reminds you…. You peer over to Huey. "How's Jack doing? Is he gathering more information?"

Huey nods, his eyes pensive. "He said he's gonna do a one last run around of his old colleagues. One of them might have more information on the man who kidnapped his fiancée."

You nod, hoping the best.

Pausing, Huey's eyes slide towards you, and you notice their scrutiny.

"What is it?"

"Tell me about this _friend_ of yours." His tone seems almost hostile.

You ignore it. Pulling out your workbook, you flip to the correct page and run through the list of topics you have to study for. "Her name is Bianca Calvacanti, and she's 26 years old."

"What does she do?"

You hesitate, staring at the page you left off from this morning. "She's in management."

"Oh? Of what?" He's getting suspicious.

You shrug. "I think she dabbles in lots of odd jobs here and there. She has a wide variety of skills. You can ask her when you two meet." You do your best to settle the question. In truth, you don't quite understand what she does yourself, nor are you entirely sure if what she does is legal. You've just been so used to the mystery of her lifestyle that you no longer question it.

Huey narrows his gaze. "How did you meet her?"

You exhale through your nose. What is this? Twenty questions? "Mikhail was a surgeon in Sao Paolo for a 1 year term when I was 8. I didn't really get along with the neighbouring kids. Maybe we didn't know how to deal with each other… but either way, it made things boring. I spent a lot of my time just exploring the area, and occasionally I would run into some trouble, but nothing I couldn't handle." You smile at the memory. "That day, Mikhail had gotten home late the previous night and was resting. I had just finished school and was bored, so I decided to explore a little farther away from home…"

_You tilt your head upwards towards the glaring sun. 'Sooo hoooot….' You're walking aimlessly down a neatly paved street. School had just ended at 3 and you're deciding what to do with yourself for the next few hours. It's been a month and you've already explored the majority of the neighbourhood, even expanded your route to parts of downtown. Mikhail had given you some rather strict boundaries as to when and where you are allowed to go. _

_You scowl. You are so bored. _

_Something moves in the corner of your vision, and you look back down. A scraggily medium sized dog crosses your path. It hardly gives you glance as it moves towards a smaller alleyway. You stare as it trots away. Not because of its strange behavior, or that it looks like it has the worst fur cut in the history of grooming, but the fact that it is carrying a small bag in its mouth. Your eyes light up with curiosity. Before the dog turns a corner, you quickly move to catch up to it. When you reach the same corner, you realize the dog is quite a few metres ahead of you. You break into a run. As you begin to close the distance between you, the dog gives a quick glance back. Acknowledging your presence, it seems to give almost a snort like bark before turning away. You breathe out a grin and continue to follow it down numerous twists and turns in the neighbourhood. After rounding one more corner, you suddenly lose sight of it. You glance about, wondering where the dog could've disappeared to. The sound of sliding gravel catches your attention and you look up. The canine had hopped onto the roof of a local house. You bite your lips in anticipation. Its actions are provoking you. You leap onto a nearby trashcan and bound left and right between walls until you land successfully onto the same roof. The dog glances back and gives another snigger. You continue to pursue, leaping from roof top to roof top. After a while, the canine finally stops. It looks down from where it's standing. When you close in, you realize it's looking through a window. There's a sweet smell of bread in the air. You watch entranced as the dog leaps from the roof and into the window, landing with a soft _thump_. You hear some slight rummaging in the room and your curiosity grows. Leaping down from the roof, you walk towards the window to get a better look. The room is a kitchen, but it is a little different from the normal household kitchen. The oven is quite grand and there is a large amount of shelving with several kinds of bread stacked on top. You breathe in the aroma. You're starting to get hungry. More rustling carries your attention elsewhere. Your eyes widen when you see the dog push another loaf of bread into the open bag on the floor. Is this dog stealing bread? Reaching for one more piece, the canine suddenly freezes and looks up, its ears alert. _

_You hear a husky female voice in thick Portuguese tongue. The door to the kitchen swings open and a woman cries out. "Ah!_ _É o cão de novo!"_

'Uh oh.'_ Though you don't comprehend the words, you had more than an understanding that the dog is unwelcome. The canine instantly grabs onto the full bag with its teeth and leaps toward you. You gasp out and fall back as it flies over you. _

_"VOLTAR AQUI!" _

_Your eyes focus back at the woman, realizing with alarm that she's holding a shot gun aimed straight at you._

_"Tu é o ladrão pouco!" The woman spits venom as she eyes you. _

_"I… don't know…" You clamp up as you see her slide the barrel for the first shot. It's time to run. You scamper off your feet and launch yourself in the other direction. You hear a loud bang and you duck. The shot misses and is planted a few feet away into the opposite wall. You gulp and leap back onto the roofs. _

_"VOLTAR AQUI!" Several other harsh words pour from her mouth as she fires another shot. You run after the dog, somehow believing that it'll lead you to safety. Glancing back to see if you're in the clear, you're surprised to see the same woman perched on her roof top, aiming the gun at the dog. Moments before she pulls the trigger, you leap forward with a burst of speed and grab onto the dog. The canine yelps as you both tumble down the side of a roof and fall into a backyard just as another shot is fired. Your face meets a bundle of small twigs and leaves as you land. You realize with a groan that a bush has caught your fall. As you pull yourself out from the bush, the dog is already up and placing the scattered bread back into the bag. You glance around for any other signs of danger. _

_"Hey. Mr. Dog. I think we need to go before someone catches us." The canine huffs, but otherwise ignores you. Picking up the bag once more with its teeth, it sniffs the air before it trotters off in another direction. You sigh and continue to follow. After easily hopping over the fence, the dog leads you down another series of twists and turns before it finally stops at another building. You've long realized you have just entered one of the areas Mikhail specifically told you not to go. You examine the building wearily. The walls are worn and covered with graffiti. The medium sized windows that run across the grey concrete are broken and boarded up. You look around and realize there's no one in the area. You look back down at the dog and watch as it moves nonchalantly towards the front door. _

_"Um… is this where you live?"_

_The canine pushes the door open with its shoulder. It looks back to you and barks out. _

_You blink. Is the dog inviting you in? You bite your lips in excitement and quickly follow in. Stepping past the solid metal door, your eyes search the room. The tattered building appears to be some kind of an abandoned warehouse. However, even with its worn state, there are stills signs of inhabitancy. Your gaze trails to the odd arrangement of mismatched furniture assorted in one corner before noticing the laundry strung across the ceiling on a clothing line. You hear a familiar barking and turn your head towards the noise. You catch sight of a rusting staircase leading up towards the upper level of the warehouse. The second level is supported completely with metal bracing, same as its flooring. Held by a total of six pillars, the second floor only covers half the ceiling, stopping midway with a guardrail cutting across the width of the building. Through the gaps in the fenced flooring, you catch glimpses of a moving figure with the dog. The canine is restless, barking with its every movement. Giving a quick turn, it suddenly moves towards the guardrail and looks down at you. You stare back at it._

_"O que é isso?" _

_You bristle at the new voice. Alarm and curiosity glues you to your spot. You watch as the figure slowly makes way towards the same guardrail. A stream of light breaks through one on the many holes in the ceiling, illuminating the dust in the air. The figure walks into the light and the first things you notice are her grey eyes. Through the shadows on her face, those pupils seem to glow. The next is her auburn hair, and with the sunlight dancing off her head, the rich brown is almost akin to a deep crimson. The girl seems to be in her teens, with a drawl like smirk as she gazes down at you. Placing one elbow on the guardrail, she leans over with a casual stance. _

_"Oh? Nina, tu trouxeste um amigo?"_

_The dog barks again, its tail wagging._

_You look back and forth between the two, not sure if you should speak._

_"Oy." The girl seems to address you. You stare back at her. A string of Portuguese flows from her lips, and by the intonation, she's asking you question. _

_"Um… I don't understand Portuguese." You call back._

_The girl blinks before a look of interest spreads across her face. "Hoooh… Americano?" Straightening, the girl grabs onto the metal bars and swings herself over. Your eyes widen as she jumps from the second story, crashing towards you. You leap back just as she lands in the same spot you previously held. You stare alarmed as the girl easily stands back up from her landing crouch, seemingly unfazed and unscathed. You're too surprised to even utter a protest for her actions. As she stands there, a dominating pressure exudes from her. This girl is a born leader. "I asked for your name." _

_"I…" You shake your head from the stupor. "My name's Naomi."_

_She grins and extends a hand towards you. "Mine's Bianca. Prazer em conhecê-la."_

_You nod, accepting the handshake. You know enough Portuguese to understand pleasantries. "Nice to meet you too." You detect a hint of Portuguese accent in her English, but she seems quite fluent otherwise. _

_"So…" She places her hand at her hip. "You're acquainted with Nina."_

_"Nina?" You tilt your head to the side. _

_Bianca jerks her head to the dog, now making its way down the stairs. "S'what I call her."_

_"Is she your dog?"_

_The older girl shakes her head. "I ain't her owner. She's a friend."_

_The dog seems to bark in accordance, now reached her _friend's_ side. _

_"Huh, so Nina's your name." You lower down to one knee and move to pet the shaggy creature. The dog stays still, looking not particularly pleased with your actions but tolerant. You move back, feeling a bit rejected. "Does she not like me?"_

_Bianca lets out a loud laugh. "The opposite actually. Usually, if anyone tries to touch her, she'll bite your hand off. I nearly lost my pinky the first few times." She chuckles a bit more. "It takes her awhile to warm up to people."_

_Looking around bored, Nina trots off the nearby couch and jumps on. You notice the bag of stolen bread on the mismatched coffee table by the couch. _

_"Oh nice, Nina brought food. I was getting pretty hungry." Stretching, Bianca strolls towards the same couch and seats herself. Lifting her feet onto the table, she reaches into the bag. Her expression turns a bit sour when she realizes there's dirt on her bread. Sighing, she begins to pat off some the dust. She looks over to Nina with a peeved expression and mutters something in Portuguese. Nina whines and looks away. _

_From what little of the language you know, you catch the words dirty and bread. With a sheepish smile, you rub the back of your head. "Um… that was kind of my fault. I kinda had to push Nina off the roof…"_

_Bianca raises an amused eyebrow._

_You shake your head. "…Wait a minute! Nina was shot at and almost killed because of that bag of bread! You should tell her to stop! She might not be able to get away the next time!"_

_The brazen girl smirks. "So that's why Nina likes you." Tearing another chunk off the bread, she lets out a dark chuckle. "You're naïve, but you're young so it's a given."_

_You stare at her, perplexed by her cynical tone. _

_Swallowing the final bite, she claps her hands of the crumbs and leans back. She drapes one arm over the back rest. "Naomi, was it? If you haven't noticed by now, this is where Nina and I live. Other than each other, we have no family and not a penny to our name. Technically, to society, we don't even really exist." Noticing the expression on your face, she smiles. "What I mean to say is: there are no records of us. We're both strays in a way." You watch her carefully, unsure of what to say. Although you think you're supposed to feel sympathy for her hardship, there is a certain pride in her tone that stops you. This girl has no wish for sympathy. "We do what we have to to get by, even if it is illegal." She pauses to examine your expression. "Do you think it's wrong? Are you disgusted?" Her words are spoken with a smile, but there is a quiet fury burning behind them._

_You stand your ground, feeling like you're being confronted by her heated gaze. "I don't know what to think." You declare._

_Your words knock off her intense expression. Surprised, Bianca stares at you blankly. A second later, she bursts into laughter. Your cheeks redden as you watch her stomp her feet while guffawing. You notice Nina give a similar reaction. _

_"W-what's so funny?" You don't like feeling embarrassed._

"_Hahaha… perdão." She tries to stifle her laughter. It takes her a few moments longer before she calms down. Staring back at you with her piercing gaze, she grins. "I like you, kid."_

_You make a face, unable to comprehend her reactions. You jolt when she suddenly stands up._

_She gestures towards the ceiling with a jerk of her thumb. "Come with me for a sec. I wanna show you something." Bianca starts to walk away, not even bothering to check if you are following. You notice Nina lift her head in her direction, but she quickly rests her head back down, seemingly uninterested. You debate whether or not you should follow. Although you're curious, you don't like the way she's pulling you into her pace. You bite you lip. Scowling, you let go of your stubbornness and hurry after her. You quickly climb the metal stairway until you catch up with her at the top. Bianca turns her head and gives you a knowing smirk. Reaching the south end of the second story, she stops at another stairwell. The narrow metal steps spiral upwards with a rusting pole running down its centre. You peer skyward through the entrance. The opening at the end of the staircase reveals the sky. You follow closely behind Bianca until you step onto the landing. Looking around, you realize you're on the roof of the building. Bianca is sitting down at the edge of the roof, one of her legs dangling while the other is crossed. Her posture is inviting and you take a seat next to her. Her face is serene as she looks out into the horizon. You follow her gaze. Your eyes widen a bit at the view. Realizing the building is at the top of a hill, your eyes overlook the city. With the setting sun slowly descending towards the horizon, the dark shadows running along the tall buildings become increasingly prominent._

_"I'm gonna take over this city."_

_You do a double take, not completely comprehending her words. "Take over? Like running for Mayor?"_

_She gives a small grin. "No. Not like a Mayor. Mayors in the town have no control." Her gaze hardens, a glint lights her eyes. "When I take over, there will be no second place. Then, neither of us will have to starve ever again..."_

_You continue to stare at her. Bianca's words paint her in a new light. Smiling, you turn back to the dazzling sunset. "I'm looking forward to it."_

_Her grin widening, she lets out another boisterous laugh._

…

What happened after wasn't so fun anymore. You had completely lost track of time, and when Mikhail called you on the cell, he had been furious. To add fuel to his fire, you had also wandered completely outside of the parameters he gave you. Bianca had to take you home, and that was Mikhail's first encounter with your new friend.

You smile at the memory. Thinking back, you realize the woman never changed. You wonder how far she got at achieving her goal.

After you moved, every few years you've made an effort to visit her. Every time you did, however, the place she lived in became increasingly more extravagant than the last. And although she had made plenty of time for your visits (always finding new things to entertain you with), in the few times she had to work, she's always sidestepped the subject of what it was she had been doing.

"Isn't it obvious? She's in the crime industry herself." Huey is becoming increasingly unsettled. "I'm surprised your brother is ok with you bring friends with her." He looks to the side, deliberating.

You narrow your eyes at him. You pretty much guessed as much, but you don't like the way he's talking about Bianca. You cross your arms defensively. "So what if she's in the industry? This way she'll be able to help us a lot more!"

Huey glares at you before looking away with a sigh. "God, you're so naïve sometimes, it's almost insane…"

You glare back at him, huffing. Bringing your anger to a broil, you take a breath to calm yourself. You trust Bianca with your life, and nothing is going to change that. "You'll meet her soon enough, then we'll see who the naïve one is."

Huey shoots you an it'll-still-be-you look.

You scowl at him.


	11. Preparation and Opportunity

**A/N: WARNING, THIS STORY INCLUDES VERY GRAPHIC AND SOMETIMES RACIST LANGUAGE MUCH LIKE THE CARTOON ITSELF. IT IS BY NO MEANS CREATED TO INSULT ANYONE OR ANY RACE. PLEASE BE CAUTIONED WHEN READING THIS STORY. Themes are rated G, language rated M and violence rated T.**

**Please Review!**

You stand on tiptoes, scanning the crowd for any signs of her familiar face. You, Huey and Jack have just arrived at the São Paulo-Guarulhos International Airport. After gathering the luggage, you are now waiting for Bianca to receive you. The plane ride had been long and tiring, spanning 16 hours with two transfers. With the lack of sleep and a great desire for a shower, your mood is less than pleasant at the moment.

You notice Jack shift his weight to his other leg. The man is growing anxious. "Is this where your friend said she will meet us?"

Huey, on the other hand, stays silent. He knows you're angry at him with all that's happened in the past week.

Before you can answer, another voice interrupts.

"There's a saying in your country. Patience is a virtue."

Your mood lights up in an instant. Whipping around at the familiar voice, you come face to face with a smirking Bianca. Her grey eyes twinkle with mischief. At first glance, your old friend looks as though she hasn't changed a bit. However, as your eyes further trace her features, you start to notice the differences. The most obvious, for one, is that her hair is now a different length and colour. The copper locks she used to have is now replaced with jet black hair cropped in a short straight fashion. Second, Bianca no longer seems as tall as she once was, but even with your growth, she still towers a whole head over you. The woman takes the pair of sunglasses off her head and folds them into the breast-pocket on her leather jacket. Underneath, the jacket reveals a red tank-top cut above her stomach. As she shifts her weight from one leg to the other, the tight dark jeans stretch with her movement.

"Como tens estado, gatinha?" Bianca opens her arms in greeting.

You break into a smile, skipping in to receive her hug. "Tem sido muito longo." When you break from the embrace, you lean back a bit and give her a smile. "I've missed you, Bianca."

Bianca's grin broadens. "Damn right you have." She places on hand on her hip. "You need to visit more often. A lot has changed here in these past 3 years."

You nod. "A lot has happened with us too." You shake your head of the nostalgia, remembering Huey and Jack's presence. You turn and gesture towards them. "These are my friends, Huey and Jack. They're the ones I mentioned earlier."

Bianca gives them a quick once over. Her gaze falls on Jack first. She extends a warm hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Jack Flowers. I'll do everything in my power to help."

The man's face visibly lightens at her words. It seems as if that sentence alone filled him with hope. Jack grabs her hand and returns with a firm shake. "The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Calvacanti. And thank you."

Bianca smiles and shakes her head. "Just Bianca is fine." Jack nods and Bianca directs her attention to Huey. Her gaze becomes increasingly scrutinizing as she eyes him. After a brief moment, the sharp look melts away into a warm smile. "So you're the famous Huey Freeman. Naomi has told me a lot about you."

You feel the warmth coursing through your cheeks as you shoot Bianca an exasperated look. She ignores you, her grin widening. You notice Huey glance your way at her words. Returning his attention back to Bianca, he accepts her handshake while making his own analysis.

"Likewise."

~Huey's P.O.V.~

The past week has put Naomi on edge. With Jack's return from his intelligence hunt, I was quick to keep any and all information hidden from Naomi. I've also forbidden Jack from divulging anything to her as well. Naomi told me that this trip is simply a vacation to visit her old friend, and I intend to keep it that way whether she was telling the truth or not.

A few days before I left, I gave notice to my family regarding the trip. I tried to give as little information as possible. Granddad, more or so, took the news with ease, he only seemed disappointed he wasn't able to take the vacation himself. Riley, on the other hand, was an endless annoyance, constantly whining about being left out and betrayed. I did my best to ignore him for the most part. Even if he had been mature enough for the trip, school work forbade him. Due to Riley failing the majority of his classes, he was forced to take remedial lessons in the summer to make up for his grades. It's the first time I've ever been thankful for his negligence in schoolwork.

Naomi peers over the side of her seat at me and Jack. I pretend not to notice as I continue my conversation with him. Fuming, she turns back and retreats from my view. She's irritated with me. Hell, she might even be furious with me, but as long as I can keep her in a safe place, this trade is more than enough. After a while, I see Naomi has fallen asleep. There are slight goose-bumps running across her arms. The air conditioner on the plane is cooler than we're used to. I reach over for the bag that held her blanket. Removing the plastic seal, I unfold the cotton sheet and pull it up to her shoulders. There's a loose strand of hair across her face. My hand starts to move, but I quickly catch myself, remembering where I am. I can also feel Jack's eyes on me.

"I'm sorry."

I turn back, surprised. "What for?"

"If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't need to be here."

I shake my head, though a part of me agrees with him. "This was her choice. Even if you didn't come along, she probably would've figured some way to get in trouble." I give a sardonic smile, the humour quickly fading.

Jack looks down with a grim smile, his eyes far away. "Heh. She sounds like a handful."

I ease back into my seat, not disagreeing with him.

"She's like that too…" Jack's eyes glaze over, the sadness starts to settle.

I remain silent. The only kind of consolation I can offer is to listen. I've realized I've never been really good at comforting others.

Jack chuckles, but the laugh is hoarse and devoid of humour. "Lavinia… is always butting heads with me. Despite her origins, she hates violence. All the more ironic since she fell for a guy like me. Whenever I went on a mission, she would beg me not to go. Stayed up late into the night weeks on end for my return. After a while, she wanted me to quit my job all together…" He sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He tilts his head towards the ceiling. "The funny thing was, her father never opposed to our relationship. He accepted me so easily. I guess he was waiting for someone to take her away from that world." Jack's brow furrows, his thoughts taking a different turn. "From what I've seen, Lavinia's relationship with her father seemed to be quite healthy. Adriano really seems to love his daughter. So what I don't get is why he's come to an impasse now? He should be pulling out all the stops against Danielo…" Jack shakes his head.

I ponder at his words. "I guess we'll find out soon enough."

XX

"Naomi, wake up. It's time to change flights."

Naomi groans in her sleep, refusing to wake up. I sigh. Despite her appearance, this girl is quite the heavy sleeper.

Jack looks over his shoulder at us as he removes his bag from the overhead compartment. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I'll just carry her." I start to pull her over my back. Naomi is unconscious the entire walk to our next flight. The attendants, to my surprise, checked our passports without the need to wake her. After we board our next plane, a few hours pass before Naomi begins to stir.

Opening her eyes, she stares at the ceiling. Abruptly sitting up, she starts to look around. I hide my amusement as I watch her confusion. I know she's searching for me, but she's looking in the wrong direction. I hold back a laugh. She props herself on her knees and look over the backrest, scanning the length of the plane. When she doesn't see me, her grip on the seat tightens. She's starting to panic.

"I'm over here." I finally say.

She whips her head in my direction, relief washing her face. I look back to the documents in my hand, hiding my enjoyment. I am sitting across the aisle from her, but the seat is placed just a tad more forward than hers. She takes notice of Jack's seat, a few feet further away. Naomi slides back down, her cheeks burning a little.

"You could've said so sooner…" She grumbles under her breath.

I hide my smile. She's embarrassed. Getting so angry at me and then panicking when she can't find me. I decide to tease her a bit more. "If you woke up on time, this wouldn't be an issue."

She makes a face. For the rest of the plane rides, she remains stubbornly awake, even though it's painfully clear that she's tired.

When we arrive at our destination, Jack becomes increasingly restless. Upon our wait at the exit terminal, every second passed seems to grate on his nerves. After about 15 minutes, his patience snaps.

"Is this where your friend said she'll meet us?"

I stay silent. After the long plane ride, I'm impatient as well.

Naomi is about to answer, but another voice cuts in.

"There's a saying in your country. Patience is a virtue."

I turn my attention towards the source. Naomi lets out a sound that's a cross between a sigh and a laugh. After a brief exchange of pleasantries, Naomi runs in for a hug. I eye this woman that Naomi embraces without reserve. Although her body language is friendly, she's on guard. The level of tension from her body is so abnormally high that it seems she's expecting to be attacked at any moment. I start to become wary of our surroundings.

After engaging Jack, she moves on to me. This woman named Bianca narrows her eyes at me. The edge of her lips twitch just the slightest: a look of amusement.

"So you're the famous Huey Freeman. Naomi has told me a lot about you."

I'm mildly surprised, glancing over to Naomi. I didn't know she talked about me.

Naomi blushes, shooting an embarrassed look to the older woman.

I turn my attention back to Bianca, realizing she's offering a handshake. A brief moment elapses before I accept. "Likewise." I say.

She smirks, measuring my grip with hers. When she finishes her assessment, she casually pulls back. "I know you all must be tired. Come, I'll take you to where you'll be staying." She turns and sends an encouraging smile towards Naomi as she steps away. Naomi quickly moves to catch up with her. The two immediately dive deep into conversation, drudging up past affairs. Jack and I follow a few steps behind.

I watch the foreign woman walking in front of me. I notice she's about the same height as I am. I eye her walking form. The woman is a fighter. I won't be surprised if she's hiding one or two weapons on her personal right now. And from the way she speaks, the way she looks at people… I can't help but feel instinctively on guard with her near. Naomi said she's trustworthy… but I'm unable to push away the itching feeling that things aren't so simple. Walking out towards the driveway, we approach a black van. It's only when we're up close that I realize it's a Mercedes Benz Vito. It's a car that caters to security and fuel efficiency. But above all, it's inconspicuous.

"And here I was expecting you to pick us up on a flying rocket." Naomi drawls, but there's relief in her words.

Bianca smirks. "Sometimes it's better to appreciate the smaller things in life."

I'm guessing Bianca had Naomi picked up in some flashy vehicles in the past.

Bianca moves to the front window and taps on the heavily tinted glass. A second later, the trunk of the van unlocks. From the other side, I hear the driver's door open and slam shut a second later. Footsteps move around the front of the car. The sun bounces off the metal hood and into my eyes. I can't make out his figure. I hear Naomi gasp.

"Lucas?"

The figure steps into the shadow of the parkway overhang. A man not a few years older than I am. His appearance is messy. His ruffled blond hair is tied in a loose ponytail and his face is unshaven. He grins as he walks towards Naomi. My eyes widen when he leans in to her face. He quickly places a kiss on both her cheeks.

"It's been awhile, Mimi." There's a hint of a French accent in his words.

I frown, instantly irritated. Looking away, I move to help Bianca and Jack with the luggage.

"I haven't seen you in 6 years! You really grew!" Naomi's voice is high with excitement.

There's a laugh. "You've changed quite a bit yourself. I don't remember you being quite so short."

Naomi chuckles. "Well it was fun being taller than you while it lasted." There's a slight pause. "It's really nice to see you again, Lucas." Her tone grows sincere.

Another pause. "You've no idea…. You've gotten even more beautiful since the last time I saw you."

I grit my teeth, my grip on the handle tightening. Swallowing my anger, I toss another bag into the trunk. I notice Bianca smirking from the corner of my eyes. I try to ignore it. Walking back to the curb, I do my best to contain myself as I look up. My jaw tightens. This Lucas is standing a little too close to her for my liking. Luckily, Naomi takes a step towards me. She beams, her eyes twinkling. I wonder if she forgot her anger.

"Huey, Jack. This is Lucas, an old friend of mine. You can say he's Bianca's most trusted confidant."

The man gives a friendly smile. I can really care less.

Naomi gestures towards me and turns back to face him. "Lucas, this is Huey, my best friend. And Mr. Jack Flowers, his associate."

Lucas gives a quick handshake to Jack before moving on to me. "I finally have the pleasure of meeting you, Huey Freeman."

Do I detect a note of hostility? I raise my eyebrow, accepting his handshake. "You know my last name?"

Bianca rounds up the corner and opens the door to the front passenger seat. "I told you, you were famous."

Naomi shoots her another look, her face red again. The fact that Lucas looked a bit indignant didn't escape my notice. My anger temporarily quells.

Strapping herself in, Bianca slides her head out the window. She slaps the car door, gaining our attention. "Eh, get your asses in the car already! We still gotta long way to go from here."

"Ease up on the car, mulher! I'm not letting you put a scratch on this one!" Lucas moves back around to the driver's seat as Bianca rolls her eyes.

Jack enters the car from the other side, and I let Naomi get in first. Once I climb in, I pull the car door into its brace, locking it in.

Bianca glances back at us as Lucas starts the car. "Don't mind him. Lucas is just your average car fanatic. Fussing over every little thing. Don't brake so hard, ease up on the mileage, don't scratch the paint." She mimics.

Naomi giggles.

Lucas glares over to Bianca, pulling the car back onto the road. "Give me a break. Naomi, if you've seen the number of cars this mulher louca totaled, you'd share my sentiments."

Bianca snorts. "I, for one, think people should never become so attached to material things."

"Aie, says the person who buys weapons by the truck load."

"That," Bianca says pointedly, "is an investment."

Naomi laughs, and I drown out their friendly banter. Jack is sitting rigid in his seat, looking out the window. His fist resting at his knee is clenched tightly. No doubt he's having trouble with the light mood. I glance out through the window; we're zipping down the highway exiting the city. When my eyes land on the windowsill, I notice the thickness of the glass.

They're bullet proof.

Goddammit. I glance towards Naomi, laughing without a care in the world. I breathe through my nose, back-tracking my thoughts. _As long as she's safe. _I look to these foreign friends of hers.

"Exactly where are we going, and how long is it going to take to get there?" My solemn voice cuts through their jovial atmosphere.

Lucas smirks through the rear view mirror. "A little impatient aren't we, friend?"

My expression remains unchanged. I am not your friend.

"It'll take about 4 hours to get there. As for the destination, let it be a surprise." Bianca turns her head and winks at Naomi. "I want to see your expression when you get there, gatinha."

Naomi bites her lips, containing her excitement. Bianca briefly passes her eyes over to Jack before facing back to the front. So she's been aware of him the entire time. I feel Naomi move, a slight tension in her muscles. Her chin tucks in, the former excitement forgotten. Her eyes flicker to Jack, remembering his presence.

"So, Mr. Jack Flowers." Bianca announces before the mood starts to sour. "How did you come to meet our little Naomi?"

The girl beside me shoots her a look, but remains silent. Lucas chuckles from his driver seat.

Jack considers his answer. I can't tell if Bianca's trying to assess his character or make small talk. Perhaps both.

"Huey is the one I am more acquainted with. I went to Woodcrest a few weeks ago to ask for his help. When I was explaining my… situation to him, I met Ms. Naomi Montelle. And then she generously offered her aide." Jack lowers his head as he looks to Naomi, "For which I am still deeply grateful for." He then turns to Bianca. "Yours as well."

Naomi looks flustered, the words jumbled in her mouth.

"I see." Bianca's tone takes on a sharper quality. She lifts her left hand to her lips, resting her elbow on an arm rest. There's a soft sound as she sucks a breath of air through her teeth.

I watch this woman, curious of her next words.

"You are acquainted with Adriano Santos, are you not?"

Silence. It's as though people are afraid to draw breath. My eyes move to Jack.

The man frowns. "Yes. I am well acquainted." He pauses, watching Bianca's expression through the mirror. His face tightens, reacting to whatever expression Bianca's showing him. "You want to know why I didn't go to him instead."

Bianca is silent. Whatever look she's giving him seems to convey all she needs to say.

Jack looks away, bitter. "I did. Or at least, I tried. Adriano refused to help me."

Bianca's shoulders relax as she takes in another breath, seemingly found the explanation. Lucas' expression is confused. He looks over to Bianca for an answer. Naomi looks back and forth between the two. I know she's restless with the same question that's running through all our minds. I replay Jack's words in my head.

_ ~"…Adriano really seems to love his daughter. So what I don't get is why he's come to an impasse now? He should be pulling out all the stops against Danielo…"~_

I furrow my brows, my suspicions regarding Adriano's refusal growing. I wonder if my hunch is correct.

"Why?"

I didn't have to wait long to find the answer to my question. Everyone turns to Naomi.

Naomi stiffens at the sudden attention. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt…" She looks apologetically at Jack.

The red haired man shakes his head. "Don't apologize. That same question has kept me awake for quite a few nights now." He looks towards Bianca. "Lavinia loves her father, and from what I've seen, Adriano was as good a father as any."

Naomi's brows crease, showing her confusion.

Bianca takes her hand away from her face, rubbing her fingers together. After a brief silence, she speaks. "He's trying to play it safe."

"What do you mean?" Naomi asks.

Bianca glances up towards the rear-view mirror, getting a good look at our faces. Switching back to the road, she continues. "The life of a Don isn't easy. The moment you step onto that seat, you hold the lives of all those under you in your palm. As well as all the lives of their families that are infinitely affected with every decision you make." Bianca gives a moment for the words to sink in. "A recent truce was made not a year ago between Adriano and Danielo; a blood oath with both their honour on the line. With no concrete evidence of Lavinia Santos' kidnap to delineate a breech in the truce, Adriano's honour will be at risk should he decide to confront him." Bianca sighs, truly unhappy with the unfolding deduction. "Furthermore, should Adriano proclaim these charges and restart the war, his men will definitely follow him to their graves. He knows this, which is exactly why he's holding back. He isn't so willing to throw the lives of his subordinates away for only one person, even if that person is his own daughter."

Jack grits his teeth, looking away.

Bianca validated my suspicions, but this only brings us back to where we started. We already knew we wouldn't be receiving help from him.

"Don't get me wrong. I doubt Adriano has forsaken his daughter. Since Danielo has yet to make any demands for the kidnap, Lavinia will stay alive. There's no use for a dead hostage after all."

Jack flinches at those words.

I still have a few questions of my own. "It's been a few months already since the kidnap, how can you be sure Danielo hasn't made a demand? Maybe both of them had been contacting one another in secret?"

Bianca shakes her head. "There would have been movements in Adriano's factions had demands been made. And unless Danielo's demands were insignificant, which I highly doubt he'd go to the trouble of kidnapping his daughter for, changes of such high magnitude will not easily go unnoticed."

I'm not convinced.

Bianca shrugs. "In any case, as confident as I am in my informants, there's always room for error. But for now, we'll take their inaction as a sign that nothing has been done."

I still have many uncertainties, but I'm missing so much information that I can't even form the proper questions. The biggest enigma is still Adriano. As much as Bianca comments on his character, there's something about his actions that just doesn't fit, but I can't put my finger on it. This mission is a lot more complicated that I first thought.

Bianca clears her throat, interrupting our anxious thoughts. "Let's drop the subject for now. You're all tired as it is. We'll pick this up again after you all get a good night's rest."

Jack whips his head towards Bianca, unsatisfied with her conclusion. But before he can utter a word, Bianca silences him with one hard look.

"You asked for my help, Jack. Now I ask you to trust me. Can you do that?" Her tone is resilient and impossibly hard to defy.

Jack bites back his words, closing his mouth. He dips his head in a solemn nod.

For the rest of the journey, the conversation melts back to the earlier inconsequential chitchat. Naomi soon grows tired again and falls asleep, her head nodding back and forth to the rhythm of the car. It is only moments later that a turn on the road pushes Naomi's weight towards me. Her head falls to my shoulder. Tearing my eyes away from her face, I look towards the window. I remind myself of where I am, though I'm not denying that I'm enjoying myself. No doubt Lucas is regretting that left turn. But as comfortable as this is, I'd much rather this happen back in Woodcrest, with me and Naomi alone and her safe away from Dons and any other members of the mafia. I breathe through my nose. I think I'm beginning to feel homesick, and for Woodcrest of all places.

Naomi's soft breaths lull me into a calm, drawing my mind to more trivial thoughts.

XX

When Bianca finally wakes Naomi, announcing our arrival, my body is painfully sore from the long hours of sitting.

Naomi raises her head from my shoulder, rubbing her eyes as she yawns. "Are we here…?" Her mumbling voice signals her slow break from the dissolving stupor.

Bianca looks back with a smirk. "Yes, gatinha. Now open your eyes and take a good look outside."

"Huh…?" Naomi looks out the windows with heavy eyelids. Blinking a few times, her eyes suddenly widen. "No way…." With a bewildered look on her face, she leans into the space between the two front seats. Supporting herself by grabbing onto the corners of both backrests, Naomi strains herself to get a better look. "You're kidding me, Bianca! You actually bought the place?!"

I sit back and watch Naomi's excitement. Prompted by her reaction, I look out the window to examine our destination.

Bianca chuckles. "I told you I would."

"But the place cost over a billion dollars! How in the world…?" Naomi trails off in wonder.

Bianca laughs again but doesn't answer her.

My throat grows a little dry. _Management_, Naomi had said. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. I'd like to see any manager in the world amass that amount of wealth even in a life time. This woman is a Don through and through. I begin to question what her source of income might be.

As we drive closer to the entrance, I get a better look at the place. Surrounded by tall white walls with two lookout towers, there is a glimpse of an elaborate residence through the metal gate. During the 4 hour drive, all the scenery we passed were desert land, yet the closer it is to the estate, the more plant life there is. It's as though this piece of land is an oasis.

An armed man steps out from the gate as the van stops a few meters before it.

Bianca rolls down her window and sticks her head out, gesturing to the guard. "Ey, Corona, did you already forget which car I left in this morning? Open the gate already!"

The dark skinned man moves forward with a grin. He wears a light coloured muscle shirt and cargo pants, his combat boots tracks up dust and gravel with each step.

"Sorry 'bout that, boss. I do remember the car, but when I saw that it was still in perfect condition, I thought it might've been some jack tryin' to impersonate you."

Laughter rings out from the two towers on both sides of the gate. Lucas chuckles to himself. "Corona, there's a reason she's sitting in the passenger's seat. I worked too damn hard on this car to let her smash it up."

The two men share another laugh at their leader's expense.

Bianca grumbles something in Portuguese. "Drink it up, idiots. Or did you forget who's signing your paychecks."

The man named Corona laughs. "Alright, alright. I'll step off." Turning around, he lifts his head to the gate and shouts an order in the foreign tongue. A minute later, the gate swings open.

Bianca sits back into her seat and regards Naomi with a mildly aggravated expression. "Good help is so hard to find nowadays."

Naomi giggles.

"Aw, get off that. You know you love us." Lucas nudges Bianca with his elbow.

Bianca rolls her eyes, swatting him away. "Yeah, I love malaria too."

I raise an eyebrow throughout the entire exchange. Honestly, I'm a little surprised with the way she acts with her subordinates. From what I understand about the mafia culture, no underling would ever dare poke fun at their superior, much less the Don. If Bianca really is the boss of this place, she certainly didn't act like one. I turn my attention back to the estate as the car rolls through the gate. Entering the large courtyard, my view is flooded with a complex garden arrangement. Standing at two points parallel to each other are two spiraling fountains surrounded by greenery. The artistry from the cast sculpture dictates the fountains to be the centre pieces of the front yard. A few metres further is a large pool, followed by another garden. All around the walkway, a stream pouring from the fountains flow beside and under the manmade trail. And as if the front yard is not shocking enough, the mansion, or perhaps the better word would be manor, is so glorified it makes the garden look mundane.

"The place looks a bit different from what I remember from the pictures." Naomi tilts her head to the side after recovering from the initial shock.

Bianca nods. "Yep, had a few touch ups done to fill in for our more practical needs." She produces a sly grin.

"A few touch ups!" Lucas exclaims. "This woman spends a fortune on the place, then spends another half bill' remodeling it. Might as well just buy a plot of land and build things from scratch. Would've saved us a shitload'a money."

"Not this again." Bianca throws up her hand. "How many times do I have to tell you it's a worthwhile investment! You'll thank me in the future."

As the car finally pulls to a stop, Bianca is the first to unfasten her seatbelt. We eagerly follow suit and exit the car.

"Seriously, you wouldn't believe this, Mimi." Lucas walks with us to the trunk and unlocks it.

The way he calls her that irks me.

As he reaches in to grab the first suitcase, he jerks his head towards Bianca. "This mulher bought the place without telling anyone. She suddenly comes back one day with briefcases full of cash, completely emptied all our savings and tells us we won't be getting paid for the rest of the year!"

Bianca lifts another bag from the trunk. "Oh, quit your whining! It was only three months. It's not like you guys didn't have plenty of spending money already."

Lucas looks to Naomi pointedly, who laughs out in response, and jerks a finger to Bianca. "Then, a week later, we're told we would be moving to a new location that she had put under construction for the past year. We had less than a week to move everything we owned, not to mention over a hundred people, to this new place. Mulher louca, I'm telling you!"

"I'm right here, idiot."

"Bianca, you haven't changed a bit!" Naomi comments heartily.

After closing the trunk, Lucas gives us another greeting before driving the car away to the garage. Bianca tells us he will meet with us later. A few more of Bianca's friends come forward to greet us before collecting our belongings under Bianca's direction. The family like manner in which they addressed her make it hard to describe them as her employees rather than friends.

"Since I'm sure you guys must be exhausted, I'll get Lila and Mill to show you to your rooms. I'll have some food brought up as well." Bianca turns her head towards the front doors of the manor.

The man beside me moves to speak, but Bianca stops him with one look. She breathes through her nose, resting one hand on his shoulder. "Jack. I understand how anxious you must be. But, sometimes, even if it's hard, you must have patience. We will reconvene first thing in the morning."

Jack's mouth tightens in a thin line. He nods with a resigned look on his face.

Passing one more look over his face, Bianca turns towards the manor's entrance.

A boy and a girl emerge from the doorway. They look about 10. Bianca rests her hand on their shoulders when they step before us, looking shy but defiant at the same time. Bianca looks toward the girl, "This is Lila," then the boy, "and Mill."

Naomi bends down to their level and offers them handshake. "Hello, Lila and Mill. My name is Naomi, it's nice to meet you."

The two of them nod and accept her hand, but their stern looks stay frozen on their faces.

"Will you please show me where my room will be?" Naomi's unfazed by their reactions, maintaining her encouraging tone. I've always known she was good with children, after all that time watching her deal with Riley when we were younger. Yet, for some reason, seeing her respond to them so naturally still surprises me. A few moments pass and the two kids take Naomi by the hand and start to lead her away. Jack glances over to Bianca once more before following, rather obediently, after Naomi. When they're safely out of hearing range, I snatch my opportunity. I turn my attention back to Bianca. Her gaze is forlorn as she watches them walk away.

"Can you believe it?"

I pause, unsure of what she's talking about.

"Those two were abandoned."

I turn back in Naomi's direction. That would explain their distrusting behaviour.

"I found those two working at a garbage dump. Their employer used them to scavenge in hard to reach places for anything he found useful." Bianca grits her teeth. "That and among other things."

I fall silent, catching the underlying message.

Bianca shifts her weight to her other leg, crossing her arms. She gives a sigh. "The desgraçado made a fortune with them." With another sigh, she suddenly loosens her expression and shrugs. "Unfortunately for him, he had quite the gambling addiction. Owed a lot of money to people he shouldn't owe money to." She gives me smirk, but her eyes are cold. "We had him pay for everything."

Her icy tone reminds me of the way Mikhail operates sometimes.

"So, what was it that you wanted?" Bianca asks me, suddenly changing the topic.

I'm shaken from my thoughts, remembering my original aim. I choose my words carefully. "It's regarding Naomi."

The red haired woman raises an eyebrow. "Yes?" Her voice almost seems mocking.

I breathe through my nose. "I want Naomi kept out of this operation. I want her safe, at all times, away from any of this." I stare hard into her eyes. This is one detail I won't negotiate.

"Sure."

I blink, not expecting the simple reply.

Bianca shrugs. "It's probably what the doctor would want too. So, sure. Why not."

My brows crease. "She won't be happy about this. She'll do whatever she can to have her way-"

Bianca raises a hand to stop me, a patronizing look on her face. "I know what she's like, Huey Freeman. Believe or not, I've known her for a much longer time than you."

That comment irritates me.

"I'll handle it. Don't worry about it, kid." With that, Bianca turns and walks away. "You should get some rest! We'll have our meeting first thing in the morning!" She calls with her back turned to me and gives me a dismissing wave of her hand.

I stare after her, feeling irritated and a bit helpless. I'm not used to letting others run the show, nor am I used to being kept in the dark. I massage the bridge of my nose, deciding it best to turn in for the day. I walk down the hall following where Naomi rounded the corner. When I reach the turn, I see the two kids waiting silently in the corridor. I walk briskly towards them.

~With You~

You wake up with start. The morning light streaming from the large ornate windows stings your eyes. Jumping out of your bed, you run towards your bag and look for your phone. When you can't find it, you rummage through your yesterday's clothes until you finally grasp the familiar sleek rectangle. Your eyes widen at the time. You've been asleep for more than 15 hours.

"Shit!" You rush to the bathroom to get ready. No doubt their meeting had already started. You feel an approaching irritation. You wish somebody woke you, but you're certain Huey had some way of making sure your rest wouldn't be disturbed. You growl out. Damn him. Running back into the room, you shimmy out your pyjamas and throw on a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. You skip out of the room while trying to get your shoes on.

Running through the halls, you had to ask various passerbys for directions to the place where everyone would be meeting. When you finally reach the right set of doors, you're a bit out of breath. This place is a frigging maze. You straighten your back and walk towards the man guarding the door. You decide to test your luck with the guard and just go for the knob.

"Sorry, Miss. Can't let you through."

Of _course_.

You are stopped a foot away from the handle. You turn towards the man with gritted teeth. "Look, you don't understand. I'm supposed to be part of this meeting. I'm just late."

His solid expression remains unchanged. "You're Naomi Montelle, right?"

You cross your arms. "Yes, I am."

"Then you're the one that doesn't understand. I've been given specific orders to keep you out."

Your eyes widen. "What?" You snap out. Oh you are going to kill Huey.

"Hey, what's going on?"

You turn around at the familiar voice, temporarily stifling your impending rage.

Lucas walks towards you with a curious face.

The man behind you salutes. "General!"

Lucas gives a weak laugh. "At ease, private. Seriously, just call me Lucas or Luke. Now what's going on?"

You glare over to the man behind you. "This guy won't let me in."

Your blond friend raises an eyebrow.

"I was given direct orders from the boss, sir! I was specifically told not to let her in, sir!" The guard declares in an overtly rigid fashion.

You scowl.

"Alright, alright. I get it." Lucas turns to you. "Naomi, why don't you come with me? There's nothing you can do here."

You move to protest. "But-!"

"Just come with me. Trust me, Naomi." Lucas reaches out for you hand, beckoning you to go to him.

You glance back at the door. Shooting one more glare at the guard, you grudging back away and follow Lucas. A few feet away, Lucas pats your shoulder.

"Don't mind him. He's still new. Takes them awhile to get used to the way we work."

You breathe through your teeth. "I'm so sick and tired of people trying to keep me out! I should be at that meeting! They're treating me like a nosy little kid-" You stop mid stride, suddenly feeling the childishness of those words.

Lucas stumbles to halt when he realizes you've stopped.

You sigh, running a hand through your hair. You stare at the ground. "I know I'm naïve sometimes, and Huey thinks I see this as a game. But I know when a situation warrants severity, and I know this is one of those times. Lives are at stake for god sakes." You shake your head. "There's so much I could help with, but he just never gives me the chance." You sigh, turning towards the grand windows along the length of the hall. "I just wish he'd stop underestimating me." You look back at Lucas, feeling apologetic for your little rant. "Sorry. I didn't mean to go off like that."

Lucas offers you a lopsided grin. "Don't worry about it. I'm not entirely sure what this is about, but I think I may know of a way to make this better."

You turn completely towards him, giving him your full attention. "And what would that be?"

Lucas smirks. "How 'bout I find another way to get you into that meeting?"

~Huey's P.O.V~

I listen to the impatient tapping of Jack's fingers over the side table. We're currently in Bianca's lounge, waiting for the host herself to arrive. Apparently she likes to use the room for planning her private projects. As I sit in silence, the atmosphere is heavy. I look around the room, doing my best to distract myself to pass the time. On the outside, the mansion looked quite modern, but the interior looks like something from the Victorian era. Intricate furnishings and polished embroidery, it is a place with class and elegance. Hardly traits I would use to describe Bianca. As I scrutinize a grand painting hanging at an unusually low level on the wall opposite to me, Bianca finally walks in.

"Sorry I'm late, had a few things that required my attention." The woman walks briskly to the head seat at the table and plops down. "Now, where were we?"

Jack is quick to the beat. "You said that you believe Adriano has made no movements regarding the kidnap."

"Ah, yes."

"So what do you think would be our best course of action?"

Bianca leans back in her seat and strokes her chin. "Hmm…" She muses, narrowing her eyes. "A good place to start would be to find out where exactly Danielo's holding her."

Jack leans forward. "Can we find that out?"

Bianca looks down towards the table in thought. "Probably." Her eyes flicker as she stares hard into the mahogany grain. Jumping to her feet, she walks towards one of her cabinets and begin to fumble through the files.

"What are you looking for?" The former agent is endlessly impatient.

"A map of Danielo's estate." When the rummaging stops, she pulls out a folded yellow parchment.

I turn around over the backrest with surprised expression. "How did you get that?"

Bianca unfolds the large sheet over a desk and scans the image. "Bribed the Minister of Records before Danielo had the copies destroyed."

I look away. Of course she did.

A minute later, Bianca walks over and presses the map over the coffee table in front of us. "There are about five entrances around the building, all of them guarded with four to six personnel." She traces her fingers around dark lines. "Then around the estate, there's a wall with three entrances: one at the south, one north and one northwest. There are watch towers at corner of those walls and he'll be using his best snipers." Bianca straightens her back. "With that much security and not much time we can't afford to handle this delicately."

Jack scans the different levels of the estate. "Where would he hide her?"

I shift in my seat, suddenly feeling a familiar presence. I look around the room as discretely as I can. There's no way she's here. Bianca told me she specifically kept her out. I eye the painting again, still feeling the strange sensation of being watched. The woman shifts her weight on to her other leg, shaking me from my thoughts.

"There are two possibilities. She's either kept in the basement floor where it's harder for rescue and escape, or close to Danielo's quarters in case he needs to make a quick getaway with her as a hostage shield."

My eyes flicker to Jack. His gaze seething as he clenches his shaking fists. The amount of tension in his throat accents his veins. I feel pity for the man.

"I can do it! I'll break in. I'll find her-"

"And then what? Have the both of you riddled with bullets as you try to escape?" Bianca rebutes. "Besides, you wouldn't even make it past the gate. Danielo has his best snipers in those towers-"

"Then what am I supposed to?!" Jack bellows, losing control of his emotions.

Bianca narrows her eyes at him. "As I was saying, with those snipers on the lookout, either you obtain brilliant luck, or be smart about it."

Jack looks back down, interlacing his fingers and resting his elbows on his thighs. He breathes out through his nose, trying to restrain himself.

Bianca starts to pace the room. "We'll go in a party of three. The smaller the better. And frankly, I do not have the power or numbers to attack Danielo directly. Once we break in, we'll split up." Bianca looks up and points to us with her index and middle finger. "The two of you will take the basement area, and I'll take the upper floors."

I shoot her questioning look. "You're going in alone?"

Bianca grins. "It's easier to move around when I only need to look out for myself."

Jack nods. "Alright. When do we move?"

Bianca steps back to her chair and sits down, crossing her legs. "There are rumours saying Danielo recently made a big purchase from an arms dealer. The pickup will be sometime soon."

I look up, catching her plan. "He'll go personally?"

Bianca nods. "It's basic respect, builds good business relations. The transactions are usually quick, lasting only about an hour or so. It's a short event, and since he'll be driving to a very remote location with very limited assistants in order to be inconspicuous , it'll be much too risky for him to bring Lavinia Santos along."

Jack's eyes gleam. "He'll be bringing his best men with him as guards."

Bianca nods again. "There hasn't been an open attack against Danielo for quite a few years due to his growing influence. The man's become arrogant. I think it's high time someone reminded him that he's not the only predator around."

I glance up at the flare in her eyes. She's set her sights on the prize, and it's hard to say her enthusiasm isn't catching. The woman's even gotten my blood boiling. I try to retain myself from the elation, doing my best to focus on the essentials. "How do we find out when and where the trade will be made?"

Bianca shoots me a shrewd smile and uncrosses her legs. "I think it's time you met some of my informants."

Jack and I give her an odd look.

"We're going on a field trip, boys."


	12. Confrontation and Ambush

**A/N: WARNING, THIS STORY INCLUDES VERY GRAPHIC AND SOMETIMES RACIST LANGUAGE MUCH LIKE THE CARTOON ITSELF. IT IS BY NO MEANS CREATED TO INSULT ANYONE OR ANY RACE. PLEASE BE CAUTIONED WHEN READING THIS STORY. Themes are rated G, language rated M and violence rated T.**

You fumble through a hidden compartment in your suitcase and take out a transmitter.

With Lucas showing you a secret passage way through the inner walls of the building, you were able to attend their meeting by watching them through two small holes in the walls. The passage was stony and narrow, and though the walls are usually quite thick between rooms, this particular wall currently standing between you and the lounge has been thinned out. This place was made for eavesdropping. Lucas said this mansion was filled with such tricks.

_~…"It was one of the reasons Bianca purchased this place. In case of emergencies, and if we're flooded with enemies, everyone would have a safe passage to escape." Lucas grins and winks at you. "I can bet you there's a reason she chose this room for their meeting."_

_You grin back. Really. Bianca thinks of everything...~_

Slipping on a light jacket, you hide the transmitter on the inner sleeve, easy for usage. Hurrying out your room, you hope to catch them at the main lobby. You had Lucas buy you some time. When you reach them, Huey, Jack and Bianca are moving towards the front doors.

Noticing your arrival, Lucas relaxes and retreats from deterring Bianca. Silently, he slips away from view, giving you a quick nod.

You answer him with a look. Turning back to the other three, you rush towards them wearing a worried expression. "Huey!" You call out in a restless tone.

The three of them brake and turn towards you, Huey looking the most reluctant. He regards you hesitantly before switching his attention back to Jack and Bianca.

"You both go ahead. I'll be right behind you."

Jack nods and Bianca shrugs. The two move swiftly out the door.

You catch a brief smirk from Bianca as she disappears through the entrance. Huey makes an uncomfortable noise in his throat, snapping your attention back to him. You crease your brows and tug the edges of your lips downward.

"Where are you going?" You make sure to use the right amount of disappointment in your tone.

Huey breathes in unevenly, unable to look you in the eye. You can tell he's awaiting your anger. "You know I won't tell you that."

You bite down against your jaw, letting some of your real emotion seep through. You take another step towards him, closing the distance between you. "You know how unfair this is, don't you?"

Huey is pensive as he doesn't say anything. Another second elapses before he finally slides his gaze to you. His eyes shine with resolution. "You promised me this would be nothing more than just a peaceful vacation for you. And I intend to make you keep that promise." The edges of his brows crinkle, his gaze becomes pleading. "Please keep that promise, Naomi."

You lose your angry expression, melting into a sad one instead. You sigh in a defeated fashion and close your eyes. "You can't always leave me behind like this…" Before Huey can say another word, you encircle your arms around his neck, pulling him into a light embrace. You place your right hand at the fold of his collar as naturally as you can. You feel him stiffen in your arms. "Just, promise me you'll be careful." You whisper to his ear as you slide the transmitter into your hand, latching it onto the folded interior of his collar.

When you pull away, Huey is looking a little surprised. Blinking out of the daze, he offers you a quick nod. "I will." He moves back a few paces, looking unsure of what to say.

You give him an encouraging smile, having successfully fooled him. "I'll be right here when you get back."

Huey nods again, this time with more certainty, and heads out the door. You walk slowly out into the garden as you watch him run towards a grey civic. As soon as Huey enters, the car pushes towards the open gates.

You wave your arm as a final send-off. When they disappear from view, you drop your charade. A few seconds later, you hear the familiar sound of tires rolling up beside you. The black Mercedes Vito pulls to a halt with windows down and Lucas at the wheel.

"You got it on 'im?"

You nod and open the passenger door. Strapping yourself in, you take out the receiver from your back pocket and plug it into the car stereo. Lucas turns on the mini screen above the CD/DVD player. The display flickers into a map, with a blinking red dot moving steadily down a blue line. As Lucas starts the car and moves towards the gates, you wait until after he gets past Corona and the other guards before tuning the receiver into signal.

You frown down at the receiver as the machine starts to pick up their voices. The signal becomes increasingly stronger as you fumble with the dial. "If they start speaking Portuguese, can you translate for me?"

Lucas grins. "As much as you can stomach."

You narrow your eyes at him. "We're not leaving until we find out every speck of information they get."

The blond man's grin widens. Without another word, he presses down on the gas pedal, pulling the car into one twenty.

XX

~With Huey~

"Where is this?"

I noticed that we pulled away from the city a while ago and are now approaching what looks to be a villa.

Bianca grins from the wheel. "This is Casa Senhorial de Santos."

I do a double take. "What? You're taking us to Adriano's manor?"

Jack looks to his left, equally surprised. "I thought you said you were taking us to meet your informants."

Bianca looks out onto the road lazily. "I am. Adriano happens to be one of them." She slides her gaze towards us, scanning our reactions. "Oh, calm down. I just have a few things I want him to clear up." When she sees that we've accepted our situation, her voice suddenly turns grave. "When we get there, leave the talking to me. Don't make any sudden movements, and don't struggle or fight back. No matter what happens. Do as I say and we'll all make it back out in one piece."

Jack tenses up, and I imagine I'm doing the same.

Bianca loses her straight face and she laughs out, startling us.

We shoot her irritated looks.

"Heh. You guys make it too easy."

I shake my head and turn my gaze back to the approaching villa. As we near the gate, the armed guards move in towards the opening. Bianca steadily pulls the car to a stop a few meters before them.

The leader of the group steps cautiously towards the driver's side just as Bianca rolls down the window. There is a look of instant recognition in his eyes. He turns towards his fellow men and signals them to lower their weapons. He looks back to Bianca and gives a curt bow. He utters a few words in Portuguese. I recognize them to be an apology.

"It's fine. Is Adriano around?"

The man looks at Bianca questioningly, but answers in English regardless. "Don Adriano Santos is currently present, but he's ordered us to receive no visitors for a while." He emphasizes the honorific of his leader with a thick accent.

The air suddenly changes when Bianca speaks again. "Relay back that I request to see him at once. Tell him it's important."

I stare at the back of this woman. Even without seeing her face, the pressure of her words is incredibly hard to resist. I can only imagine what the guard must be feeling with the added weight of her expression.

The man intakes a sharp breath of air and leans back. He veers to the left and calls out to one of his men. I think I hear Bianca's name among the words phone and message.

I eye the different assortment of guns armed by these men as we wait for the reply. Although every second feels like an eon, only a few minutes pass before the messenger returns. With a quick word, the guards disperse and the gate swings wide open.

The lieutenant gives Bianca another bow before we pass through the gate. After an added few metres, we're stopped by a line of formally dressed men and women. I'm guessing they're the servants. Bianca motions for us to get out of the car, but not before shooting us a warning look: No acting out.

Before we can enter the manor, we are told to relinquish any weapons we had on possession. Jack is reluctant, but Bianca quickly tosses out her automatics and combat knives, prompting him to follow suit. I'm relieved to have nothing on me. It'll make me seem less noticeable. Following a precautionary pat-down, the three of us is guided through the main doors. The servants disperse, leaving one male and one female to guide us up the winding staircase and through the many corridors. When we reach the end of the long hall, the female guide knocks gently on the door.

"Lady Bianca Calvacanti and guests, Sir." She states in her native tongue.

A deep muffled voice sounds from the other side of the door. "Entrai."

The male servant turns the latch on the door and pushes inward, gesturing for us to go in. Bianca steps through the threshold without a second thought, but Jack and I are much more tentative. Walking in, I look behind me as our guides give one more respective bow before silently closing the door. Oddly, I feel surprisingly more relaxed in this enclosed room of a mafia don. I turn back only to see Bianca already seated comfortably on one of the couches. Across from her is a dark wooden desk, and sitting behind it is the owner of this entire estate. In the corner of my gaze, I notice Jack stiffen.

This man named Adriano Santos sits rigidly at his seat. With the deep etches of experience and age on his face, he seems to have passed at least 60 years. Despite the age, the man has a thick patch of hair atop his head as well as a cleanly kempt boxed beard. They are, however, completely greyed out.

I watch as Bianca stares intently at this man while he continues to scribble away at some paperwork. I look back and forth between the two, and once a few grueling minutes roll by, Adriano finally sets down his pen.

Taking off his reading glasses, he looks up to Bianca, returning her piercing gaze. He then skims over my figure, ending with Jack. A fleeting emotion skips across his eyes, but it disappeared too quickly for me to discern. He moves hastily back to Bianca.

The man's voice is a deep baritone as the Portuguese roll off his tongue. He demands to know why Bianca has come, stating that it is not a good time.

Bianca smiles a business smile. "English please, as courtesy for my two companions." She glances back at us, standing idly by the door. "Come and sit, if you will."

I walk towards an armchair and sit down obediently. Jack, however, only stands a few metres closer than where he previously was.

The aged man hardly bats an eyebrow at how at home Bianca behaves. It looks as though he's used to it.

"Now that you all have made yourselves comfortable, I will ask you again. What is your purpose in coming here today?"

Bianca gives another smile, it reminds me of the smiles Naomi gives when she's plotting something. I'm guessing it was this woman who taught her the habit.

"We came here to talk to you about the kidnap of your daughter."

My head jerks to Bianca. Is she insane? Such subject matter should be handled with more tact.

As expected, Adriano regards her sternly, but his glare soon moves to Jack.

"Though I am sure you've come with the best intentions, this is really not a subject that requires your concern."

"Oh, quite the contrary. I happen to think I should be very concerned." Bianca maintains her pleasant but inappropriate pitch.

"Bianca." The man drops all pleasantries. "This is not something for you to meddle in." Beneath the sharp tone, his intent is clear.

My attention flicker between the two as they launch their arguments back and forth.

"I can help."

The severe tone surprises me, and I stare back at Bianca. Her face is wiped of all good humour.

Adriano sighs and looks away, his former temper forgotten. "I truly appreciate the effort, Bianca, but-"

"I'm not doing this for you, velhinho."

Bianca's gaze shifts into something more fearsome. "Ever since I've gained the title to rule, that desgraçado has killed more of my men than I can count. And though we do not share blood, they are still my família."

I… am a bit awed at this new side of her. True anger rings from her voice. Rage and angst, pure and unadulterated. The room falls silent under her pressure.

The man looks down, almost apologetic. "Vengeance will not bring them back."

Bianca leans forward, resting an elbow on her knee. "But it will prevent him from slaughtering any more of my men." She continues to push for the man's assent. Staring him down, this woman begins to lash out. "Frankly I'm surprised at how far you've let this drag on. Lavinia is your own daughter; suffering under god knows what Danielo is putting her through. And, yet, you're here, brooding."

Adriano and Jack flinch at her words.

Bianca eases back, her fury fading. Her gaze reminds me of a silent storm. "I can help you, Adriano." She repeats. "I can help you get her back."

I immediately turn to assess Adriano's reaction, wondering if her persuasions have swayed his decision. I watch the tension in his face and the tightness in his jaw. Abruptly, the man rises from his seat. Everyone is silent as our eyes follow his moving figure. As he steps towards a grand window, his back straightens with a slow deep breath. We wait for his response.

Adriano continues to stare out the window, his hands resting in his pockets. "I think it's time for you and your friends to leave, Bianca."

I look away. I can't say I'm not disappointed, but his refusal wasn't really out of our predictions. After all, he did refuse once already. When I look back up, Bianca is already making for the door. She signals us to follow with a jerk of her head.

Jack turns to Adriano one last time, sending a look of both anger and disappointment.

I follow quietly behind them to the exit. As we open the doors, the maids and man servants are already positioned. Jack is the first to leave the room. I stop when I realize Bianca has taken a step back. I turn around and see the woman hesitating at the door, the servants pausing as they stare at her expectantly.

"Adriano…"

~With You~

You look towards Lucas when Bianca finishes her last thought. Through the car stereo, you can hear their footsteps as they start to walk again. The words Bianca spoke just now didn't sound like Portuguese. You examine Lucas's expression as he stares at the receiver with a strange look.

"What did she say? What language was that?"

Lucas sighs through his nose. "Latin." He smirks, now he just looks impressed.

You tilt your head to the side. "Did you understand it?" You didn't know Bianca could speak Latin.

"Yes, actually. Even though it's nowhere near as strong as hers, I can still understand what she said."

You look back to the receiver. "Ok. So? What did she say?"

Lucas scratches the side of his chin, seeming a bit unsure. "Well, roughly, the translation is…"

"Adriano… At the end of the day, we are sometimes faced with the most despairing decisions. As a father, you have a duty to your family. But you also have a duty to your daughter. We all have to make the choice eventually, and live with the consequences…"

You stare at Lucas in awe. "She's asking him to choose between his daughter and his role as a don…."

Lucas's eyes suddenly turn cold, his gaze glued to the receiver. "No."

Your brows crease in confusion. "What do you mean no?"

"You can't just choose to be a Mafia Don. It's not a role you can easily cast away once you're done with it. She's asking him to choose between his daughter and his life."

There's a sudden heaviness in your stomach. Your face visibly contorts at the realization. "What? Why?"

Lucas can tell you're beginning to panic. He motions for you to calm down. "Naomi. It's just the way things are. We all know this."

"That's sick! That's just wrong!" You glance back at the receiver. "What about Bianca? Does she know? What if she doesn't want this anymore? What if she decides to quit-?"

"She won't." Lucas cuts you off with a forceful verdict.

You stare back at him wide eyed as he places a hand on your shoulder. "And yes, Bianca does know. And she'll never quit. This life is in her blood. She'd sooner choose death than give this up, trust me."

Your breathing starts to calm down. Lucas's words are quite convincing. Even as you think back to all your memories with Bianca, you do admit there is no one who's more suited to this lifestyle than her.

When your pulse rate is normal again, Lucas draws his arms back.

"What do you think he'll choose?"

Lucas glances at you, then to the horizon as if scanning the thick forestry. "Hard to say. I've never had a family with real blood relations so I don't know. But if he does choose his daughter, not only is he giving up his life… he's giving up his title. His power, his money, the respect and love of his people." Lucas whistles. "I'd definitely have a hard time giving all that up."

You look away towards the sky, remembering Bianca's words.

_~… "… you hold the lives of all those under you in your palm. As well as all the lives of their families that are affected with every decision you make."…~_

~With Huey~

The mood is dark in the car, most of it coming from Jack. I don't blame him, revisiting Adriano probably just reopened his festering anger. My mind wanders to the moment when Bianca stepped back to utter that one last line to him. I look up to the rear view mirror, catching her face in the reflection. The words she spoke, I've only ever remember hearing something like that once. When my curiosity can take no more, I move to break the silence.

"What did you say to him?"

Jack and Bianca shift from my sudden voice.

"Hmm?" Bianca glimpses at me through the mirror but quickly looks back to the road. Her expression is mildly interested, giving me the idea that she was deep in thought.

"You spoke Latin to him. What did you say?"

Jack looks over to Bianca with a slightly impressed look on his face.

Bianca smirks in the mirror. "You knew what language I was speaking?"

I shrug. "Heard it once on the history channel."

Bianca chuckles at my answer. For some reason there's a look of approval on her face. "Basically I was pushing his buttons." Her smile fades, "Or pushing him into a corner."

My look tells her to elaborate.

"I told him that it is only a matter of time before he has to make a choice."

"Between saving his daughter or protecting his subordinates?"

Jack's face twitches sullenly, and I feel a pang of guilt for bringing up this subject.

Bianca seems reluctant to answer. "…Close. If he does choose to save his daughter. He'd most likely have to revoke his title as the Don."

My face darkens. "So he has to choose between power or his daughter?"

Jack breathes in deeply, the anger seeping into his bones.

Bianca shakes her head solemnly. "Not quite. When a Don asks to revoke his title, it's the same as asking for death."

My eyes widen.

Seeing our reactions, Bianca gives us a weak smile. "One of the basic rules of the Mafioso."

Everything clicks. The reason why Adriano's actions have been so odd to me. Danielo is using Lavinia Santos to crush Adriano's faction. There are thousands of people under Adriano's protection. If he declares war on Danielo with his title, his Family will suffer many casualties, and most likely his daughter will die. If he revokes his title and somehow Danielo releases his daughter, Adriano loses his life. Lavinia loses her father, and the Santos Family loses their leader. Even more people will die. The image is so clear now. The weight of either choice is so ridiculously heavy that it feels surreal. I can't imagine how he must be feeling.

"… I didn't know…." Jack mutters, his voice barely above a whisper.

Bianca nods. "It's not exactly common knowledge."

Jack sighs, bringing up his hand and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "All this time… I thought it was because he didn't want to let go of his power…."

Bianca reaches over and pats the man on the shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up for this. Adriano blames himself for his daughter's kidnap anyway."

I sigh through my nose. So we've discovered a bit more about Adriano's character, but what does that do for us? I look back up to Bianca. "Where are you taking us now?"

Bianca's mood visibly brightens. She grins, flashing her teeth in the rear view mirror. "My most reliable informants."

I feel a bit uneasy. This woman is giving off an air of mischief. I've realized now that Bianca has a knack for watching people squirm.

XX

I grow warier as I'm led further into this particular area of the city. I glance around with a slight sickening feeling in my stomach. It's been about half an hour since we've traveled by foot. Bianca had parked the car on the side of the road on a busy downtown street. Even when we ask where exactly she'll be taking us, the woman simply sidesteps the question, raising my unease. Even now I don't completely trust her. Ever since a few minutes ago, the streets have become increasingly shadier the deeper we travel into this area. Questionable characters roam around entrances and back alleys. A few scandalously clad women glance our way and beckon us. I frown, looking away from them. When my patience is about to snap, I motion for Bianca's attention.

"How much longer is this expedition going to take?" My tone is coarser than I wanted.

Bianca only gives a laugh like snort. "Calm down, chico." She smirks and comes to a standstill. She turns around and tilts her head to her left.

Jack and I glance in the same direction. Bianca has just motioned to a building we now stand before. A grisly looking three story dwelling would be a light way of describing it. The walls are a greyish brown colour with multiple stains and graffiti marking across its length. Like many of the buildings on this street, there is no sign or address at the front, only a flickering open sign hanging behind a shabby window. But what… surprises us (or maybe I've expected it all along) is the fact that scantily dressed women are standing around the entrance way, trying to catch the attention of various passerbys. Some of them are already preoccupied with whoever they're able to reel in.

"What is this place?" asks Jack in a disturbed tone.

Bianca raises an eyebrow. "Is this not obvious enough?" She passes her eyes lazily over our grim expressions. "Try to keep an open mind, alright boys?"

I frown, trying to shake myself of the aversion.

"¡Dios mío! Bianca!"

I look back towards the building. One of the women just took notice of our presence. There's a positively look of delight on her face. I watch as she gathers the attention of the other females, notifying them of her discovery.

Bianca smiles and waves back. She quickly moves across the street to receive her admirers.

Jack and I glance hesitantly at each other before taking a step to follow. By the time we get there, more women have poured out from the building to greet Bianca. I wonder what exactly their relationship with her is. After a few more pleasantries, some of the women start to take notice of us.

Bianca gestures and introduces us as her companions. In an instant, Jack and I are surrounded by them. I take a step back, startled by their forwardness. Jack, apparently, does the same and our backs collide. All the women are talking rapidly at the same time, excitement on their faces. Although I know they're speaking Portuguese, their words carry a strange accent that makes it hard for me to understand. Jack is just as wordless as I am. When Bianca finally decides to intervene, I realize we've caught the attention of almost every person in the vicinity. From Bianca's expression, she's also aware of this fact and quickly ushers everyone into the building in as natural of a fashion as she can.

Inside, I'm surprised to the see the condition of the building to be a lot more presentable, almost polished. From the front door is a large foyer stretching across to the other side of the building. On both left and right of me are staircases that lead to the second floor and then the third. As I look up, seeing the very top of the building, a large and expensive looking chandelier hangs at its centre. Boxing the chandelier from three sides of the walls are painted railings that look out to the foyer. At each level, there are doors stationed measurably a few meters from each other. Various women are standing at each level on various sides of the railing. They look down towards the foyer in animated interest. I turn my gaze back down as well. Among all the excitement, I catch sight of one female making her way down the stairs. This woman is significantly older than the others and holds an air of leadership about her. As she approaches, the excitement starts to die down. When her foot touches the marble floor, all the other women that previously surrounded us part and make way for this elder to approach. At first, the woman's face is stoic, but when she stops in front of Bianca, her frozen visage suddenly breaks into a warm smile.

Bianca smiles back, just as warmly.

The old woman raises her arms to embrace Bianca. "Querida. Tem sido muito longo."

"Sim. Você olhar bem." Bianca immediately returns the skin-ship. After breaking from the embrace, Bianca's face turns serious. In her native tongue, she inquires if she could talk in private.

Without another word, the elderly woman commands everyone to disperse. Groaning, the females go back about their previous business, sending Bianca a few more words of well wishes as they depart.

Across the foyer is a dark red door. The old woman leads us towards it and turns the handle, pushing the door inward. Stepping through the threshold, I realize this room is a homey looking office. The room is furnished with rich Persian rugs and velvet curtains. Behind a neat polished desk is a large shelf of books and files. I raise an eyebrow the unexpected environment. For a business of this… nature, this office is surprisingly proper.

The woman moves to the seat at her desk and takes out a cigarette from the drawer. Lighting it up, she brings it to her lips and takes a deep inhale. "Vinde." She gestures towards the armchair and couch by the window. "Sentai."

Bianca immediately walks to the armchair and plops down, leaving Jack and I the couch.

"Então Bianca, porque vieste?" She asks once we've seated.

Bianca smiles back. "Inglês, por favor."

The old woman glances towards Jack and I before giving a nod. "Alright."

I raise my eyebrows. The intonation in that one word was so perfect that one would think it's her first language. I wonder if she was raised American.

"Thank you, Júlia." Bianca nods again and the elder dismisses it with a flick of her wrist. "This is Jack Flowers and Huey Freeman." She motions to us. "They're here to help me tackle a certain matter, and I need you to give me as much information as you can on said matter."

Júlia's gaze switches to us again. "And what exactly would that matter be?" Her eyes slide back to Bianca. "Maybe I should say, who would it be?"

Bianca chuckles lightly and scratches the side of her face. "There's no fooling you."

The woman stares back at Bianca pointedly.

"We're launching an attack against Danielo, and we need to know when he'll be out of town."

The cigarette visibly shakes between the woman's fingers. All emotion is wiped from her face as her body is unnaturally still. A second later, Júlia moves again. "Of all the crazy stunts you've pulled, this is by far the craziest."

"I have a plan."

"And how many of these plans actually follow through before all hell breaks loose?"

Bianca flashes a mischievous grin. "And yet I always come out on top in the end."

"There's a limit to how far you can push your luck." Júlia retorts sternly.

Bianca's grin fades a bit, her eyes the colour of steel. "I didn't climb my way to the title of Don on pure luck, you know."

Júlia sighs and shakes her head. "There's never any way of deterring you." After another pause for consideration, the old lady changes her demeanor. "Alright. I'll tell you whatever you want."

"Thanks Júlia, I appreciate it." Bianca leans forward in her seat. "Now, when is the closest date that Danielo's going to be out of town?"

Jack and I sit up in our seats, listening in.

"I'm guessing you heard about the recent arms deal." Júlia relaxes back into her armchair just as Bianca nods. She takes another smoke from the cigarette. "It's quite the big purchase. Danielo shimmied out about a few hundred million on the deal. He's preparing to receive the merchandise in Fordlândia."

I see Bianca's eyes widen in shock. It's the first time I've seen her so surprised. I don't blame her though. Even I've heard of Fordlândia. It's a famous ghost town by the Tapajós River in Northern Brazil. This puts a serious kink in our plans.

Bianca narrows her eyes, sitting back and bringing her hand up to cradle her chin. "Why Fordlândia of all places…?"

"It's going to happen in two weeks. July 28, 10 AM to be exact."

I look down to my balled up fists. That's quite soon.

Jack draws attention to himself for the first time. "And how confident are you about this piece of information?"

Júlia raises an eyebrow. "We only relay to you what we've heard. Plans can change and lies can be spread. It's up to you to verify if it's the truth."

Jack looks unsatisfied, but Bianca raises a hand telling him to fall back.

"Júlia has yet to tell me anything that's proved false." She slides her eyes to Jack, sending him a look that's both piercing and dominating. Turning back to the old woman, Bianca steadies her expression. "Is there anything else you can tell us? Anything at all?"

Júlia takes a long breath from her cigarette, her eyes trained on the papers sitting in front of her. "From what my girls told me, Danielo will be traveling by plane. He's bringing along his elite guards, all ten of them. There's a bit of a rivalry between the guards to be Danielo's right hand man, but nothing of much use."

"Just out of curiosity, how is he planning on getting the shipment of weapons back?" Asks Bianca.

"He'll leave two of his guards behind to drive the shipment." Júlia pauses with a slight grim look on her face. "I'm sorry I don't have more for you."

Bianca smiles and gives a curt bow of her head. "Nothing of the sort. Like always, you've given me exactly what I need." Bianca lifts herself from her seat.

I realize it's time for us to leave. Jack stands up the same time as I do. As we all head to the door, Júlia gives us one last word.

"Be careful, children. May god be with you."

XX

"So what now?" I ask at the slamming of the car door. "Do you still think Danielo will keep her in the city?"

Bianca narrows her eyes. "Our plan will remain more or less unchanged. If anything, this will give us more time to save her."

Jack nods respectively.

Considering the flow of events, they seem to go our way, but I sense the uncertainty in her words. Why would Danielo choose a place so out of his way?

During the rest of the drive back, our conversation grows more tactical. We dabble on subjects about weapons use and protective gear. Bianca tells me she'd give me a crash course on gun handling. When we arrive back at the manor, it's already quite late into the night.

Naomi had been waiting at the door for our return.

"How was the trip?" Naomi asks after breaking from our hug.

"Fruitful." Bianca answers for me as she walks past while Jack decides to retreat to his room.

Naomi looks back to me with a slightly strained expression. "So what are you planning on doing now?"

I watch the worry in her eyes, deciding how much I should tell her. "We're going to draw out a more precise plan, but first, I'll have to undergo some training." I give her a small smile.

Curiosity lights her eyes. "Training? Of what kind? You're already a decent fighter."

I decide now would be the time to draw the line. "There's still a lot of stuff I don't know. Bianca said she'll teach me. You don't have to worry."

A crease appears between her brows. It seems my words did the exact opposite. Naomi turns towards Bianca's retreating figure at the double doors when something else catches my eye.

Bianca has a look of surprise on her face as she stands before a dark figure under the grand overhang of the front porch.

I narrow my eyes and scrutinize at the familiar figure.

"…long time no see, Bianca."

I recognize this voice instantly, finding myself unable to hold back my surprise.

Stepping out into the glow of the garden lights, the unmistakable face of the doctor comes into view.

"Your brother is here?" I ask incredulously.

Momentarily distracted, Naomi looks back with a sheepish smile. "Uh, yeah. He arrived a few hours before. I only found out today too." She makes a face. "I guess he wasn't bluffing after all."

My brows knit. I'm not sure if I should feel relieved or strained at Mikhail's arrival. I try to focus on the positives. For one, with him here, Naomi will definitely be safer. Under his watchful eye, there'll be less chance of Naomi's mischief. Still, I find it strange for him to be this acquainted with Bianca. He must know what her profession is. In that case, how is he so comfortable with Naomi being friends with someone from such a dangerous world? I start to move towards them. At the very least, I should greet him first.

A blur quickly blazes past me, leaving a quick breeze at the tail. I realize one of Bianca's guards has just run by, Corona, is his name. His urgency alerts me.

"Something's wrong." Naomi quickly follows after the guard with me matching her pace.

Interrupting Bianca's chat with Mikhail, Corona quickly informs her of some pressing news.

"What is it, Corona?" Bianca's previous light humour gone.

Corona seems to search for the right words. "There's been a breach at point Bravo. The intruders have already been securely detained."

Bianca's gaze visibly darkens. She and Corona swiftly moves towards the front gates. Naomi, I and even Mikhail quickly follow behind.

"Have you identified who they are? Is it Danielo's men?"

Corona pulls another strange expression. "Err, I don't think so. I don't recognize them to be affiliated with any group. I don't even think they're Mafioso."

Bianca makes a similarly confused face.

Corona offers an apologetic look. "It's better if we just show you."

We're quickly led towards one of the towers at the gate. Climbing up the stairs, I start to hear voices from the top, as well as something oddly familiar.

As Bianca is the first to emerge at the top floor, she immediately moves toward the computer setup. "Alright, what's going on?"

One of the two guards seated at the desks stands up to face his leader. "A vehicle was sighted coming into our territory at 22:13. We identified it to be a Jeep Wrangler, with only three passengers. When they crossed in our territory, we moved to detain them immediately. They're currently held at Station Alpha meeting interrogation."

As I grab Naomi's hand to help her through the opening, I notice Corona move towards the screen. We all walk forward as no one makes a move to stop us. The moment my eyes make out what I was seeing on the monitor my stomach drops in dread. Naomi makes a small gasp beside me. I bring my hand to my face.

Oh god no.

Bianca raises an eyebrow as she views the intruders from the computer screen. "Who are these people? They look like they've no idea where they are, and yet they drove directly into our estate."

I groan under my breath as their voices pass through the speakers.

[HELLLLPPPPP! OH WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS? ALL I WANTED WAS A PEACEFUL VACATION! WHY, GOD? WHY?"]

[AYE! GET THESE CUFFS OFFA ME! YOU DUN KNOW WHO YOU MESSIN WIT'!]

[YO! FUCK YO MAMA. YOU AIN'T GOT NO IDEA WHO I AM! I'M ED WUNCLER THE THIRD MUTHERFUCKER! JUST WAIT TILL MY GRANDDADDY HEARS 'BOUT THIS!]

Their shouts are cut off as the audio switches to someone else. [They've been like this for an hour, Boss. What do you want us to do?]

I turn away from the monitor, wishing it all to be just a dream.

Bianca and her men turn to us, noticing our reactions. "You know these people?"

I wish I didn't. With exasperation plain in my tone, I answer, "…that's my brother and grandfather… and a family friend…"

Naomi nods her head in an equally embarrassed manner. Mikhail looks as if he doesn't know if he should be amused or annoyed.

Bianca blinks and raises an eyebrow at all of us. Turning back to the monitor, she lowers herself to the microphone. "They're not dangerous. Bring them to the house unharmed."

[Agora mesmo.] The voice immediately complies.

As the guards visibly relax, I turn towards Bianca apologetically. "I'm sorry about this, Bianca." I rub the bridge of my nose, still utterly annoyed by this turn of events.

Bianca shakes her head. "Don't worry about it. Unexpected things happen. Just glad this was a false alarm." Bianca motions for her men to take a break and switch duties. "Let's get back. We'll have to get a few more rooms set up for our guests, and frankly, I am famished."

XX

~Your P.O.V.~

"What are you doing here?" Huey asks in an exhausted tone.

After Bianca's guards have successfully brought the three intruders back to the mansion, everyone headed straight to the dining hall as most people were hungry. You, having arrived about an hour earlier, have already cured yourself of hunger while dining with your brother.

You sip your herbal tea as you watch everyone dig into their foods hungrily. Huey, on the other hand, seems to have lost his appetite. You look over to Bianca, who's eating her dinner with a little more finesse. Although you feel a bit guilty for Riley, Robert, and even Ed's sudden intrusion, there's nothing but a look of amusement in her eyes.

"I'd like to know how you found this place, Robert." Mikhail adds.

Robert tries to answer mid-chew and chokes a bit. He moves for the glass of orange juice to his right and takes a big swig. He coughs out. "We followed ya."

Nothing but pure shock washes over Mikhail. You feel your brother is being strangely dramatic.

"You… followed me?!"

"Uh… yes. I just wanted ta go on a vacation with ya, Mikhail. Huey and Naomi went. Dang well waited last minute ta tell me." He shot Huey a look, who, responds by bringing his hand to his face. "Ed helped me track you down and he wanted ta come along."

Huey rubs the bridge of his nose angrily. "Alright." He growls out, trying to grasp the situation. "But why is Riley here?"

Riley looks up from his plate full of food, indignant. "You gotta problem wit me bein' here, nigga?"

Huey glares at his brother. "You're supposed to be in school."

A triumphant grin pulls across Riley's lips. "I got the school's permission for some extra credit assignment."

"You got what?" It isn't hard to tell that Huey is having a hard time believing his brother.

"S'true. He's supposed ta write some paper 'bout culture or something." Robert states oh-matter-of-factly.

Riley's smirk widens. "I'm researching on de contemporary culture of Brazil."

Huey grits his teeth, a vein threatening to pop from his temple. You think it's almost time to intervene.

"Like hell you are!" Huey glares across to all three. "All of you are packing your bags and leaving right NOW!"

Everyone looks to Huey surprised, save Bianca, who looks more and more amused.

"What's wrong wit chu, Huey? We're just here ta relax! Take the load off! And Riley is here to do his homework. Why would you wanna take dat away from us?"

"Told ya the guy was a hater." Riley folds his arms in agreement.

Ed grunts and nods.

Huey shakes his head angrily. "You have no idea what's going on, or how dangerous it is to be here. You all have to go back!"

Riley rolls his eyes, "Ch. He lyin'. If it was so dangerous, then why you an' Naomi here?" He leans back in his seat and regards his brother with a condescending scowl. "I bet you just wanted ta get some alone time wit Naomi an'-"

"What Huey said is the truth."

Everyone looks toward the new voice, startled by the sudden interruption.

Jack Flowers stands idly by the doorway, looking grim as always.

A look of recognition flashes across Robert's features. "Eh, I know you! You the one who tried ta kidnap-"

The sounds of smashing plates and wood scratching across the marble floor echo across the room. Ed Wuncler the third had just fallen out of his chair, snatching the table cloth with him and pulling half the plates and bowls onto the floor. Trembling, he reaches to his back searching for something, but realizes that something isn't there. Ed quickly grabs a dinning a table knife and points it towards the man at the door.

"Wh-WHAT DA FUCK ARE YOU DOIN' HERE?!"

You stare at the large quivering man in wonder.

"D-DON'T CHU TOUCH ME! O-OR MY GRANDDADDY'LL-"

Jack shoots him a disgusted look. "I'm not here for you, idiot. Your treasonous glutton of a grandfather did do a good job of keeping me away."

You look around. By now, the commotion at your table has acquired the attention of everyone in the dining hall. Some have even positioned their hands on hidden weapons. Many of their eyes lie on Bianca. You believe the sole reason no one has made a move is because Bianca looks utterly entertained right now.

"Mr. Wuncler. Perhaps you should sit down. He has already declared that he means you no harm." Mikhail quickly addresses Ed.

Still tense and untrusting, Ed glares towards Jack, then down at his pitiful knife. Taking a few short breaths, he smacks the knife back on the table and snatches his chair back for his seat. The room visibly relaxes.

"Can someone tell me what in de name of Jesus is goin' on?" Robert is starting to feel the impending panic. Riley looks at Jack warily.

"Like I said earlier. Huey is telling you the truth." Jack starts to walk towards your table. A few seated members stiffen at his approach. Taking a seat between Bianca and Huey, Jack continues his explanation. "Huey and Naomi are not on a vacation. They're here to help me rescue my kidnapped fiancée."

Robert blinks, unable to comprehend Jack's words. "What? But you said…." He looks to Huey.

Huey nods. "I know what I said. I had to lie. Would you have let us go otherwise?"

Riley looks back and forth between Huey and Jack, equally confused. "Man, what de hell is goin' on?" Behind his brash tone belies a hint of fear.

You offer a soothing smile. "It's a bit of a long story." You're aware of Mikhail's gaze on you. The cat's out of the bag.

Bianca clears her throat, catching everyone's attention. "I believe it's time to move this reunion elsewhere." She stands up from her seat. "Come. We'll go to the lounge, where it's a little more private." She looks across the room and motions for someone. A second later, a smartly dressed man steps forward. Bianca tells him something in Portuguese before he nods and walks away. Turning around, she addresses everyone with her eyes and directs you to follow. You all comply without a word.

Once inside the lounge, you realize Bianca had some food and refreshments already prepared. She gestures for everyone to make themselves comfortable before the continuation of your recap. Half way through Huey and Jack's explanation, Bianca decides to take over and explain the rest. You aren't sure if she's afraid that they might divulge some hidden information or simply because she knew the situation better. Although you do admit Bianca had a gift for explanation. Her words had flow and her voice makes one inclined to believe her. You turn to the expressions on the newcomer's faces. Robert, Riley and Ed all seem quite stunned at the news.

"Wow. I didn't know all dat was happenin'. Maybe we should leave." Robert looks at the coffee table. You can tell he isn't feeling the reality of it yet.

Riley groans. "Aww man. We just got here!"

Ed remains silent. He's been staring at Jack nervously the entire time. You reckon he actually wants to leave.

Huey closes his eyes, relaxing. "Now you understand. You should leave first thing in the morning."

"Actually," Bianca interjects. "That might not be the best course of action."

Huey looks over to Bianca in alarm. "What do you mean 'not the best course of action'? The longer they're here, the more dangerous it becomes for them!"

Bianca nods. She pauses as her eyes seem to be calculating something. "I'm sorry to say that your grandfather, brother and friend have probably already been spotted coming here by other factions. Rivaling families tend to do that for defensive measures."

You see the blood drain from Huey's face.

"If we're to let them leave now, they might get hurt or taken because others believe they are affiliated with me." Bianca offers him a sincere look of apology. "I'm sorry, Huey."

You can't bear to watch the pained look on his face. "But they'll be safe here!" You shout more than say. You look to Bianca for support. "Won't they, Bianca?"

Bianca stares straight back. "Of course. The estate has all the defenses it needs. Everyone is safe here. You have my word."

You look back to Huey, trying to convince him of his family's security. His shoulders relax just the slightest. Looking back up at his family, he delivers a heated glare. "Until this is over, or when we say it's safe. Don't leave this mansion."

Huey rarely looks this fearsome.

Robert and Ed nod immediately.

Riley makes a noncommittal noise, his focus is elsewhere. Looking at Bianca, Riley chooses his words. "So… you like a real gangsta, den?"

Bianca lets out a boisterous laugh.

XXX

Throughout the oncoming days, Huey has made himself increasingly scarce. When you do see him, usually late into the evenings, he always looked extremely worn. Sometimes, you can even catch sight of some injuries he tries so hard hide. However, whenever you did ask, Huey either avoided the topic or gave you a vague explanation. From what Lucas told you, all you knew was that Bianca had been giving him some intense training in combat and weapon handling. Of course you haven't been sitting around twiddling your thumbs either. Lucas had provided updates on all the arrangements made by Bianca, and the two of you have been making plans of your own. At first you thought these secret meeting with Lucas would have to be put on hold due to your brother's presence. But, ever since Mikhail got here, he was hardly by your side. Mikhail had been just as absent as Bianca. If you were lucky, you were able to catch Mikhail at meal times. The most hindering factor was actually Robert and Riley. While endlessly trying to convince Robert of their safety and humouring Riley of his curiosity in Bianca's gangster life, your patience with them was slowly crumbling.

Currently, you're in your room, hiding from Riley's inquires and Robert's paranoia. You sigh as you read the paragraph for the third time. You've been trying to distract yourself with your novel but with little success. There are only three more days until the long awaited attack on Danielo's mansion, and you're feeling restless. As you stare at the black words printed across the page, your mind wanders to Bianca's plan.

Lucas told you that Bianca, Jack and Huey would make their move at night, after Danielo flies well out of the city. They were planning on scaling the outer wall at the northwest entrance. Once they're in, they're planning on entering through the windows on the second floor before separating.

You can't help wondering if this is something Huey should participate in. You know Bianca and Jack had more than their fair share of danger, but for Huey, this will be something completely different. Huey will be plunging himself into a lion's den where he'll be surrounded by hundreds of men trained to kill at a second's notice. Can Huey really survive that? Your anxiety grows.

_Knock. Knock._

You jump at the sudden noise. Realizing it's just the door, you sit up hesitantly on your bed. "Come in…" You wonder who it could be.

The pearl white door pushes inward, revealing Lucas standing cautiously at the opening. You feel a bit disappointed and realize you were wishing it'd be Huey.

"Sorry. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

You shake your head. "I was just reading."

Lucas glances at the open book lying at the head of your bed. "Do you mind if I come in?"

You get up from your bed. "No, of course not." You gesture towards the armchair about a foot from your bed. Lucas promptly shuts the door and sits himself down. You tread over to the other side of your bed and ease down at the edge, facing him.

"What is it, Lucas? Is something wrong?"

Lucas shakes his head. "No. I came because there's only three days left. And I wanted to make sure you've memorized the plan."

"I have, Lucas. Even the backup procedures in case things don't go as planned." You frown. "What's wrong? You look upset."

There's a struggled look in Lucas's eyes as he faces you. Turning away, he shakes his head. "Naomi. Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" He brings one hand to his face, covering his eyes. "It's going to be incredibly dangerous. There's a very high chance you won't survive!"

When he removes his hand, you stare into his eyes, searching for the reason of this out of character outburst. "What is this about, Lucas? You never mentioned any of this before."

"I didn't expect you to be so determined to see this through." Lucas rubs his weary eyes. "To tell you the truth, I was humouring you. I was wondering how long this curiosity of yours would last. I thought when you found out about Adriano's predicament, you'd change your mind. I never thought you'd pursue this so far…"

You open your mouth, only to close it again. You didn't know you appeared so weak to him. "Do you think I'm making a mistake." You're not asking a question.

Lucas's head shoots up at your words, seemingly startled. A brief silence elapses as you both watch each other. Lucas breaks away from your gaze. "I don't know. After years of following Bianca, I've seen firsthand what determination can do." He rubs the back of his neck. "But that same experience also taught me to choose my battles." Lucas's gaze flickers back to you, this time with an unknown ferocity. "You've never been to war, Naomi. You've never killed anyone. If you do this. You will be putting yourself on the same playing field as-"

"You tell me nothing I don't already know." You match his intense gaze with your unwavering persistence.

Lucas lets out an aggravated sigh. "Naomi, you don't understand what kind of people you'll be dealing with."

"I'm still going." You know you must seem so stubborn to him.

Lucas narrows his eyes, scrutinizing you. "You care about him that much."

A brief look of surprise flashes over your features. You harden your expression. "I won't lose him."

Lucas steels his gaze, searching your face for any weakness. There is none. He lets out another sigh, this time, defeated.

"Alright. If we're going to do this. We're going to do it right." He reaches into his back pocket and brings out a folded piece of paper. Spreading it out on his lap, you see that it's a blueprint. Lucas catches the look on your face and gives you a lopsided grin. "I wasn't expecting to change your mind."

You grin back. "It was a very good try."

XXX

~With Huey~

Three dark figures crouch hidden in the trees as they look up at the large white wall surrounding the enemy territory.

"What are you smirking about?" Bianca asks as she tracks the sequence of the motion lights.

Huey looks over to Bianca surprised. He didn't think she could see his expression, or the fact that he was even making one. Huey shakes his head. "It's nothing. This just brought back some memories." He tightens his hold on the trunk of the tree, realizing how much thinner the branches are at this height.

"They move clockwise every three seconds. The best place to climb would be directly below. They're placed at a forty degree angle. We'll have to wait for the lights to pass when we're near the top." Jack says as he watches a lone guard pace across the length of the outer wall.

Bianca nods. "Good call." When the guard is safely out of hearing range, everyone moves towards the ground. Leaping from the last branch, Huey carefully lands in a silent crouch. Jack and Bianca straighten from their equally soundless landing, Bianca looking impressed with the other two. Quick on their feet, everyone dodges out of the way and towards the wall as a light passes from the watch tower. Flattening himself against the wall, Huey immediately takes out the climbing gear and proceeds to make the first indent.

"Naomi told me all about it." Bianca says as she starts her climb.

Huey turns his head. "What?" Through the dark, he can imagine Bianca smirking.

"About your little adventure at Wuncler's estate when you were both 10." Bianca chuckles. "She tells me everything."

A flash of annoyance strikes through Huey. He doesn't like the idea of Naomi confiding to this woman. He doesn't know why. "She trusts you." He says instead.

Bianca chuckles again, finding his mature response amusing. Goading the boy has become one of her favourite pastimes. "She doesn't just trust me. I'm one of the few people in the world she feels comfortable enough around to tell all her secrets to. Not even her dear brother knows some of the things she's told me."

That includes you. Is what you're trying to say. Huey deciphers to himself.

"We're almost there. In one minute the light is going to come." Jack turns to Huey. "You're in view of the tower, tell us when it's safe to go."

"Right." Huey whispers back. Amidst waiting for the light to pass, the previous guard returns. It's going to be a close call. The light inches closer just as the guard makes his way directly below them. All three hold their breath. The light passes, but the guard is still in hearing range. As the seconds tick by, Huey knows they're losing time before the light comes back in a second wave. Taking the gamble, Huey signals for them to climb the moment the guard turns the corner. Grabbing onto the ledge, everyone hoists themselves over the wall just as light passes over their heads. Falling into darkness, Huey closes his eyes to make out the surroundings using his other senses. Feeling the ground approaching, he positions himself. Securely landed, he listens for his companions. When his eyes have adjusted to the dark, Huey realizes they've landed behind the shed at the corner of the side garden. It's quiet and the place is dark. So far things are going well. Bianca rounds the corner of the shed and searches the grounds for any of Danielo's men. Finding none, she motions for everyone to follow the planned route. Skidding across the grass, they make their way to a corner in the western wall. The corner is situated far enough away from any windows and obscured by columns holding up the balconies. As they make their way up the stone walls, Huey notices a camera staring down at them. He inhales sharply.

"Don't worry about it. I have someone taking care of it." Bianca breathes out before Huey could say a word. Mikhail's face flashes in his head. Huey wonders about their relationship. Why would Mikhail go to such lengths to help her? Is it purely because of Naomi?

"We're here." Bianca announces. She tightens her grip on the vice as she plants her foot on a small ledge and starts to move towards the designated window. Jack and Huey soon follow suit. Reaching the window, Huey and Jack give the surroundings a once over as Bianca inspects the room through the glass. Convinced the dark room was empty, she takes out a knife strapped to her thigh and begins to cut through the paneling. Hearing the latch break, Bianca pushes the window inward and jumps in. In the dark, Bianca immediately takes out her gun, searching the room with her senses as she waits for her two companions to enter. Huey quickly closes the window once he settles into the room. Jack and Bianca are already taking off their gear and changing into more conspicuous clothes. She had tailor made suits for them that mimicked the look of Danielo's guards. If anything, it would buy them a few seconds before anyone realized they aren't employees here. Properly suited up, everyone takes out a transmitter and clips it onto their collar, being their only form of communication.

"From here on out, it's going to be a blood bath." Bianca reaches for her second gun. "The moment we walk out this door, you two head straight to the elevator and head into the shaft. From then on, you're on your own."

Jack nods and as Huey unfolds the collar of his suit, completing his disguise.

"Be careful, Bianca." Huey whispers. He knows how heartbroken Naomi will be if something were to happen to her.

Bianca smirks. "Much obliged."

Turning the knob, Bianca slowly pulls the door inward. Light streams into the room. She presses her face through the opening, and both men tense up for any surprises. Bianca waves her hand, signaling that the hallway is empty. All three instantly burst out of the room, dashing down the corridor towards the elevator at the end.

Two guards suddenly appear from both the left and right turns at the end of the hall, blocking the elevator's entrance.

"PARAI!" The guards shout out, but before they could reach for their weapons, Bianca jumps into view and plants two bullets into their chest. The men are thrown back to the wall, leaving a trail of wet crimson as they slide to the ground.

Huey and Jack don't falter their step, unfazed by the sight of death. Bianca is still a few feet in front of them. A brief moment of shock strikes Huey when Bianca suddenly twists around and aims the gun toward him. Hearing the shot fired, there is a cry behind him. Huey quickly realizes they were being pursued from behind as well. The commotion must have excited the men who were lounging behind closed doors. Jack has already taken out his semi-automatic and is clearing the way towards the elevator. Once at the doors, Huey smashes the elevator button while Jack and Bianca cover him. As more men pour into the hall, Bianca grabs a nearby corpse and shields herself as she fires back through the hail of bullets.

A high tone rings out, signaling the arrival of the elevator. As the door opens, Huey raises his gun, catching the man inside by surprise. Before he could react, Huey smashes the butt of the gun into the side of his neck. The man knocks into the metal lining and passes out. Jack retreats into the elevator while still firing away.

"Move it!" Bianca snaps.

As the doors start to close, Huey catches the expression on Bianca's face: a look of pure excitement. Her eyes are positively gleaming. With a wolfish grin, she looks back at Huey.

"Don't die."

The doors close.

XX

~With You~

You pull your ponytail back tighter and straighten the pack strapped to your waist. You glance around at the sudden movements of Danielo's men. It seems your friends have started their search. More and more guards leave their post and rush into the mansion, making it easy to pass through their entrances. A buzzing rings out from your ear piece.

[Is everything alright?] Lucas's voice comes through urgently.

[Yes.] You whisper. [I'm already inside the walls.]

[Ok. When you reach the vent, you'll see security cameras. Don't worry about them. You'll be pretty much invisible.]

You raise an eyebrow, wondering how that can be the case. But with more pressing issues at hand, you decide not to pursue the matter.

[Once you're in, I'll no longer be able to contact you. The signal's weak enough as it is, so be careful.]

[Alright.]

You keep yourself in the shadows as you traverse around the building in search of the one vent. With all the havoc within the mansion, hiding isn't difficult. As you round the second edge of the mansion, you finally spot the vent. It's small, but with your petit figure, you believe you can squeeze through. You unzip a compartment from your pack and take out a small glass container. Opening the mini jar, you carefully pour its contents over the metal vent. Switching the empty container with a metal nibbler, you bring it to the thinnest part of the vent and start cutting away. Fortunately, the cutter was modified for this type of work. Silent and moderately fast. Cutting through the last bits that held the vent together, you repack your tool and remove the metal opening. You give your surroundings one last 180 pan before fitting yourself into the shaft. You slowly inch your way through until you find an opening big enough for easy movement. As you crawl your way further down the path, following the route you forced into memory, you make note of the noises echoing from different points. Sometime during this venture, you realize the sounds you're approaching seem buzzing and fragmented. You reach another turning point. This time, the entrance you have to go through is an opening that leads straight down. You'll have nothing to cushion you if you slip and fall. You retrace your memory, verifying that the route will lead further into a horizontal shaft. You reposition yourself and enter through the opening feet first. Pushing against all sides of the vent, you carefully slide your way downward. Sweat starts to cover you as you strain your body in this motion. You know your hands are starting to lose grip and try to put more pressure in your legs.

There is a squeaking sound as one of your hands slip. A jolt of fear lunges through you as you suddenly fall. Any attempt to halt the decline is met with sharp discomfort as your hands and knees scrape continuously against the bolted metal. You look down and see light coming from the bottom, and you know immediately that the vent is not structured as planned. he opening at the bottom has no cover and how infinitely further down the fall would be. This could very well kill you.

Instinct kicking through, your body twists so that the sliding against the metal is on your back. The second you drop through the opening, your hands reach out and clamp onto the metal rim. Swinging yourself forward, you manage to flip a meter in the air. Your legs latch onto something solid and you lift the rest of your body up, encircling your arms on an equally sturdy support. Realizing you're still alive and temporarily safe, your conscious regains control of your body. You breathe in deeply, your sense panning out and scanning the area of any danger. When the adrenalin starts to thin, you begin to speculate where it is you are. Looking around, you see nothing that resembles the basement of a mansion. What this space does resemble is a gigantic warehouse. You look up to what you've secured yourself to. Thick metal beams that run across the length of the ceiling. You've attached yourself to a cross-section near a corner of this warehouse. You look back down again and squint through the poorly lit space. You realize you can make out the bottom, but it's still quite a ways apart. You estimate there's about three or four stories of room between you and the ground. In between, there are several cranes and bridges that crisscross from all sides of the warehouse. Deepening your examination, you notice figures moving to and fro across the metal bridges. Most of them are walking along the platform that was halfway from the ground. You are still quite a bit higher. You knit your brows.

What is this? The blueprints Lucas gave you showed a simple basement with many rooms, possibly prison cells. But this, this is nothing akin to any basement. Can Jack's fiancée really be in here? You have a sinking feeling in your gut.

Shouts start to echo across this giant facility. You catch words of 'intruders' and 'elevator'. You watch as all the men start for the right end of the middle bridge. Everyone holds their weapons to a pair of metal doors, and you realize their pointing at the elevator. Your eyes widen.

Is Huey and Jack in there?

The tiny light of the elevator button shines as a high tone sounds through the warehouse. The elevator doors open and every man opens fire. Minutes of repeated firing later, the weapons are finally lowered.

You can't seem to breathe.

After the debris and dust clears, one of the men shouts out. You distinctly hear the word 'empty'. Before your brain can comprehend what it means, something falls from the inside of the destroyed elevator. The sound of something small and round as it bounces and rolls out towards Danielo's men.

You hear gasps.

"GRANADA!"

An explosion thunders through the room. You turn your face away, squeezing your eyes shut from the blast. When the light fades, you're lucky to know you're left unscathed.

Gunfire starts up again among the burning chaos. You open your eyes and look down, searching the bridge. Through all the smoke and fire, you see two familiar figures weaving into the throngs of injured men. Relief washes into you. Tightening your muscles, you start to move your way through the beams.

XX

~Huey's P.O.V.~

Gripping onto the steel cable, I flex my grip. Jack and I wait silently as we descend. When I feel the metal compartment lurch to a stop, Jack and I tense up, waiting for our cue. We hear the high ring as the doors slowly open. As expected, the elevator is greeted with an onslaught of bullets. Jack and I continue to hold our ground, waiting until the firing stops. As the sound of bullets striking metal thins out, Jack brings the grenade to his mouth and pulls out the pin with his teeth. Shoving his hand through the escape opening, he tosses the grenade out the battered metal doors. Jack shoots me a look, telling me to get ready. I return his gaze. I count the seconds as the grenade rolls out. A man shouts out a warning, but is quickly cut off by the sudden blast. Everything reverberates in a thundering tremble. My hands unconsciously tighten their hold on the cable. My ears ring from the explosion. Snapping myself into focus, I tear my hands away and jump through the escape hole after Jack. Through the chaos, it's hard to make out exactly where I am. However, just looking around the smoke and fire, I know this is not the place we are looking for. There is a sinking dread in my gut as I begin to realize this is not just a mere obstacle in our plan.

My thoughts are broken when a figure suddenly charges through the smoke and fire. The man is badly burned. Half of his skin is charred off, revealing a grotesque sight underneath. I easily sidestep his charge and knock him away. His body hits the railing and slumps down motionless. I squint through the smoke, trying to find Jack. From the shouts and pained grunts, he must be fighting against quite a few men. Taking a deep breath, I quickly take off into the chaos.

_~…Bianca twirls the dagger in her hand, walking around me in a cat like prowl. "Humans are primal creatures. Never underestimate one's instinctual ability in the presence of danger."…~_

Letting my mind swim into the deeper reaches of my unconscious, I allow my primal instincts to take over. Relying less on sight, I give in to the flow of my other senses. My body twists and weaves through my opponents advance. Feeling the air current and listening to the sound of their movements, my limbs move accordingly.

_~… "Give your body up to that feeling, let it course through every vein. You'll be able to see everything."…~_

I duck, pivoting on my right hand as I send my legs around, knocking two men off their feet. Leaping forward and over another man, I land nimbly on my feet before striking below their ribcage. A clicking catches my ears, and I whip around. A shot is fired, and I feel the shock of the blow to my chest. I stagger back, knowing the vest has protected me.

_~… "If you are hit, do not stop. Your persistence will catch your attacker off guard."…~_

I crouch, tensing my legs for the leap. Landing at the shooter's side, I spin sharply to my left. Before the man can react, I snatch his gun arm with my left hand, driving the edge of my palm into the nape of his neck. As the man falls, another approaches me from behind.

_~… "Don't just hit back. You are not a machine. Use your opponents force against them."…~_

A bullet grazes my cheek. I swerve to the side, charging towards my opponent from an angle.

_~… "Knock off his balance. Use his momentum against him."…~_

Unable to catch me with his gun in time, the man tries defend himself with a kick. I pull back and catch it from the side. Twisting around, I strike away his remaining leg. The man crumbles in an instant.

Bianca's rigorous training seems to have profound effects, but these people just keep coming. I don't know how much longer I can hold. Through the erratic movements around me, I catch sight of Jack. Surely he's realized just as much by now. Lavinia isn't here.

"JACK!" I call out. But the man doesn't seem to hear me.

"WE HAVE TO RETREAT!"

As more of Danielo's men pour onto the bridge, Jack and I move closer together to protect our backs. We're lucky enough to be still alive. Lucky we haven't been taken out by snipers or long range shooters. My mind reels. Why haven't we been taken out yet? This place is more than big enough to attack from a hidden high point..

Something blurs across my vision, and I'm sent toppling to the metal floor. When I start to regain my bearings, I feel an incomprehensible pain in my leg. I grit my teeth.

From the far side, I hear Jack cry out. Looking up, I see them attack his spine. Without another blow, Jack is knocked out for the count.

_No._

The men start to laugh.

_No. I refuse to end like this._

I try to stand up. I see my blood soaking through the fabric. I try to defend myself as one of the men approach me. He easily knocks my hand away, pummeling his fist into my stomach.

I cough out.

Before I can fall, he catches me by the collar of my shirt. I think my consciousness slipped for a second, because the next thing I know, I'm dangling off the bridge. The only thing holding onto me is the man's grip on my shirt.

Sadistic words flow from his mouth and into my conscious.

_"Your plan was a failure from the start, little fool."_

This was all a trap, an ambush.

I shoot him the hardest glare I can muster.

He laughs…

…

Something… odd happens and I wonder if I've slipped away from reality. The man's previous look of victory is now contorted to a look of surprise. I find myself suddenly pulled forward, a dark shape surging past me. I'm knocked back onto the railing, dropping onto the bridge.

I lift my head, my gaze a little blurry.

The man who held me is knocked a few feet away. A figure stands between us.

My eyes widen.

Naomi.

_No, goddammit! After trying so hard to keep her away!_

She abruptly disappears from view, and I realize she's started to engage the others. I hear my protest echo out, sounding oddly disembodied.

Everything goes dark.

…Have I passed out?

…No. I'm awake. I can hear the scuffles around me. The sounds of fist meeting flesh, the hard blows and the gasps of pain. I can hear everyone's surprise.

Someone had turned off the power.

The emergency lights start to glow, casting an eerie crimson over the facility. I make out Naomi's figure among the constant movements. She's fighting more than twenty men.

My stomach turns to ice.

Naomi dances between swings of fists, spinning through mid-air as she launches pressure point techniques. She suddenly turns my way, a look of horror on her face.

Before I can comprehend what's happening, I'm yanked up on my feet. I feel the hard barrel pressed against my temple.

_No._

Naomi freezes.

"Move one muscle, and I blast out his brains!"

Naomi pales, all movements ceased.

Someone lurks behind her. He smashes his fist into the back of her head. Naomi topples forward.

_STOP!_

I lunge toward her, only to be stopped with another blow to my head.

_Run away. Please run away!_

Naomi shouts out. She glares furiously up at my captor, blood trickling from her mouth.

Time blurs to a snail like pace.

Naomi pushes herself up, pressing against her thigh to stand.

A man to her right raises his arm, a black gun in his hand.

_Please, no!_

She doesn't see him, still focusing on the man behind me.

_I'm begging you!_

The barrel locks onto her, aiming at her back. His finger pulls the trigger.

One.

Two.

Three shots.

Naomi stumbles, a blank look on her face.

She falls.


	13. Love and War (P1)

**A/N: WARNING, THIS STORY INCLUDES VERY GRAPHIC AND SOMETIMES RACIST LANGUAGE MUCH LIKE THE CARTOON ITSELF. IT IS BY NO MEANS CREATED TO INSULT ANYONE OR ANY RACE. PLEASE BE CAUTIONED WHEN READING THIS STORY. Themes are rated G, language rated M and violence rated T.**

All is silent except for Bianca's ragged breathing. Around her is a tunnel of blood and macabre. The hallway stretches long with trails of the dead and dying. Bianca brings a hand to her chin, still clutching the gun and wipes away some of the blood and sweat. The crimson stains splattered across her body is mostly others', save the blooming red in her shoulder blade, the lone bullet that was able to penetrate her. Other than that, her bodily injuries consist mainly of grazes and bruises from her excessive attacks.

Beneath her, a heavy cough erupts from a man's throat. Bianca looks down with cold eyes. She made sure to keep at least one alive.

When the crippled man begins to open his eyes, Bianca kneels down and grabs onto his throat. She lifts him into a sitting position, pinning him against the wall. The man grunts, straining to find his voice.

"_Where is she?_" Bianca asks in her native tongue.

Twitching, awareness start to pool back into his consciousness. He glares up at Bianca.

"_Foda-s-_" Before he can finish his insult, Bianca plants a bullet in his kneecap. He cries out.

Bianca breathes in slowly through her nose. She takes out a combat knife from her belt. "_Now, let's try this again. Where is Lavinia Santos?"_

The man eyes the knife, cold sweat dripping down his temple. With an impressive level of courage, he spits in Bianca's face. The woman flinches back. Keeping her eyes closed, she takes a calming breath and moves to wipe the stain from her cheek. Flicking the fluid off her fingers, she rolls the blade around her hand.

"_If this had been any other situation, I would have offered you a spot among my ranks. I like people with courage, even if your actions only further aggravate your predicament." _Bianca steels her gaze, her grey eyes now resembling ice. _"Unfortunately for you, there's something I have to take care of, even if it includes killing a thousand men like you."_

The previous courage drains from him, accompanied by the colour in his skin. He stares wide eyed as Bianca presses the edge of her blade to the tip of his index finger.

**~With You~**

You struggle across the beams, all the while keeping a watchful eye on Huey.

They were able to use the smoke and fire to their advantage. The guards were less likely to use their guns if they couldn't see their targets. Most of them were badly injured in the explosion as well.

But now, with more armed men filing onto the bridge and the screen of smoke dissipating, it won't be long before Huey and Jack are overpowered.

The thought scares you, you hasten your movements. You hear a few shots fired and immediately glance down. Huey seems to have avoided the first one, but a second shot snags him on the leg. He stumbles and falls. A wave of panic grips you. You search around for a faster way.

Jack's cry echoes to your ears.

You grit your teeth, refusing to waste time looking down. A few metres ahead, you spy a crane. Chains are wound around its length. You wonder if it'll be long enough.

Down below, you can hear the earlier chaotic scuffles subsiding. Now, there are sinister sounds of laughter.

Huey gasps out.

Your gaze jumps down to them.

Your friend is pummeled with another blow to the stomach. The man grins, passing the gun from his dominant hand to the other. He gives another few good kicks. Huey is motionless.

Seething, you tear your gaze away and urge yourself to move forward. When you finally reach the crane, you start to unwind the chains. Fuck it. You'll take the gamble. You glance down, and your heart falters. The man hoists Huey up by the collar of his shirt, dragging him over the railing and out over the long depth of the warehouse. The man says something, a perverse smirk stretching across his face. You want nothing more than to smash off that grin.

Before you know it, you're approaching the bridge with great speed. You let go of the chain, knowing it'd be too short. You let the momentum of the swing carry you.

The man sees your advance, a look of shock on his face. The minute your foot connects with his throat, you grab Huey by the back of his shirt and pull him in with you. You're forced to let go when Huey's body hits the railing and slumps down. You drop into a landing position and turn around.

"Huey!" You call out. Slightly moving, Huey groans. The moment you take a step, you're immediately pushed back by the closing of the enemy, their previous shock now melted away. You tsk, annoyed by their persistence. The men begin to raise their guns.

Blackness.

You crouch down, faltering a bit, surprised by the sudden loss of light. The men around you are equally unprepared. You grin with a malicious joy. You've been trained to fight in the dark before, you doubt these men have. Shots ring out over the bridge, aiming at random places. You immediately leap into their center knocking out two attackers.

Overhead, the fluorescent lights are now replaced with a red glow.

You curse in your mind, losing the earlier advantage. You force your body to move faster. A fist comes towards you, and you grab it. Ducking under the arm, you grip onto it with both hands and heave. The man is lifted over your shoulders and flies overhead, crashing into two others. They topple back and over the bridge. Their screams echo as they fall. Jerking your body back, you catch another guard by the throat, knocking back his Adam's apple. Flexing your fingers, you perform a series of jabs on the enemies' body as you maneuver around their attacks. You take down another opponent and catch a movement in the corner of your eye.

_Huey!_

You flinch toward your friend. He stares back at you with a desperate expression.

"RUN AWAY!"

You stand frozen, staring at the gun barrel pressed against Huey's temple.

_Oh, God._

You feel a blow to the back of your head, propelling you forward. As you hit the ground, you accidently bite the inside of your lip. You taste the blood in your mouth. Growling, you lift your head and glare towards Huey's captor.

Huey struggles, only to receive another strike to his head.

"STOP IT!" You cry out. You're going to break that hand of his, you swear. Pressing against your thigh, you start to lift yourself from the floor. You lock eyes with Huey, a look of devastation in his eyes. You want to ask what's wrong…

Sharp jagged blows plunge into your back, knocking the wind out of you. It isn't until a second later do you hear the gun fires. Your eyes widen in surprise, the fire of pain is so strong it feels like ice.

You take a haggard step forward; your knees shake and give out under your weight. You fall again.

…

The pain in your back is surprisingly potent. Laughter and relaxed tones murmur around you. You grit your teeth, squeezing your eyes tight.

_Move dammit!_

You curse your body, knowing that the bullets probably hit a nerve. You feel numb, but the feeling is coming back, albeit slowly.

_Thump._

A man crumbles to the floor, his head collapsed a few feet from you. You blink out. Even in the dark red room, you can still make out the lifelessness of his glassy eyes. Your breath is caught in your throat as you trace your gaze to the small dark hole at the centre of his forehead. A gleaming trickle leaks from it.

You start to hear the panic around you.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

The sounds of slumping bodies reverberate throughout the metal bridge.

"QUEM?! MOSTRAI-SE!"

Finally feeling the strength course back to you, you immediately push yourself up. The man who previously held Huey prisoner had already dropped him in the panic. He looks up at you, astonished.

You snarl, launching forward. Grabbing his gun arm before he could aim, you crash it over your knee. A grotesque crunch can be heard, and the man cries out. The splintered bone juts out under the skin. You spin around and deliver another kick to his jaw, sending him a few meters away. You notice all the men are scrambling away for an escape route. You turn your attention back to Huey. Disregarding the panicked guards, you hurry towards him. Huey is sitting frozen on the floor among all the discord. He looks positively catatonic, staring blankly at where you laid a few minutes ago. You grab onto the sides of his cheeks.

"Huey! Are you alright?"

There is no response, and you wonder if you might have to shake him.

Slowly, awareness starts to light his eyes. They slide to meet yours.

"Naomi…?"

"Yes, Huey. I'm right here. Are you alright?" You reply breathlessly.

"…You're alive." Huey gazes at you in wonder. "I could've sworn…"

Without another word, you're suddenly pulled forward, crushed between his chest and arms. You blink in shock. It's been awhile since Huey hugged… actually you don't really remember Huey ever hugging you, at least, not like this. Your back aches in discomfort. The earlier impact from the shots flares in response.

"Yes, Huey, I'm alive!" You gasp out. He's holding you so tightly your lungs feel constricted. "Huey, Seriously! Let me go, I can't breathe!"

You're immediately released, his actions just as sudden as before.

"Sorry…" Huey mumbles, still seeming out of it. "…But how?"

You glance out around you, still wary of the mysterious killer who's been taking out all of Danielo's men. You don't know if this hidden assassin is friend or foe. For now, you need to get Huey and Jack to safety.

"Huey. Can you walk? It's not safe here. We need to find a place to hide."

You try to pull him up with you, but your legs buckle under his weight. Your eyes flicker downward, seeing the shine of the blood in the dark. You swallow hard.

"You're hurt. And it's still bleeding." And there's no first aid kit conveniently lying around. You fumble around, looking for something to stop the bleeding.

"Naomi." Huey motions for your attention, his expression a little pleading.

You glare at him. "Say one more word, and I'll knock you out. I'll drag you out of this place if I have to."

Huey shoots you a look, his old self returning. "I haven't said anything yet."

"But you were going to say something moronic like leave you here to escape by myself." You look down to the suit Huey's wearing. When he doesn't respond, you know you've hit the nail on the head.

"So unless it's something that can help ALL of us escape TOGETHER, I suggest you keep your trap shut."

Huey makes a face and looks away, but doesn't argue any further.

"Take off your shirt." You command.

Huey does a double take.

"Take off your jacket, then your shirt. You can keep the vest on. I'm going to tie the shirt around your leg to lessen the blood flow."

Your friend nods once you elaborate. Stripping down to his bare chest, he hands you the cotton shirt before harnessing the protective vest back on. You feel his eyes on you as you proceed to wrap the shirt around his leg. You realize you should be moving Huey to a safer place, but your instincts aren't detecting anything. Most if not all of Danielo's men are already gone. What's left should just be the unknown assassin.

"How did you survive that?"

You look up momentarily. He's doing it again, looking at you like you might disappear. You glance back down, finding his unguarded eyes too raw to look at.

"These are boron carbide infused fabric. I got these- I stole it from Bianca's storage." You pause as you tighten the knot on the shirt. You can feel Huey narrow his eyes. "They can stop bullets, but it'll still hurt." You imagine you'll be waking up with severe bruises tomorrow, considering that you'll live that long. "There." You glance back up. "Do you think you can stand?"

Huey moves his injured leg before grabbing onto the railing for support. You stand up with him, your blood stained hands hovering near in case Huey stumbles.

"He's going to be dead weight. It's better if you just leave him here, young lady."

You glare at whoever said those words. Standing at the far side of the bridge is a dark silhouetted man. You squint your eyes, keeping up your guard. "Who are you, and what do you want with us?" You eye a gun near your feet, still being held in the hands of a dead man.

The man raises his arm, the familiar shape of a gun in his hand. You're prepared to jump in front of Huey if you have to. You glance back down to the automatic at your feet, weighing your chances… not good.

With a loud bang, you jerk towards Huey, but nothing touches you. From far behind, you hear a groan and then a slump. Twisting your head back, you realize one of the guards you previously thought was dead had just tried to raise his weapon behind you. You look back at your curious saviour. When he begins to step forward, you tense up. A second later, you snatch up the gun from the corpse's hand. But before you can aim it, you hear the clicking of the barrel.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

You glare out into the dark. Feeling Huey's grip on your shoulder, you know he's trying to force you behind him. But with all the blood loss, he isn't nearly strong enough.

"You people can relax. We're not here to hurt you. On the contrary, we're here to help."

You narrow your eyes, trying to make out his features, it's still too dark.

"_We?_"

The man pauses. "Right." Turning his head slightly to the side, he calls out, "You can turn the lights back on."

Bright light immediately blazes throughout the facility, your eyes squeeze shut from the glare.

The man chuckles. "Sorry about that. Should've warned you first."

When you finally adjust to the light, you notice this man's appearance. Looking to be in his mid-30s, he is dressed exactly like Danielo's men. He has short copper hair and a bit of a goatee. The man moves to take off his sunglasses, you believe they're used to aide night vision. You glance around for his partner and find him exiting a box office a level higher than you. This man is bald and much bulkier than his friend. Although the two are dressed alike, this one looks cold and detached.

"Who are you," you ask again. "And why are you helping us?"

The first man gives a wry grin. "Let's just say, you've got a helluva guardian angel looking after you. Never would've thought to find you in this wolves den."

You frown, not understanding.

"It's in her blood." The other man states as he starts to descend down a flight of stairs. "She's very similar to _Regeul._"

His friend shoots him a look, a look you recognize Bianca making a few times. _You've said too much._

You narrow your eyes at them, but before you can ask, you hear a groan a few feet away.

On the other side, Jack props himself up using the railing.

"Ugh."

You want to go to him, but you're not willing to leave Huey's side with these characters around.

"Jack! Are you alright?" You decide to call out instead, glancing warily over to the two strangers.

Jack groans again, placing a hand over his face. When he seems to have his bearings, his hand drops and he glances over to you with a surprised look.

"Naomi? What are you doing here?" He looks around, tensing up when he notices the two men a few metres in front. Jack stands up in a staggering motion, reaching for a gun lying behind him.

"Don't!"

Jack glances back at you, perplexed.

You're not sure if you should trust them, but right now, you have little choice in the matter. You decide to take this gamble.

"They saved us. They're not with Danielo."

Jack glances back at the two men before looking around him. He relaxes his weapon arm, but his shoulders remain tense.

"What's going on?" He suddenly snaps his attention to you. "Have you found Lavinia?"

You blink. You've completely forgotten the goal of this mission. You look down and shake your head.

Jack's disappointment is hard to watch.

"Lavinia? Santos?"

You all look over to the goateed man.

"You know where she is?" Jack sounds terribly hoarse.

The man quirks an eyebrow. "She's what all this is about? A woman?" His sardonic tone strikes a nerve.

"She's not just a woman! She's Jack's beloved fiancée! And the precious daughter of Adriano Santos!"

You're surprised by your own outburst. Jack passes you a grateful glance.

The man has a whimsical look on his face. He turns to his partner, who scoffs in reply.

"I apologize. I did not mean to offend anyone, young lady."

You want to tell him not to call you that, but you bite your tongue.

"As for Lavinia Santos, she was never here to begin with."

You see Jack's crestfallen expression.

"Danielo took her along with him to the arms deal."

Jack turns away, his back facing you. You see the contours of his frame shaking. His hand grips the railing in silence.

Before you could pose another question, a strange beeping interrupts the atmosphere. It's coming from behind you. You turn to Huey. His skin looks pasty, and there's a sheen of cold sweat over him. You want to fuss, but his attention is elsewhere. Huey lifts his left arm and leans against the railing. Bringing his other hand over, he presses a switch on the watch-like contraption on his wrist.

A crackling noise erupts from the watch. Huey holds it to his mouth.

"Bianca?"

You stare at the watch in wonder.

[…Good, you're alive.]

**~With Bianca~**

Bianca lifts her knife. The screaming starts to fade into sobbing cries, echoing through the hallways.

_"Are you ready to tell me now? Or do I have to help you some more?"_

_"No! Please! I'll tell you anything you want."_

Bianca pulls back the knife. She had already severed three of his fingers. She gazes down at her work with no emotion. She had learned long ago that in torture, simply cutting off one's finger can only incur pain for a short while. Slicing through from tip to knuckle, however, can provoke a special kind of suffering that can last for hours.

_"Where is Lavinia Santos?"_

_"With Danielo. He knew you were going to come." _The broken man takes a few ragged breaths._ "He spread out lies, purposely to lure you here."_

Bianca frowns, a snarl like expression threatening to erupt. _"How did he know?"_

The man breathes heavily, his skin growing paler by the second. _"There is a whore from the district. Part of your territory, Miss Bianca."_

Bianca narrows her eyes.

_"She fashions herself in love with one of Danielo's main guards. It was easy to feed her such lies, being born from filth."_

A vein twitches under her temple, her finger itching over the gun trigger.

The man's lips are blue, his formal snobbery returning.

_"You have a rescue helicopter coming for you and your friends."_

Bianca stiffens.

The man pulls a weak but provocative smirk.

_"Serves you right, filthy bitch. A whore like you can never hope to become a true Do-"_

Bianca had pierced him between the eyes with her bullet before he could finish. The smirk slowly drops from his face. His eyes remain open and empty. His fingers twitch once more. Bianca immediately takes out the transmitter clipped to her belt.

"Mikhail! Get Lucas out of there! This whole thing was a trap!"

A distant thundering reverberates the building. Bianca stares at the walls stunned as the shaking travels throughout the hallways. She knew what the sound of an explosion was like, even at a distance.

[… I'm sorry, Bianca. We just lost his signal.]

Bianca grits her teeth, her face contorts in anger and frustration. She slams her fist against the wall.

[Bianca. I need you to focus.]

Bianca breathes in and out, the crease in her brow refusing to subside.

Mikhail waits in silence on the other side.

Opening her eyes, a new fire dances in the centre. "Send in another helicopter."

[What about the attackers?]

Bianca pushes herself away from the wall and starts to walk, her eyes focus on the door to the stairwell. "I'll find them. I'll find them, and obliterate them. Just have another one prepared to meet us on the roof.]

[Roger that. …Oh, and it appears that my sister has disappeared. Kindly bring her back with you.]

Bianca makes a noise in her throat, signaling that she heard, though there is no change in her demeanor. She cuts the connection with Mikhail and presses another button, changing the frequency channel until she found the right one.

She hears the crackling noise on the other side.

[…Bianca?]

The boy's static voice comes through.

"Good. You're alive." Bianca turns the knob at the door and walks into the stairwell. She heads upwards.

"And Jack?"

[He's here too… And so is Naomi.]

Bianca makes a slight pause. So she managed to get there already, and in one piece it seems.

"I see. What's your situation?"

The boy seems to make an awkward noise.

[A little complicated. We seem to have acquired some help.]

Bianca halts, her foot resting one step above the other. She weighs her options.

"…Can this help take you to the roof?"

Another moment of silence elapses. Bianca imagines they're exchanging glances right now.

A foreign voice, quiet and far away, reaches her ears. "Our aim is to get you to safety, young lady. Your friends as well of course."

Bianca stares at the steps and starts to ascend once more. These men came to protect Naomi. Did Mikhail send them? He never told her anything. "Let me speak to them, Huey." There is silence and some incoherent noises before Bianca can hear a solid voice.

[This is Don Bianca Calvacanti I'm speaking to, yes?]

Bianca contemplates his voice, it's a deep baritone.

"Yes." She decides to take the fast approach.

"And are you here to help them?" Bianca expects him to pause before answering, but his response is immediate.

[Yes.]

Bianca is convinced. The tone of his voice is absolute. Whatever else he may be hiding, at least that much is true.

"Good. I'll need you to escort them to the roof safely."

[There are many men there waiting to ambush you.]

Bianca scoffs at the comment. "I am well aware." Her thoughts pass quickly back to Lucas, and anger flares in her veins again. '_They better be there._' She lifts her head as she makes a turn at the railing. She sees the doorway in front of her.

"How long will it take for you to take them there?"

There's a slight pause.

[About 30 minutes.]

Bianca grins as she holds up her gun. "You better not be late." She aims the barrel at the hinges. Cutting off the transmission with a flick of her wrist, she starts blasting away at the door.

**~With Mikhail~**

"Come on, man, tell us! You can't keep this fo yourself forever! Where the hell did Huey and Naomi go?" Riley crosses his arms, completely undeterred.

"Riley's right! And I'm Huey's granddad! I have da right to know where my grandson is!" Robert remarks pointedly, his hands placed at both sides of his lower hips.

Mikhail sighs, shaking his head. He's had enough to deal with just monitoring Bianca's mission and scheduling out various other plans. He still has Lucas on tracking signal, he really has no time to deal with this right now. He locked himself in Bianca's media room for a purpose, told her men that he is not to be disturbed. He glances back with tired eyes at the grand array of monitors and operating systems hooked up along the length of the wall. He's been following Bianca's mission for half the night.

"Huey's out dere righ' now, ain't he?" Riley throws out his arms. "Oh, I knew it! He out dere doin' crazy gangsta shit while we cooped up in here. This ain't fair!"

"Look, I'm really busy here. Try to understand, it's dangerous, and I need to keep in contact with Bianca…" Mikhail's pleading is drowned out by their loud complaints.

Closer to the door, in the darker corners of the room, Ed is grumbling angrily to himself. His limbs sprawled out over the length of a couch as he sits. His gaze growing increasingly dark.

"….sum shit…. come askin' for a favor…. Thanks I get… just wanna kill sum motherfuckers…"

The worn doctor peers past them at the people standing at the doorway, those who were supposedly guarding the entrance. Somehow, these three were able to persuade themselves past them. He'll have to have a word with Bianca after about this lack of security inside the building. The few guards simply shrugged, looking awkward and sheepish.

Mikhail shakes his head again, his face falling into his palm.

A loud beeping suddenly interrupts the room.

Mikhail jerks his head back. Realizing it's Bianca's transmitter signal on the monitor, he spins around on his seat and motions for everyone to be quiet.

There is an immediate shift in ambience.

Mikhail switches on the connection. Before he could even give a salutation, Bianca's voice roars through the speakers.

[Mikhail! Get Lucas out of there! This whole thing was a trap!]

Silence.

Snapping out of it, Mikhail's gaze flicks over to the screen showing Lucas's progress. The light is strong as it beeps. He moves to contact Lucas. Just as his finger hovers over the key, the signal disappears. Mikhail blinks, his mind trying to catch up with the speed of the situation. He closes his eyes when reality sets in.

"… I'm sorry, Bianca. We just lost his signal."

He hears the agonizing silence through the white noise. He knows Danielo just dealt a hard and low blow to her. There's a thump and a cracking sound on the other side.

"Bianca. I need you to focus." The last thing they need is to have the head of this plan to go rogue in a killing spree.

Bianca's light breathing is heard on the other side.

Mikhail waits for her to regain control.

[Send in another helicopter.]

Mikhail narrows his eyes, wondering if she really is in her right mind. "What about the attackers?"

There's almost a growl like sound through the speakers. [I'll find them. I'll find them and obliterate them. Just have another one prepared to meet us on the roof.]

Mikhail relaxes, the old Bianca is back, determined and with fury driving her forward. Her enemies might as well start digging their own graves. "Roger that." He remembers his sister. The tracking device he's had on her told him she's in the same building as Bianca. The girl is incorrigible, but of course her guardian would never make things easy for him. Oh,_ no_. If he could just force her out of these hazardous adventures like an actual parent.

_~"…She will have free reign to do and go wherever she pleases… and you will forever be her guard and shield... Remember, not a hair on her head is to be desecrated…."~_

Mikhail grits his teeth. He knew the man was asking the impossible, and everyday Naomi is growing up more and more like her mother. He's not sure how much longer he can keep everything hidden. On the track Naomi's going now, it'll only be a matter of time. Mikhail pulls himself back from his thoughts, trying to gather a light tone.

"Oh, and it appears that my sister has disappeared. Kindly bring her back with you."

Mikhail sits back in his seat. So they've lost Lucas….

"What… just happened?" Robert breathes out. With only the monitors serving as light, his face is an ashen colour in the dark.

Mikhail rubs the bridge of his nose. Just bring another helicopter she says. "I need to leave now. They might be in some trouble." _Especially if the whole thing is a trap._

"I-is everyone… gon be ok?" For the first time, Riley looks worried.

Mikhail doesn't answer. "They need a helicopter, but I never finished my training." Mikhail looks away. _'And all the people who can pilot are already gone….'_ He looks back at Riley and Robert after the thought. "We need a proper pilot for this maneuver." He wonders if he can maybe pull it off… he goes through the back of his memory, trying to drudge up what he's learned long ago.

"I can be the pilot, if I may."

The new voice startles everyone. All eyes turn to the doorway, the light from the hallway casting a thick silhouette around the aged man. Despite the darkness, the glow of his eyes, his stature…, it's all unmistakable.

"Adriano Santos…" Mikhail breathes out astonished. He's only seen him once in his life, but his air of vigor and strength is unforgettable.

One of the guards extends a hand, gesturing to the Don. "Don Adriano arrived a few minutes ago. He said he needed to speak urgently to the head of the operation."

Mikhail looks back to Adriano. "Are you sure? You know what you'll be declaring then?" He's aware that three previous intruders are staring back and forth between him and the older man.

"All declarations have already been sent out yesterday. I revoked my title."

Mikhail's eyes widen. A moment later, he nods, bowing his head in respect.

"You said you can pilot a helicopter?"

Adriano nods. "Yes. We should move quickly if we wish to save everyone."

Mikhail nods, moving to follow the older man out the door.

"Wait! Hold up! Ya'll leavin' already?!"

A twinge of annoyance hits Mikhail. He looks back. "We have to go. They could be fighting for their lives at this very second. We have no time to lose." He jerks his head back to the guards. "Ready the helicopter. We're leaving in ten. Bring the sniper rifles, you know the ones. …As well as the first aid equipment, _all _of it."

The guard nods and then quickly disappears.

"I can help!"

Mikhail looks back, not sure if he should be angry or amused.

"Come on, Mikhail! I can use a gun. M24, SR25, you name it! Ed's got all kinds of gear back home and I can use all of it!"

Mikhail pauses, he knows Adriano is impatient. An SR25 is actually among the weapons packed. If more people than just him can operate it, it _can_ be useful...

"And Ed's been to the Vietnam War! C'mon, I swear, we gon be totally useful!"

Ed stands up, excitement glows in his features.

"And I'm coming too, I know I may be old, but I ain't gon let both my grandkids run inta all this trouble without deir sole guardian." Robert declares.

Mikhails exhales. There's really no time to argue with them. "Alright. You can all come along."

Riley pumps his fists, moving to Ed for a high five.

Mikhail ushers everyone to follow him. As they all race down the halls to the elevator, Mikhail briefs them quickly on what they need to know.

"But above all, whatever order or instruction I give, you have to, I reiterate, you HAVE to follow. Do you understand?"

Riley smirks, a cocky look on his face. "Yea, yea. Whatever. Don' worry, I gon do all dat! You gon be real happy I was here!"


End file.
